LIFE LESSON
by Hirudinea
Summary: "Tuhan bantulah Haechan lepas dari lubang masalah yang telah Mark buat, bantulah dia keluar dari arus seretan Mark yang suka seenaknya itu." Doa Haechan ketika pergi ke kunjungan rutinnya ke gereja bersama keluarganya setiap minggu. (NCT) {Mark X Haechan} (MARKCHAN/MARKHYUCK)
1. Chapter 1

**LIFE LESSON**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast :**

 **-Haechan/Donghyuck**

 **-Mark**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Haechan hanyalah seorang bocah di bawah umur yang masih berusia 16 tahun dan bahkan masih terlalu naif untuk ditarik ke dalam masalah serunyam itu oleh seorang pemuda berusia 24 tahun bernama Mark. Mark bahkan tega terus mengikatnya ke dalam belenggu masalah yang begitu membuatnya ingin menangis. Tidak bisakah Mark mencari orang lain saja selain dirinya? Jujur saja ia tidak sanggup untuk menghadapi ini semua.

.

.

.

.

 _HAPPY READING_

 _._

 _._

 _._

.

.

.

.

Haechan hanya melangkahkan kakinya malas mengekori sang adik mencari unit apartemen bernomor 231 di sepanjang lorong apartemen ini. Semangat milik sang adik masih membumbung tinggi sejak tadi, berbeda dengan dirinya yang hanya melangkah asal sambil sibuk memainkan ponsel di tangannya.

"Jisung-ah!" Teriak seseorang di depan sana sambil melambai kearah mereka, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya hanya kearah sang adik.

"Jeno hyung!," Adiknya membalas dengan sangat heboh, ia bahkan sampai ditarik oleh sang adik berlari untuk segera menghampiri Jeno di depan sana.

"Kau datang bersama Haechan? Kau bilang kau akan datang sendiri, aku tidak menyangka hyungmu mau ikut," Jeno sedikit tertawa diakhir kalimatnya.

"Sebenarnya aku malas menemaninya. Tapi karena dia merengek sambil menangis akhirnya aku mau," Ia menjawab Jeno dengan nada datarnya seperti biasa.

"Siapa yang menangis." Jisung berdecih tidak suka ke arahnya.

"Sudahlah, ayo masuk," Ajak Jeno pada mereka.

"Kalian masuk saja dulu. Aku ada telepon dari seseorang," Ia undur diri dari hadapan Jisung dan Jeno, membiarkan mereka berdua masuk terlebih dahulu sementara dirinya akan mengangkat telepon dari temannya.

"Ada apa?," Ia menjawab telepon sambil berjalan di lorong dan mencari tempat yang cukup sunyi, yaitu di tangga darurat di ujung lorong.

"Haechan! Kenapa tidak bilang jika kau pergi ke apartemennya Jeno! Kau mau merebut dia dariku ya!," Tuduhan aneh langsung terlontar padanya ketika ia baru saja akan duduk di anak tangga.

"Ck, aku kemari hanya untuk menemani Jisung. Kalau kau mau kemari ya datang saja. Kau benar-benar sangat cerewet Jaemin!," Ia membalas dengan mengatai Jaemin, teman sekelasnya yang benar-benar memiliki mulut berisik.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau kesana. Jika aku kesana, Jeno pasti akan langsung mengusirku. Kau taukan kemarin dia habis kuapakan. Dan aku belum sempat minta maaf padanya, hahaha," Jaemin tertawa sumbang di seberang sana.

"Itu salahmu sendiri. Kenapa bisa kau seceroboh itu. Mendorong Jeno hingga dia jatuh dari tangga dan dilihat oleh orang banyak. Astaga bayangkan betapa malunya Jeno saat itu,"

"Akukan tidak sengaja!" Sanggah Jaemin.

"Tetap saja. Kau memang ceroboh dan sangat menyebalkan. Aku yakin Jeno tidak akan pernah suka padamu. Sekarang saja dia lebih memilih mengundang Jisung ke rumah barunya dibanding dengan kau." Cibirnya membalas Jaemin.

"Jisungkan adik kesayangannya, jadi wajarkan dia mengundangnya. Dan aku? Akukan kemarin sudah berbuat hal yang tidak euhm 'hal yang tidak baik' mungkin? Ya akukan sudah berbuat 'hal yang tidak baik' padanya. Mungkin dia masih sedikit marah padaku, jadi tidak mengundangku,"

"Dasar, selalu saja membenarkan segala hal hanya untuk membela diri. Terserahmu sajalah. Kalau kau mau datang ya kemari saja, kalau tidak ya jangan ganggu aku. Sudah jangan hubungi aku dulu." Ia memutuskan sambungannya dengan segera, mengabaikan Jaemin yang sempat ia dengar protesannya di seberang sana setelah mendengar ucapannya tadi.

Ia berbalik dan pergi dari tangga ini, membuka pintu dan kembali berjalan di lorong apartemen. Matanya mengedar mencari nomor unit apartemen Jeno, 234, 231 atau 213 ya tadi. Astaga dia lupa, dan sekarang apa yang harus ia lakukan? Menelpon Jisung? Anak itu tidak akan menjawab, anak itu sering mebiarkan ponselnya mati kehabisan daya. Menelpon Jeno? Anak itu bilang ponselnya rusak dan baru akan membeli yang baru besok. Atau membuat opsi ketiga? Menebak dengan hati dan perasaan? Ya, mungkin opsi yang terakhir akan ia coba. Semoga saja berhasil.

Kakinya melangkah ke unit apartemen bernomor 213 dengan ragu. Menengok kanan-kiri seperti seorang penguntit sialan yang ingin membuntuti seseorang.

"Ok, sekarang kita coba," Ia memencet bel yang ada di sisi kanan pintu dengan sangat hati-hati, takut jika ia akan meledakkan sebuah bom setelah memencet bel tsb.

"Eh?" Ia memicingkan mata kaget saat melihat ke arah gagang pintu yang ternyata tidak tertutup rapat dan masih terbuka. "Mungkin ini apartemen Jeno, dan dia sengaja tidak menutup rapat pintunya agar aku bisa langsung masuk," Tebaknya. Dan meski masih ada rasa ragu di dalam lubuk hatinya, ia tetap memaksakan diri untuk masuk ke dalam apartemen tersebut.

Ketika ia baru menginjakkan kaki di dalam apartemen itu, ia langsung disambut dengan teriakan seseorang. Sebenarnya ketika mendengar teriakan itu ia sudah sadar jika ia salah masuk apartemen, tetapi tiba-tiba saja rasa penasaran menggerogoti benaknya. Membuatnya tanpa ragu tetap melangkahkan kaki masuk semakin ke dalam apartemen itu.

"Mark, Dengarkan kata ibumu! Dan jangan membentaknya seperti itu. Kau benar-benar tidak sopan," Seorang pria berkata dengan nada yang sangat tegas sambil menunjuk wajah seorang anak lelaki yang sedang duduk di sofa. Mungkin anak itu yang dimaksud dengan Mark, batinnya.

"Sudahlah, kalian pulang saja. Aku malas jika kalian terus mendesakku masuk ke perusahaan keluarga," Anak lelaki itu menjawab santai.

Sekarang lihatlah Haechan. Tanpa ia sadari, ia melangkah pelan tanpa ragu untuk masuk menuju ke arah ruang tamu apartemen ini. Tidak takut sama sekali jika saja si pemilik apartemen ini akan marah karena kedatangan seorang tamu tak diundang yang bertingkah bak penyusup seperti dirinya.

"KAU!" Seorang wanita yang nampak begitu cantik dan anggun tersentak berdiri dari sofa memarahi putranya. Dan astaga wanita itu kini tepat berada di hadapannya. Bukan di hadapnnya secara langsung sih, setidaknya masih ada sebuah sofa yang menghalangi mereka serta jarak yang tidak terlalu dekat darinya, sekitar 7 meter mungkin? Ah masa bodoh soal itu, karena tetap sajakan mereka berhadapan.

Ia membulatkan matanya saat wanita itu memicingkan mata begitu kaget ketika mata mereka bertemu. Lihatlah mata nyalang milik wanita itu. Sangat menyeramkan dan begitu tajam, membuatnya sejenak bergidik ngeri membayangkan jika saja tatapan mata bisa membunuh, mungkin sekarang tubuhnya sudah tak utuh lagi karena sudah tercincang oleh tatapan menyeramkan itu.

"Dan siapa tamu tak diundang itu!," Wanitu itu berkata dengan sangat histeris sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuk padanya, lalu akhirnya semua orang yang ada disanapun mengalihkan segala atensi kepadanya.

"Ha?" Ia melongo tidak mengerti dan baru sadar jika ia telah masuk terlalu dalam ke sini.

"Yak! Siapa kau!" Wanita itu kembali meneriakinya.

Ia masih terdiam kaku tidak tahu akan berbuat apa. Pikirannya kosong. Seolah-olah otaknya sudah tak berfungsi lagi. Ia hendak berkata 'maaf saya salah masuk apartemen.' Namun mulutnya masih tersumpal rapat oleh nyalinya yang mendadak menciut. Ekor matanya memperhatikan anak lelaki yang tadi dimarahi oleh kedua orangtuanya itu berdiri dan berjalan kearahnya. Astaga, apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Anak lelaki itu pasti akan memarahinya karena telah lancang masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

Namun bukannya dimarahi, ia malah mendapatkan sesuatu yang sangat tidak terduga.

"Dia pacarku, aku bahkan sudah memberitahunya password apartemenku. Wajarkan jika dia bisa masuk kesini dengan sesuka hatinya. Ibu lihatkan? Semakin ibu memaksaku, aku akan semakin menjadi pembangkang. Aku bahkan menjadi seorang homo sekarang, dan bayangkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya jika semakin hari ibu semakin memaksakan kehendak terhadapku? Mungkin aku akan menikahi pacarku ini sekarang,"

"Ha?," Matanya membola dengan sangat aneh ketika anak lelaki itu tiba-tiba merangkul bahunya sambil berkata ngaco seperti tadi.

"Apa katamu! Dia bahkan masih anak kecil Mark! Dan demi seluruh keturunan keluarga ini, kau tega menolak Seulgi di acara pertunangan waktu itu hanya untuk anak kecil ingusan seperti ini!," Wanita itu menjerit tidak percaya padanya.

"Euhm, Maaf-," Ia hendak meluruskan keadaan dengan cara menyela ucapan wanita itu, namun semua sirna ketika anak lelaki bernama Mark tadi menarik tangannya, membawanya tepat ke hadapan kedua orangtuanya.

"Terserah ibu. Ibu bisa pergi sekarang. Dan ayah, bisakah ayah menghalangi ibu agar tidak datang kemari lagi?" Anak lelaki bernama Mark itu masih menarik tangannya, dan sekarang dia bahkan sudah mengaitkan kedua tangan mereka ke dalam genggaman hangat yang erat. Konyolnya lagi dia malah memamerkan gandengan tangan itu tepat didepan wajah ibunya. "Ibu lihatkan? Aku bahagia dengannya. Jadi untuk apa aku harus bertunangan dengan Eunbi,"

"Mark! Kenapa kau seperti ini! Dan apa-apaan tadi! Anak ini bahkan tau password apartemenmu, sementara aku yang ibumu saja tidak pernah kau beritahu sampai sekarang!,"

"Sudahlah ibu pulang saja sana," Si Mark ini malah mengusir orangtuanya, ah Haechan merasa pusing sekarang.

"Yak! Kau mengusir orangtuamu hanya agar bisa berduaan dengan anak kecil itukan?" Wanita itu semakin tidak terkendali ucapannya, membuat ia semakin pusing dan hanya pasrah saja menuruti sandiwara aneh dan menggelikan ini.

"Baiklah, ayah dan ibu akan pulang. Namun Mark, bisakah kau berhenti kekanakan seperti ini? Jangan membuat ayah dan ibu semakin sulit mengaturmu. Maksud kami bukanlah mengatur yang memaksamu atau apapun itu yang ada di dalam pikiranmu, di sini kami hanya ingin mecoba memberikan yang terbaik untuk dirimu." Seorang pria yang ia tebak mungkin ayah dari si Mark ini berdiri, membimbing istrinya untuk pulang dan pergi dari apartemen ini.

"Aku tidak peduli." Ia bisa mendengar nada dingin dari jawaban yang terlontar oleh Mark. Ia jadi berpikir, kenapa bisa hubungan orangtua dan anak bisa seburuk ini, si Mark ini benar-benar tidak sopan pada kedua orangtuanya. Seharusnya jika dia memang tidak mau atau tidak suka pada keinginan orangtuanya dia tinggal menolak dengan haluskan? Tidak perlu sampai menyebabkan perdebatan seperti ini? Tapi hei, seharusnya ia tidak boleh sok tahu begini. Mungkin masalahnya tidak sesederhana itu, jadi lebih baik ia hilangkan saja segala prasangkanya itu, ia juga belum tahu apa-apa soal keluarga ini.

"Apa kau akan terus berdiri di situ?," Ucapan dari Mark membuyarkan segala isi pikirannya. Ia tidak sadar sudah melamun sejak tadi.

"Ah maaf. Maafkan aku, sebenarnya aku-,"

"Aku tahu kau salah masuk apartemen. Itukan yang ingin kau bilang? Tidak apa-apa, aku juga mau minta maaf dan berterima kasih padamu. Maaf untuk kejadian tadi, dan terima kasih untuk ikut dalam sandiwara aneh tadi,"

"Ah ya. Aku akan segera pergi, sekali lagi maaf," Ia membungkukkan badannya pada Mark, ia berpikir sepertinya Mark lebih tua darinya beberapa tahun, dilihat dari postur tubuhnya yang tampak sedikit lebih tegap, meski sebenarnya juga tampak kurus disaat yang bersamaan.

"Aku akan mengantarmu sampai di luar kalau begitu," Mark berjalan mengikutinya dari samping dan mengantarnya sampai depan pintu.

Ketika ia sudah sampai di depan pintu, ia tidak berkata apapun, begitupun dengan Mark. Mereka berdua sama diamnya dan pergi begitu saja. Haechan berjalan menyusuri lorong lagi, sekarang ia kembali dibingungkan dengan yang mana apartemen milik jeno. Yang bernomor 231 atau 234? Ah, sial!.

"Haechan!," Suara Jeno menyelamatkannya dari rasa bingung yang menderanya tadi.

"Kenapa lama sekali?," Tanya Jeno padanya.

"Aku lupa nomor apartemenmu," Ia menjawab datar.

"Oh. Ingat baik-baik ya, nomor apartemenku itu 231. Ingat-ingat ya, agar aku tidak perlu memberitahumu lagi,"

"Untuk apa aku mengingat-ingatnya. Seperti aku sudi saja kembali kesini,"

"Hei, jaga mulutmu itu. Kau pikir aku juga sudi menerima tamu seperti dirimu? Jawabannya tidak!,"

Dan di sepanjang itu, mereka terus saja saling menghina dan mengejek. Tidak peduli apakah akan ada yang tersinggung atau tidak, yang terpenting saling menjatuhkan satu sama lain. Karena memang dari dulu mereka sudah seperti itu. Berteman baik, namun tidak pernah saling memuji, yang ada ya seperti tadi. Menghina satu sama lain tanpa ada niat untuk berhenti.

.

.

.

.

.

Haechan menguap lebar di dalam mobil. Jujur saja ia masih sangat mengantuk, semalam ia dan Jisung pulang sedikit larut dari rumah Jeno. Semua ini karena Jisung yang memaksa ingin maraton film, padahalkan pagi ini mereka masih harus bersekolah.

"Hyung, ayo bolos saja," Jisung yang duduk disampingnya ikut menguap menahan kantuk.

"Turun sana dari mobil kalau mau bolos," Ia menjawab ketus ucapan dari sang adik.

"Pak nanti sepulang sekolah langsung ke tempat latihan ya. Setelah itu kau jemput Jisung," Pintanya pada pak Kim, seorang sopir yang sudah lama mengabdi pada keluarganya.

Dan setelahnya perjalanan menuju ke sekolah itu mereka habiskan dengan diam. Jisung sibuk menahan kantuknya, pak Kim fokus pada jalanan, dan sementara dirinya, ia sendiri sibuk memandangi pemandangan pagi di jalanan Seoul yang sudah tampak sangat ramai.

Sibuk memandangi orang yang berlalu-lalang di jalanan membuatnya tidak sadar jika mereka telah sampai di depan pintu gerbang sekolahnya. Jisung masih sibuk menguap di sampingnya, dan terlihat akan tidur jika saja ia tidak menjitak kepala anak itu.

"Sakit hyung!," Anak itu menggerutu sebal.

"Pulang sekolah nanti aku ada latihan memanah, kau lebih baik langsung pulang jika pak Kim sudah menjemputmu. Jangan menyusulku di tempat latihan, karena jika kau melakukan itu, aku akan mencekik lehermu. Pak Kim nanti selesai menjemput Jisung dan membawanya pulang langsung datang ke tempat latihanku ya, tunggu aku sampai selesai," Ia berkata panjang lebar sebelum turun dari mobil. Mengabaikan Jisung yang masih menggerutu sebal sebab ia telah menjitak kepala anak itu.

"Iya tuan." Pak Kim membungkukkan badannya dan menutup kembali pintu mobil ketika ia sudah turun.

.

.

.

.

Pelajaran di sekolah hari ini mebuatnya begitu bosan. Ia sering menguap lebar ketika pelajaran sedang berlangsung, bahkan jika mungkin Jaemin tidak mengawasinya, ia pasti sudah terlelap di mejanya.

Sepulang sekolah seperti rencana awalnya tadi, ia pergi ke tempat pelatihan memanah. Tempat kursus yang sudah ia ikuti selama lebih dari 5 tahun sejak ia masih berusia 11 tahun dan masih berada di bangku kelas 6 sekolah dasar hingga sampai sekarang ia sudah menginjak usia 16 tahun dan berada di tingkat kedua sekolah menengah atas.

Memanah adalah olahraga yang sangat ia gemari. Semua berawal dari sang ibu yang dulu pernah mengajaknya pergi ke sebuah turnamen memanah untuk mendukung anak dari teman ibunya yang sedang bertanding. Awalnya ia bosan, namun ketika melihat anak dari teman ibunya itu sedang melesatkan anak panahnya dengan begitu indah ke arah papan sasaran, hal itu membuat sesuatu di dalam hatinya menjadi begitu takjup dan terkagum. Tampak begitu indah dan luar biasa. Dan dari sejak itulah ia meminta pada sang ibu untuk dicarikan tempat kursus latihan memanah.

Ia memasuki tempat latihannya dengan diikuti oleh Pak Kim di belakangnya. Pak Kim tampak sibuk membawa beberapa peralatan memanahnya, ia sendiripun juga begitu, ia membawa beberapa peralatan memanah yang tidak sanggup dibawa oleh pak Kim seorang diri.

"Pak Kim boleh pergi sekarang. Jemput Jisung dan setelah itu bawa dia pulang. Jangan izinkan dia untuk bermain ke rumah teman-temannya. Suruh dia belajar saja. Kalau tidak mau, ancam saja jika aku akan berhenti jadi teman bermainnya di rumah," Ia berpesan pada pak Kim setelah meletakkan semua peralatan memanah yang ia butuhkan ke sisi arena latihannya.

"Satu lagi, segera kembali kemari jika sudah membawa anak itu ke rumah,"

"Baik tuan. Saya permisi dahulu," Pak Kim undur diri dari hadapannya.

Ia mulai menyiapkan segala keperluannya sebelum memulai sesi latihan. Dan yang terpenting dari semua itu adalah ia harus berganti baju terlebih dahulu, sebab sekarang ia masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya.

Ketika ia baru keluar dari kamar mandi setelah berganti pakaian, beberapa orang berpakaian serba hitam datang menghampiri dirinya. Menghalangi jalannya sambil mengepungnya dari berbagai sisi tubuhnya.

"Kau harus ikut kami. Nyonya ingin bertemu dan berbicara denganmu," Salah satu dari mereka berbicara.

"Kalian ini siapa ya?," Ia membalas dengan heran. Pasalnya ia benar-benar bingung dan tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini. Ia tidak merasa kenal dengan orang-orang ini. Dan siapa yang mereka maksud dengan 'Nyonya'?. Apakah ibunya? Jangan konyol, ibunya tidak akan bertindak seaneh ini. Ada kalanya jika sang ibu ingin berbicara dengannya pasti ibunya lebih memilih mengajaknya bicara seorang diri di rumah, tanpa harus menyuruh orang-orang aneh ini untuk menjemputnya.

"Sebaiknya kau ikut kami sekarang juga," Salah satu dari mereka memberi perintah kepada para anak buahnya untuk menyeret tubuhnya mengikuti mereka.

"Hei, apa-apaan ini? Kalian tidak bisa seperti ini! Katakan sebenarnya siapa kalian!," Ia memicingkan matanya tidak suka ketika ada sebuah tangan yang menarik kerah kaos polonya sambil mengunci pergerakan tangannya, membuatnya tidak bisa melawan ketika badannya didorong oleh mereka dan akan dibawa entah ke mana. Astaga ini memalukan, tidak tahu mengapa ia benar-benar merasa telah menjadi seorang tahanan yang tertangkap kembali setelah mencoba kabur dari sel.

Badannya masih dibawa dengan paksa ketika sudah sampai di depan gedung tempat latihannya, dan tak lama setelahnya, mendadak badannya didorong ke dalam sebuah mobil oleh mereka. Ia mengerang tidak suka ketika tidak ada satupun dari manusia di dalam mobil itu mau menjawab pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan.

Di dalam mobil mulutnya mulai bisa ia kendalikan. Ia lebih memilih diam dan tidak banyak bertanya lagi. Namun dibalik mulutnya yang terkatup itu ada begitu banyak pikiran aneh yang bergentayangan di dalam otaknya. Ia mulai berpikir mengenai sebenarnya mereka ini siapa? Menebak-nebak apakah mereka ini segerombolan sikopat yang hendak menculik dan menjadikannya sebagai korban pembunuhan keji? Ataukah mereka ini sekumpulan mafia yang ingin menjual dirinya ke luar negeri? Sekarangkan banyak sekali kasus perdagangan manusia yang terkuak. Atau bisa saja mereka ini suruhan orang jahat yang diberi tugas untuk menculiknya dan mebunuhnya lalu mengambil organ-organ di dalam tubuhnya untuk selanjutnya diperjual-belikan. Kan memang sekarang sedang banyak-banyaknya kasus penjualan organ-organ dalam manusia secara ilegal.

"Turun. Kita sudah sampai sekarang. Bawa dia segera ke hadapan Nyonya. Dia sudah menunggu di lantai atas," Terlalu asik mengkhayalkan hal-hal aneh membuat dirinya menjadi tidak sadar jika mobil yang ia naiki tadi telah berhenti di depan sebuah hotel.

Eh? Tunggu dulu. Hotel? Hotel katanya tadi?! Hotel? Lalu Nyonya? Apa maksudnya ini? Apa ia akan dijadikan seorang gigolo? Hotel ditambah Nyonya? Astaga Ya Tuhan! Ia bahkan masih 16 tahun, mana bisa ia disuruh melayani seorang Nyonya di dalam sana? Oh, hatinya teriris miris sekarang, seseorang tolong selamatkan dirinya sekarang juga!

"Cepat jalan! Nyonya sudah menunggu di lantai atas," Seseorang menarik paksa tubuhnya ketika ia sedang berusaha untuk lepas dari mereka.

"Lepaskan aku!," Ia berusaha untuk bisa kabur dengan cara terus berontak, namun semuanya sia-sia ketika badannya telah dipaksa masuk ke dalam lift. Oh hancurlah sudah ia sekarang. Kelak masa depannya pasti akan suram, sesuram pikirannya sekarang.

Pintu lift itu terbuka, dan sekarang ia telah sampai di lantai teratas hotel ini. Lantai teratas yang ternyata adalah sebuah restoran. Ia memperhatikan restoran hotel ini yang tampak begitu mewah namun sepi, sebab disini tak nampak satupun seorang pelanggan yang datang, kecuali seseorang yang sekarang tengah duduk di sebuah set meja pelanggan di dekat jendela. Wanita yang jika ia perhatikan nampak tidak asing di otaknya. Tunggu dulu, ia ingat-ingat terlebih dahulu siapa wanita itu. Wajah itu, mata tajam itu, dan pelototan tidak suka itu?! Freakin' bad! Wanita itu adalah wanita yang semalam memarahinya! Wanita yang mengira jika ia adalah pacar anaknya!

"Kami sudah mebawanya kemari Nyonya. Kami akan pergi terlebih dahulu agar tidak mengganggu pembicaraan kalian," Badannya dipaksa untuk duduk di hadapan wanita itu, dan setelahnya para pria aneh tadi pergi meninggalkan tempat ini, meninggalkan dirinya sendirian di hadapan wanita berwajah cantik yang sedang memandanginya penuh amarah.

"Putuskan hubunganmu dengan putraku,"

"Eh?;" Ia heran wanita itu bahkan tidak berbasa-basi terlebih dahulu sama sekali.

"Cepat telepon putraku dan putuskan hubungan kalian sekarang. Sekarang! Dan tepat di hadapanku," Ucapan dari wanita itu membuatnya terdiam tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Pasalnya, oh ayolah mana ia tahu nomor telepon si Mark itu. Jangankan menelponnya memiliki nomor teleponnya saja tidak pernah.

"Cepat telepon dia!," Wanita itu sekarang bahkan membentaknya.

"Aku tidak mau," Sebenarnya bukan tidak mau yang ingin ia ucapakan, melainkan 'mana aku tahu nomor telepon anakmu!'

"Aku sudah menduga ini. Mark pasti menyuruhmu begitukan kalau aku menemuimu? Anak itu benar-benar!," Wanita itu menggerutu sebal di hadapannya.

Ia sih tidak peduli akan seperti apa nanti pertemuan ini, dan apa pula yang akan dibicarakan oleh mereka nanti. Nyonya cerewet ini benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Baiklah. Biar aku yang menghubunginya. Dan kau! Kau harus putuskan hubunganmu dengan putraku hari ini juga," Wanita itu mengacungkan jari telunjuk kirinya sambil tangan kanannya memegangi ponsel mahal miliknya. Mungkin mecoba menghubungi si Mark itu. Dasar keluarga aneh! Kenapa ia harus terlibat di dalam lingkaran aneh keliarga ini sih! Dan lagi kenapa wanita ini ngotot memaksanya memutuskan hubungan dengan anaknya itu. Hubungan apanya, tahu namanya saja baru semalam. Kenapa sih wanita ini tidak menyuruh putranya saja untuk mengakhiri hubungan konyol ini?

"Sekarang bicara padanya," Wanita itu menyodorkan ponselnya.

Ia bergumam sebal dalam hati, bicara apa sih! Dia bahkan tidak tahu harus menyapa Mark seperti apa.

"Cepatlah, ibu ingin bicara apa?," Suara Mark terdengar ketika ponsel itu sudah sampai di tangannya. Ternyata sudah di lostspeaker.

"Mark. Ibumu menculikku," Entah dapat bisikan dari mana, dirinya malah bilang seperti itu. Tidak peduli dengan pelototan super maha nyalang dari wanita di hadapannya.

Sementara Mark di seberang sana sempat diam cukup lama, mungkin anak itu bingung siapa maksudnya yang diculik.

"Mark. Ibumu ingin kita putus. Bisa kau selamatkan aku sekarang," Ia memberi sedikit kode pada Mark agar anak itu segera mengerti situasi dan cepat bicara.

"Yak! Bicara apa kau malah!," Ibunya Mark membentaknya penuh emosi. Tidak suka dengan apa yang ia ucapkan mungkin, entahlah ia tidak tahu.

"Dimana kau sekarang," Akhirnya anak itu bicara juga setelah cukup lama diam dan tidak segera mengerti keadaannya.

"Entahlah aku tidak tahu tepatnya ini di mana. Tapi yang jelas, aku dibawa ke lantai teratas sebuah hotel. Di restoran hotel yang begitu sepi dan hanya diisi oleh ibumu yang sekarang menatap tajam kearahku seakan-akan ia ingin membunuhku sekarang juga,"

"Anak nakal! Kenapa malah bicara seperti itu!," Ibunya Mark menyela sambil merebut kembali ponselnya.

"Aku akan kesana. Kalian jangan pergi dulu!," Sebelum sambungan telepon itu terputus, ia bisa mendengar suara Mark sejenak. Ok, mungkim nanti ia bisa selamat. Tapi sepertinya tidak dengan sekarang. Karena wanita ini benar-benar tampak ingin menghabisinya saat ini juga.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu," Ia menutupi wajahnya dengan buku menu untuk menghindari tatapan wanita itu.

"Astaga lihatlah dirimu sekarang! Sikapmu itu, benar-benar seperti anak kecil tau," Wanita itu menggerutu.

"Akukan memang masih anak kecil," Dengusnya pelan di balik buku menu itu.

"Heh, heh jangan berbicara seakan aku tidak bisa mendengarnya ya. Aku dengar! Aku dengar semua ucapanmu!,"

"Ya sudah! Baguslah kalau begitu," Dan sekarang sikap aslinyapun muncul. Berbicara cukup keras sambil mendengus kesal.

"Wah, wah! Hebat sekali kau. Setelah sedari tadi bersikap sok manis, sekarang sikap aslimu muncul juga ya. Kau bahkan hampir membentakku," Wanita itu mencebik tidak suka di hadapannya. "Aku benar-benar tidak suka dengan dirimu!,"

'Aku juga tidak suka padamu. Sangat sangat sangat tidak suka malah!' Batinnya kesal.

"Kenapa diam? Sudah mengaku kalau dirimu itu salah?" Wanita itu masih belum berhenti mencibirnya. Tadi dia bicara dia dikata-katai, sekarang dirinya diam dia malah semakin dijatuhkan. Ish menyebalkan!

"Lebih baik aku diam saja sampai anakmu datang." Jawabnya dengan nada kesal.

"Astaga! Mulutmu itu lho! Sebenarnya apa sih yang Mark sukai dari dirimu? Oh, putraku yang sempurna, kenapa kau bisa mengenal anak sekurang ajar ini."

Biarkanlah wanita itu mengoceh sesuka dan sepuas hatinya. Jangan pedulikan dia, anggap saja dia tidak ada. Tetap diam dan lihat kearah lain, kearah jendela mungkin. Dari sini pemandangan di luar sana tampak sangat indah dari atas. Ya begini lebih baik, setidaknya hatinya tidak akan iritasi oleh ucapan menyebalkan wanita itu.

Sudah hampir satu jam ia menunggu dan si Mark itu baru muncul. Sialan! Kenapa anak itu lama sekali sih. Tidak tahu apa jika dirinya ini sudah hampir sekarat berada di hadapan wanita itu. Matanya menatap tidak suka pada Mark yang baru datang dan langsung duduk di sebelahnya. Lihatlah wajah itu. Wajah yang tampak tenang, terlihat tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali. Benar-benar ingin dirajam ya anak itu.

"Maaf sedikit terlambat." Mendengar kalimat itu terlontar dari mulut Mark membuat emosi di dalam dirinya mendadak ingin meledak. Sedikit terlambat kepalamu! Dia bahkan sudah hampir mati sejak tadi.

"Ya kau memang sedikit terlambat. Hampir satu jam aku menunggu jika kau tidak tahu." Dan sebuah kalimat ironi akhirnya terlontar dari mulutnya. Ia bisa melihat jika Mark yang ada di sebelahnya sedikit kaget dan tidak percaya dengan apa yang sudah ia ucapkan.

"Hei! Pada pacarmu saja bicaramu seperti itu?!" Dan wanita itu kembali menyalak tidak suka padanya. "Lihatkan? Dia ini tidak baik untukmu Mark. Cepat putuskan hubungan kalian."

"Bisa ibu diam dulu?" Mark angkat bicara.

"Cepat selesaikan ini. Karena ulah kalian aku jadi meninggalkan sesi latihan memanahku. Kalian benar-benar menyita waktuku." Ia memalingkan wajahnya sambil memasang wajah sebal menahan marah.

Mark yang mendengar itu benar-benar tidak bisa percaya. Ia sangat tidak habis pikir anak yang baru ia temui semalam dan belum ia ketahui siapa namanya itu ternyata tipikal anak bermulut pedas. Dan lihatlah sifat ketusnya itu. Sangat berbeda dengat sikapnya semalam ketika ia meminta maaf padanya karena telah salah masuk apartemen. Semalam bahkan anak itu tidak banyak bicara dan benar-benar tampak tulus meminta maaf padanya, namun sekarang? Ini sangat di luar dugaan mendengar anak itu bisa berkata seketus itu.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku sangat sibuk tadi, dan baru bisa kemari sepuluh menit setelahnya. Lalu ketika perjalanan kemari jalanan Seoul di jam pulang kantor sangatlah mace-"

"Aku menyuruhmu untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan cepat, bukan malah berbicara panjang lebar tidak penting mengenai alasan keterlambatanmu. Asal kau tau saja, aku tidak butuh alasan keterlambatanmu. Jadi bisakah kau tidak usah mengulur waktuku?" Mark melongo mendengar kalimat ketus dari anak itu sekali lagi. Dia bahkan berani menyela ucapannya, benar-benar tak bisa dipercaya.

"Ck, yang seperti itu kau pilih sebagai pacar? Cari yang lain saja sana, setidaknya jika kau homo kau bisa cari yang lebih berkelas sedikitkan." Cibiran dari ibunya membuatnya semakin pusing harus bicara apa.

"Pacar, pacar, pacar! Siapa yang pacarnya! Aku bu-" Dengan cepat ia membekap mulut anak itu. Ia tahu jika anak itu akan memberitahukan yang sebenarnya pada sang ibu. Untuk sekarang ia harus menahannya terlebih dahulu, setidaknya ibunya jangan sampai tahu jika kejadian semalam itu hanya bohongan.

"Bisa kau diam dulu? Masalah ini akan semakin rumit jika kau mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Ibuku tidak akan sepercaya itu. Dia sudah terlanjur membeci ini dan akan sangat sulit membuatnya percaya pada ucapanmu." Ia berbisik pelan pada anak itu.

"Arg!" Haechan melepaskan bekapan tangan dari Mark dan memalingkan wajahnya menahan marah. "Cepat selesaikan ini! Aku ingin pulang." Nada bicaranya sudah tidak ketus lagi, tapi malah berganti dengan nada merajuk.

"Ok, ok. Aku akan menyelesaikan ini dengan segera." Ia berkata seperti demikian untuk meredakan emosi dari anak itu, setidaknya anak itu harus ditenangkan terlebih dahulu.

"Ibu harus memikirkan penawaranku sekarang. Aku akan bekerja di perusahaan ayah setelah beberapa tahun kedepan, tapi aku mohon pada ibu untuk tidak mencampuri urusan pribadiku. Seperti memiliki pacar, tinggal di mana dan sekarang aku bekerja di mana. Setidaknya ibu jangan mencampuri urusanku yang itu. Aku berjanji setelah tiga tahun atau empat tahun aku pasti akan datang ke perusahaan ayah. Namun untuk sekarang aku tidak bisa. Aku masih ingin bekerja di tempat yang aku inginkan. Ibu harus tahu aku melakukan itu karena aku sedang mencari pengalaman sebelum masuk ke perusahaan ayah. Tapi sebagai gantinya, seperti apa yang aku katakan tadi. Aku mohon pada ibu jangan pernah ikut campur mengenai kehidupan pribadiku,"

"Apa?!," Ibunya berteriak tidak suka, "Tidak bisa seperti itu Mark!,"

"Iya atau tidak untuk selamanya," Balasnya.

"Apa kau sedang mengancam ibu sekarang."

"Ya, terserah ibu mau menyebutnya apa."

"Ok, setidaknya biarkan aku berpikir sebentar. Tiga menit. Beri aku tiga menit." Ibunya mulai memikirkan tawarannya tadi. Semoga saja dia mau menerima tawarannya. Setidaknya dengan begitu ia bisa hidup tenang setelahnya.

"Pacarmu itu usia berapa?," Tiba-tiba ibunya menanyakan hal yang membuatnya menjadi pusing harus menjawab apa. Jangankan usia bu, namanya saja aku tidak tahu. Batinnya nelangsa.

"Aku enam belas tahun," Hah, dan berterima kasihlah ia untuk yang kesekian kalinya pada anak itu, terima kasih karena sudah mengerti situasi dan keadaa saat ini.

"Jesus! Usia kalian bahkan berbeda delapan tahun Mark!," Ibunya tampak sangat frustasi dan pusing.

"Bukankah itu bagus. Aku masih anak dibawah umur, dan perjalan hidupku masih panjang. Tidakkah kau berpikir aku akan merasa cepat bosan dan memutuskan hubungan dengan putramu itu. Dan berdoalah semoga putramu cepat merasa jengah padaku yang sudah dipastikan memiliki sikap kekanakan," Ck, lagi-lagi ucapan ketus dan sarkastis terlontar dari mulut anak itu. Ia bisa melihat jika sekarang ibunya menatap tidak percaya pada anak itu, jangankan ibunya. Ia saja juga kaget sekali dengan kemampuan bicara anak itu.

"Ok sayang, aku tahu kau marah padaku. Tapi jangan berbicara seolah-olah hubungan kita ini hanya mainan. Setidaknya jangan berdoa atau mengandai-andaikan hal yang buruk akan terjadi pada kita," Ucapnya bersikap sok seperti kekasih sungguhan.

Kita lihat wajah Haechan sekarang. Matanya semakin nyalang menahan marah, wajahnya merah padam, dan bibirnya benar-benar ingin menyemburkan api dan memuntahkan lahar tepat di depan wajah Mark.

"Mendengarkan cara bicaramu sejak tadi, aku sudah yakin kalau kalian akan cepat putus. Baiklah Mark, ibu setuju dengan tawaranmu. Nikmatilah masa pacaran gilamu dengan anak ini, dan setelah itu cepat putuskan dia dan kemabilah kepada kami. Aku yakin cepat atau lambat kau akan sadar jika anak ini sangat menyebalkan." Ibunya tampak jengkel dan dongkol. Lucu juga melihatnya ternyata bisa bersikap seperti itu. Baru kali ini ada seseorang yang bisa membuat ibunya sedongkol itu. Pada dirinya saja sang ibu tidak pernah seperti ini, namun kali ini lihatlah ibunya yang tampak sangat kesal bercampur jengkel menghadapi anak berusia enam belas tahun yang sedang duduk sebal di sebelahnya.

"Pembicaraan ini aku anggap sudah selesai. Dan ibu, aku peringatkan pada ibu untuk jangan pernah menemuinya lagi seperti ini. Ibu bahkan sudah membuatnya harus meninggalkan kelas memanahnya yang sangat berharga baginya," Tambahnya dengan mengingat-ingat ucapan dari anak ini, tadi dia masih begitu ingat jika anak ini tampak sangat kesal karena telah meninggalkan kelas memanahnya karena dibawa kemari oleh sang ibu, "Kami pergi dulu," Ia menarik tangan anak itu dan membawanya meninggalkan sang ibu sendirian disana.

"Mark, nanti malam datanglah ke rumah. Kita makan malam bersama, dan ajak anak nakalmu itu juga. Bilang iya atau ibu akan terus mengganggu hidupnya." Sialan, kenapa ibu malah mengancam anak itu, ia kan sebenarnya sudah tidak mau melibatkan anak yang tidak tahu apa-apa itu semakin masuk ke dalam masalah pribadinya. Ia benar-benar menjadi merasa tidak enak sekarang.

"Aku tidak mau. Setelah membuatku meninggalakan sesi latihan memanahku kau sekarang berniat membuatku melewatkan waktu belajarku? Yang benar saja apa kau mau membuatku menjadi makhluk bodoh berotak dangkal yang tidak mengerti apa-apa?," Anak itu menatap kesal pada ibunya, yang juga dibalas pelototan tidak suka dari sang ibu.

"Oh memang itu maksudku. Membuatmu bodoh dan dengan begitu aku akan semakin bersemangat mengataimu," Ibunya balas mencibir. Astaga dua orang ini, bisakah mereka berhenti untuk tidak saling menjatuhkan lagi, ia pusing sekali sekarang.

"Mark.! Bawa aku pergi dari sini sekarang juga!," Anak itu mendesis tidak suka di sampingnya. "Oh, kau berharap aku jadi bodoh ya? Lalu kau mau berharap apa kalau aku ini bodoh? Anakmu bahkan sangat suka pada orang bodoh ini? Kau mau bilang apa jika anakmu ini ternyata lebih bodoh dariku, lebih memilih membelaku yang bodoh daripada ibunya sendiri. Wow, aku benar-benar tersanjung dengan sikap bodoh anakmu itu. Dan semakin kau merendahkanku dengan mengataiku bodoh maka itu sama saja dengan kau yang juga merendahkan putramu sendiri," Anak itu menghempaskan tangannya dan pergi meninggalkannya terlebih dahulu.

"Wow, aku bangga punya pacar seperti dia." Dia tersenyum konyol di depan sang ibu yang kentara sekali sedang menahan emosi.

Ia berlari menyusul anak itu, buru-buru sebelum anak itu masuk ke dalam lift duluan. Setidaknya sebelum mereka berpisah, ia harus tahu siapa nama anak itu.

"Hei, tunggu!," Dan akhirnya ia berhasil meraih tangan anak itu tepat sebelum pintu lift akan tertutup. "Aku benar-benar memin-,"

"Jangan mengucapkan maaf seolah aku akan menerimanya. Aku tidak akan bersikap seperti kemarin, menerima maafmu dengan lapang dada dan tersenyum baik hati. Sekarang situasinya berbeda. Kau sudah terlalu jauh menyeretku ke dalam masalahmu yang celakanya bukanlah urusanku. Membantumu sekali mungkin terdengar sangat luar biasa, namun jika diulangi itu akan benar-benar memuakkan," Anak itu benar-benar bersikap sangat dingin dengan berbicara seperti itu. Tangannya bahkan sekali lagi kembali dihembaskan olehnya.

"Oh, astaga! Aku bahkan juga tidak menyangka jika ibuku akan bertindak sejauh tadi. Mengertilah aku, dan untuk sejenak biarkan seperti ini saja. Jangan bicara apapun, cukup diam saja sampai semuanya mereda dengan sendirinya."

"Berhenti dengan sendirinya your ass. Aku tahu ibumu adalah tipe wanita yang selalu serius dengan ucapannya. Melihat dari matanya saja aku sudah tahu. Dan aku akan diam saja begitu? Berharap ini akan selesai dengan seiring berjalannya waktu? Apa yang bisa diharapkan jika ibumu benar-benar akan terus menggangguku jika aku tidak datang ke acara makan malamnya yang maha bullshit itu? Tidak, terima kasih! Setidaknya kau harus segera selesaikan hal ini. Semua ini terjadi akibat dari ulah menjengkelkanmu," Mendengar anak ini berbicara seperti itu membuatnya seakan dipaksa untuk memilih dibuat mati saja. Ia tidak tahan dengan ucapannya yang seakan menyudutkannya, menyalahkannya dalam segala aspek tanpa pikir panjang.

"Dari mana kau belajar bicara sampai kau bisa berkata seperti itu?,"

"Apa itu penting? Apa kau sedang mencoba untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan ini? Maaf, aku tidak akan tertarik. Cepat katakan cara apa yang bisa aku lakukan supaya aku tidak diganggu oleh ibumu lagi,"

"Nanti malam kita penuhi undangan makan malamnya. Aku cukup yakin jika nanti malam akan menjadi hal terakhir yang membuat kita bertemu. Setelah itu berharap dan berdoa saja dengan khusyuk supaya ibuku tidak mengganggu hidupmu lagi." Ia menyodorkan ponselnya pada anak itu, "Beri aku nomor ponselmu. Ketik namamu di situ, dan beritahu aku alamat rumahmu. Sekarang aku akan mengantarmu pulang, dan nanti malam aku akan menjemputmu."

"Kau tidak sedang bercandakan? Untuk apa aku harus memeberitahumu nomor teleponku?" Haechan berdecak tidak suka padanya.

"Baiklah coret untuk nomor telepon jika kau keberatan. Sebenarnya aku meminta nomor teleponmu agar semua bisa mudah. Apa yang akan ada dipikiran ibuku jika dia tahu aku bahkan tidak memiliki nomor teleponmu? Jangankan nomor telepon, namamu saja sampai sekarang aku tidak tahu." Haechan bisa mendengar dari nada bicaranya sepertinya orang itu sedang kesal padanya.

"Ck!" Ia pun hanya berdecak sambil mengambil ponsel milik Mark dan mulai menuliskan nomor teleponnya di ponsel itu.

"Aku menyimpannya dengan nama Donghyuck." Ia lebih memilih menyimpan nomornya di ponsel itu dengan nama aslinya, bukan nama Haechan yang selama ini selalu dipakai oleh orang-orang yang sudah mengenalnya.

"Katakan di mana alamatmu nanti di dalam mobil. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah ia disambut oleh Pak Kim yang tampak kebingungan hendak menghubungi seseorang. Jangan bilang jika Pak Kim khawatir padanya karena tidak ada di tempat latihan dan akan menghubungi orangtuanya? Demi Tuhan ini gawat!

"Pak Kim!" Ia berlari menghampiri Pak Kim setelah keluar dari mobil Mark dan meninggalkan pria itu begitu saja. Dan Mark pun yang ditinggal begitu saja tanpa kalimat sampai jumpa dari Haechan hanya bisa memutar bola matanya malas lalu meninggalkan area rumah tersebut.

"Tuan?!" Lelaki tua itu berlari-lari kecil menghampiri dirinya. "Anda dari mana saja tuan? Sejak tadi saya kebingungan mencari anda. Saya bahkan hampir menghubungi nyonya dan tuan dan hendak bilang jika anda telah hilang tuan." Ucap pria itu khawatir padanya.

"Aku tidak hilang paman. Dan jangan hubungi papa dan mama ok! Aku tadi hanya bolos sebentar ke rumah teman." Alasannya dengan berdusta. Hampir saja dia tidak terselamatkan. Jika saja ia terlambat sedikit saja, sudah ia pastikan jika nanti kedua orangtuanya akan panik dengan hebohnya saat mendengar berita dari pak Kim jika ia telah hilang.

"Baiklah. Pak Kim tolong setelah ini pak Kim kembali ke tempat latihanku dan ambil peralatan memanahku. Ah, juga tas sekolahku yang tertinggal di loker sana ketika aku sedang berganti pakaian. Tolong ambil ya pak. Passwordnya masih sama." Perintahnya pada pak Kim.

"Baik tuan. Akan saya laksanakan."

Untung saja pak Kim belum mengabari kedua orangtuanya. Jika saja ia terlambat, bayangkan bagaimana paniknya kedua orangtuanya. Hilang apanya, Ia tidak hilang kok, ia hanya sedang diculik sebentar oleh seorang wanita berkelakuan bar-bar.

Berbicara mengenai wanita gila tadi membuatnya mau tidak mau jadi mendengus kesal. Dasar wanita menyebalkan! Sudah seenaknya mengatai dirinya, membuatnya kesal dan yang terpenting adalah wanita itu benar-benar suka seenaknya sendiri. Jika diingat-ingat hampir semua ucapan yang dikeluarkan oleh wanita itu hampir seluruhnya itu kalimat yang menyalahkan dirinya. Heol, padahal semua inikan salah anaknya sendiri! Anaknya yang katanya sempurna itu bahkan juga sama seperti ibunya. Sama-sama menyebalkan.

Memasuki rumahnya ia disambut oleh suara ribut yang berasal dari ruang tengah. Ruang keluarga yang biasanya dipakai untuk berbincang di akhir pekan bersama kedua orangtuanya. Ia berjalan menuju ke sana dan sesampainya di sana ia dikejutkan dengan pemandangan super berantakan yang disuguhkan oleh Jisung. Anak nakal itu sibuk bermain game dan yang paling parah adalah anak itu membiarkan bungkus camilan-camilannya berserakan di sekitar karpet serta ada beberapa remahan kue kering di sekelilingnya.

"Asik bermain game nya?" Ia berkata retorik, dan bisa ia lihat Jisung tersentak kaget langsung mengokkan wajahnya ke arah dirinya.

"Hyung?!" Jisung berlari menghampirinya. "Kau ke mana saja?! Pak Kim bilang kau hilang. Astaga hyung, aku sangat panik asal kau tau.!" Jisung memeluknya heboh.

"Panik katamu? Kau bahkan masih bisa setia bermain game. Yang seperti itu kau sebut panik?!" Ia menatap malas adiknya. "Cepat bereskan semua itu. Kau benar-benar menjijikkan Jisung."

"Hehe, aku belum selesai bermain game hyung. Nanti saja ya dibereskannya, kan ada ahjumma, biar mereka saja nanti yang bereskan."

"Berani menyuruh mereka, aku akan memiting kepalamu. Yang membuat kotor itu dirimu, untuk apa mereka harus merepotkan diri membereskan kekacauanmu." Ia menarik kerah belakang baju adiknya dan membawanya menuju ke arah dapur. Ia menyodorkan beberapa alat kebersihan pada anak itu.

"Bereskan sekarang juga. Dasar anak nakal."

Setelah itu ia berjalan memasuki kamarnya. Membanting tubuhnya di atas ranjang lebarnya sambil memejamkan kedua netranya. Ia benar-benar lelah hari ini. Kenapa sih ia bisa terlibat ke dalam masalah ini! Kenapa juga semalam ia tidak buru-buru pergi dari sana ketika dirinya sudah sadar jika ia salah masuk apartemen dan bukannya malah semakin masuk dan membuatnya menjadi diseret dalam masalah ini. Ok, ia akui ini memang bukan sepenuhnya salah si Mark sih. Ia akui ia juga ikut andil dalam masalah ini, namun hanya sedikit tidak sebanyak Mark yang memiliki andil besar dalam segala kekacauan yang sedang terjadi sekarang ini.

Ia mengerang kesal ketika ponselnya berbunyi dan membuatnya sedikit tersentak kaget. Ia lihat pemberitahuan di ponselnya dan di sana ada sebuah pesan masuk dari nomor yang tidak ia kenal. Pesan itu berbunyi:

"Aku akan menjemputmu malam ini jam 9. Kita akan makan malam di restoran, ibuku membatalkan makan malam di rumah karena suatu alasan.

Mark."

Oh dari si sialan Mark itu ternyata. Membatalakan karena suatu alasan? Halah bilang saja jika wanita itu tidak pandai memasak dan memilih untuk mengajak makan malam di restoran. Dasar wanita rubah.

.

.

.

.

Malam harinya ia sudah bersiap dengan setelan kemeja kasualnya. Ia sedikit sebal sebenarnya, kenapa acara makan malamnya harus dimulai jam sembilan. Diakan masih di bawah umur, jika ia tidur terlambat dan tidak teratur bisa terganggu nanti proses pertumbuhannya. Kan memang mau bagaimanapun juga dia ini masih di bawah umur, masih dalam masa pertumbuhan lebih jelasnya.

"Hyung mau ke mana?" Jisung menghadang langkahnya. Anak itu sepertinya baru kembali dari dapur, dilihat dari segelas susu di tangan kanannya.

"Hyung ada acara sebentar." Jawabnya singkat.

"Ke mana? Hyung tidak boleh pergi!" Adiknya itu merentangkan lebar kedua tangannya, melarangnya untuk pergi.

"Jisung, lebih baik kau segera tidur dan jangan buat hyung kesal ok. Hyung sudah sangat lelah hari ini. Hyung harus cepat pergi dan segera menyelesaikan masalah ini biar hyung cepat istirahat"

"Sampai jam berapa?"

"Secepatnya." Jawabnya ragu.

"Benarkah? Berani hyung berbohong, aku akan mengadukannya pada mama!" Kalimat bernada ancaman keluar dari mulut Jisung.

"Sudah ya jangan cerewet." Ia berjalan melewati adiknya begitu saja.

Di luar ia bisa melihat mobil seseorang sudah terparkir di halaman gerbangnya. Ia menghampiri mobil itu sesaat setelah Mark keluar dari dalam mobil itu.

"Ibuku sudah menunggu di sana. Ayo." Mark membukakan pintu untuknya, entah apa ini maksudnya. Apakah anak itu sedang mencoba untuk bersikap baik padanya dengan cara berlaku sok seperti kekasih sungguhannya.

"Nanti jika ibuku bertanya mengenai hubungan kita jangan dijawab, kau diam saja. Biar aku yang menangani itu. Dan untuk sikap ketusmu itu, aku rasa lebih baik kau tetap pertahankan itu di depan ibuku. Semakin kau bersikap ketus, aku berharap semoga dia tidak menyukaimu, jadi bisa jadi dia tidak akan pernah menemuimu lagi." Mark menjanjikan sesuatu yang terdengar sangat luar biasa di gendang telinganya. Tidak akan menemuinya lagi? Bagus sekali, semoga itu memang benar dan sesuai dengan keinginannya.

"Kau yakin itu?" Ia bertanya dan menatap Mark yang sedang mengendalikan kemudi mobil ini.

"Ya begitulah. Meski tidak seratus persen yakin, hanya saja semoga ibuku tidak menemuimu lagi."

"Aku pegang kata-katamu. Jika sampai ibumu datang menemuiku lagi, aku jamin aku akan bilang semuanya pada wanita itu."

"Kubilang jangan. Jika kau bilang semuanya, masalah ini tidak akan cepat selesai. Yang ada dia akan menganggap kau hanya berbohong dan akan terus mengganggumu karena kau sudah membohonginya."

"Lalu kenapa tadi siang kita tidak pura-pura putus saja agar ibumu tenang!" Ia menyentak kesal.

"Hei jangan begitu. Kau pikir apa yang akan ibuku lakukan jika dia tau aku sebenarnya tidak memiliki kekasih, hidupku pasti akan semakin sulit. Mengertilah aku." Mark meminta padanya.

"Wah. Wah! Kau memanfaatkan aku ya?! Sialan, kau tidak bisa seperti itu! Aku tidak mau! Aku tidak terima kau manfaatkan seperti ini hanya agar kau mendapatkan kebebasan. Dan lagipula tadi siang kau sudah buat kesepakatan pada ibumu supaya dia tidak mengganggu kehidupan pribadimu! Jadi apa lagi masalahnya?! Kita seharusnya berakting putus nanti! Setelah itu masalahku dengan ibumu akan selesai dan lagipula kau juga tidak akan diganggu ibumu lagi sekalipun kau sudah tidak memiliki kekasih. Kau kan sudah buat kesepakatan dengannya." Haechan mencerca Mark dengan segala emosi yang tengah ia tuang sekarang.

"Ya, ya berharap saja semoga apa yang diharapkan bisa terwujud."

"Kenapa nada bicaramu seakan mengatakan kalau semua ucapanku tadi hanya omong kosong yang tidak berarti?"

"Memangnya aku harus bicara apalagi? Aku menyanggah ucapanmupun pasti akan kau balas dengan bantahanmu yang sangat luar biasa itu." Mark membalas malas.

"Setidaknya jangan seringan itu kau menjawabnya. Kau seakan-akan menganggap remeh hal ini. Kau tidak tahukan betapa sangat terganggu dan keberatannya diriku menghadapi ini, apalagi berurusan dengan ibumu."

"Kau saja yang terlalu berlebihan. Jika kau menghadapi ini dengan santai, aku yakin kau tidak akan terlalu terganggu dengan semua ini."

"Kau bisa berkata seperti itu karena sudah terbiasa dengan sikap ibumu." Ia mencibir Mark tidak suka. Sungguh hatinya benar-benar sedang dihujam oleh rasa kesal yang amat sangat. Tidak bisakah Mark mengerti sedikit akan posisinya yang begitu tidak suka denga sikap ibunya yang terlalu mengganggu itu? Bisakah anak itu mengerti dirinya yang memang sangat tidak sudi diseret ke dalam jurang masalah ini? Kenapa anak itu seolah tidak peduli dengan keadaannya yang benar-benar sangat malang ini. Ia ini hanyalah seorang anak yang tidak tahu apa-apa yang kemudian secara tiba-tiba diseret dan didorong semakin dalam ke jurang masalah yang memiliki lebar begitu menganga tak terhingga.

Ia benci anak itu. Ia benci Mark. Orang yang baru ia temui semalam. Orang yang di dalam hatinya sudah ia patenkan sebagai seseorang yang sangat ia benci dan harus ia jauhi. Anak itu sudah banyak menorehkan berbagai macam hal yang tidak mengenakkan untuk ia alami. Dan anak itu benar-benar ingin ia habisi sekarang juga dengan tembakan berbagai jenis arrow yang sudah ia olesi dengan racun sebelumnya.

Suara ponsel milik Mark memecah keheningan ketika mobil yang mereka tumpangi sedang berhenti di lampu merah. Ia melirik melalui ekor matanya dan melihat anak itu nampak terburu-buru memasang earphone di telinga kanannya. Sebenarnya ia tidak ada maksud untuk menguping pembicaraan anak itu di telepon dengan seseorang entah siapa itu, namun ketika kata 'ibu' terdengar melewati saluran pendengarannya, mau tidak mau hal itu membuatnya langsung menengok dan memfokuskan segala perhatiannya pada pembicaraan Mark dengan seseorang di telepon itu.

"Maksud ibu bagaimana? Tidak jadi di restoran lalu pindah di ke mana lagi?" Dari tensi bicara yang Mark ucapkan, bisa ia simpulkam bahwa anak itu sedang kesal. Dan apakah acara makan malamnya akan berpindah lokasi? Benar-benar. Wanita itu sangat labil.

"Apa?! Ke rumahku? Lalu jika ke rumahku, kita akan makan apa di sana?! Oh ayolah bu, jangan aneh seperti ini." Dan setelah ia dengarkan sekali lagi, pembicaraan antar ibu-anak itu sangatlah tidak mengasyikkan, membuatnya jadi malas untuk meneruskan acara mari mencuri dengar pembicaraan Mark di telepon dengan seseorang.

"Kita akan ke apartemenku. Ibuku bilang kita akan makan malam di sana. " Mark memilih untuk segera melajukan mobilnya kembali ke arah apartemennya sesaat setelah lampu lalu lintas itu telah berubah warna hijau.

"Memangnya aku akan disuguhi makanan apa di rumahmu?" Tidak bermaksud untuk mengejek sebenarnya, namun ia benar-benar tidak tahu makanan apa yang akan dihidangkan nanti untuk makan malam.

"Ibuku membawa koki keluarga untuk memasak di sana. Jadi nanti kita akan terlibat sedikit ke dalam obrolan ringan bersama orangtuaku sembari menunggu makanan siap."

"Sudah kuduga jika ibumu itu tidak pandai memasakkan. Ibumu itu benar-benar aneh. Dan aku yakin sekali ia pasti punya maksud lain mengadakan makan malam di rumahmu. Apa dia sudah tiba duluan di sana?"

"Belum. Jadi lebih baik kita harus sampai di sana dahulu."

Setelah kalimat itu ia tidak menjawab. Ia lebih memilih diam dan memperhatikan jalanan. Hati dan mulutnya sudah cukup lelah untuk sekedar membalas kalimat dari Mark. Ia pun juga butuh waktu untuk mengistirahatkan otak serta batinnya. Sebab cobaan terbesar bukanlah saat ini, melainkan nanti ketika ia sudah berhadapan dengan ibunya Mark. Ibunya Mark itukan wanita yang sangat luar biasa menguji kesabarannya. Dan beruntunglah dirinya sebab ia bukan tipikal orang yang mau mengalah jika soal beradu argumen.

Biarkan energi serta kekuatannya terisi terlebih dahulu, setidaknya sekarang ia harus mempesiapkan hatinya untuk senantiasa bersabar di kala berhadapan dengan sosok wanita super menyebalkan macam ibunya Mark nanti. Ia sadar meski sebenci apapun dirinya terhadap wanita itu, wanita itu tetaplah sesosok ibu serta seseorang yang lebih tua dibandingkan dengan dirinya jadi ia harus tetap menjaga sopan santunnya nanti. Meskipun tadi siang ia sudah memberikan kesan buruk pada wanita itu. Namun itu tidak akan meluputkannya untuk mencoba berperilaku baik untuk menunjukkan pada wanita itu bahwa sesungguhnya ia juga memiliki tatakrama serta perilaku yang begitu santun.

Sekarang ia sudah sampai di lobi apartemen Mark, dari belakang ia dengan setia mengikuti laju kaki pria itu. Jujur saja, ia tidak ada keberanian sama sekali untuk berjalan berdampingan dengan pria itu, bukan karena takut ataupun apa. Hanya saja ia merasa jika ia berjalan di samping pria itu mungkin itu akan memberikan pandangan aneh dari beberapa orang yang tadi dilalui oleh mereka. Mark berjalan sendirian saja ia rasa sudah menarik perhatian banyak orang, apalagi jika ia muncul di samping pria itu, bisa jadi nanti ia juga akan dijadikan sebagai pusat perhatian. Ia tidak bermaksud untuk terlalu percaya diri, namun ia sejak dulu memang sangat tidak suka jika menjadi pusat perhatian atau sekedar berdekatan dengan seseorang yang begitu memiliki jiwa penarik perhatian. Ia anti dengan hal-hal seperti itu sejak dulu.

Ketika mereka sudah sampai di lantai di mana apartemen Mark berada, ia yang baru saja keluar dari lift hampir saja dibuat terkena serangan jantung. Bagaimana tidak, di sana ia melihat ibunya sedang berbincang sedikit dengan keluarga Jeno di depan pintu apartemen Jeno. Sepertinya ibunya akan berpamitan pulang.

Ia reflek menyembunyikan tubuhnya tepat di samping Mark dan memilih untuk menundukkan kepalanya, bermaksud untuk meminimalisir kemungkinan ia akan ketauan oleh ibunya. Ia sangat takut akan ibunya yang bisa saja memergokinya sekarang, dan ketahuan sudah melanggar peraturan yang sudah dibuat di rumah oleh kedua orangtuanya. Keluar di jam malam yang hampir mendekati jam tidurnya tanpa seizin mereka, bisa gawat nanti jika ia sampai ketahuan. Ia yakin ibunya pasti tidak akan mengampuni dirinya dengan mudah.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Ia yakin Mark pasti sedang heran dengan tingkah anehnya sekarang. Bayangkan saja ia yang lebih pendek dari Mark sedang mendusal-dusal di lengan orang itu sembari menggandeng lengannya. Ia tidak ada maksud lain sungguh, ia hanya benar-benar sangat takut jika ketahuan oleh ibunya.

"Bisa kita lebih cepat!" Ia benar-benar panik ketika ia melihat tubuh ibunya sudah berbalik dari apartemen Jeno. Nampaknya kunjungan ke hunian baru itu telah usai dan ibunya hendak pulang. Astaga semoga saja ibunya tidak pulang ke rumah, ia berharap semoga ibunya kembali menginap di hotel seperti biasanya jika sedang sibuk bekerja. Dan ia sekarang semakin disibukkan dengan kegiatan mari sembunyi dari ibu dengan cara semakin menarik-narik tubuh Mark tanpa sadar. Tidak bisakah mereka cepat sampai ke dalam apartemen! Ia sungguh bisa gila jika sampai ketahuan.

"Huft..." Ia lega akhirnya bisa bernapas bebas juga. Ibunya tidak menyadari dirinya dan hanya berlalu begitu saja melewati mereka tanpa rasa curiga ataupun apa.

"Sebenarnya ada apa sih?" Mark bertanya heran ketika mereka akhirnya telah sampai di depan pintu apartemen. Pria itu kini sedang menekan password apartemennya dengan santai, tidak takut jika ia bisa saja mengintip dan mengetahui passwordnya.

"Kau lihat wanita yang berpapasan dengan kita tadi?" Ia bertanya ketika mereka sudah masuk ke dalam. "Dia itu ibuku asal kau tahu. Di rumahku ada beberapa peraturan ketat yang dibuat oleh orangtuaku, diantaranya dilarang keluar rumah ketika waktu sudah menunjukkan lewat jam tidur tanpa seizin dari mereka. Dan jika sampai ketahuan, bisa gawat nanti. Aku tidak tahu apa konsekuensinya sebab aku tidak pernah melanggarnya, namun ketika membayangkan aku melanggar peraturan itu dan ketahuan oleh orangtuaku, rasanya sangat menakutkan. Hanya memikirkan hukuman apa yang akan aku terima saja itu sudah cukup untuk membuatku menjadi merinding ketakutan."

"Entah kenapa mendengar itu aku jadi merasa jika ibumu hampir serupa dengan ibuku." Mereka berdua duduk berdampingan di sebuah sofa panjang di ruang tamu.

"Tidak juga sih. Setidaknya ibuku masih memberiku kekebasan. Dan juga ada beberapa peraturan yang akan hilang seiring dengan bertambahnya usiaku." Ia menjelaskan sambil berasandar nyaman di sofa itu.

"Ya, ya terserah kau saja. Ngomong-ngomong aku sudah punya skenario untuk putus sekarang. Dengarkan aku baik-baik ok." Mark memberi jeda sejenak. "Nanti ketika makan malam kau berpura-puralah untuk pamit sebentar ke kamarku alasannya bilang saja jika kau mau mengambil ponselmu yang tertinggal di sana. Lalu setelah itu, kau akan keluar dari kamar dengan keadaan sangat marah karena menemukan sebuah foto seorang wanita di dalam laci kamarku. Dan di saat itulah kau marah besar padaku dan berteriak meminta putus." Pria itu menjelaskan dengan sangat panjang dan cepat, beruntung ia seorang yang pandai sehingga bisa dengan cepat pula menangkap maksud ucapannya.

"Boleh juga. Baiklah aku setuju untuk melakukan itu. " Ia hanya menjawab ringan, sebab jika ia pikirkan sekali lagi hal itu mungkin cukup akan berhasil. Mengingat ibunya Mark memang sangat menginginkan mereka untuk putus. Putus bagaimana, padahal berkencan saja tidak pernah.

Ia melihat arloji di tangan kanannya sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Astaga mau sampai kapan ia akan berada di sini. Bahkan makan malamnya saja belum dimulai. Memang sih besok ia libur, namunkan esok ia ada latihan memanah rutin di akhir pekan. Ia tidak mau melewatkannya lagi seperti tadi sore.

Jujur saja, Ia berlatih giat seperti itu bukan karena ia memiliki keinginan untuk menjadi seorang atlet, semuanya yang ia lakukan bukanlah untuk itu. Semua ini ia lakukan semata karena ia sangat menyukai olahraga ini. Memanah membuatnya menjadi penuh konsentrasi serta membutuhkan fokus tinggi. Dan ketika ia memanah hal tersebut mampu membuatnya melupakan sejenak masalah yang sedang ia hadapi sebab fokus pikiran serta konsentrasinya teralihkan pada bidikan panahnya nanti.

Setidaknya hal itu mampu membantunya menghindari stress. Dan ketika ia melihat anak panahnya melesat dengan laju yang begitu cepatnya, itu mampu membuatnya merasa sangat bahagia. Melihat anak panah itu melesat dengan bebasnya tanpa halangan dan rintangan apapun.

Tidak lama setelah ia dan Mark menunggu, kedua orangtua Mark kini telah datang, diikuti dengan pasukan pria bertopi kokinya yang mengikuti dari belakang. Melihat hal tersebut ia benar-benar dibuat melongo, jadi kalimat Mark yang tadi itu memang benar. Ia kira pria itu hanya bercanda ketika bilang jika ibunya akan membawa koki rumah. Tidak ia sangka hal itu bukanlah gurauan semata, pikirannya yang mengatakan jika ibunya Mark mungkin akan memesan makanan dari restoran ternama ternyata tidaklah nyata. Ibunya Mark lebih memilih membawa koki sendiri ternyata. Wah, wanita itu benar-benar aneh dan luar biasa tidak bisa ditebak.

"Kalian segera memasak sekarang. Bawa bahan-bahannya ke dapur sekarang juga, karena aku tahu anakku yang satu ini sangat malas mengisi kulkas dengan bahan masakan." Perintah si Nyonya besar itu.

"Siap nyonya." Serempak para koki tersebut menjawab dan lekas berjalan menuju ke arah dapur di rumah ini.

Ketika dirinya masih dibuat takjub dengan semua yang sedang ia lihat tadi, Mark tanpa ia sadari sudah menarik tangannya untuk duduk kembali ke arah sofa.

Mereka berempat sudah duduk di sana dengan saling berhadapan. Ia dengan Mark yang duduk berdampingan dan kedua orangtua Mark di depan mereka.

"Apa kau tidak akan menyapa kedua orangtua dari kekasihmu terlebih dahulu." Suara cibiran yang keluar dari mulut wanita itu menyadarkannya dari lamunan aneh yang sejak tadi ia lakukan.

"Ah iya, Selamat malam Tuan, Nyonya. Nama saya Lee Donghyuck." Ia berdiri dan mengenalkan dirinya dengan sedikit kaku. Ia baru sekali melakukan hal ini, maksudnya baru pertama kali bersikap seperti ini pada orang yang benar-benar asing bagi dirinya.

Setelah membungkukkan badannya sejenak, ia kembali duduk di sofanya, bertepatan dengan ayah Mark yang tampak tersenyum tipis kepada dirinya. Untunglah ayahnya Mark tidak memandang tidak suka padanya, setidaknya sekalipun ia bukanlah pacar sungguhannya Mark ia bisa dikenal sebagai sosok yang baik oleh oranglain. Jadi tidak akan sia-sia tindakannya tadi, tampaknya ayahnya Mark memang tidak nembencinya.

" Mengenai penawaranmu tadi siang, sebenarnya ibu masih belum bisa menyetujuinya secara utuh. Kau tahukan, setiap keputusan yang akan ibu ambil haruslah dibicarakan terlebih dahulu bersama ayahmu." Yang mengawali pembicaraan ini adalah ibunya Mark. Entah mengapa, sekarang setiap kali ia mendengarkan suara milik wanita itu perasaannya mendadak berubah tidak enak dengan begitu cepatnya.

"Euhm lalu.?" Ia mendengar Mark bertanya dengan sedikit ragu disertai dengan kekhawatiran tersirat melalui pendar matanya.

"Setelah tadi sore kami berunding, kami sudah memutuskan. Kami rasa penawaranmu itu hanya akan berlaku jika kau memang benar-benar memiliki kekasih dan masih terikat dengan kekasihmu itu. Atau mudahnya, jika kau berbohong mengenai kekasih atau apapun itu maka jangan harap penawaranmu itu akan berarti sebab jika sampai kau ketahuan telah membohongi kami maka kami tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu dengan kekasihmu atau mungkin kekasih palsumu itu. Itu jika kau berbohong Mark." Apa-apaan ini, kenapa? Astaga,kenapa ayahnya Mark terdengar beribu kali lebih menyeramkan dibanding dengan istrinya.

Lihatlah betapa tajamnya tatapan pria itu. Tampak begitu tegas tanpa tersirat sedikitpun kebohongan dibaliknya. Mendadak ia merasakan sekujur tubuhnya menjadi kaku setelah memperhatikan mata pria itu. Netranya menengok ke samping pada Mark, dan ternyata keadaan pria itu jauh lebih baik dari dirinya, meski tidak bisa dikatakan baik sepenuhnya. Pasalnya setenang apapun wajah itu ia masih bisa sedikit menangkap rasa cemas yang terpancar melalui matanya.

Dan matilah ia sekarang. Dari yang ia dengar barusan, sepertinya ia akan semakin terseret ke dalam arus mahligai kehidupan di keluarga ini. Jika mereka ketahuan telah berbohong maka bukan hanya Mark saja yang akan berada dalam masalah, dirinya pasti juga akan ikut terseret.

"Sekarang yang kedua, penawaran itu akan hangus jika kau dan kekasihmu ini putus. Dan penawaran itu juga tidak akan berguna jika kau memiliki kekasih lagi. Karena menurut ayah, penawaran yang kau berikan itu hanya untuk menguntungkan dirimu sendiri, serta hanya akan disepakati oleh satu pihak. Ayah mana mungkin mau menyepakati penawaran seperti itu. Itu sangat tidak berimbang sekali. Setidaknya jika kau hendak memberikan penawaran, kau harus memikirkan tentang kedua belah pihak. Bukan malah mencari keuntungan demi diri sendiri." Sempat jeda sejenak, sebab ayah Mark sedang saling bertatap mata dengan putranya itu. "Jadi ayah ingin kembali mengambil alih segalanya setelah kau putus dengannya. Bukannya ayah berharap kalian cepat putus, sebaliknya malah. Ayah berharap kau bisa menjaga hubungan kalian dengan baik. Setidaknya dengan itu kau bisa serius dengan perkataanmu." Astaga, meski opsi yang kedua ini berisi ancaman yang hanya diperuntukan untuk Mark seorang, entah mengapa ia juga merasa takut.

"Ya baiklah. Setidaknya itu mungkin bisa menjadi penyemangat untukku semakin menyayanginya." Sebenarnya otak dari pria ini terdiri dari unsur apa? Mengapa ia masih bisa setenang dan sedatar itu menanggapi segala ucapan ayahnya. Setidaknya paling tidak Mark itu harus memberi beberapa bantahan atau argumen untuk membalas ucapan dari ayahnya. Bukan malah menyetujuinya dengan mudah. Dan bagaimana orangtua Mark itu bisa dengan mudahnya menerima dirinya sebagai "kekasih"-dalam tanda kutip, padahal sudah jelas jika dirinya ini juga lelaki. Apa mereka tidak keberatan jika putranya menjadi homo.

"Bagaimana denganmu Donghyuck-ssi? Apa pendapatmu mengenai kesepakatan ini?" Ia disodori pertanyaan oleh ayahnya Mark. Sempat bingung harus membalas apa, namun beruntunglah ia sebab otaknya mampu memproses segalanya dengan cukup cepat.

"Ayah jangan menganggil namanya seakan ia ini orang asing. Aku harap ayah mampu memanggilnya dengan akrab supaya dirinya semakin cepat dekat dengan keluarga kita." Ucapan yang hanya omong kosong itu terlontar dari mulut Mark, mendahuluinya yang belum sempat menjawab pertanyaan dari ayahnya. Dasar pembual. Akrab? Supaya cepat dekat dengan keluarga? Kau makan saja semua kalimatmu itu hingga kau kenyang Mark.

"Tidak apa-apa hyung. Mungkin semua memang butuh proses." Menjijikkan sebenarnya berkata seperti demikian. Namun mau bagaimana, ia tidak tega untuk tidak membantu Mark. Sejahat dan setidak peduli apapun dirinya, ia tetaplah seseorang yang memiliki hati nurani. Jiwa kesusilaannya senantiasa membimbingnya untuk selalu membantu sesama. Meski itu akan merugikan dirinya sendiri sebenarnya.

"Kau bisa berkata semanis itu di depan suamiku. Apa kau sudah lupa bagaimana sikapmu padaku tadi?" Fokusnya teralihkan oleh suara dari ibunya Mark. Padahal sejujurnya ia tadi hendak menjawab pertanyaan yang telah diajukan oleh ayah Mark.

"Setidaknya bukan akulah yang memulainya terlebih dahulu. Aku meminta maaf jika aku telah melukai perasaanmu. Namun jujur saja, aku melakukan semua itu sebab untuk melindungi diriku. Aku begitu takut tadi sore, ketika mendadak ada begitu banyak pria besar-besar yang menarik dan menyeret badanku lalu berakhir dengan diriku yang dipertemukan denganmu. Lalu setelah itu anda terus saja mencercaku, hingga mau tak mau hal tersebutpun membuatku harus bersikap seperti demikian. Sekali lagi maafkan aku." Bagus sekali, ia ikut membual dan mengudarakan omong kosong sialan di hadapan kedua orangtua itu. Dan di akhir dari kalimatnya, ia menyempatkan diri untuk mebungkuk sopan bersikap seolah ia sedang dirundung penyelasan yang begitu luar biasa.

"Sudahlah sayang. Yang kau lakukan tadi siang itu memang benar. Terkadang ibuku memang suka keterlaluan dalam bersikap. Dan sikapmu itu hanyalah reflek terhadap pertahanan diri." Sialan, kenapa semakin lama semakin banyak omong kosong yang berenang-renang di seluruh penjuru ruangan ini. Dan ia berani bersumpah jika hal ini disebabkan oleh si Mark sialan itu.

"Tapikan, tetap saja apa yang aku lakukan pada ibumu itu tidak sopan hyung." Ia memperlihatkan wajah menyesal super memelas.

"Aku mengerti itu. Aku sudah tahu semua yang telah terjadi tadi siang antara dirimu dan istriku. Tidak apa-apa, aku memakluminya. Jadi bagaimana jawabanmu untuk pertanyaanku yang tadi?"

"Aku tidak terlalu memperdulikannya, jujur saja. Bagiku kesepakatan tadi tidak akan terlalu berpengaruh pada hubungan kami. Karena aku yakin tanpa kesepakatan tadipun kami juga akan tetap bersama." Hatinya tertawa miris mengucapkan untaian kalimat-kalimat tadi. Tetap bersama? Tetap bersama pantatmu!

"Baguslah. Akupun juga begitu, bagiku tidak masalah apakah Mark itu seorang penyuka sesama jenis. Selama ia bisa bertanggung jawab dan tidak menyakiti pasangannya itu sudah cukup untuk membuktikan jika tidak akan ada bedanya dengan mencintai sosok sesama pria ataupun gadis sekalipun." Ayah Mark membalas dengan sangat bijak sembari tersenyum manis. Baguslah pak, kau telah termakan oleh tipu muslihat dari putra kebanggaanmu yang ternyata adalah seorang bajingan pembohong.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan ibu? Apa ibu keberatan aku berpacaran dengan Donghyuck?" Mark bertanya pada sang ibu yang masih nampak menahan amarah serta kekesalan.

"Aku keberatan serta tidak sukapun kau juga tidak akan pedulikan. Jadi untuk apa aku memberitahumu." Ibu Mark membuang muka dan malas memandang wajah putranya sendiri. Dan bagi Haechan hal ini adalah pemandangan terbaik yang pernah ia lihat. Baik sekali bu, setelah kau buang wajahmu seperti itu selanjutnya kau harus menendang wajah putramu itu dan jangan pernah sudi untuk memandang wajah kurang ajarnya itu lagi ok.

Sejenak suasana menjadi hening dan suara dari bel apartemenlah yang memecahkan keheningan tersebut. Mereka berempat sempat heran dengan siapa yang bertamu di malam hari seperti ini. Terlebih dengan Mark yang nampak sangat heran, pasalnya ia tidak pernah memberitahu siapapun memgenai alamat apartemennya selain pada kedua orangtuanya. Lalu siapa yang berkunjung malam-malam begini.

"Biar aku saja yang buka." Mark memutuskan untuk memastikan sendiri siapa yang berkunjung tersebut.

Ketika ia sudah sampai di depan daun pintu, di dalam hatinya tidak tersemat sedikitpun perasaan aneh ataupun apa. Ia tetap santai dan tidak akan terlalu peduli akan siapa yang datang. Ia hanya masa bodoh saja, namun sesaat setelah ia membuka pintu dan bertemu tatap dengan seorang wanita berpakaian elit dan bersikap anggun ia langsung dibuat kaku dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Di mana putraku?" Dan semakin banyaklah masalah yang akan ia terima. Pasalnya sosok wanita yang ia bicarakan tadi adalah ibunya Donghyuck yang secara tidak sengaja berpapasan dengannya di koridor tadi.

"Cepat suruh dia keluar!" Dan suara teriakan yang sangat memekakan telinga itu terasa telah menjadi pembuka lembaran penderitaan barunya.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Senin, 22 Agustus 2016.

FF ini sebenarnya FF panjang pertama yang sedang saya coba untuk buat. ff ini saya buat sebelum rencana bikin Bad dark sama cinderella Haechan, tapi baru akan saya post sekarang sebagai selingan nunggu Bad dark chap 2 keluar entah selasa atau besok.

Selalu, saya tidak terlalu berharap banyak. Semoga ada yang baca dan bersyukur jika ada yang memberi review serta dijadikan sebagai fav.

Sekian, ketemu lagi di next chap, kalo ada yang baca lho ya. Jadi mohon dukungannya.


	2. Chapter 2

**LIFE LESSON**

 **CHAPTER : 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MarkChan**

 **Mark X Haechan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Selamat membaca**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mark belum sempat berkata apa-apa ketika wanita itu telah dengan seenaknya saja menyingkirikan tubuhnya dari pintu, pikirannya kosong dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, dia bahkan diam saja saat wanita itu mendorong tubuhnya keras hingga ia hampir terjungkal dengan tidak pantasnya di atas lantai. Bagaimana bisa ibunya Donghyuck mendadak muncul ke apartemennya setelah tadi ia kira jika wanita itu sudah pergi? Ia heran sungguh.

Dan dengan langkah yang terkesan terburu-buru diapun mencoba untuk menahan wanita itu sejenak supaya ia tidak masuk semakin dalam ke area apartemennya.

"Haechan!" Mark terlonjak kaget saat lagi-lagi wanita itu berteriak dengan suara yang amat sangat kencang yang begitu memekakkan telinga.

Sementara Haechan sendiri yang merasa namanya telah diserukan oleh suara yang terasa begitu tidak asing di telinganya pun langsung bergetar kaget. Ia tahu ini suara dari sang ibu dan ia juga tahu bahwa ini bukanlah suatu pertanda yang baik untuk dirinya. Ditambah sekarang kedua orangtua milik Mark juga ikutan kaget dengan suara teriakan milik ibunya, ini benar-benar suatu hal yang tidak baik sungguh, ia juga takut jika ibunya nanti akan mengamuk dan membuat kegaduhan di sini.

"Wah, siapa tamu tak diundang ini? Berteriak tidak sopan dan masuk begitu saja ke dalam rumah orang?" Ibunya Mark berseru seraya menunjuk sosok wanita itu.

Haechan semakin panik saat kini ibunya telah masuk dan sampai ke sini, bahkan sekarang ibunya Mark pun juga sudah saling bertatap muka dengan ibunya yang sedang menatap garang ke arah dirinya yang sedang duduk meringkuk di sofa mencoba menyembunyikan diri dari wanita itu meski pada kenyataanya hal itu tidaklah berhasil sama sekali.

"Bukan urusanmu, aku kemari hanya untuk membawa Haechan pulang." Ia mendengar ibunya berkata judes dan berjalan menghampiri dirinya.

"Haechan? Maksud anda?" Ini suara milik Mark yang mendadak sudah muncul di sana.

"Siapa lagi, tentu saja putraku!" Wanita itu menarik pergelangan tangan milik Haechan saat dia sudah sampai di hadapan anaknya, "Cepat pulang sekarang sayang! Ibu benar-benar tidak suka dengan sikapmu ini. Setelah tadi sore bolos latihan memanah, sekarang kau bahkan melanggar aturan jam malam dan kau juga pergi tanpa berpamitan dengan ibu terlebih dahulu."

Mark, ayah, dan ibunya hanya bisa memandang heran saat melihat wanita yang mengaku sebagai ibu dari seseorang yang mereka ketahui bernama Donghyuck menarik paksa tangan anak itu. Mereka bahkan tak tahu harus berbuat apa saat Donnghyuck menampilkan wajah enggan untuk pergi dan mencoba lepas dari tarikan sang ibu.

"Yang kau maksud Haechan itu Donghyuck?" Ibunya Mark membuka suara mencoba menahan sejenak wanita itu supaya tidak pergi terlebih dahulu dari apartemen ini, ia kira mungkin nanti akan ada hal yang bisa mereka bicarakan terlebih dahulu.

"Jika iya, kenapa memangnya? Dengarkan aku, aku tidak tahu akan ada acara apa di tempat ini namun yang jelas aku benar-benar tidak suka dengan hal ini. Aku sungguh tak menyangka putraku akan pergi ke luar rumah selarut ini dan aku yakin sekali jika kalianlah yang menyebabkan putraku pergi kemari hingga dia harus melewatkan jam malamnya. Sekarang aku akan membawanya pulang." Wanita itu mencengkeram erat pergelangan milik putra sulungnya yang sejak tadi selalu menundukkan kepala.

"Mama!" Suara rengekan keluar dari mulut milik Haechan membuat ibunya jadi sedikit kesal ketika tingkah bayi milik sang anak mendadak muncul.

"Sekarang kita pulang!" Tanpa mempedulikan suara rengekan itu ia tetap menarik tangan milik sang anak, ia bahkan sudah hampir membawanya keluar sebelum ditahan oleh Mark.

"Tunggu dulu, sebelumnya aku minta maaf sudah mengajak Dong- maaf maksudku Haechan malam-malam pergi ke mari. Tapi tidak bisakah kita bicara sebentar." Mark mengucapkan hal tersebut yang langsung membuat Haechan membolakan matanya kaget sekaligus kesal. Maksud dia untuk bicara sebentar itu apa? Mau menambah masalah lagi diantara mereka dengan melibatkan ibunya? Hei! Yang benar saja! Mana bisa dia berbuat seperti itu.

"Putraku benar. Kami mengerti betapa marahnya anda, namun yang jelas bisakah kita sedikit bicara mengenai hal ini?" Astaga sekarang apa lagi, kenapa ayahnya Mark juga ikut berkata demikian! Apa mereka sengaja mau membuat hidupnya semakin dirundung banyak masalah.

"Hei nyonya ku beri tahu kau sesuatu ya, sebenarnya putramu dan putraku itu berpacaran dan sekarang ini aku beserta suamiku dengan berbaik hatinya sedang mengundang putramu untuk makan malam bersama." Ini apa! Kenapa ibunya Mark langsung berkata blak-blakkan seperti itu! Kenapa, kenapa, kenapa harus di saat seperti ini, apa wanita itu sengaja mau menambah masalah yang sedang ia pikul di pundaknya sekarang?!

"Apa?!" Haechan bisa merasakan jika sekarang ibunya sedang kaget sekaligus kesal.

"Iya, putramu dan putraku itu pacaran. Kami tadi awalnya ingin makan malam bersama dan putramu itu tampaknya juga tidak keberatan saat ku undang ke sini. Jadi bukan urusanku jika ternyata putramu itu telah nakal dengan melanggar jam malamnya." Ibunya Mark melipat tangannya ke dada.

"Koreksi perkataanmu bu, kau yang memaksaku mengajak dia." Mark mengingatkan pada sang ibu tentang kebenaran yang sebenarnya telah terjadi tadi yang langsung dibalas dengan cubitan keras dari sang ibu.

"Haechan, kau berpacaran?" Haechan bisa melihat ada pancaran tak percaya yang terpancar dari mata ibunya.

"Euhm," Ia ragu untuk membohongi ibunya, bagaimana pun juga sejak dulu ia terlalu sayang untuk membohongi ibunya sendiri.

"Itu tidak mungkin! Putraku bahkan terlalu sibuk untuk berkenalan dengan seseorang, jadi bagaimana bisa dia pacaran. Aku tidak percaya itu karena setiap hari aku selalu tahu jadwal kesehariannya. Pagi hingga sore atau bahkan malam dia akan sibuk di sekolah. Lalu setelah pulang sekolah ia akan pergi ke tempat latihan memanahnya yang rutin ia hadiri selama 5 kali dalam seminggu. Lalu malamnya dia juga tidak akan keluar dari rumah karena dia begitu sibuk meladeni ajakan bermain dari sang adiknya yang ada di rumah. Jadi bagaimana bisa dia pacaran jika bermain dan keluar rumah saja sangat jarang! Kalian jangan mengada-ada ya!"

"Siapa yang mengada-ada tanyakan saja semuanya pada putramu itu, asal kau tahu saja ya aku ini sebenarnya juga tidak suka putraku berpacaran dengan putramu. Putraku itu sangat tampan,pintar serta luar biasa sempurna dan aku yakin sekali dia pasti sudah menolak ribuan gadis di luaran sana hanya untuk berpacaran dengan anak kecil seperti anakmu itu!" Ibunya Mark menyalak tidak terima pada ibunya Haechan. Dan sepertinya ini akan menjadi perdebatan panjang antar dua wanita dewasa di dalam apartemen ini.

"Heh! Bicaramu itu, kau pikir hanya putramu saja yang pintar? Putraku-pun juga seperti itu. Kemarin dia menjuarai perlombaan memanah tingkat nasional dia bahkan lolos seleksi tim panahan nasional usia 17. Bukan hanya itu saja, di kelasnya pun dia juga sangat pandai dan selalu jadi juara kelas." Haechan mendengus pelan saat mendengar ibunya telah berbohong tentang dia yang selalu jadi juara kelas. Juara kelas apanya, jika Jeno tidak banyak membantunya setiap kali tes maka sudah dipastikan jika ia sejak dulu tidak akan naik kelas.

"Sudahlah bu," Mark mencoba menenangkan ibunya yang akan kembali membalas kalimat dari ibunya Haechan, ia yakin sekali jika kini sang ibu telah tersulut emosi.

"Tapi ada baiknya kita tak perlu meributkan hal inikan? Para koki sudah menyiapkan makan malam dan kenapa kita tidak makan malam bersama saja, dan setelah itu kita bisa membahas hal ini sekalian." Ini saran yang keluar dari mulut milik ayahnya Mark.

"Tidak, itu tidak perlu. Aku akan segera membawanya pulang kalian tak perlu pedulikan hal itu, karena aku masih bisa memberinya makan di rumah." Haechan ditarik oleh ibunya untuk segera pergi dari rumah ini.

"Ma," Haechan menghentikan langkahnya sejenak dan berbalik menghampiri Mark, entah apa yang hendak ia lakukan namun yang jelas sekarang semua orang yang ada di sana telah menatap heran padanya.

"Kita bicara sebentar dulu ya, kita bahas ini dengan baik-baik jangan pulang dulu." Haechan mendadak berubah pikiran dan memasang wajah memelas miliknya yang langsung membuat ibunya jadi semakin heran.

"Bicara apanya?! Jadi kalian benar-benar pacaran!?" Ibunya Hechan berteriak tidak percaya.

"Maaaaa!" Haechan menatap kesal pada sang ibu karena masih tak tahu harus menjawab apa dan bagaimana.

"Kau serius mau mengajak ibumu bicara dengan orangtuaku? Nanti yang ada bisa-bisa kita malah dibakar hidup-hidup oleh mereka." Mark berbisik pelan pada Haechan yang kini sudah berdiri di sampingnya dengan wajah melas minta dikasihani.

"Ok, baik!" Sekarang ibunya Haechan telah menyetujui ajakan sang anak untuk makan malam di sini. "Tapi, aku juga harus mengajak Papamu datang ke mari."

"Apa!?" Haechan menatap tak percaya pada ibunya yang sekarang sudah menggenggam ponsel di tangannya hendak menghubungi sang ayah. Ia tidak percaya jika sang ibu akan berbuat seperti itu, awalnya tadi alasannya untuk jangan pulang dulu dari sini adalah karena dia sudah tidak tahan dengan aroma masakan yang disiapkan oleh para koki di dapur sana, telah tercium aroma menggodanya. Ia benar-benar sudah sangat lapar dan ingin segera makan karena ia belum memakan apapun sejak tadi sore.

"Kenapa kaget?" Ibunya bertanya dan ia menjawab dalam hati, bagaimana bisa tak kaget jika niat awal yang tadi hanya ingin makan saja dan segera memaksa pulang setelahnya malah berubah jadi begini. Kenapa sekarang ibunya juga hendak mengajak ayahnya kemari! Jika ayahnya nanti datang bisa-bisa dia akan langsung digantung hidup-hidup olehnya.

"Kau itu, sudah punya pacar kenapa tidak bilang-bilang pada Mama sih! Dasar anak nakal." Sang ibu menatap bengis pada anak sulungnya yang sekarang kembali memasang wajah merajuk, "Sejak dulu Mama mana pernah melarangmu pacaran, meski sebenarnya Mama sedikit keberatan jika ternyata pacarmu itu seorang pria tapi setidaknya kau harus jujur dan terbuka dengan Mama kan? Bukan malah begini, menyembunyikan hal ini dan tidak memberitahu Mama sama sekali."

"Kami juga belum lama berpacaran Nyonya." Ini suara milik Mark yang mencoba bersikap ramah pada wanita itu. "Saya Mark. Mark Lee Nyonya." Mark membungkukkan badannya sopan pada wanita itu.

"Lihatlah anak kita Ayah, dia bahkan membungkuk hormat begitu saat bertemu dengan orangtua dari pacarnya. Berbeda dengan pacarnya yang malah bersikap benar-benar tidak sopan pada Ibu tadi siang." Ibunya Mark berbisik sebal kepada suaminya karena ia masih sangat kesal dengan sikap Haechan yang begitu menjengkelkan tadi siang padanya.

.

.

.

Ini sudah 15 menit mereka menunggu kedatangan dari sosok ayahnya Haechan. Sejak tadi Mark dan Haechan hanya diam saja dengan posisi duduk yang saling berdampingan di atas sofa, berbeda dengan para orangtua yang sekarang sudah nampak sangat akrab dan saling mengobrol ramah. Hal ini membuat Haechan jadi sangsi sendiri, jika begini, ia bisa menebak jika hubungan palsu maha omong kosongnya dengan Mark pasti akan menjadi semakin rumit. Bahkan para ibu yang tadi sempat adu argumen pun juga sudah saling mengobrol seru seolah tak pernah terjadi apa-apa di antara mereka. Dan sepertinya memang benar apa kata orang-orang jika ternyata seorang wanita itu memang sangat sulit untuk dipahami.

"Kenapa kau tadi tidak ikut pulang saja saat ibumu sudah menarikmu." Mark berbisik pada telinga Haechan seraya matanya masih memperhatikan sang ibu yang sedang sibuk berbicara dengan ibu dari anak itu.

"Aku tadi sangat lapar. Ku pikir menahannya sebentar di sini akan membuatku segera menelan makanan-makanan itu namun ternyata aku salah, Mamaku malah mau mengundang Papaku juga kemari." Haechan membalasnya sambil memegangi perutnya sendiri yang sudah terasa sangat lapar.

"Kau pasti sangat lapar. Aku pun demikian, tadi siang saat ibu menghubungiku aku sedang mau makan siang tapi aku terpaksa harus membatalkannya karena kau memintaku untuk cepat datang ke sana. Jadi beginilah, sampai sekarang pun aku juga belum makan." Mark menaruh kepalanya pada kepala milik Haechan yang ternyata sudah bertengker manis di bahunya. Sepertinya mereka melakukan itu karena tidak sadar, mungkin karena adanya rasa senasib dan seperjuangan yang saat ini tengah sama-sama mereka rasakan membuat mereka jadi tidak sadar telah melakukan hal yang seperti itu. Namun bayangkan jika mereka dalam keadaan sadar, mana mungkin mereka akan mau bersikap seperti itu.

"Jadi pekerjaanmu itu kau mengelola sebuah butik? Apa kau sudah punya brand sendiri?" Ibunya Mark bertanya dengan manisnya pada lawan bicaranya itu.

"Sebenarnya itu butik pemberian suamiku, brandku tidaklah terlalu terkenal. Kami memiliki dua cabang brand. Cabang pertama ku namai dengan inisial huruf depan nama suamiku dan diriku. K&S, Kangnam suamiku dan Seolbi untuk namaku. Aku lebih suka memakai inisial nama karena ku pikir itu sangat sederhana dan tidak berlebihan, jujur saja aku lebih suka yang seperti itu. Sedangkan untuk nama brand cabang keduaku ku namai dengan D&J, itu inisial kedua putraku. Donghyuck dan Jisung." Ibunya Haechan atau yang ternyata bernama Seolbi itu menjelaskan seraya tersenyum ramah pada wanita itu.

"Wah pasti sangat seru ya, aku jadi ingin membuat brand dengan nama terang anakku, agar semua orang bisa tahu sekalian siapa dia, ahahhahahahha..." Ibunya Mark tertawa begitu keras hingga membuat Haechan yang tadi sudah hampir loyo karena lemas langsung terlonjak kaget.

"Kau bisa mencoba itu Ji hyun-ah. Mungkin brand sepatu atau apa, dan kau bisa menerapkan nama Mark pada hal itu." Seolbi ikut tertawa bersama Ji hyun, ibu dari Mark.

"Jika perlu nama suamiku juga akan aku buat untuk menjadi nama brand, benarkan Minhyuk?" Ji hyun menatap ke arah sang suami -Minhyuk yang hanya dibalas senyuman oleh orangnya.

"Mark, kenapa wanita itu aneh." Haechan bertanya pada Mark sambil masih menatap pada kedua ibu-ibu yang sekarang sedang sibuk saling bercakap-cakap itu, "Tadi mereka habis ributkan? Lalu kenapa sekarang mereka bisa secepat itu saling akrab."

"Ya begitulah wanita. Selalu aneh, dan sulit ditebak." Mark menyamankan posisi kepalanya yang masih saling bersandar dengan Haechan.

"Tapi Mark, menurutmu kira-kira nanti apa yang akan dibicarakan oleh para orangtua itu, entah kenapa perasaanku tidak enak." Haechan bangun dari bersandarnya pada bahu milik Mark dan menatap pria itu serius. Ia takut jika nanti para orangtua itu akan membicarakan hal-hal yang akan merugikan mereka. Dia takut jika dirinya akan tersangkut semakin jauh ke dalam masalah kehidupan milik Mark.

"Itu salahmu sendiri tidak mau diajak pulang ketika Ibumu memaksa pulang tadi." Mark bersuara pelan membalas Haechan yang juga berbisik tadi. "Sekarang kau menambah masalah lagi dengan Ayahmu." Mark menarik kepala milik Haechan untuk kembali bersandar pada bahunya karena ia sudah terlanjur nyaman dengan posisi yang tadi.

"Ck! Jangan salahkan aku, aku melakukan itu karena aku ingin cepat makan, tapi jika tahu akhirnya akan seperti ini, lebih baik aku pulang saja sejak tadi." Haechan mendesah pasrah pada apa yang akan terjadi.

Tak selang lama setelah itu, suara bel dari pintu apartemennya telah terdengar. Hal itu menandakan jika mungkin saja ayah Haechan telah sampai di sini. Dengan wajah yang dihiasi oleh senyuman paksa miliknya, Mark pun segera bergegas untuk membuka pintu apartemennya, bermaksud untuk tidak membuat yang di luar sana menunggu lama.

Ketika pintu apartemennya telah terbuka, tampaklah sesosok pria berbadan tegap dan berwajah ramah di hadapannya. Ia yakin jika inilah ayah Haechan, dan dengan senyuman santunnya ia pun menyambut pria itu dan mempersilahkannya untuk masuk ke dalam.

"Maaf sudah membuat kalian menunggu lama." Ketika mereka sudah sampai di hadapan semua orang yang ada di ruang tamu, ayah Haechan langsung mengucapkan maafnya karena telah cukup lama membuat yang lain menunggu.

"Tidak apa-apa, undangan dari kami pun juga dadakan jadi wajar saja jika anda sedikit terlambat." Ayah Mark menjabat tangan milik ayahnya Haechan, "Minhyuk, anda?"

"Kangnam."

Setelah mereka semua sudah selesai berjabat tangan, sekarang tibalah saat yang sudah dinantikan oleh Haechan dan Mark yang sejak tadi memang sudah hampir sekarat karena menahan lapar. Dengan makan malam yang disajikan dengan begitu indahnya Haechan benar-benar tidak sanggup untuk menahan ekspresi ingin segera makan miliknya, dan hal ini ternyata berbanding terbalik dengan Mark, yang meski sudah sama laparnya dengan bocah itu tapi ia masih tetap bisa memasang wajah tenang dan kalem miliknya.

Dan setelahnya mereka pun makan malam dalam tenang meski terkadang Haechan masih suka ribut sendiri dengan ini-itu karena memang pada dasarnya ia sangatlah rewel dalam hal makanan. Ia berkali-kali meminta minumannya diganti karena ia tidak suka minuman lain selain air putih hangat untuk pendamping makannya. Selain hal itu dia juga meminta hal lain yang cukup merepotkan seperti di sup kuahnya yang ternyata ada buncisnya dan ia sangat membenci buncis jadi ia tidak mau memakan sup itu sama sekali dan bahkan sampai meminta pada para koki itu untuk mengganti piringnya dengan yang baru karena ia tidak mau memakai piring yang ada bekas buncisnya di sana.

"Sejak kecil dia memang seperti itu. Sangat rewel dalam hal makanan. Bahkan dulu dia tidak mau makan sama sekali karena melihat ada kuning telur di kimbabnya." Seolbi memberi penjelasan mengenai sang putra pada yang lainnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong berapa lama mereka berpacaran?" Kangnam ikut buka suara dengan menanyai perihal hal tersebut.

"Apa kita akan langsung membahas mengenai hubungan mereka?" Minhyuk bertanya sedikit heran, "Tapi sebenarnya aku juga penasaran dari mana mereka bisa saling kenal." Tambah pria itu seraya memperhatikan Mark yang sedang sibuk menyumpitkan beberapa potong daging ke atas nasi yang sudah ada di sendok milik Hechan.

"Kami pertama kali bertemu ketika aku tidak sengaja berpapasan dengannya di toko." Haechan memulai sesi karang-mengarang cerita terlebih dahulu dan nanti terserah Mark akan melanjutkannya bagaimana.

"Sebenarnya itu bukan yang pertama kalinya sayang," Mark melanjutkan tugas yang telah diberikan oleh Haechan tadi padanya. "Itu adalah yang ketiga kalinya, sebab aku sudah pernah melihatmu ketika kau sedang akan pergi ke tempat latihan memanahmu."

"Benarkah? Kenapa tidak bilang padaku jika sebelumnya kau pernah melihatku." Haechan bersikap seolah-olah ia sungguhan kaget sambil memandang Mark tak percaya. Mereka sekarang bahkan sudah tampak seperti kekasih sungguhan yang sedang makan malam bersama dengan kedua keluarga. Aneh ya ternyata mereka itu.

"Lalu kalian mulai pacaran sejak kapan?" Sekarang Ji hyun memotong pembicaraan mereka, karena jujur saja ia benar-benar ingin tahu sejak kapan anaknya mulai pacaran dengan bocah cerewet dan super kekanakan macam Haechan itu.

"Beberapa bulan yang lalu mungkin, aku tidak begitu ingat." Mark menjawab begitu karena dia sedang bingung harus menentukan bulan mana yang cocok untuk dipakai mengarang, jika dia asal memilih bulan bisa-bisa nanti hubungan palsu mereka akan terbongkar oleh kedua orangtuanya dan ia akan langsung dibunuh oleh mereka.

"Haechan-ah, jujur saja Papa tidak suka kau berpacaran." Ucapan dari Kangnam ini langsung mengejutkan semua orang yang ada di sana, termasuk Haechan yang sekarang sudah menganga. Haechan terkejut bukan karena ia takut dengan perkataan dari sang ayah, melainkan karena dia setuju dengan ucapan sang ayah. Asal ayahnya tau saja, sebenarnya dia juga tidak sudi memainkan peran pacar-pacaran ini dengan Mark, tapi mau bagaimana lagi dirinya sudah terlanjur diseret dan tidak tega juga jika tidak menolong Mark. Duh, ayahnya itu memang sumber pelita dalam hidupnya, ayah yang benar-benar selalu mengerti dengan perasaannya.

"Tapi setelah melihat sikap baik dari Mark, Papa rasa tidak masalah jika kau mau berpacaran. Jika perlu Papa malah ingin segera menikahkanmu saja, atau mungkin menunangkanmu terlebih dahulu dengan Mark juga tidak apa-apa." Kangnam tersenyum manis pada putra sulungnya yang sekarang sedang mendelik setengah tak percaya.

Haechan tadi hampir tersedak dengan makanannya sendiri setelah mendengar penuturan dari sang ayah. Ayahnya itu, dia sedang mendekati sakit jiwa atau memang sudah gila? Bagaimana bisa dia mau menikahkan dirinya dengan Mark! Mark itukan pria, dirinya juga pria jadi jika mereka menikah nanti bagaimana mereka bisa punya anak, dari mana? Apa ayahnya itu tidak mau diberi cucu kenapa malah menginginkannya menikah dengan Mark?!

Mark sendiri, jangan kaget jika sekarang dia sudah menampilkan wajah dengan tatapan kosong seolah ia baru saja mendengar fonis segera mati dari dokter karena ia telah didiagnosis terjangkit penyakit mematikan. Pria itu masih di awang-awang pikirannya karena ia begitu tak habis pikir dengan ucapan dari ayahnya Haechan. Kenapa ayahnya Haechan bisa semudah itu bilang akan menunangkan mereka atau bahkan menikahkan mereka tanpa berpikir panjang terlebih dahulu. Apa pria itu tidak memikirkan perasaannya -mana dia tahu perasaanmu, yang sebenarnya masih menyukai wanita, dan dia itu juga masih ingin menikah dengan wanita lalu punya anak, bukan malah berakhir dengan hidup bersama seorang anak kecil yang bahkan demi Tuhan sangat menyebalkan seperti Haechan.

"Aku setuju dengan perkataanmu Kangnam, ada baiknya mereka memang segera ditunangkan." Sekarang giliran Minhyuk yang berkata demikian dan langsung berhasil membuat Haechan dan Mark sama-sama semakin membisu dan duduk membeku di kursi mereka masing-masing seperti seonggok patung berdaging yang bisa bernapas.

.

.

.

"Jeno, aku minta maaf." Jaemin mengulurkan tangannya meminta maaf pada Jeno atas kejadian kemarin, kejadian saat dirinya tak sengaja membuat Jeno jatuh berguling-guling di tangga dan disaksikan oleh banyak orang. Ia kemarin tidak sengaja melakukan itu, sebenarnya ia hanya bermaksud untuk menjahili Jeno seperti biasanya saja tapi ternyata yang terjadi malah di luar dugaannya, Jeno sangat terkejut dan terdorong hingga jatuh.

"Tidak perlu. Kau cepat duduk di bangku-mu sana. Sebentar lagi Haechan segera datang." Jeno mengusir Jaemin yang sejak tadi duduk di kursi sampingnya yang ternyata itu adalah tempat duduk milik Haechan.

"Aku mau bertukar bangku dengannya nanti." Jaemin tidak mau bangun dari kursinya dan melipat rapi kedua tangannya di atas meja.

"Kalau begitu aku juga akan bertukar bangku dengan Renjun." Jeno berdiri dari kursinya menuju ke arah Renjun yang sedang sibuk bermain game di bangkunya. Ia malas berurusan dengan seorang anak yang cerewet dan banyak tingkah seperti Jaemin, anak itu sangat ribut serta sangat jahil hingga sering sekali membuatnya kesal. Maka dari itulah dirinya segera memutuskan untuk menjauh saja dari anak itu.

"Yak! Jangan begitu!" Jaemin menarik tangan Jeno dan membuat anak itu jatuh terduduk kembali di kursinya.

"Aku tidak mau duduk denganmu." Jeno melepaskan tangan Jaemin yang masih saja bergelut ribut bergelantungan pada lengannya.

"Tidak boleh! Kau harus memaafkan aku dulu baru aku akan pergi dari kursi ini." Jaemin menatap Jeno dengan mata sedih dan wajah minta dikasihani.

Jeno tak menggubris wajah itu dan kembali membuka buku biologi miliknya, baginya mempelajari substansi genetika dari seekor lintah itu lebih berguna daripada melihat wajah pura-pura sedih milik anak yang sejak tadi sibuk memeluk lengannya. Biar sajalah untuk hari ini dia duduk dengan bocah itu, lagipula ini juga bukan yang pertama kalinya anak itu memaksa untuk duduk bersama. Jangan dipikirkan, jika anak itu mulai berisik tinggal biarkan dan jangan pedulikan saja maka semua akan selesai.

"Haechan diantar siapa itu?" Jaemin melongok ke arah jendela di samping tempat duduk itu, dari sana ia bisa melihat Haechan turun dari sebuah mobil yang tampak asing yang tak seperti mobil yang biasa dipakai oleh sopir anak itu untuk mengantarnya ke sekolah. Sedangkan Jeno sendiri yang mendengar penuturan dari Jaemin mengenai sahabatnya barusanpun juga ikut-ikutan melongokkan kepala ke arah jendela. Matanya juga berkerut bingung saat melihat ada seorang pria muda berwajah cukup tampan membukakan pintu mobil untuk Haechan, ia bertanya-tanya apakah itu sopir baru anak itu atau malah pria itu adalah pacarnya.

"Whooaaahhh dia tampan sekali." Jaemin melepaskan tangannya dari lengan milik Jeno dan semakin melongokkan kepalanya karena ia ingin melihat dengan jelas paras tampan dari pria yang telah mengantar Haechan ke sekolah itu.

"Ck, jangan berlebihan. Aku juga tampan." Jeno mendadak bertingkah aneh saat mendengar Jaemin berkata demikian, entah kenapa ia hanya merasa apa yang dikatakan Jaemin itu berlebihan. Pria yang mengantar Haechan memang tampan tapi tidak lebih tampan dari dirinya, jadi bagi dirinya Jaemin itu terlalu berlebihan dalam menilai pria tadi.

"Ah, kau benar juga. Kau kan lebih tampan." Jaemin duduk lagi pada bangkunya dan meninggalkan pemandangan sosok Haechan di parkiran bawah sana, ia berpikir lebih baik tetap duduk manis saja sambil menemani Jeno-nya belajar. Jeno-nya? Ah, bicara apa sih hatinya ini, jika begini pipinya jadi meronakan. Dan akhirnya ia pun menundukkan kepalanya dalam supaya Jeno tidak mampu melihat semburat merah semerah tomat yang kini menghiasi pipinya tadi.

"Hei, Nananana. Sedang apa kau duduk di kursiku." Ketika Jaemin masih sibuk menundukkan wajah malu tiba-tiba suara Haechan datang mengagetkannya dan membuat ia lantas mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Pergi sana." Haechan dengan teganya mengusirnya seperti itu, membuat hatinya jadi sakit dan terluka saja.

"Aku tidak mau. Kita bertukar tempat duduk lagi ok." Ia menaik-turunkan alisnya dengan maksud meminta Haechan supaya mau bertukar tempat duduk seperti yang lalu-lalu.

"Tadi kau diantar siapa?" Jeno memotong pembicaraan yang bisa saja berubah menjadi perdebatan sengit yang akan terjadi diantara dua orang itu, jadi sebelum kedua orang itu benar-benar akan saling mencakar satu sama lain maka dia pun memutuskan untuk segera menyela mereka saja. Jangan pikir dia melakukan itu karena dia peduli pada keduanya, dia melakukan itu semata karena ia terlalu malas untuk melarai mereka. Sudah cukup bagi dirinya selama ini untuk terus-menerus menjadi pelerai diantara mereka.

"Diantar pacar!" Haechan menjawab ketus sambil membanting tasnya di atas meja tempat duduk Jaemin yang akan ia tempati hari ini, sepertinya ia sudah pasrah dan rela untuk bertukar bangku dengan anak itu.

"Pacar?!" Jaemin bertanya tidak yakin, di kepalanya mana bisa pria setampan tadi mau berpacaran dengan anak semenyebalkan Haechan. Mustahil! Iya, itu terlalu mustahil dan tidak mungkin bisa terjadi.

"Iya pacar. Jangan iri ya Na Jae, sekaranga aku sudah punya pacar sementara kau belum. Tunggu saja sampai anjing melahirkan belut baru Jeno akan menembakmu." Haechan menjawab dengan nada mengejek andalan miliknya pada Jaemin. Tak perlu terkejut kenapa ia dan Jaemin bisa saling bersikap seperti itu satu sama lain, anggap saja itu sudah biasa karena pada dasarnya sejak awal hubungan pertemanan mereka itu memang sudah sangat aneh.

"Aku tidak percaya pria setampan tadi mau pacaran denganmu, pria tadi tidak butakan? Dia tidak kau guna-guna atau semacamnya kan?" Jaemin berdiri dari kursinya dan hendak melompat ke meja melewati Jeno untuk menghampiri Haechan, tapi langsung dicegah oleh Jeno dengan cara memaksa pria itu untuk duduk kembali saja ke kursinya.

"Dengarkan aku, ceritanya sangat panjang. Dan nanti sepulang sekolah kalian temani aku latihan memanah ya, aku akan menceritakan semua kejadian sialan yang terjadi semalam hingga aku bisa diantar oleh pria yang katamu tadi tampan, ke sekolah." Haechan berbicara dengan nada serius pada kedua orang tersebut.

"Bukankah semalam katamu kau sedang dalam misi besar hendak menyelesaikan masalah, jadi maksudmu menyelesaikan malasah besar itu kau jadian dengan pria itu begitu?" Jaemin bertanya dengan nada menyelidiknya. "Jadi gara-gara itu pula kau menolak untuk ku ajak pergi ke perpustakaan kota." Jaemin melipat sebal tangannya ke dada dan menatap Haechan tidak suka, pasalnya semalam ia benar-benar dibuat sangat kesal oleh anak itu. Diajak ke perpustakaan kota untuk mengumpulkan materi tugas geografi mereka dia malah tidak mau dan hanya memberinya pesan jika dia sedang dalam keadaan tidak bisa pergi.

"Iya-iya Nana, aku minta maaf. Nanti malam kita akan pergi ke perpustakaan kota dan segera menyelesaikan tugas geografi itu ok." Haechan mengajak Jaemin untuk tidak marah padanya.

"Tidak perlu, semalam dia sudah mengerjakannya, dan itu bersamaku. Padahal aku bukan kelompok kerja kalian, tapi gara-gara kau semalam aku harus menemani anak itu untuk pergi ke perpustakaan kota setelah berhasil menipuku dengan bilang jika dia sedang dalam bahaya dan berteriak-teriak aneh di dalam telepon." Jeno mengatakan itu sambil membayangkan kejadian menyebalkan yang terjadi semalam saat Jaemin tiba-tiba saja menelponnya dan berteriak minta tolong padanya. Semalam ia sempat panik dan takut akan terjadi sesuatu pada anak itu, seperti bisa saja dia diculik atau hendak dibunuh dengan cara mutilasi. Semalam ia benar-benar panik sungguh, karena meski mau bagaimanapun juga Jaemin itu tetap teman sekelasnya, jadi mana tega dia akan diam saja jika terjadi sesuatu pada anak itu.

Bahkan semalam, tanpa pikir panjangpun dia dengan bodohnya langsung mau saja pergi ke tempat yang telah diberitahu oleh Jaemin, berharap ia tidak akan terlambat untuk menyelamatkan anak itu. Tapi, sepertinya ia memang harus segera menyesali keputusan yang telah diambilnya untuk datang ke tempat itu. Sebab ketika ia sudah sampai di tempatnya, pemandangan yang ia temui semalam itu benar-benar langsung membuatnya jadi ingin marah dan membuang Jaemin jauh-jauh hingga ke Gurun Zahara sana. Bagaimana ia tidak emosi, jika malam-malam ditelepon, dimintai tolong dan ia datang karena takut akan terjadi sesuatu yang tidak baik, tapi setelah datang di tempatnya ia malah langsung disambut dengan pemandangan sosok Jaemin yang tengah berdiri tegak sambil memamerkan senyuman lebar selebar daun teratai. Mana semalam anak itu juga langsung menyeretnya pergi ke perpustakaan kota dengan semaunya.

"Benarkah?" Haechan bertanya pada Jeno untuk memastikan dan beralih menatap Jaemin penuh selidik, "Kau harusnya berterima kasih padaku. Berkat diriku kau dan Jeno bisa berduaan semalam. Suatu saat jika kalian sudah jadian, kalian harus memberiku banyak hadiah karena berkat uluran tanganku lah kalian bisa saling kenal." Haechan berkata begitu untuk menggoda Jaemin yang sudah pasti akan bersikap malu-malu aneh sambil menumdukkan kepalanya.

"Bicara apa sih kau ini." Jeno menanggapi dengan santai saja ucapan dari Haechan dan kembali fokus pada buku biologinya, gambar struktur mulut lintah lebih terlihat menarik jika dibandingkan dengan harus menanggapi ucapan tidak penting dari Haechan.

.

.

.

Haechan melesahkan anak panahnya hingga tepat mengenai titik emas di papan sasarannya, dan hal itupun langsung membuat Jaemin yang menyaksikannya jadi ternganga kagum dan bertepuk tangan heboh sendiri. Jaemin memang sudah sering sih melihat Haechan latihan memanah, namun entah mengapa pemandangan Haechan yang sedang latihan memanah saat ini benar-benar terlihat berbeda seakan terlihat lebih memukau hingga membuat ia terkagum-kagum jadinya. Mungkin bisa saja ini karena Haechan nampak lebih berkharisma dari yang biasanya.

"Jangan menatap papan sasaranmu seolah-olah itu adalah kepala orang. Matamu itu sangat menyeramkan asal kau tahu saja." Saran dari Jeno yang sejak tadi sudah sangat jengah melihat mata berkilat milik Haechan yang sejak tadi menatap penuh rasa dendam pada papan sadaran tersebut, seperti seolah-olah di papan sasaran itu telah bergantung tubuh dari musuhnya.

"Jeno, boleh aku bilang sesuatu." Haechan berbalik lalu menatap Jeno dan Jaemin yang ada di kursi santai di belakangnya.

"Waaa! Jangan arahkan busurnya pada kami bodoh!" Jaemin berteriak panik dan mencoba bersembunyi di belakang tubuh Jeno saat Haechan tiba-tiba saja mengangkat busurnya dan mengarahkan itu tepat pada dirinya dan Jeno.

"Masih ingat dengan malam itu. Malam saat aku dan Jisung berkunjung ke apartemenmu? Kau tahu, dari situlah awal kesialanku bermula." Haechan menarik tali busurnya dengan perlahan dan mengarahkan anak panahnya tepat pada kepala Jeno. Entah dia mau serius atau hanya main-main, namun yang jelas pemandangan ini benar-benar membuat Jaemin takut dan semakin menyembunyikan diri di balik punggung milik Jeno.

"Haechan jangan menusuk Jeno dengan panahmu, kau panah saja diriku ya!" Jaemin mungkin sudah sinting atau memang kurang sehat, bilang lebih baik dia saja yang dipanah tapi pada kenyataanya anak itu malah menyodorkan tubuh Jeno dan malah semakin menyembunyikan diri di balik tubuh Jeno.

"Kenapa memangnya?" Jeno bertanya pada Haechan tanpa mempedulikan tarikan panah milik anak itu yang semakin lama semakin mengencang, dan tak lupa dia juga menarik tangan milik Jaemin, hingga membuat anak itu akhirnya keluar juga dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"Jeno! Jangan tumbalkan diriku." Jaemin meronta saat Jeno menariknya dan membawanya kepada Haechan. Mungkin Jeno ingin memberikan Jaemin pada Haechan sebagai papan sasaran panah yang baru.

"Malam itu aku salah masuk apartemen ketika selesai mengangkat telepon dari Jaemin. Dan gara-gara itu aku jadi tersandung masalah pelik yang sangat rumit! Itu semua gara-gara kalian berdua!" Mungkin saja saat ini Jaemin sudah tewas jika Haechan benar-benar melesakkan anak panahnya pada anak itu, namun pada kenyataanya Haechan malah membanting busur panahnya yang sangat mahal itu dengan kesal ke tanah sambil menghentakkan kaki ingin marah.

"Kenapa salah kami? Itu salahmu sendiri, salah sendiri sudah salah masuk apartemen." Jaemin sudah tidak takut ataupun cemas lagi saat tau Haechan telah membanting busur panahnya, dan mungkin karena itu jugalah dia sekarang jadi berani untuk mencibir Haechan dengan lantangnya.

"Aku rasa Jaemin memang benar. Itu memang salahmu sendiri bisa salah masuk apartemen orang." Jeno menambahkan dengan membenarkan ucapan dari Jaemin hingga membuat orangnya jadi merasa salah tingkah sendiri karena ucapannya telah dibenarkan oleh sang pujaan hati.

"Tapi, apa masalahnya dengan salah masuk apartemen? Tunggu dulu, kau bilang kau salah masuk apartemenkan? Bukan salah memencet bel apartemen orang kan? Bagaimana bisa kau salah masuk apartemen orang sebelum kau menekan belnya? Jangan bilang kalau kau asal masuk saja saat melihat ada pintu apartemen yang terbuka sedikit?" Jaemin menuding Haechan dengan telunjuknya penuh selidik. Pria itu tak habis pikir ternyata temannya yang satu itu bisa mempunyai sisi yang selancang itu, padahalkan sosok Haechan yang selama ini ia kenal adalah sosok orang yang begitu terkenal dengan sikapnya yang begitu patuh dengan paham sopan santun dalam berperilaku dan selalu taat peraturan.

"Kau salah masuk apartemen siapa?" Jeno menarik tangan Jaemin supaya anak itu bisa berhenti bersikap kekanakan dan tidak lagi menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Haechan.

"Tetanggamu, kau sudah kenal dengan yang namanya Mark?" Haechan memungut kembali busur panahnya dari atas tanah. Sayang juga sih, busur panah inikan jenis recurve bow yang sudah susah-susah ia beli dengan hasil uang menabungnya sendiri dan rasanya akan sangat sayang sekali jika dia membanting-bantingnya begitu saja. Sudah dibeli mahal-mahal malah dibanting begitu saja, seperti dia bisa menghasilkan uang sendiri dengan mudahnya.

"Jadi orang tampan tadi itu tetanggamu? Jeno, kenapa tidak memberitahuku kalau kau punya tetangga setampan orang tadi." Jaemin tersenyum menampilkan senyuman aneh khas orang sakit jiwa dihadapan Jeno yang hanya meresponnya dengan tatapan super malasnya.

"Mana aku tahu, aku bahkan baru pindah tiga hari yang lalu." Jeno kembali menyingkirkan tangan milik Jaemin yang sekarang malah beralih meraba-rabai lengan kanannya, dan parahnya anak itu juga semakin memepetkan diri dengan tubuhnya yang sedang sama-sama duduk di kursi tempat santai itu.

"Ck, kau bahkan tidak memberitahuku ketika kau pindah rumah." Jaemin kesal saat mengingat fakta mengenai Jeno yang tak memberitahukan perihal pindah rumahnya. Dan sekarang rasanya ia jadi sangat gemas pada anak itu hingga saking gemasnya, ia jadi ingin menggigit lengan milik Jeno yang memiliki otot bicep yang begitu bagus dan enak untuk digelantungi oleh dirinya.

"Kalau aku memberitahumu kau pasti akan langsung memaksaku memberikan alamat rumahku yang baru." Jeno berkata seperti itu sembari kembali memperhatikan Haechan yang kembali sibuk berlatih lagi dan kembali melesakkan anak panahnya dengan begitu indahnya menggunakan bow berwarna hitam metalik miliknya.

"Kau tidak suka aku berkunjung ke rumahmu?" Jaemin menghempaskan lengan milik Jeno dengan kasarnya dan menatap sebal pada pria itu. "Haechan! Aku pinjam bow dan anak panah milikmu, aku rasanya ingin sekali menghunuskan satu anak panah tepat di kepalanya!" Jaemin menghampiri Haechan yang sekarang sudah beralih sibuk memasukkan kembali anak panahnya ke dalam arrow rest miliknya.

Sementara Haechan sendiri ia tak mau mempedulikan anak itu sama sekali dan bahkan ia juga tak mau menanggapinya sedikitpun. Dia lebih memilih untuk menata kembali kumpulan anak panahnya ke dalam arrow rest miliknya. Ia sadar, jika bahwasannya menanggapi Jaemin itu tidak akan ada gunanya sekali, sia-sia dan buang-buang waktu saja.

"Lalu setelah kau salah masuk apartemen kau langsung jadian dengan si Mark itu ya?" Tanya Jaemin pada Haechan seraya ikut membantunya menata anak-anak panah ke dalam arrow rest.

"Bukan seperti itu juga sih," dan Haechan pun menjelaskan semua kejadian yang telah dialaminya selama beberapa malam yang lalu pada Jaemin dan Jeno. Ceritanya terlalu panjang jadi dia hanya memeberitahukan kesimpulannya saja. Seperti dia yang intinya diajak pura-pura pacaran dengan si Mark itu, dan tentunya kejadian paling sialan yang terjadi semalam, yaitu saat pertemuan keluarga yang tak sengaja terjadi semalam. Di mana di sana pada saat itu hal paling tak terduga terjadi, yaitu saat ayahnya bilang jika dia telah merestui hubungan mereka dan siap kapan saja untuk menunangkannya atau bahkan menikahkannya langsung dengan Mark.

"Lalu, jika kalian hanya pura-pura pacaran saja kenapa tadi pagi Mark juga mengantarkanmu sekolah segala?" Jaemin langsung bertanya ketika Haechan baru selesai cerita dan bahkan dia belum sempat untuk mengambil napasnya kembali.

"Biarkan aku bernapas dulu Na Jae." Haechan menjawab seraya mengela napasnya panjang di depan Jaemin seolah memberitahukan pada anak itu jika dirinya memang benar-benar butuh napas.

"Iya-iya maaf." Jaemin hanya menanggapinya santai.

"Jadi awalnya kau hanya mau membantu Mark sekali, tapi ternyata Mark malah menyeretmu terlalu dalam karena sikap ibunya itu benar-benar menyebalkan? Lalu saat kau sudah siap untuk memerankan skenario putus, tiba-tiba saja kedua orangtua Mark malah membuat kesepakatan lain dengan Mark dan ternyata kesepakatan itu seolah-olah membuatmu terpaksa harus mau menanggungnya bersama dengan Mark? Begitukan?" Jeno bertanya pada Haechan yang sekarang hendak ikut duduk di kursi santai bersama dengannya dan Jaemin yang ternyata juga ikut-ikutan mau duduk, anak itu bahkan memaksa untuk duduk di sampingnya dan mengusir Haechan untuk duduk di kursi yang lain saja.

"Ya begitulah, dan kau tahu? Parahnya lagi semalam mamaku bilang Mark harus selalu rajin datang ke rumah dan sering-sering mengunjungiku atau bila perlu meluangkan waktu sekalian untuk menemaniku latihan memanah. Katanya supaya hubungan pacaran kami tidak merenggang. Jadilah tadi pagi Mark menjemputku dan mau saja menuruti perkataan dari mamaku." Haechan menya keringat di wajahnya dengan memakai handuk putih miliknya. "Entah ditaruh ke mana jalan pikirannya itu."

"Sudah jangan terlalu memikirkan dia, nanti bisa sajakan dia tiba-tiba muncul dan benar-benar menemanimu latihan." Jaemin berkata dengan nada jenaka khasnya.

"Memangnya tak ada satupun diantara orangtua kalian yang curiga tentang hubunganmu dengan Mark yang ternyata hanya pura-pura saja?" Jeno bertanya dengan sedikit heran, pasalnya bagaimana mungkin orangtua Mark ataupun Haaechan tidak ada yang merasa curiga atau bahkan keberatan dengan hubungan pacaran dari kedua anak mereka masing-masing. Baginya hal itukan sedikit aneh, apalagai Mark dan Haechan itu sama-sama lelaki, jadi mana bisa para orangtua itu bisa serela dan seikhlas itu anaknya menjadi homo, seperti pasangan homo bisa menghasilkan seorang anak saja.

"Enatahlah, mengenai hal itu aku juga belum terlalu paham dengan jalan pikiran mereka. Apalagi mamaku dan ibunya Mark. Mereka berdua itu aneh, semalam ketika baru pertama kali bertemu, mereka sempat ribut tapi anehnya tak selang lama mereka malah sudah akur. Parahnya lagi mereka bahkan terlihat sudah sangat akrab satu sama lain." Haechan mengingat kembali kejadian saat semalam ibunya dan ibunya Mark bisa mendadak berubah jadi akrab. Dan ia jadi membayangkan betapa akan menyeramkannya nanti jika kekuatan dari kedua ibu itu disatukan dan digabungkan, maka mungkin saja seluruh isi di dunia ini bisa langsung jatuh di tangan mereka dengan mudahnya.

"Pasti mamamu ada maksud lain mau merestui hubungan kalian dengan begitu mudahnya. Aku juga tidak terlalu yakin sih dengan apa yang aku katakan barusan, namun mengingat mama mu yang hobi melarangmu ini-itu hal itu membuatku jadi berpikir begitu." Jeno berkata begitu sambil membayangkan sosok ibu Haechan yang terkadang sangat menyebalkan karena suka sekali melarang Haechan melakukan sesuatu.

"Sudahlah, aku malas memikirkannya lagi. Aku sudah selesai latihan omong-omong, terima kasih sudah mau menemaniku hari ini. Aku mau langsung pulang saja, dan kalian? Apa kalian masih mau pergi tempat lain?" Haechan memasukkan semua perlatan memanahnya ke dalam tas latihan miliknya. Hari sudah hampir malam dan tadi pelatihnya pun juga berpesan jika ia telah selesai berlatih selama satu sesi latihan mandiri maka ia boleh untuk pulang.

"Kami? Kami mau kencan tentu saja, iyakan Jeno?" Jaemin berkata seperti itu dengan senyuman cerah miliknya yang terkadang terlihat terlalu menyeramkan di mata Jeno.

"Kencan apanya, kami mau kembali ke perpustakaan kota dan mengembalikan buku yang kemarin dipinjam." Jeno menyambar ucapan dari Jaemin tadi dengan dengusan malas miliknya. Sebenarnya ia malas sekali harus pergi lagi ke perpustakaan kota itu dengan Jaemin, namun mau bagaimana lagi jika anak itu terus memaksa mau melarangnya pun juga percuma.

Haechan hanya mengangguk saja lalu beranjak dari sana. Mereka berpisah di sana, Jaemin dan Jeno yang pergi ke halte bus untuk pergi ke perpustakaan kota dan dirinya berdiri di depan gedung tempat latihan memanahnya menunggu jemputannya datang. Ia sedikit berdecak saat melihat sopirnya tak kunjung datang juga menjemputnya, tak biasanya Pak Kim telat seperti ini padahal sejak dulu sopirnya itu selalu rajin dan tepat waktu tak pernah telat menjemput dirinya ketika selesai latihan.

"Kau sudah menunggu lama?"

Sebuah suara menyapanya membuat ia sedikit terkejut ditambah lagi ada sebuah tangan yang tiba-tiba saja menepuk bahunya. Dan ketika ia menengok ke samping ke arah sumber suara itu, dirinya dibuat semakin kaget saat melihat ada sosok Mark di sampingnya. Dalam hatinya ia membatin, sekarang apa lagi ini? Kenapa pula Mark tiba-tiba datang kemari, apa pria ini mau menjemputnya?

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu?" Dia melipat kedua tangannya ke dada sambil memasang wajah kesal. Ia masih tak habis pikir kenapa sekarang Mark harus muncul lagi di depannya! Kenapa, kenapa, dan kenapa coba.

"Tidak ada. Hanya supaya orang-orang percaya saja jika kita ini tidak pura-pura pacaran." Mark menggaruk lehernya yang bahkan tidak terasa gatal sama sekali karena jujur saja dirinya sendiripun juga tidak tahu alasan apa yang mendasarinya untuk melakukan ini.

"Kau tahu dari mana tempat latihanku ini? Di mana mobilnya?" Haechan menelusuri sekitar mencari mobil milik Mark karena ia ingin segera masuk ke mobil itu dan pulang secepatnya.

"Aku tidak bawa." Mark berjalan mendahului Haechan sambil menaruh satu tangannya ke dalam saku celana miliknya. Ia benar-benar tak membawa mobil karena memang dia sengaja. Rencananya ia ingin berjalan saja bersama dengan bocah itu, karena dengan begitu waktu bicara mereka nanti bisa lebih lama. Jujur saja dirinya itu begitu ingin mengenal sosok Haechan lebih dalam dan lebih akrab. Ia sangat penasaran sekaligus ingin memastikan apakah benar jika sikap Haechan yang suka berbicara tajam itu sebuah kebiasaan atau mungkin hanya muncul terkadang saja.

"Aku tidak mau. Lebih baik aku menunggu sopirku saja." Haechan tak mempedulikan Mark dengan tak mau menyusulnya berjalan, dia masih saja berdiri tegak sambil memasang wajah ogah-ogahan di sana. Baginya, Mark itu terlalu bodoh atau memang kapasitas IQ-nya itu sangat minim, seminim otak udang yang bahkan masih menjadi pertanyaan di dalam hatinya apakah udang itu memiliki otak atau tidak. Yang benar saja menjemputnya tapi tidak membawa mobil dan malah mengajaknya berjalan kaki. Dia memang pria sialan sejati sepertinya.

"Kau menunggu Pak Kim sampai fajar menjelangpun dia juga tidak akan datang. Tadi sore aku baru saja ke rumahmu untuk meminta alamat tempat latihanmu padanyau dan sekalian bilang padanya jika dia tidak perlu menjemputmu malam ini, biar aku saja yang menjemputmu." Mark menarik tangan milik Haechan dan membawa anak itu untuk segera ikut dengannya berjalan kaki saja menuju rumah.

"Aku bisa memesan taksi. Maaf ya Mark, aku tidak mau berjalan kaki karena jujur saja seluruh tubuhku sekarang benar-benar sudah terasa lelah. Dan kalau kau masih memaksa ingin berjalan kaki ya silahkan lakukan saja itu sendiri jangan memaksaku." Haechan mencoba melepaskan tarikan dari tangan milik Mark, tapi sepertinya hal itu tidaklah mudah, bisa dilihat dari dirinya yang sekarang masih tetap berjalan terbawa tarikan dari Mark.

"Ayolah, kita hanya perlu berjalan satu kilometer dari sini hingga ke rumahmu. Itu tidak akan memakan banyak waktu, paling lama mungkin hanya sekitar sampai 30 menit saja." Mark tetap menarik tangan milik Haechan untuk ikut berjalan kaki dengannya. Hari belum terlalu malam jadi sepertinya itu tak akan menjadi masalah jika ia mengajak bocah itu untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar.

"Ck, ok baik. Kita jalan kaki, tapi lepaskan dulu tanganku." Haechan akhirnya mau untuk berjalan kaki dengan orang itu. Tak apa-apa, untuk malam ini saja ia akan merelakan diri diajak berjalan kaki oleh orang itu. Meski sebenarnya dia sudah sangat lelah dan ingin segera istirahat, tapi daripada terus menolak ketika dipaksa begini nanti yang ada dirinya malah tak kunjung sampai rumah juga dan tidak akan bisa segera beristirahat.

Ia berjalan beriringan dengan pria itu dalam kondisi saling diam hingga membuat suasana malah menjadi sedikit canggung baginya. Jujur saja dirinya tidak merasa bermasalah sama sekali dengan keadaan ini, hanya dirinya merasa aneh saja dengan keadaan saling mendiami satu sama lain. Kenapa Mark tidak mencoba menanyainya beberapa pertanyaan begitu, supaya suasana tidak menjadi canggung seperti ini. Tahu begini untuk apa pula pria itu mengajaknya pulang bersama dengan berjalan kaki.

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu. Kira-kira kapan kita bisa menghentikan semua sandiwara ini." Haechan bertanya sambil menendangi beberapa kerikil kecil yang ada di jalanan yang ia lewati. Ia terlanjur bosan ingin melakukan apa, jadinya ya dia memutuskan untuk mengajak Mark berbicara.

"Entahlah, mungkin sampai aku memiliki kekasih sungguhan. Tapi aku juga tidak yakin dengan itu." Mark menjawab sambil memandangi pemandangan malam kota Seoul yang terlihat begitu ramai. Ia sedikit kesal dengan ini, karena tadi dirinya berharap suasana jalanan akan sedikit lebih tenang dan tidak terlalu riuh begini.

"Kenapa begitu? Apa aku tidak bisa mengakhiri ini, kenapa berakhirnya hubungan pura-pura ini harus berada di tanganmu. Apa selamanya kau akan terus bersikap seperti ini padaku, menjadi benalu sialan yang selalu menyusahkan hidupku?"

Mark tersenyum tipis saat ucapan pedas dari mulut anak itu sekarang akhirnya keluar juga dari bibirnya. Jika ia perkirakan sepertinya ini memang sebuah kebiasaan dari bocah itu, mungkin sejak dulu bocah memang sudah pandai mengucapkan hal-hal sarkas seperti itu. Dan anak itu sepertinya juga tidak pandang bulu dengan siapa dia berbicara atau bertutur kata. Anak itu tipikal orang yang akan berkata apapun sesuai dengan perasaan dan isi hatinya.

"Kenapa tidak menjawab? Jangan mengabaikan orang yang sedang bicara denganmu, jika kau seperti itu aku lebih baik naik taksi saja sekarang." Haechan menghentikan langkahnya karena ia kesal dengan Mark yang tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya tadi. Anak itu sekarang bahkan sudah hampir melambaikan tangannya memanggil taksi di jalan namun untungnya hal itu segera dicegah Mark dengan menggenggam tangan anak itu dan mengajaknya untuk lanjut berjalan lagi.

"Jangan marah, aku tadi itu hanya sedang bingung saja harus menjawabnya bagaimana. Aku tidak bermaksud mengabaikanmu sungguh." Mark melanjutkan langkahnya dengan tetap masih menggenggam tangan kanan milik Haechan, meski sebenarnya tadi Haechan sendiri sempat berontak tidak mau digenggam olehnya, tapi karena ia terlalu memaksa akhirnya anak itu menurut juga padanya.

"Itu bukan karena kau bingung dengan pertanyaanku, tapi lebih karena kau terlalu menganggap remeh pertanyaanku. Dan akhirnya jadilah kau merasa terlalu malas untuk menjawabnya." Haechan membiarkan saja ketika tangannya masih berada di genggaman milik Mark, ia sudah malas melawan dan berontak jadi ia putuskan saja untuk membiarkan hal itu dan lanjut jalan kaki saja supaya bisa cepat sampai rumah.

"Kau tahu, sejak kemarin aku selalu penasaran padamu. Bagaimana bisa kau begitu pandai bicara seperti itu, kau belajar dari mana hingga bisa jadi begitu fasih seperti itu." Mark menarik tangan Haechan supaya anak itu bisa berjalan lebih cepat dan bukan lambat seperti siput begini, karena jika tidak begitu nanti yanga ada mereka sampai rumah bukannya dalam waktu 30 menit namun yang ada malah bisa jadi satu jam lebih.

"Lagi-lagi kau selalu mengalihkan pembicaraan. Sudahlah aku malas bicara denganmu." Haechan membuang mukanya malas dari Mark. Hatinya jadi kesal karena sejak tadi Mark tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya dan malah selalu mengalihkannya ke arah pembicaraan lain.

"Kenapa malah belok? Rumahmu masih lurus melewati perempatan lampu lalu lintas itu?" Haechan memaksa Mark untuk berhenti sejenak ketika dia maresakan jika pria itu malah menariknya untuk belok dan entah hendak membawanya ke mana.

"Kau bilang kau lelahkan, jadi lebih baik kita mampir saja dulu ke apartemenku. Apartemenku lebih dekat dibandingkan dengan rumahmu, tenang saja besok pagi-pagi sekali aku akan langsung mengantarmu pulang." Sekarang giliran Mark yang memaksa Haechan untuk kembali melanjutkan acara jalan mereka. Sekarang Mark ingin mengajak Haechan ke rumahnya saja pasalnya ia mengerti dan tahu jika anak itu pasti sudah sangat lelah dan akan lebih baik jika dirinya membawa anak itu ke rumahnya saja dulu untuk segera istirahat.

"Kau memang pria paling bodoh yang pernah ku temui di dunia. Aku tidak mau ke rumahmu, sangat tidak mau malah. Jadi jika cuma sampai di sini saja kau mengantarkanku pulang maka sekarang segera pergilah sana pulang ke rumahmu sendiri dan aku akan naik taksi saja menuju ke rumahku sendiri juga." Haechan sudah setengah marah sekarang apalagi sekarang Mark masih bersikeras menarik tangannya untuk berjalan menuju ke rumah orang itu.

"Aku tidak mau, aku memang sengaja melakukan ini." Mark rersenyum kecil sambil memperhatikan wajah kesal milik Haechan yang sekarang tersuguh di depannya. Sejujurnya ia mengatakan itu bukan karena sengaja tapi karena memang di benar-benar merasa tidak tega juga memaksa anak itu untuk tetap berjalan ke rumah dengan keadaan yang terlihat sudah sangat lelah begitu.

"Kau sengaja menjemputku dengan berjalan kaki karena kau ingin membawaku ke rumahmu. Kau tidak sedang bertingkah seperti seorang kekasih sungguhan yang sedang membuat tipu muslihat pada kekasihnya supaya mau diajak pergi ke rumah kekasihnya kan ?" Haechan menatap tak percaya saat mendengar Mark berkata seperti itu. Dia sungguh tak habis pikir jika Mark akan berbuat begitu padanya, meski ia tidak tahu apa alasan pria itu yang sesungguhnya, namun sugguh sekarang ia sedang marah dan rasanya ia benar-benar ingin segera membunuh Mark sekarang juga.

"Anggap saja begitu. Sudahlah, kau mau cepat tidur atau tidak? Aku tahu kau pasti sangat lelah sekarang." Dengan keras kepalanya Mark tetap membawa Haechan untuk mau pergi ke rumahnya. Dan lagi-lagi Haechan juga tidak menolaknya karena ia terlalu malas dan lelah untuk melakukannya.

.

.

.

Jaemin berjalan di samping tubuh Jeno dengan wajah riang miliknya ketika sekarang mereka telah turun dari bis dan sebentar lagi akan sampai ke perpustakaan kota. Nanti di perpustakaan kota rencananya dia mau mengajak Jeno duduk di kursi paling pojok dan berlama-lama di sana menghabiskan sisa waktunya sebelum pulang ke rumah bersama dengan pria tampannya itu. Pria tampannya? Ya pokoknya bagi dirinya Jeno itu tampan dan kelak pasti akan menjadi miliknya.

Mendadak dia menghentikan langkahnya dan menarik lengan milik Jeno untuk ikut berhenti juga seperti dirinya, "Kenapa gadis itu bisa ada di sana?" Dia memicingkan matanya tidak suka saat melihat ada sesosok gadis yang sangat dia benci sedang berdiri dengan sok anggunnya di depan gedung perpustakaan. Gadis itu adalah Chaeyeon, gadis centil yang selalu menjadi musuh bebuyutannya sejak dulu karena mereka selalu bersaing untuk bisa mendapatkan hati milik Jeno.

"Siapa? Chaeyeon? Aku yang memberitahunya." Jeno menjawab enteng pertanyaan miliknya yang langsung membuatnya jadi meradang karena menahan kesal.

"Kau selalu mau memberitahu gadis itu tapi tidak denganku." Jaemin memeluk lengan milik Jeno erat karena takut jika saja Jeno akan berlari ke arah gadis itu, dia bahkan sudah tidak mempedulikan lagi pandangan aneh sekaligus heran dari orang-orang yang sekarang tengah memperhatikan mereka.

"Karena jika aku memberitahumu kau pasti akan langsung menemuiku. Aku terlalu malas, dan setidaknya perilaku Chaeyeon itu tidak memalukan seperti dirimu." Jeno melanjutkan saja langkah kakinya tanpa mempedulikan sosok Jaemin yang sekarang sedang berusaha keras menahan tubuhnya agar tidak melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Masa bodoh! Pokoknya kau tidak boleh berdekatan dengan gadis sok cantik itu!" Jaemin masih keras kepala tidak mau melanjutkan jalannya dan tetap berusaha keras menahan lengan milik Jeno supaya pria itu tidak bisa lanjut berjalan lagi, "Besok saja kita kembali ke perpustakaan ini! Aku tidak mau kau bertemu dengan gadis itu!" Dengan sekuat tenaganya sekarang akhirnya Jaemin berhasil juga menarik Jeno untuk berhenti dan tidak lanjut lagi berjalan ke perpustakaan itu. Sebenarnya itu bukan karena kekuatan Jaemin sepenuhnya, melainkan karena sekarang Jeno pun juga tidak lanjut berjalan dan memutuskan untuk berbalik mengikuti langkah bocah itu saja. Ini semua bukan karena dia mau menuruti permintaan dari bocah itu tapi mungkin lebih karena dia juga sama malasnya untuk bertemu dengan gadis bernama Chaeyeon itu, lagipula tadikan dia juga hanya bercanda saja pada Jaemin tentang dia yang sebenarnya tidak serius benar-benar membertitahu gadis itu jika dia akan pergi kemari.

"Gadis itu benar-benar cerewet, sok cantik, penggoda dan banyak tingkah! Kau jangan pernah mau jika didekati olehnya, ingat itu!" Jaemin dengan eratnya memeluk lengan milik Jeno dan membawa pria itu untuk berjalan ke jalan yang akan membawa mereka ke arah taman, lebih baik sekarang mereka duduk manis sambil 'pacaran' di bangku taman yang mungkin saja di sana sudah mulai sepi karena hari sudah malam.

Ketika mereka sudah sampai di sana Jaemin dengan antusiasnya menarik Jeno dan mengajak pria itu untuk berlari menghampiri kursi taman yang ada di dekat pohon yang sudah tidak berdaun lagi, yang entah mengapa itu malah terlihat begitu indah bagi dirinya. Sementara Jeno sendiri, pria itu hanya menurut saja dengan ajakan anak itu karena jujur saja dirinya sendiripun juga merasa cukup suka dengan suasana yang begitu tenang di taman ini.

"Wah, di sini udaranya segar sekali sungguh!" Setelah mereka duduk di bangku itu Jaemin dengan sangat menyebalkannya merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar hingga mengenai wajah milik Jeno dan langsung membuat Jeno jadi merasa kesal dengan tingkah kurang kerjaan dari bocah itu.

Karena tak kunjung diturunkan juga tangannya akhirnya Jeno memutuskan untuk menampik keras tangan itu hingga membuat Jaemin hampir saja tersungkur ke tanah, "Kau itu! Nanti kalau aku jatuh bagaimana? Kau mau tanggung jawab?!" Sekarang Jaemin membentak Jeno dengan wajah kesal miliknya lalu kembali ke posisi duduk yang baik dan benar.

"Apa kau tidak malu dengan kalimatmu sendiri barusan? Aku yang bahkan sudah berkali-kali sering kau buat terjatuh saja sekalipun tidak pernah meminta pertanggungjawaban konyol apapun darimu." Jeno memutar matanya malas.

"Ehehehe... Sekarang ku buat kau terjatuh lagi ya." Jaemin sudah hampir berhasil membuat Jeno terjatuh dari bangkunya namun ternyata gagal saat ternyata Jeno malah ikutan menarik tangannya hingga mereka hampir saja terjatuh bersama. Untuk dia segera tanggap jadinya mereka sekarang tidak jadi tersungkur ke tanah bersama-sama.

"Bayangkan jika kita benar-benar terjatuh bersama tadi. Aku yang hampir mati dan gegar otak karena terbentur batu itu atau kau yang akan langsung terkena cacat mental karena urat sarafmu telah hancur karena juga terbentur batu itu." Jeno berkata kesal seraya menunjuk beberapa bebatuan yang ada di bawah kakinya. Dan Jaemin? Anak itu sekarang malah memasng wajah konyol super menyebalkan dengan bonus cengiran lebar super memuakkan.

Jeno mendorong jidat milik anak itu sampai membuatnya jadi mendongak super tinggi olehnya, "Berhenti memasang wajah menyebalkan seperti itu atau aku akan membanting tubuhmu ke bebatuan itu."

"Ok." Jaemin berhenti memasang ekpresi wajahnya yang kata Jeno terlihat sangat menyebalkan dan minta dibanting. Padahal kenyataanya dia itu begitu imut tapi kenapa Jeno malah menganggapnya terlihat menyebalkan, mungkin memang dasarnya Jeno saja yang memiliki mata minus atau bahkan katarak.

"Jeno ayo kita ambil gambar di sini." Jaemin sekarang sudah mengambil ponsel miliknya di saku celananya, dia berniat mau mengajak Jeno mengambil gambar di sini karena dia ingin mengabadikan momen kebersamaan mereka ini dan memamerkannya pada si Chaeyeon sialan itu di SNS, supaya biar tahu rasa gadis centil itu.

Jeno memalingkan wajahnya tidak tertarik, "Kau ambil fotomu sendiri saja sana. Aku malas karena aku tahu kau pasti akan mempostingnya di SNS."

"Ayolah, sekali saja. Mau ya?" Jaemin sudah bersiap dengan kamera ponsel di tangannya dan sudah mengangkat benda itu sedikit ke atas bersiap untuk mengambil gambar.

"Hah, sekali saja."

Dia senang akhirnya Jeno mau menurutinya juga, "Ok, kau siap? Satu, dua, ti-" Tepat pada hitungan yang ketiga, saat kamera telah mengambil gambar mereka dia merasakan Jeno mengecup pipinya cukup lama hingga membuat jantungnya jadi bedetak tak karuan seperti ini. Dia tidak sedang mimpu atau berhalusinasikan? Yang barusan itu Jeno memang baru saja mengecup pipinya kan?

Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk secara perlahan menengokkan kepalanya ke samping dan menatap mata Jeno yang sekarang juga sama sedang menatap matanya, "Apa kau tadi baru saja mengecup pipiku?" Dengan kedua tangan yang masih ada ponselnya dia menangkup kedua pipinya yang sekarang sudah nampak mulai bersemu.

Jeno tidak menjawab dan hanya menatap serius kedua bola mata yang menggemaskan itu. Wajahnya bahkan sekarang sudah mulai bergerak maju secara perlahan tanpa ia sadari, dan ketika melihat kedua bola mata itu terpejam erat akhirnya dirinya pun memutuskan untuk semakin memajukan wajahnya dan menyatukan kedua belah bibirnya pada bibir merah muda tipis yang selalu memamerkan senyuman lebar itu.

Jaemin memejamkan matanya erat saat merasakan tangan Jeno beralih ke pinggangnya dan memeluknya erat di sana. Detak jantungnya yang sejak tadi memang sudah tak karuan sekarang malah menjadi semakin gila saat merasakan pria itu melumat lembut permukaan bibirnya. Dan setelahnya akhirnya dirinya pun memutuskan untuk membalas lumatan dari pria itu dengan semampunya saja, karena ketika dia akan mencoba menggigit bibir pria itu pasti dia sudah dibalas dengan lumatan manis olehnya, membuat dia jadi merasa tak berdaya saja.

Dengan memeluk erat tubuh Jeno ia memutuskan untuk diam dan menurut saja dengan alur ciuman pria itu. Ia terlalu pasif memang dengan hal macam ini karena jujur saja ini adalah ciuman pertama miliknya yang pernah ia lakukan di sepanjang hidupnya. Dan ia senang ciuman pertamanya ia lakukan dengan pria yang sangat dia sukai.

Ketika ciuman itu telah selesai dia memutuskan untuk menundukkan saja kepalanya sambil tersenyum-senyum konyol sendiri memandangi kedua kakinya di bawah sana. Sekarang ia sedang menunggu kira-kira apa yang akan Jeno katakan padanya setelah tadi telah menciumnya, di bibir pula. Apakah nanti pria itu akan menyatakan cinta padanya? Ah, jangan terlalu berharap dulu, bisa jadi nanti Jeno akan mengatakan jika dia mau belajar untuk membalas perasaannya. Begitukah? Ya, mungkin kira-kira nanti akan seperti itu.

"Sudah malam. Aku mau pulang, kau sendiri mau pulang atau tetap duduk di sini seorang diri?"

Dia menyesal telah memutuskan untuk menunggu kalimat apa yang nanti akan diucapkan oleh Jeno untuknya. Ternyata semua harapannya tadi tidak ada satupun yang terkabul, pria itu malah nampak acuh tak acuh saja dan menarik tangannya untuk mengajaknya pulang begitu saja tanpa ada satupun kalimat puitis yang romantis yang keluar dari mulut pria itu untuknya. Tapi tak apa-apalah, dirinya dicium seperti ini olehnya saja sudah merasa sangat senang dan bahagia, meski dia tidak tahu apa sebenarnya maksud pria itu menciumnya seperti ini.

.

.

.

Haechan duduk nyaman di sofa ruang tamu milik Mark sambil memperhatikan timeline akun SNS miliknya yang sekarang sedang dibanjiri dengan foto mesra seorang Na Jaemin yang sedang dikecup oleh Jeno dengan manisnya di pipi. Ia sedikit heran dengan apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi diantara kedua orang itu hingga membuat seluruh isi timelinenya geger oleh foto ini? Siapa orang pertama yang memposting poto ini? Apakah Jeno? Itu sudah pati mustahil. Lalu, apakah ini Jaemin? Ya mungkin saja ini ulah dari bocah itu.

Tangan lincahnyapun bergerak membuka akun milik Jaemin yang memiliki username panjang dan super memalukan bagi dirinya yaitu NaJae13082K. Setelah selesai membuka akun milik anak itu dirinya langsung dibuat membulatkan mata selebar-lebarnya karena saking tak percaya dia dengan foto-foto yang sedang dia lihat sekarang. Dari Jaemin yang hanya dikecup di pipi lalu beralih ke foto yang menampilkan jika Jeno sedang mencium bocah itu di bibir. Ia tegaskan sekali lagi, di bibir! Sungguh ini adalah foto yang sangat menggegerkan dan menghebohkan hampir seluruh antero sekolahnya.

"Kau lihat apa?" Mark datang menyusulnya duduk di sofa sambil membawa sebuah buku dengan sampul bertuliskan kalimat Inggris yang tidak terlalu dia pahami sama sekali.

"Apa mereka sudah resmi jadian?" Dia kembali fokus pada ponsel miliknya dan tak mempedulikan pertanyaan dari Mark barusan.

Mark mencoba mengintip layar ponsel milik Haechan karena dia penasaran dengan apa yang sekarang sedang anak itu lihat di sana, "Memangnya siapa yang pacaran?" Karena tidak ditanggapi apa-apa oleh yang diajaknya bicara diapun memutuskan untuk melanjutkan kembali kegiatan membacanya yang tadi sempat tertunda.

"Wah, Jeno itu benar-benar sialan ya. Diam-diam anak itu pasti juga menyukai Jaemin. Dan apa ini, kenapa mereka dengan bodohnya memposting gambar seperti ini di SNS." Haechan masih tak habis pikir dengan perilaku dari kedua temannya yang ternyata sangat di luar akal sehat orang normal, "Sudahlah, lagipula itu tidak penting juga untukku." Sambil mengedikkan bahunya dia memutuskam untuk keluar dari aplikasi media sosial miliknya itu lalu beralih ke samping menatap Mark yang tampak sangat serius sedang membaca buku di tangannya.

"Rasanya aneh memakai baju punya oranglain."

Mark memperhatikan penampilan Haechan yang memang terlihat aneh dengan memakai kaos dan celana boxer pendek miliknya, bocah itu hampir terlihat tidak seperti dirinya melainkan terlihat seperti seorang anak kecil yang tidak pernah mempedulikan bentuk penampilannya, "Ini lebih baik jika dibandingkan dengan baju milikmu sendiri yang sudah bau karena keringat."

"Ck, akan lebih baik lagi jika tadi kau bawa aku pulang dan aku bisa memakai bajuku sendiri dengan nyaman di rumah." Haechan memutar bola matanya malas sambil memperhatikan layar tv yang tidak menyala di hadapannya, "Omong-omong sebenarnya apa pekerjaan aslimu? Kenapa kau memilih untuk tidak langsung bekerja di perusahaan milik ayahmu?"

Mark mengalihkan sejenak perhatiannya dari halaman ke-279 buku yang sedang ia baca pada pertanyaan anak itu, "Aku? Aku hanya staff administrasi biasa di perusahaan otomotif. Baru sekitar lima bulan aku bekerja di sana. Karena aku rasa aku masih harus mencari banyak pengalaman jadi aku memutuskan untuk tidak langsung bekerja di perusahaan milik Ayahku. Perusahaan milik Ayahku itu terlalu besar bagiku, jadi aku merasa kurang cukup mampu jika langsung bekerja di sana." Ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk menutup bukunya dan mengalihkan seluruh perhatian miliknya pada bocah itu.

"Memangnya bisnis apa yang dikelola di perusahaan milik Ayahmu?" Haechan menggeser duduknya supaya bisa menghadap ke arah Mark dan begitu dengan Mark, pria itu juga sama mengubah posisi duduknya agar bisa saling berhadapan.

"Banyak, dia dulu itu lulusan terbaik dari universitasnya dengan kuliah jurusan kedokteran. Tapi setelah lulus dia bukannya memutuskan untuk menjadi dokter tapi malah memilih untuk masuk ke dunia bisnis dan mendirikan beberapa rumah sakit swasta dengan lisensi resmi dari pemerintah. Setelah itu dia merambah lagi ke dunia pariwisata dan paket travel. Kau bayangkan sendiri betapa bodohnya aku nanti jika aku langsung dimasukkan ke perusahaan itu hanya dengan mengandalkan koneksi dan hubungan darah tanpa bekal pengalaman sama sekali."

Haechan menganggung saja karena sebenarnya dia juga tidak terlalu peduli dengan jawaban dari Mark barusan, kan pada aslinya dia bertanya pada Mark itu hanya atas dasar basa-basi saja tanpa ada sedikitpun niat serius.

"Kau sendiri? Kenapa kau begitu suka memanah?" Mark menantikan jawaban dari Haechan dengan wajah ingin tahu miliknya.

"Aku? Hm hanya suka saja tidak lebih. Dan mungkin juga karena sudah tidak ada lagi jenis olahraga lain yang ku sukai." Haechan mengedikkan bahunya singkat.

"Benarkah? Ku kira tadi ada alasan yang lain selain it-," Ia harus menghentikan sejenak kalimatnya saat mendadak terdengar suara bel dari luar, dirinya sedikit heran siapa lagi yang datang berkunjung ke rumahnya malam-malam begini? Jangan bilang jika itu ibunya, dan jika memang iya, sepertinya malam ini dia harus menghadapi malam yang cukup panjang ditemani dengan ocehan cerewet milik sang ibu.

Dan ketika dirinya membuka pintu rumahnya memang benarlah jika orang yang berkunjung malam-malam begini di rumahnya itu adalah ibunya, "Ibu membawa makanan?" Dia menatap semua barang yang dibawa sang ibu dengan mata yang memicing heran. Ibunya tidak sedang sakitkan? Kenapa tiba-tiba saja dia datang kemari dengan membawa banyak makanan begini, bukankah selama ini ibunya tersayang itu jika ingin memberinya makanan rumahan lebih suka datang kemari bersama dengan para koki langsung dan menyuruh mereka untuk membuat makanan yang sehat dan bergizi untuknya. Lalu sekarang apa coba, kenapa ibunya mendadak membawa makanan sebanyak itu.

"Siapa yang datang?" Sekarang giliran suara Haechan yang mendadak muncul di belakangnya yang langsung membuatnya menengok ke arah anak itu begitupun dengan ibunya.

"Astaga! Lihatlah bajumu itu anak kecil!" Ibunya Mark ternganga melihat penampilan Haechan yang sangat berantakan dan tidak pantas untuk dipandang sama sekali, "Taruh semua makanan ini ke dapur!" Dia menyerahkan seluruh barang bawaannya pada Mark dan menyuruh anak lelakinya itu untuk segera dibawa ke dapur. "Dan kau anak kecil, perhatikan penampilan dan jangan buat orang jadi salah paham padamu. Apa-apaan paha itu, apa kau mau pamer jika bentuk paha dan kakimu itu lebih bagus dari milik para wanita? Iya, begitu?!" Dengan cepat wanita itu melepaskan scraf lebarnya dan memasangkan itu pada pinggang Haechan supaya paha miliknya itu bisa tertutup.

Haechan hanya menganggung mengerti saja saat sadar jika celana boxer yang dia pakai itu memang terlalu pendek untuknya hingga membuat hampir setengah pahanya terlihat, "Mark Hyung yang menyuruhku memakainya." Dia tersenyum jahil ketika selesai berkata seperti itu.

"Apa?!" Wanita itu terkejut menatap ke arahnya yang hanya ia balas dengan anggukan kecil saja. Sebenarnya dia hanya berbohong dan ingin mengerjai Mark saja jadinya dia berkata seperti itu. Dia yakin setelah ini ibunya Mark pasti akan mencap anaknya sendiri sebagai sosok yang mesum dan cabul.

"Dasar kau ini murahan sekali, disuruh memakai pakaian seperti ini olehnya malah mau begitu saja. Sebenarnya di mana sih letak sebagian otakmu yang masih berfungsi itu." Sepertinya perkiraanya yang sudah ia pikirkan tadi itu salah. Ibunya Mark bukannya mengatai Mark mesum, kurang ajar atau bagaimana tapi malah mengatai dirinya murahan. Dasar wanita jahat!

"Terserah." Dan dengan wajah kesal miliknya dia berjalan menuju ke dapur menyusul Mark yang sekarang sudah sibuk menata beberapa makanan yang tampak di atas meja makan. "Hyung aku dikatai murahan oleh Ibumu. Jika aku murahan berarti itu menandakan bahwa kau itu bodoh dan tidak becus memilih pacar. Benarkan?" Dia berpura-pura marah dan mengadu pada Mark di samping tubuh pria itu setelah ia sampai di dapur, dengan memasang wajah kesal yang dia buat-buat.

Ibunya Mark mendengus kecil mencibirnya, "Sekali anak kecil memang tetap anak kecil ya."

"Aku mau pulang sajalah, Ibumu jika padaku akan selalu jahat seperti itu Hyung." Haechan bersikap manja dengan menarik-narik baju milik Mark dengan brutal berniat untuk mengganggu kegiatan pria itu sebenarnya.

"Kau mau pulang? Ini sudah malam lebih baik kau tidur di sini lagi ya." Dengan senyuman yang lebar yang dia paksa, dia mengambil tangan milik Haechan yang saat ini masih menggenggam kain baju miliknya dengan paksa. Dia lalu juga meremat tangan itu gemas karena memang dia benar-benar kesal karena tangan itu benar-benar mengganggu kegiatannya, dia tadi bahkan hampir menumpahkan makanan yang hendak ia taruh

di atas piring karena gangguan dari anak itu.

"Oh ya, Mark. Ibu ada berita gembira untukmu!" Mendadak ibunya berseru riang padanya hingga membuat dia jadi reflek melepaskan tangan milik Haechan. Mendengar nada bicara yang kelewat riang dari sang ibu sepertinya memang benar jika berita yang hendak disampaikan oleh sang ibu itu benar-benar berita yang akan membuatnya gembira.

"Tadi siang orangtuanya Haechan mengajak makan siang bersama dengan Ayah dan Ibu. Dan saat makan siang tadi, Ayahmu dan Ayahnya Haechan sepertinya sangat merestui hubungan kalian. Dan ketika Ibunya Haechan memutuskan untuk menunangkan kalian saja terlebih dahulu secepatnya, maka semua orang yang ada di sana langsung setuju."

Mendengar semua kalimat itu Mark pun langsung terdiam cukup lama. Haechan sendiri langsung tersedak oleh makanannya sendiri ketika dirinya tadi sedang sibuk mencicipi jejeran makanan lezat yang ada di atas meja itu.

Ibunya Haechan menatap dua orang yang sekarang sedang sama mematung di depannya itu, "Mark? Kau senangkan dengan kabar yang Ibu bawa? Dan setelah kalian bertunangan nanti, rencananya Ayahnya Mark ingin menyuruhmu untuk bekerja magang di perusahaannya supaya kau bisa mendapat banyak pengalaman di sana, juga tadi Ayahmu memberi usul kalau lebih baik kalian tinggal satu rumah saja di rumah yang baru yang sudah Ayahmu beli untuk kalian supaya hubungan kalian bisa selalu langgeng dan baik-baik saja karena kalian berada di satu rumah yang sama." Dia mengakhiri kalimat panjangnya sambil memandang wajah milik Mark dan Haechan secara bergantian. Sementara Mark dan Haechan? Jangan tanya bagaimana keadaan mereka sekarang, karena sudah bisa dipastikan jika jiwa dan batin mereka sekarsng tengah terguncang hebat. Pun wajah mereka sekarang itu langsung pasi karena mendapatkan kabar buruk yang datang secara mendadak seperti ini.

'Kenapa jadi begini? Apa para orangtua itu sudah gila, sinting, cacat mental atau memang mereka itu mendadak sudah terkena gangguan jiwa? Maksudnya apa ini main membuat keputusan seenaknya saja tanpa meminta pertimbangan terlebih dulu kepada dirinya atau Mark!' Haechan membatin tak percaya sambil menatap Mark yang saat ini masih memasang wajah dungu andalannya hingga membuat ia jadi kesal sendiri olehnya.

"Baiklah, kalian nikmati saja makan malam enak ini karena Ibu mau cepat pulang. Oh ya Haechan, ini semua masakan buatan Mamamu, jadi makan yang lahap ok." Mereka tidak begitu mempedulikan salam perpisahan dari ibu dan hanya memasang wajah kaku saja seraya tersenyum tipis padanya.

Ketika sudah memastikan bahwa wanita tadi telah pergi maka Haechan dengan cepatpun langsung meraih pisau yang ada di sana dan mengacungkannya tepat ke wajah milik Mark, "Ini semua salahmu! Aku tidak mau ditunangkan atau apapun itu denganmu oleh mereka!"

Mark membalas dengan mata menyipit tak suka padanya, "Sebelum kau menyalahkanku seharusnya kau ingat bahwa penyebab kedua orangtua kita bisa saling bertemu itu adalah kau. Jika saja semalam kau menurut saja saat dipaksa pulang oleh Ibumu maka sekarang kita tidak akan dalam kondisi serumit ini."

Haechan membanting pisaunya dengan kesal dan menatap Mark tidak terima, "Terserahlah! Yang jelas sekarang kita harus bagaimana? Apa kita mengaku saja kalau kita ini hanya pura-pura pacaran saja?"

"Jangan gila, pikirkan apa yang akan mereka lakukan pada kita jika mereka tahu bahwa kita telah membohongi mereka. Memangnya kau siap kena marah dari mereka? Apalagi Ibuku dan Ibumu, mereka itu jika disatukan pasti akan sangat menyeramkan."

"Lalu kita harus bagaimana? Kau mau bertunangan dan bahkan sampai tinggal bersama? Kalau aku sih tentu saja tidak mau hal itu terjadi padaku, kau tahukan jika masa depanku itu masihlah sangat panjang Mark."

"Jangan menyalahkan aku terus. Memangnya selain menerima hal itu kita bisa apa lagi? Semua ini terjadi juga karena dirimu, jadi sekali-kali salahkanlah dirimu sendiri terlebih dahulu sebelum kau mau menyalahkan diriku."

Mereka tidak meneruskan adu argumen aneh itu dan memutuskan untuk saling mengalah dan berhenti saling menyalahkan satu sama lain. Mungkin ini karena mereka juga telah sadar bahwasannya ini semua adalah masalah yang mereka buat secara bersama jadi tidak ada gunanya pula mereka saling menyalahkan seperti ini. Jika memang orangtua mereka ingin menunangkan mereka dengan segera maka mereka akan mencoba tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Mereka hanya bertunangankan tidak menikah? Jadi untuk apa mereka harus merasa pusing atau pun apa. Atau jika mereka merasa terbebani karena akan tinggal bersama mereka hanya tinggal berpikir tenang saja mengenai hal itukan? Mereka hanya tinggal di bawah atap yang sama tidak lebih jadi tak perlu merasa khawatir ataupun apa, tinggal dijalani saja. Tinggal bersama mungkin tidak buruk juga untuk mereka, karena dengan begitu dirinya bisa sedikit bebas dari peraturan dari ibunyakan? Ya, anggap saja semua akan semudah itu supaya mereka tidak akan merasa terbebani atau bahkan sampai stress.

Cukup berpikir tenang dan positif.

Jangan hiraukan hal yang lain lagi.

Keadaan seperti ini tidak akan berlangsung sampai selamanyakan?

Jadi jangan terlalu dipikirkan saja.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

MINGGU 23/10/2016.

Saya ngerasa ada yang kurang bagus di ff ini, jadi kalau yang ngereview sedikit ya saya wajarin aja. Ceritanya memang sedikit aneh sejak awal, soalnya ini terlalu gimana gitu menurut saya. Tapi masa bodohlah, kalau gak suka dan gak tertarik lagi ya tinggal jangan baca. Udah gitu aja. Thanks buat yang udah nungguin FF ini. Love you guys.

Note : Review masih dibutuhkan ya :) karena saya bakal ngelanjutin cerita saya berdasarkan permintaan dari kalian, jadi kalau kalian pengen lanjut ya review supaya saya bisa tahu kalau ff ini masih ada yang minatin. Thanks guys :*

BUAT MARKCHAN/MARKHYUCK SHIPPER I LOVE YOU SO MUCH :*


	3. Chapter 3

**LIFE LESSON**

 **CHAPTER : 3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MarkChan**

 **Mark X Haechan**

 **Warn : Typos, Bl.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Selamat membaca**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Haechan tersenyum masam di hadapan Mark yang saat ini tengah sibuk memilih cincin untuk pertunangan mereka. Ini sebenarnya apa-apaan sih, serius itu para orangtua ingin segera menunangkan mereka? Dan lagi, kenapa Mark kelihatannya malah baik-baik saja, seperti tidak merasa keberatan sama sekali. Apa pria itu suka-suka saja dengan semua yang sudah terjadi ini? Apa Mark tidak ada keinginan untuk membatalkan hal ini dan segera mengaku saja pada para orangtua itu? Yah meskipun nanti pada akhirnya kemungkinan terburuknya ia dan Mark akan dikuliti hidup-hidup oleh mereka semua karena telah ketahuan berbohong. Tapikan setidaknya pria itu tidak bisa bertingkah sesantai dan setenang ini, seperti seolah mereka ini memang pasangan sungguhan yang akan bertunangan.

"Kau suka bentuk cincin yang bagaimana?" Mark masih memperhatikan deretan cincin mahal itu dengan mata tajamnnya yang begitu jeli.

"Tidak usah bagus-bagusan." Ia menjawab ketus dan kembali mengekori Mark yang terus saja berjalan memilah-milah cincin yang akan mereka beli nanti. Mendengar ia akan bertunangan dengan Mark saja sudah membuatnya muak dan marah apalagi sampai disuruh repot-repot memilih cincin. Rasanya ia benar-benar ingin mengamuk sungguh.

"Maksudmu?" Mark mengerutkan dahinya tidak mengerti dengan maksud ucapan dari Haechan. Tidak usah bagus-bagusan? Bagaimana bisa begitu, di matanya seluruh deretan cincin yang ada di depannya ini sungguhlah benar-benar nampak bagus. Dan juga, ia mana mengerti dengan level bagus dan tidak bagus ala bocah itu. Nanti jika ia salah pilih yang ada dia malah dimarahi habis-habisan olehnya.

"Ya tidak usah yang bagus pokoknya. Yang biasa saja, yang penting bisa melingkar di jari saja sudah cukup." Haechan sedikit mendengus kesal saat tahu jika Mark itu ternyata tidak bisa cepat tanggap dalam hal menanggapi ucapannya yang tadi.

"Nah, masalahnya itu. Level biasamu dengan level biasaku itu berbeda. Menurutku semua cincin di sini itu bagus-bagus, dan kau tadi minta yang tidak terlalu baguskan? Jadi mana aku tahu cincin mana yang nampak tidak bagus untukmu. Kalau kau mau yang tidak usah bagus-bagusan dariku, kenapa kita tidak pergi saja ke pandai besi dan minta padanya untuk dibuatkan dua pasang cincin dari besi?" Mark menatap Haechan dengan wajah jenakanya bermaksud untuk mengajak anak itu sedikit bercanda dengannya, "Bagaimana? Kau mau tidak?"

"Tidak lucu. Kalau kau memang mau ke pandai besi, kau pergi saja sana sendiri dan cari saja orang lain yang mau untuk memakai cincin besi itu denganmu." Haechan menatap Mark kesal setelah mendengar jawaban main-main yang pria itu lontarkan padanya. Dia benar-benar kesal setengah mati pada pria itu yang masih saja sempat mengucapkan kalimat bercanda yang sangatlah tidak terdengar asik sama sekali baginya.

"Ck, kau itu sulit sekali ya untuk diajak bercanda." Mark menggeleng pelan saat sadar jika kini Haechan tidak dalam keadaan mood yang baik untuk diajak bercanda. Padahalkan tadi ia berkata seperti itu niatnya untuk menggodanya saja dan siapa tahu saja bisa membuat anak itu sedikit tersenyum setelah sejak tadi hanya terus cemberut saja.

"Ini, aku mau lihat cincin yang ini." Haechan mengabaikan ucapan dari Mark barusan dan malah fokus pada sepasang cincin emas sederhana tanpa ukiran atau apapun. Hanya cincin emas biasa yang sangat polos dan benar-benar begitu nampak sederhana.

Mark mengikuti arah mata milik Haechan, "Ini bagus. Kau bilang tadi yang tidak terlalu bagus, ini masih bagus menurutku." Mark mengambil cincin yang ada di dalam kotak beludru tersebut dan memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

"Ini jenis emas tua dengan kualitas yang sangat baik tuan." Seorang wanita yang melayani mereka memberitahukan hal tersebut.

"Kualitas yang sangat baik? Pasti mahal." Haechan bergumam pelan, "Tidak. Tidak jadi yang ini, cepat kembalikan sana." Ia meminta Mark untuk mengembalikan lagi cincin yang tengah dicobanya tersebut kepada wanita yang tengah melayani mereka itu.

"Kenapa memangnya? Tadi bagus saat ku coba." Mark menatap heran pada Haechan, ia sungguh sangat tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran dari bocah tersebut. Tadi saja sepertinya ia sangat tertarik dengan cincin tersebut tapi sekarang entah bagaimana bisa anak itu malah memintanya untuk mengembalikan cincin itu lagi dan tidak jadi membelinya.

"Kau itu diam saja. Cincin bagus dan tidak bagus saja kau tidak bisa membedakannya, jadi tidak usah ikut campur ingin menentukan mana cincin yang akan kita pakai untuk bertunangan." Haechan menatap Mark dengan jengkel karena sejak tadi benar-benar sangat berisik dan telah mengganggunya memilah-milah cincin. "Sejak tadi kau sudah sok ingin memilih cincin untuk kita, tapi yang bagus atau yang tidak saja kaupun tidak mengerti. Jadi diam saja sana." Ia mencubit lengan milik Mark keras hingga membuat orangnya jadi meringis pelan menahan sakit, dan bahkan sampai membuat orang-orang yang ada di sekitarpun jadi memperhatikan mereka dengan wajah heran.

"Apa ini untuk cincin pertunangan? Saya bisa merekom-"

"Diam. Jangan ikut campur." Haechan menyela ucapan dari pelayan wanita tersebut dengan pelototan mata tidak suka darinya. Haechan sedang tidak ingin diganggu apalagi disela oleh siapapun, Mark saja tadi bahkan ia omeli habis-habisan dan bahkan sekarang wanita yang tidak dikenalinya ini malah ingin menginterupsinya dan sok mengguruinya dengan cara merekomendasikan cincin untuk pertunangannya dengan Mark. Heol, memangnya wanita tadi itu siapa? Yang mau bertunangankan bukan dia jadi untuk apa dia harus ikut-ikutan mencampuri pikirannya yang ingin memilih cincin. Jika dia mau melakukan itu, coba sini dia saja yang bertunangan dengan Mark dan menggantikannya.

Sementara Mark sendiri kini tengah berdecak kagum saat melihat Haechan dengan sangat luwesnya menyela ucapan dari wanita yang hendak mengambilkan beberapa sample cincin pertunangan untuk mereka. Wah, jika seperti ini dia rasa Haechan itu memang calon pendebat sejati yang pandai mengomel sana-sini dan ia yakin sekali jika ada ajang pencarian pria terbawel maka yang akan jadi pemenangnya ya sudah pasti adalah Haechan. Kamampuannya dalam hal mengolah kalimat dan mengutarakannya memang benar-benar yang terbaik dan selalu menjadi yang terbaik darinya.

"Oh, maafkan saya tuan." Wanita tersebut menunduk dalam karena merasa bersalah pada Haechan sebab telah mencoba untuk ikut campur dalam urusannya tadi. Ia tidak merasa sakit hati ataupun apa, mungkin memang benar jika pelanggannya yang satu ini memang benar-benar tidak suka jika ada yang mencampuri urusannya. Biarkanlah pelanggannya yang satu ini menentukan sendiri cincin mana yang akan ia beli untuk acara pertunangannya nanti. Siapa tahu dia itu sedang menyiapkan cincin terbaik untuk pasangannya yang mungkin saja sangat cantik dan manis. Tapi omong-omong ke mana pasangan orang ini? Kenapa dia pergi membeli cincin pertunangannya bukan dengan calon tunangannya melainkan malah dengan teman prianya? Ah, sudahlah. Lagipula itu juga bukanlah urusannya.

"Berapa harga cincin yang paling murah di sini?" Haechan berkata dengan nada santainya tanpa mempedulikan lagi tatapan kaget yang kini tengah diperlihatkan oleh pelayan wanita di depannya tersebut.

"Ya?" Pelayan wanita tersebut mencoba untuk memastikan jika pendengarannya yang ia rasa tadi telah salah dan tidak benar. Paling murah? Ia salah dengarkan? Seharusnya orang ini memilihkan cincin yang paling mahalkan untuk calon tunangannya, dan bukan malah cincin paling murah. Memang benar sih jika orang yang satu ini nampak begitu masih sangat muda dan belum bisa menghasilkan uang sendiri, tapikan dari tampilannya dia itu tipikal anak yang berasal dari keluarga kaya dan terpandang. Lihatlah jam tangan mahal keluaran terbaru dari brand ternama dunia yang sekarang tengah melingkar dengan epiknya di pergelangan tangan orang itu. Jadi, kenapa orang dengan penampilan yang sekaya dan semodis itu malah ingin membelikan barang termurah untuk dijadikan sebagai cincin pertunangan? Sungguh, hal itu benar-benar sangat aneh bagi dirinya.

Haechan berdecak pelan, "Iya yang paling murah. Jika perlu yang satu karat saja." Haechan lagi-lagi bergumam dengan santainya tanpa mempedulikan hal yang lain lagi di sekitarnya. Saat ini ia sedang jadi bahan perhatian bagi beberapa orang yang ada di sana. Karena bagaimana ia tidak jadi penarik perhatian orang lain jika sekarang ia dengan percaya dirinya membeli cincin emas dengan permintaan harga paling murah dan hanya satu karat saja di toko emas elit yang sudah pasti menjual jenis-jenis emas mahal pilihan dari berbagai daerah di dunia. Orang mungkin sedang berpikir jika dia ini orang gila atau pengidap gangguan jiwa yang tengah pamer kemiskinan di depan khalayak umum.

"Paling murah dan hanya satu karat saja?" Pelayan tadi membulatkan mulutnya karena sekarang ia tengah menganga tak percaya pada apa yang sekarang tengah terjadi. Ia pikir pelanggannya yang satu ini memang benar-benar orang yang sangat kaya namun sayangnya ia memiliki sikap yang sangat pelit. Ia jadi berpikir, pasti kasihan sekali wanita yang jadi tunangannya nanti karena harus menghadapi orang yang sepelit dan semenyebalkan orang yang satu itu. Satu karat emas? Yang benar saja, bahkan emas yang murni saja harus mengandung karat setidaknya 22 atau 24 karat, dan itu terdapat pada emas yang memiliki berat sekitar 15 gram.

Mark hanya tersenyum bangga pada Haechan yang sampai sekarang ini masih menampakkan wajah percaya dirinya meski telah dipandangi dan sudah jadi bahan penarik perhatian bagi orang-orang yang ada di sana. Hah, rasanya ingin sekali ia saat ini juga mengalungkan gold medale pada bocah tangguh yang ada di hadapannya ini. Sangat mengagumkan dengan seluruh sikap luar biasa yang dimilikinya. Membuat ia jadi merasa iri saja padanya karena tidak bisa bersikap seperti itu.

"Iya, cepat ambilkan saja sana. Yang seukuran denganku dan dia." Haechan menunjuk Mark yang ada di sebelah tubuhnya dengan ibu jarinya. Dan Mark pun yang merasa namanya telah dipanggil oleh Haechanpun hanya tersenyum manis saja ke arah wanita yang sekarang tengah melongo aneh entah karena apa.

"Seukuran dengan anda dan, dan pri-pria itu?" Pelayan wanita tadi menunjuk Mark dengan tampang dungu penuh keheranan. Jadi selama ini wanita cantik yang ia kira adalah calon tunangan dari pelanggan cerewetnya yang satu itu ternyata adalah seseorang yang tadi ia kira adalah temannya. Ia jadi semakin tidak habis pikir lagi dengan hal ini. Bukan karena ia tahu jika ternyata mereka ini adalah pasangan gay, ia sudah biasa melayani para pelanggan pasangan sesama jenis yang ingin membeli cincin, jadi ia tidak akan kaget lagi akan hal ini. Ia kaget bukan karena hal itu, melainkan karena ia merasa tak habis pikir saja pada pria yang setampan itu kenapa bisa malah mendapatkan pasangan secerewet orang tadi? Sudah cerewet, kekanakan, serta pelit pula.

"Hm, yang seukuran denganku." Mark menjawabnya dengan anggukan dan senyuman yang sangat luar biasa tampan dan ternyata juga mampu untuk membuat pelayan wanita yang tadi jadi semakin ternganga karena ketampanan yang dimiliki olehnya.

"Jangan terkena gejala sindrom narsisme." Haechan menegur Mark kala ia sadar jika saat ini pria itu tengah memamerkan senyuman sok tampannya itu. Terlihat sekali dari sorot matanya jika saat ini ia sedang ingin pamer pada siapapun bahwa dia itu tampan.

"Siapa yang begitu." Mark hanya terkekeh saja mendengar penuturan dari Haechan untuknya. Masa bodoh ia dikatai mengidap gejala narsisme seperti yang dibicarakannya tadi, yang terpenting ia bisa pamer senyum dengan beberapa orang di sana dan sekalian pamer aura tampan mungkin juga tidak akan jadi masalahkan?

"Ini cincinnya tuan." Pelayan tersebut masih mencoba untuk menahan kekagetan dan keterkjutannya akan hal ini sejenak. Itu semua karena ia ingin fokus melayani dua pasangan kekasih gay yang tengah sibuk mencari cincin pertunangan tersebut.

"Berapa harganya?" Haechan membiarkan Mark memasangkan salah satu cincin tersebut ke dalam ruas jari manisnya dan ia sendiri sibuk berinteraksi dengan pelayan wanita tersebut, bermaksud untuk membicarakan perihal harga cincin tersebut.

"Di dalamnya hanya terdapat kandungan satu karat emas, namun bahan penyusun lainnya jugalah sangat berkualitas dan baik sekali tuan. Ser-,"

"Berapa harganya?" Sekarang giliran Mark yang malah menyela ucapan wanita tersebut setelah tadi memasangkan cincin di jari manis milik Haechan dan sedikit menilai penampilannya. Cukup bagus dan cocok juga jika dipakai untuk pertunangan mereka nanti.

"Harganya 50 dollar tuan." Pelayan wanita yang disela ucapannya tadi hanya mampu menghela napas saja, ia pasrah saja kala kedua pasangan kekasih ini bersikap dengan seenaknya saja padanya dan bahkan selalu menyela ucapannya tanpa merasa bersalah ataupun apa sama sekali.

"Murah sekali." Mark menatap tak percaya pada si pelayan itu, lalu beralih menghadap ke arah Haechan dan menatap bocah itu tidak yakin, "Apa kau benar-benar mau memakai cincin ini untuk acara pertunangan kita nanti?"

Haechan mengalihkan wajahnya untuk balas menatap Mark, "Cincin ini," Ia menunjukkan cincin yang sudah terpasang di jari manisnya ke depan wajah Mark, "Lebih baik berharga murah saja. Kau tahu kenapa? Karena cincin ini tidak dipakai untuk pertunangan sungguhan, jadi jangan buang-buang uangmu hanya untuk membeli cincin yang sebenarnya tidak ada gunanya sama sekali buat kita, apalagi buatku."

"Oh, ok. Kita ambil cincin yang ini." Mark menurut pada keputusan yang dibuat oleh Haechan dan menaruh kembali sepasang cincin tersebut ke dalam kotak beludru. Dan sembari menunggu cincinnya dikemas ke dalam paper bag kecil oleh si pelayan wanita tadi, ia pun mengeluarkan kartu kredit miliknya untuk segera dipakai membayar cincin tersebut.

"Setelah ini kita ke mana?" Haechan bertanya saat sadar jika acara membeli cincin hari ini telah selesai, dan ia sedikit merasa bingung hal apa lagi yang harus mereka lakukan hari ini.

"Terima kasih." Mark mengambil paper bag berisi kotak cincin itu dan mengucapkan terima kasih yang tulus pada pelayan wanita yang sejak tadi sudah dibuat susah olehnya dan Haechan. Ia mengerti dan sangat tahu sekali jika pada dasarnya wanita itu sejak tadi pasti sudah menahan emosinya untuk tidak mengamuk padanya ataupun Haechan yang sejak tadi memang menjengkelkan.

"Kita cari makan saja. Lalu setelah itu pergi ke butik Mama-mu." Ia berjalan terlebih dahulu mendahului Haechan dan membimbing bocah itu untuk melangkah keluar dari tempat ini. Dan Haechan sendiripun hanya menurut padanya, tidak banyak tingkah karena jujur saja sejak tadi dirinya memang sudah sangat lapar. Jadi beruntunglah ia kala Mark menawarkan akan mengajaknya makan. Namanya juga masa pertumbuhan, jadi mendengar kata makan saja sudah mampu membuatnya jadi anak penurut yang tidak banyak tingkah.

.

.

.

Jaemin senyam-senyum sendiri membaca beberapa komentar di akun SNS miliknya. Mengenai kedua foto yang ia unggah semalam, yang ternyata sesuai dengan tebakannya jika hal ini pasti akan menghebohkan banyak orang. Sebenarnya semalam foto yang Jeno menciumnya itu adalah foto yang tidak sengaja terambil olehnya ketika tangannya semalam mendadak gemetaran sendiri tanpa sebab kala Jeno mencium bibirnya. Dan ketika sudah sampai ke rumah ia sedikit terkejut saat melihat jika ternyata di ponselnya ada foto lain selain foto ketika Jeno mengecup pipinya.

Sebenarnya ia juga tidak terlalu berminat memposting foto tersebut ke SNS miliknya, namun ketika sadar jika momen yang seluar biasa ini sayang untuk tidak dipamerkan pada orang-orang jadi ya ia putuskan saja untuk mempostingnya ke SNS, sekalian pamer ke Chaeyeon begitu. Namun ketika melakukan ini ia lupa akan satu hal. Yaitu izin dari Jeno. Dia bahkan tidak memikirkan pria itu sama sekali ketika mempostingnya dan hanya asal posting saja asal orang-orang bisa tahu jika ia dan Jeno kini hubungannya sudah lebih sangat dekat jika dibandingkan dengan dulu.

"Jadi Jaemin, sebenarnya apa sih hubunganmu dengan Jeno? Jangan membuatku jadi penasaran begini." Renjun teman sebangkunya menginterogasinya sejak tadi pagi ketika masih di sekolah hingga sekarang mereka sudah berada di perpustakaan kota hendak mencari referensi untuk tugas essay mata pelajaran Biologi mereka.

"Ku pikir kalian pacaran, tapi kenapa tadi pagi Jeno malah tidak menyapamu sama sekali," Renjun membuka-buka halaman buku yang ia bawa sembari memeperhatikan wajah konyol milik Jaemin yang sejak tadi masih saja tersenyum-senyum aneh seperti orang gila. Sungguh ia rasa pria itu sudah stress atau bagaimanalah pokoknya.

"Dia tidak menyapaku?" Jaemin berhenti dari acara tersenyum-senyumnya ketika mendengar sebuah celutukan yang seperti itu dari Renjun. Kepalanya sedikit mengawang ke atas dan menyadari memang benar jika selama di sekolah tadi Jeno tidak menyapanya sama sekali namun juga tidak bersikap judes padanya. Ia awalnya sempat merasa aneh dengan hal itu, namun lagi-lagi ia malah kembali tersenyum konyol saat sadar jika pada dasarnya Jeno kan memang tidak pernah menyapanya terlebih dahulu apalagi mengajaknya bicara.

"Dia itu memang seperti itu. Yang penting dia tidak marah saja aku sudah bahagia." Ia masih sibuk membaca beberapa komentar-komentar lucu yang dikirim oleh teman-temannya yang ada di kelas lain itu dengan wajah sumringah. Ia tak menyangka jika akun miliknya ini akan seramai ini, padahalkan dia hanya berniat pamer bukan cari perhatian sana-sini. Ketika ia sedang sibuk-sibuknya membaca komentar-komentar itu tiba-tiba saja Renjun menepuk keras bahunya hingga membuat ia jadi sedikit tersentak kaget. Dan akhirnya dia pun memutuskan untuk menengok ke arah anak itu dan bertanya apa maksudnya menepuk bahunya dengan keras begitu.

"Bukankah itu Jeno?" Ia mengikuti arah tangan milik Renjun yang sekarang tengah menunjuk ke arah pintu masuk. Dan di sana ia melihat jika Jeno kini baru saja masuk ke dalam perpustakaan. Ia cengar-cengir saja melihat itu, berpikir jika ini tepat sekali momennya. Ia sedang di sini, sibuk mencari buku referensi -hanya Renjun sebenarnya, dan sekarang ternyata Jeno juga datang kemari. Kira-kira orang itu mau apa ya? Astaga, kenapa mendadak dia jadi merasa sangat penasaran dan ingin cepat-cepat menemui pria itu.

Ia berjalan pelan menghampiri Jeno dengan langkah percaya diri miliknya, "Hai," Ia menyapa dengan canggung awalnya, namun semua itu langsung ia lenyapkan dengan senyuman lebar selebar daun teratai miliknya.

"Hm," Jeno meresponnya singkat seperti biasa. Dan ia pun tersenyum karena itu, setidaknya dia tidak diam saja atau bahkan tidak meresponnya sama sekali. Karena jika Jeno masih mau berdehem untuknya, itu tandanya dia tidak sedang marah dan masih dalam kondisi yang biasa-biasa saja seperti biasanya.

Ia mengikuti langkah kaki Jeno dan mengabaikan Renjun dengan begitu saja tanpa mempedulikannya, "Kau mau cari apa?"

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan buku yang kemarin tidak jadi dikembalikan." Jeno menjawabnya dengan ringan seraya berjalan menuju ke meja petugas untuk mengembalikan buku.

"Oh, iya aku ingat. Kemarin kitakan memang tidak jadi mengembalikan buku." Jaemin cengengesan tanpa sadar kala ia sadar jika kemarin ia telah menyeret Jeno untuk tidak jadi ke tempat ini dan malah membawanya ke taman hingga acara pengembalian buku yang kemarin itu gagal.

"Boleh pinjam ponselmu?" Setelah selesai mengurus bukunya Jeno berbalik dan bertanya pada Jaemin mengenai ponselnya, yang entah untuk apa itu namun sepertinya itu sedikit penting.

Jaemin mengerutkan dahinya bingung namun masih saja tetap menyerahkan ponselnya pada orang itu dengan sangat menurut padanya, "Memangnya untuk apa?" Ia memperhatikan Jeno yang tengah sibuk mengotak-atik ponsel miliknya. Jeno yang seperti ini benar-benar sangat tampan, jika begini dia jadi semakin cinta saja padanya.

Tak selang lama Jeno pun mengembalikan ponsel itu pada si pemiliknya, "Sudah, mulai besok atau seterusnya jangan pernah memposting foto kita lagi di SNS. Aku malas menanggapi orang-orang yang bertanya tentang ini dan itu padaku."

Jaemin menerima ponselnya dengan wajah cemberut saat tahu jika maksud tujuan Jeno meminjam ponselnya adalah untuk melakukan hal tersebut, "Kenapa fotonya dihapus? Kan sayang sekali! Yang menyukai, mereport, dan mengomentarikan sudah banyak sekali." Ia menatap tak suka pada Jeno dan ingin marah sekaligus menangis padanya.

"Labih baik ku hapus fotonya atau kau yang tidak bisa bicara padaku selamanya." Jeno melangkah santai meninggalkan Jaemin yang masih cemberut menahan kesal, "Pilih salah satu, terserah kau mau yang mana." Tangannya menyentuh deretan-deretan buku fisika mengenai asas-asas Newton yang hendak ia pinjam.

"Jenoooo!" Jaemin menarik lengan seragam milik Jeno dengan wajah memelas dan sedih. Dia terlalu sedih dan terluka karena baginya pria itu terlalu jahat sebab telah menghapus foto mereka di SNS yang baginya itu adalah momen yang sangat berharga yang sangat penting dan harus bisa ia pamerkan pada siapapun di seluruh orang yang telah menjadi pengikutnya di SNS.

"Jaemin!" Tiba-tiba Renjun datang dan menarik tangan milik Jaemin menjauhkan anak itu dari Jeno, dia muak melihat ini. Karena jujur saja tujuannya datang ke perpustakaan itu hanya untuk mencari buku referensi, bukan malah melihat pemandangan yang super menyebalkan seperti yang tengah Jaemin perlihatkan sekarang.

"Aku sudah menemukan bukunya, jadi mari kita pulang saja." Renjun terus menarik baju milik Jaemin dan membawa anak itu untuk segera meninggalkan tempat ini, "Lain kali saja ya kau bercengkerama dengan Jeno. Ini sudah malam dan aku benar-benar ingin segera pulang."

"Tapikan urusanku dengan Jeno belum selesai!" Jaemin mencoba untuk menahan Renjun yang masih bersikeras menarik tubuhnya untuk menjauh dari Jeno padahalkan urusannya dengan Jeno masihlah belum selesai, jadi kenapa Renjun malah menariknya seperti ini.

"Masa bodoh! Yang jelas kita harus pulang sekarang, akukan kemari dengan naik mobil milikmu jadi sekarang kau juga harus segera mengantarkan aku pulang." Ini suara Renjun yang sedang menahan kekesalan di dalam hatinya ketika Jaemin masih saja bersikeras tidak mau diajak pulang.

"Kau pulang saja dengan sopirku, nanti biar aku pulang dengan Jeno ya?" Jaemin membuat penawaran pada Renjun, "Yak! Renjun!" Namun sepertinya Renjun sudah terlanjur kesal pada anak itu jadinya sekarang ia masih tetap menyeret anak itu untuk keluar dari sana, dan sementara Jeno sendiri hanya diam dan tidak ada niatan sama sekali untuk menolong Jaemin.

"Dia itu sopirmu bukan sopirku jadi kau juga harus ikut naik ke dalam mobil, sialan! Kau itu ya, sudah tidak membantu mencari buku tapi malah ingin berbuat sesukamu, lama-lama aku akan sangat malas jadi teman satu bangkumu!" Akhirnya sekarang seluruh kekesalan milik Renjun telah keluar juga, dia bahkan tidak segan-segannya mendorong tubuh milik Jaemin ke dalam mobil yang pintunya telah dibukakan oleh sopir milik anak itu dengan sangat keras dan kasar.

"RENJUN!"

Dan masa bodohlah lagi sosok Renjun diteriaki seperti itu oleh Jaemin, baginya Jaemin sejak dulu itu memang selalu aneh dan menyebalkan seperti itu jadi ia sudah terbiasa dengan hal tersebut dan tidak akan merasa heran lagi. Tinggal biarkan saja maka nanti dia juga akan diam sendiri, lalu tak selang lama mungkin dia juga akan kembali ke wujud tenangnya.

.

.

.

Haechan membiarkan Jisung bermain-main dengan busur panahnya yang sangat mahal itu dengan begitu saja. Biarkan saja bocah banyak tingkah itu bermain sepuasnya dengan busur panahnya tersebut asalkan ia tidak bermain dengan anak panahnya maka ia tidak akan merasa keberatan. Terserahlah ia ingin berperilaku seperti seorang pahlawan super yang sedang sibuk berjibaku di medan perang menuntas para musuhnya dengan busur panah yang ada di tangannya tersebut. Mau dia loncat dari satu meja ke meja lainnya lalu berlanjut di kursi satu hingga ke kursi lainnya ia akan masa bodoh saja. Lagipula jika dia jatuh nanti yang akan merasakan sakitkan juga dirinya sendiri bukan dia.

BRUAGH!

"Huwaaaa!" Nah, benarkan. Jika jatuh nanti maka yang akan merasakan sakit juga dia sendiri, salah sendiri main banyak tingkah seperti itu. Sekarang jika sakit maka tanggung sendiri, rasakan.

"Sakitkan?" Ia membantu bocah itu untuk bangun dari acara jungkir baliknya dari atas meja yang malah berakhir jadi acara jatuh terjungkal tadi. Ya mau bagaimanapun juga, Jisung itukan tetaplah adiknya jadi mana bisa dia membiarkan bocah yang sedang jatuh tengkurap menahan sakit itu dengan begitu saja.

"Mama!" Jisung berteriak memanggil ibu seperti biasanya jika sedang menangis.

"Makanya jangan banyak tingkah." Ia tahu Jisung itu masih berusia 10 tahun dan masih dalam masa aktif-aktifnya sibuk bermain, namun ia tidak menyangka jida keaktifannya akan sampai seperti itu. Bermain busur panah yang bahkan tingginya saja tidak jauh beda dengan tinggi badannya sendiri sambil melompat sana melompat sini. Sekarang jika dia terjatuh, maka rasakan sendiri sakitnya.

"Astaga! Jisungie kenapa?" Suara ibunya terdengar dari belakang tubuhnya dan ia pun hanya menengok sejenak lalu kembali membantu anak bawel itu kembali berdiri.

"Dia habis jatuh dari atas meja, Ma." Jawabnya sambil menyerahkan anak itu kepada ibunya yang langsung dipeluk dengan hangat olehnya. Ibunya itu bahkan langsung menggiring anak bungsunya yang manja itu ke sofa lalu memangkunya dan menenangkannya supaya tidak menangis lagi.

"Dia sudah besar Ma, jangan dimanja terus nanti yang ada dia malah akan jadi semakin manja." Haechan ikut duduk di samping sang ibu dan memperhatikan Jisung yang sampai saat ini masih saja menangis, bahkan ingusnya itu sampai berlelehan dengan begitu menjijikkannya seperti itu.

"Kau pikir jatuh dari meja ke atas lantai itu enak apa? Rasanya pasti sakit, bagaimana jika adikmu ini kenapa-kenapa, wajar sajakan jika dia menangis seperti ini. Mamakan hanya ingin menenangkannya." Ibunya menjawab sedikit kesal padanya sambil mengelus lembut kepala milik Jisung, "Oh ya, Mama dengar kau sudah membeli cincin untuk pertunangan kalian? Coba sini Mama lihat."

"..." Haechan diam saja tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu, ia tahu jika ibunya ini begitu sangat teliti jika soal perhiasan -jenis apapun itu, dan ia yakin sekali pasti ibunya ini akan mengomelinya jika ia sampai ketahuan membeli cincin dengan kualitas yang bisa dikatan tidak ada kualitas tingginya sama sekali.

"Mana cincinnya?" Ibunya kembali menagih saat Jisung sekarang sudah tenang dan turun dari pangkuannya, "Jisungie mau kemana?" Wanita itu menanyai putranya yang sekarang sudah nampak kembali baik-baik saja seperti sedia kala sebelum dia jatuh tadi.

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, Ma. Jadi jangan pangku-pangku aku seperti itu lagi, ok!" Ia dan ibunya dibuat melongo saat mendadak mendengar anak itu berkata seperti itu. Setelah tadi menangis dengan manjanya, sekarang anak itu bisa-bisanya dengan sok berkata seperti itu? Dia aneh sekali, sungguh!

"Aku mau tidur siang dulu. Bye Hyung, bye Ma." Anak itu melenggang dengan begitu saja menuju ke lantai atas di mana kamarnya itu berada.

"Anak itu? Dia masih berusia sepulung tahunkan? Lalu, kenapa dia terkadang bisa bersikap seperti anak usia 5 tahun? Lalu tak lama kemudian akan berubah jadi anak usia17 tahun? Dia adikmu bukan sih, Chan?" Ibunya bertanya heran seraya masih memperhatikan punggung milik anak bungsunya tersebut dengan mata herannya. Dan sementara Haechan sendiri yang ditanyai seperti itu hanya mampu mengedikkan bahunya acuh tak acuh saja. Terserahlah mau Jisung seperti anak usia lima atau bahkan tujuh belaspun ia tidak akan mempedulikannya. Baginya hal tersebut sama saja, Jisung itu sama-sama menyebalkannya mau bertingkah seperti apapun itu.

"Ah, sudahlah. Kita kembali ke cincinmu, mana coba Mama lihat." Ia menelan ludahnya gugup saat sang ibu malah kembali membahas topik soal cincinnya yang tadi, kenapa dia tidak membahas perihal Jisung secara terus-menerus saja? Kenapa mereka harus kembali ke soal topik cincin yang begitu menyebalkan ini!?

"Cincin ya?" Ia bertanya seraya menatap mata milik sang ibu dengan ragu lalu menggaruk kulit kepalanya, "Soal cincin, itu ada di Mark Hyung. Iya, itu ada di dia." Dia mencoba mengabaikan tatapan heran dan bertanya yang sekarang sedang diperlihatkan oleh sang ibu padanya.

"Kau yakin? Tapi tadi ketika Mama menelpon Jihyun, Jihyun bilang pada Mama bahwa saat dia ingin menagih cincinnya pada Mark, Mark bilang jika cincin itu ada padamu? Jadinya sekarang Mama menagih cincin itu padamu."

"Pokoknya cincinnya ada, Mama tidak perlu tahu." Ia buru-buru bangun dari duduknya dan bersiap untuk kabur dari pertanyaan lain yang bisa saja akan diajukan kembali oleh sang ibu padanya. Ia malas kena omelan dan segala bentuk ceramahan yang akan ibunya keluarkan jika dia melihat cincin pertunangannya yang sudah ia beli tadi siang. Biarkan saja ibunya tidak tahu sampai nanti acara pertunangan mereka berlangsung.

"Kenapa begitu?" Ibunya mengikutinya dari belakang masih belum menyerah untuk menginterogasinya perihal masalah cincin tadi.

"Nyonya," Suara milik ahjumma yang bekerja di rumah miliknya menyelamatkan ia dari kejaran sang ibu, ia senang sekali wanita paruh baya itu datang di saat ia sedang genting-gentingnya tadi. Dan saat pelayannya itu sedang sibuk berbicara dengan ibunya, ia pun memutuskan untuk melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke kamar miliknya lalu tidur siang sama seperti Jisung. Hitung-hitung supaya tinggi badannya bisa naik makin bertambah.

"Haechan!" Ia baru saja akan membuka pintu kamarnya namun sekarang suara sang ibu mendadak malah muncul lagi di sekitarnya. Ia menghela napasnya mencoba untuk bersabar, berpikir positif mengenai hal apa lagi yang akan sang ibunya itu lakukan padanya.

"Haechan! Cepat ke mari, Mark mencarimu sayang!" Ia membolakan matanya kaget saat mendengar ibunya berteriak seperti itu dari halaman rumahnya. Mark mencarinya? Sekarang? Astaga? hal apa lagi yang harus dilakukannya bersama dengan pria itu? Ish, ia sungguh malas dengan hal ini! Kenapa Mark harus muncul juga di saat ia sedang malas-malasnya melakukan hal apapun. Padahalkan hari ini akhir pekan berharga miliknya yang seharusnya bisa ia habiskan dengan cara bermalas-malasan di dalam kamar, dan bukan malah jadi seperti ini!

"Ah, itu dia Haechan." Wanita anggun tersebut menarik lengan milik anak sulungnya dengan semangat lalu membawanya untuk mendekat pada Mark yang saat ini sedang berdiri sambil tersenyum ramah di dekat mobil miliknya, "Mark ingin mengajakmu untuk menengok rumah yang akan kalian tinggali setelah kalian bertunangan nanti." Ia dengan semangatnya berseru seperti itu kepada putranya yang saat ini sedang menunduk lesu entah karena alasan apa. Ia sih tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu, mungkin anaknya ini sedang ada sedikit percekcokkan dengan Mark atau bagaimanalah itu hingga membuat ia jadi menunduk lesu begini.

"Tadi Paman Kangnam bilang jika rumah yang akan kami tinggali telah siap untuk ditempati setelah sesi perbaikan beberapa saat yang lalu." Mark tersenyum pada ibunya Haechan, "Jadi tidak ada salahnya jika kita melihat-lihat dulu rumahnya, sayang." Mark beralih menarik tangan Haechan supaya anak itu bisa cepat mengerti kondisi dan bukan malah terus-terusan menunduk seperti seseorang yang tidak punya semangat hidup seperti itu.

"Sudah ku bilang, panggil kami sebagaimana seperti Haechan memanggil kami. Jangan paman ataupun bibi lagi, lagipula ku dengar Haechan juga sudah memanggil kedua orangtuamu dengan panggilan Ayah dan Ibu. Kau kan seharusnya juga seperti itu pada kami." Haechan mendecih dalam hatinya saat mendengar perkataan dari sang ibu. Sepertinya hidup yang seperti ini akan berlangsung selamanya dalam hidupnya. Lihatlah saja betapa ibunya itu begitu menyukai sosok Mark, dan dia bahkan sampai berkata yang seperti itu pada pria itu. Suatu saat nanti jika ia dan Mark sampai ketahuan telah membohonginya maka bersiap saja jika wanita itu akan menggilasnya sampai habis.

"Sudahlah Ma, kami berangkat dulu, bye." Ia menarik tangan milik Mark untuk segera menjauh dari ibunya lalu bergegas masuk ke dalam mobil. Katanya tadikan mereka akan menengok rumah yang akan mereka tempati nanti, jadi ya mari cepat bergegas pergi ke sana, jangan menunda-nunda waktu lagi.

"Kami permisi," Setelah membukakan pintu untuk Haechan dan anak itu telah masuk ke dalam mobil, ia masih menyempatkan diri untuk berpamitan pada ibunya Haechan tersebut seraya membungkuk sopan sejenak padanya.

"Sampai jumpa." Wanita itu melambaikan tangannya sebagai balasan ketika ia baru masuk ke dalam mobil. Ia sendiri hanya membalasnya dengan tersenyum simpul lalu melajukan mobilnya, ia tahu sosok yang berada di sampingnya itu sekarang sedang dalam mood yang tidak baik. Jadi daripada menunda waktu dan terkena semburan kalimat tidak mengenakkan darinya nanti maka ia lebih memilih untuk segera cepat-cepat saja bergegas dari tempat ini.

"Kenapa kau bilang jika cincin itu ada padaku? Kenapa kau tidak berbohong saja pada Ibumu jika cincin itu ada padamu?" Belum apa-apa anak itu sudah menanyainya dengan nada bicara yang sangat judes dan terdengar sangat tidak bersahabat seperti itu. Ia lalu menengok sejenak pada anak itu lalu kembali fokus pada jalanan di depannya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa terjadi masalah karena hal itu?" Mark menurunkan sedikit kecepatan laju kendaraannya sebelum akhirnya mereka berhenti di lampu merah.

"Tentu saja itu jadi masalah buatku." Setelah mendengar ucapan dari Haechan ini Mark langsung menatap sosok yang sebenarnya memiliki wajah yang cukup manis itu dengan pandangan tak mengerti miliknya. Karena bagaimana bisa hal sepele mengenai cincin itu bisa menjadi suatu masalah? Ia rasa cincin itu bukanlah hal yang perlu dikhawatirkan apalagi sampai menimbulkan masalah.

"Lalu? Lagipula kau sendirikan yang meminta supaya cincin itu kau yang bawa. Jadi ku rasa jika itu menimbulkan suatu masalah maka kau sendirilah yang menimbulkannya. Kau yang memilihnya sendiri ketika membelinya tadi, dan yang terpenting kau sendiri jugalah yang memaksa supaya cincin itu kau yang bawa." Ia memperhatikan beberapa mobil yang juga sedang berhenti sama seperti halnya mobil miliknya.

"Ck, ya sudahlah aku tidak jadi bicara denganmu." Haechan sekarang malah memasang wajah cemberut miliknya kala ia sadar bahwa sebenarnya Mark itu tidak bersalah dan bahkan tidak mengerti apa-apa. Jadi, tidak ada gunanya juga dia menyalahkan pria itu.

"Tumben kau mengalah." Mark tersenyum ingin tertawa saat tahu jika ternyata Haechan itu sebenarnya bisa mengalah juga pada ucapan orang lain. Sungguh tidak terduga sekali bocah itu, padahal ia kira anak itu tadi akan membantahnya habis-habisan dan tidak akan mau mengalah sedikitpun padanya.

"Aku tidak seperti apa yang sedang kau pikirkan Mark." Haechan membuang napasnya kasar ketika sadar jika Mark tadi hampir menertawakan dirinya.

"Mark? Sepertinya baru kemarin kau memanggilku dengan nama panggilan Mark Hyung?" Dan sekarang Mark benar-benar tertawa puas saat mendadak Haechan kesal padanya ketika ia menggodainya dengan menirukan anak itu yang kemarin memanggilnya hyung dengan nada yang begitu manja.

"Jika saja sekarang kau sedang tidak berkendara -terlebih kau juga sedang membawaku, maka sudah ku pastikan jika sejak tadi kau mungkin saja sudah mati tewas karena ku tendang dari dalam mobil ini." Haechan sebenarnya tadi sudah akan memukul Mark karena rasa kesal di dalam hatinya, namun ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidak melakukan hal tersebut saat melihat jika lampu rambu lalu lintas sekarang sudah berwarna hijau dan Mark pun juga sudah menjalankan kembali mobilnya. Dan Mark sendiri yang mendengarkan hal tersebutpun hanya mampu menanggapinya dengan wajah setengah bahagia miliknya karena ia tidak menyangka jika anak itu akan mengalah padanya untuk yang kedua kalinya.

.

.

.

Haechan menatap halaman rumah di depannya dengan wajah ingin menangis serta hati yang rasanya seperti teriris. Sekarang matanya beralih ke sebalah kanan tubuhnya yaitu menatap pada Mark yang sekarang hanya memasang wajah biasa saja seolah sedang tidak terjadi hal apapun pada mereka, "Mark! Kenapa kau malah santai saja melihat rumah ini!" Dan akhirnya sekarang ia pun meluapkan segala rasa amarah dan kesal yang sudah terpendam di dalam lubuk hatinya.

Mark menatapnya sejenak, "Ada apa memangnya? Rumahnya bagus, halamannya juga rapi dan minimalis pula." Mark melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk ke dalam area rumah yang akan mereka tinggali nanti. Rumah yang nampak sangat rapi dengan adanya tanaman hias yang begitu banyak di sekitar pagar pendek yang mengelilinginya.

Haechan menahan kakinya tidak mau masuk ke area rumah itu dan membiarkan saja Mark yang sudah melenggang melewati pagar gerbang kecil yang menghalanginya tadi. Rumah ini terlalu kecil dan sederhana untuk ia tempati dan ia bersumpah sampai kapanpun tidak akan pernah sudi untuk masuk ke dalam rumah ini apalagi sampai tinggal dan menetap di sini. Maaf saja ya, dia ini masih punya rumah yang lebih besar dan megah -rumah kedua orangtuanya sebenarnya, yang masih bisa ia tempati daripada rumah kecil yang bahkan tidak akan ada apa-apanya dengan rumah miliknya tersebut. Jadi jika saja ada orang yang memaksanya untuk tinggal di sini, maka ia akan memutuskan untuk menolaknya. Atau mungkin ia akan lebih baik jika hidup saja sebagai seorang penumpang di rumah milik Jaemin atau apartemen milik Jeno. Ia yakin jika kedua manusia itu pasti juga akan dengan sukarelanya menampung dirinya.

"Kenapa masih diam? Ayo cepat masuk, kau tidak takut kehujanan?" Mark membujuknya untuk masuk saat ia masih belum beranjak juga dari tempat berdirinya, padahal hujan sudah mulai turun yang diawali dengan gerimis.

"Aku tidak akan mau masuk ke sana. Lebih baik aku kembali ke dalam mobil saja!" Ia membalikkan badannya menahan kesal saat ternyata Mark tidak bisa mengerti dirinya yang begitu tidak suka dengan rumah kecil tersebut.

Mark menghela napasnya mencoba untuk bersabar menghadapi segala tingkah milik Haechan yang nampaknya sekarang sikap menyebalkannya sudah mulai muncul kembali, "Kita harus masuk ke dalam, Chan. Kita harus memeriksa kondisi rumah yang akan kita tinggali, lagipula kaukan sudah sepakat mau menjadi pacar pura-puraku. Dan hei, kita bahkan akan segera bertunangan." Ia memutuskan untuk menarik tangan anak itu masuk ke dalam area rumah tersebut.

Haechan sendiri tidak tinggal diam dan berusaha untuk melawan dengan cara terus berontak, "Kata siapa aku akan mau tinggal di sini? Maaf sekali Mark, sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan pernah sudi untuk tinggal di rumah ini! Aku mau menjadi pacar pura-puramu bukan berarti aku juga akan menuruti segala keinginanmu dan kedua orangtua kita ya! Aku sampai kapanpun tidak akan pernah mau tinggal di rumah ini!" Ketika tangannya berhasil lepas dari Mark ia bergegas segera berlari keluar dari pagar rumah tersebut lalu berusaha keras menghindari Mark yang masih belum mau menyerah juga untuk menariknya masuk ke dalam rumah itu.

"Apa salahnya dengan rumah ini? Ini juga tidak terlalu kecil, masih cukup untuk ditinggali oleh dua orang. Jadi hal ini tidak akan jadi masalah jika kita tinggal di sini." Mark menarik tubuh milik anak itu dan mebawanya masuk ke dalam rumah tersebut dengan cara memeluk erat perutnya. Ternyata Haechan itu jika sedang berontak benar-benar sangat menyeramkan dan super mengesalkan, ia bahkan tadi hampir digigit bahunya oleh anak itu jika saja ia tidak segera melepaskannya tadi.

"Rumahnya terlalu kecil, Mark!" Haechan ingin menangis saat akhirnya Mark telah berhasil membawanya untuk masuk ke dalam area rumah tersebut dan sekarang bahkan mereka sudah berada tepat di depan pintu rumah tersebut.

"Kecil apanya, rumah ini bahkan sudah lebih dari cukup luas untuk kita tempati bedua." Mark masih memeluk anak itu erat dari belakang supaya dia tidak coba-coba untuk kabur lagi. Selain itu ia juga berusaha keras untuk fokus pada kedua kakinya yang bisa saja nanti akan terkena injakan keras dari anak itu, anak itukan suka menyerang secara tiba-tiba dan mendadak jadi tidak akan ada salahnyakan jika ia bersikap antisipasif begini.

"Mark!" Haechan berseru kesal saat Mark telah berhasil membawanya benar-benar masuk ke dalam rumah tersebut. Dan benar seperti dugaanya tadi, rumah ini terlalu sederhana baginya dan ia tidak menyukai ini! Dia bukan orang miskin yang tidak punya uangkan? Jadi untuk apa ia harus mau repot-repot tinggal di tempat seperti ini seperti orang susah saja.

"Kenapa?" Markpun sekarang telah berhasil melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh milik anak itu lalu segera mengunci pintunya supaya Haechan tidak akan bisa kabur keluar dari rumah ini. Anak itu yang benar saja, rumah seindah dan serapi ini dibilang sangat kecil dan sederhana. Sangat tidak bersyukur sama sekali, seharusnya dia itu bersyukur bisa memiliki rumah sendiri yang serapi dan seindah ini tatanannya.

"Aku tidak mau tinggal di sini Mark! Aku bukan orang miskin, jadi untuk apa aku harus tinggal di rumah sekecil ini!?" Haechan menyalak marah pada sosok Mark yang kini sudah melenggang masuk menelusuri seluk beluk rumah ini tanpa mempedulikan dirinya yang saat ini tengah kesal setengah mati.

"Lalu kau pikir aku ini orang miskin apa? Aku juga bukan orang miskin, jadi diamlah saja dan syukuri saja segalanya yang saat ini sedang kita terima ini." Mark tersenyum senang saat di dalam rumah ini ternyata juga terdapat tungku perapian dengan terowong cerobong asap yang ada di atasnya. Ini benar-benar seperti rumah impian yang sejak dulu begitu ia inginkan. Tinggal di rumah sederhana dengan tanaman-tanaman hias yang menemaninya lalu disertai dengan kehangatan yang bersumber dari tungku perapian di dalam rumahnya.

Haechan menarik-narik daun pintu di depannya mencoba untuk bisa keluar dari tempat ini. Ia tidak suka berada di sini dan begitu benci pada kenyataan bahwa ia sebentar lagi akan tinggal di tempat ini bersama dengan Mark. Soal tinggal bersama dengan Mark mungkin ia tidak akan masalah karena baginya Mark itu juga cukup seru juga jika diajak tinggal bersama, namun masalahnya sekarang berbeda. Ia tidak ingin tinggal di rumah sekecil ini! Dan ia benar-benar akan menolak hal tersebut entah mau dengan siapa dia akan tinggal di sini!

"Percuma saja kau juga tidak akan bisa keluar dari sini. Rumahnya sudah ku kunci!" Mark memamerkan kunci rumah yang ada di tangannya tersebut dengan senyuman bangga miliknya.

"Astaga! Bahkan sistem keamanan di rumah inipun masih begitu kuno!" Haechan menunjuk kunci di tangan milik Mark dengan wajah menganga tak percaya miliknya, di jaman sekarang rumah macam apa yang tidak memiliki sistem keamanan password dan masih memakai kunci seperti itu? Setidaknya jika masih memakai kunci seperti itu maka mereka seharusnya memiliki banyak pengawal yang bisa menjaga sekitar area rumah -seperti rumah miliknya.

"Hujannya sudah turun dengan sangat deras." Mark mengabaikan ucapan dari Haechan tersebut dan mengantongi saja kunci rumah ini lalu berjalan ke arah jendela yang sekarang tengah menampilkan pemandangan derasnya hujan di luar sana.

"Masa bodoh! Aku ingin pulang sekarang juga!" Haechan kembali menarik-narik daun pintu tersebut berharap siapa tahu pintu rumah ini akan rusak karena ia tarik-tarik begini. Kan dengan begitu ia nanti bisa langsung pergi dari tempat ini dan bisa segera pulang saja dari sini, lalu segera kembali ke rumahnya yang begitu nyaman tersebut.

"Jangan keras kepala! Sungguh, Ya Tuhan aku heran padamu kenapa kau bisa setidak suka ini pada rumah yang bagus ini?" Mark menarik tangan milik Haechan untuk lebih baik menjauh saja dari hadapan pintu rumah dan berhenti melakukan hal tidak berguna dan sia-sia seperti menarik-narik daun pintu tadi.

"Sudah ku bilang berapa kali aku tidak mau tinggal di rumah sekecil ini Mark. Kenapa kita tidak tinggal saja di apartemenmu itu? Di sana meskipun juga tidak sebesar rumahku namun setidaknya itu lebih baik jika dibandingkan dengan rumah ini." Haechan menghentakkan kakinya dengan kesal di hadapan Mark yang saat ini sedang sibuk memejamkan matanya menahan kekesalan yang juga sedang menggerogoti hatinya. Anak ini ternyata benar-benar sangat menguji kesabaran baginya.

"Sekarang duduk dan tenangkan dirimu, ok." Mark mencoba untuk menenangkan hati anak itu yang saat ini sedang nampak begitu kesal dengan cara membimbingnya untuk duduk di atas sofa berwarna cokelat muda yang masih nampak baru.

"Kenapa tidak tinggal di apartemenmu saja sih?" Haechan sudah nampak tenang sekarang, dia bahkan menurut saja saat Mark menyuruhnya untuk duduk di atas sofa lalu disusul oleh Mark yang sekarang juga sedang duduk di sebelahnya dan menghadap pada wajahnya.

"Aku sudah menjualnya sejak sebulan yang lalu dengan sisa waktu untuk menempatinya hanya dua bulan saja. Jadi, sebulan lagi setelah ini aku akan keluar dari sana. Sebenarnya dulu aku itu mau pindah ke apartemen yang lebih dekat dengan tempat kerjaku, namun berhubung sekarang aku sudah mendapatkan tempat tinggal yang baru dan ternyata tempat ini benar-benar sesuai dengan apa yang aku impikan sejak dulu, jadi ku rasa aku sudah tidak perlu lagi untuk menyewa apartemen baru."

"Dan dengarkan aku, lagipula apa salahnya jika kita tinggal di tempat ini? Ingat, rumah yang besar juga tidak akan berguna jika penghuninya hanya dua orang saja. Apalagi kedua penghuninya tersebut sepertinya juga akan jarang di rumah. Kau sibuk sekolah dan latihan memanah, sementara aku sendiripun juga punya kesibukan sendiri di tempatku bekerja. Aku bahkan sering lembur belakangan ini, jadi percuma saja jika kita tinggal di tempat yang besar. Nanti yang ada kita satu sama lain akan sama-sama merasa kesepian karena memiliki kesibukan masing-masing." Mark masih saja tidak ada habis-habisannya membujuk Haechan supaya mau tinggal di rumah ini.

"Tapi," Haechan sebenarnya setuju dengan perkataan dari Mark barusan, namun hati kecilnya masih saja belum setuju jika ia harus tinggal di tempat sekecil ini dan meninggalkan rumah mewahnya tersebut.

"Sudahlah, ini juga cara untuk melatih diri menjadi mandiri. Kau bisa membersihkan rumah sendiri, lalu kau juga bisa mengurus semua keperluanmu sendiri tanpa perlu bergantung pada orang lain." Mark menepuk kepala milik Haechan lembut, takut-takut jika saja anak itu akan mendadak mengamuk padanya setelah sejak tadi begitu diam dan penurut padanya.

"Jangan salah ya, selama ini akupun juga sudah mandiri!" Haechan benar-benar menyalak padanya dan menampik tangannya yang berada di atas kepalanya dengan kasar. "Dengarkan aku, aku bahkan bisa memasak, akupun juga sering mencuci bajuku sendiri! Tidak hanya itu aku ini juga sangat suka bersih-bersih kamar sendiri." Mark sebenarnya malas untuk menanggapi hal yang sedang anak itu pamerkan padanya, namun karena berhubung ia tidak mau membuat anak itu jadi marah maka ia pun memutuskan untuk mengangguk dan mengiyakan saja ucapan dari bocah tersebut.

"Aku serius Mark!" Haechan memukul pelan bahu milik Mark saat sadar jika pria itu tidak terlalu serius menanggapi perkataannya tadi, "Meskipun aku tidak suka tinggal di tempat seperti ini, hal itu bukan lantas langsung membuatmu jadi berpikir bahwa aku ini anak yang pemalas dan manja ya."

"Iya aku percaya jika kau itu tidak manja. Bagimana? Puaskan? Jadi lebih baik kau jangan terlalu sensitif dan mudah marah seperti itu, ya." Mark mengambil ponselnya hendak menghubungi ayahnya dan bilang terima kasih karena telah dibelikan rumah yang sebagus ini untuknya. Tidak lupa ia juga akan mengucapkan terima kasih pada ayah dari bocah ini karena telah mendekor ulang rumah ini dan menyuruh para pekerja untuk membersihkan rumah ini hingga bisa jadi serapi ini.

Haechan benar-benar jadi diam saja setelah ditegur oleh Mark barusan, anak itu sekarang bahkan lebih memilih untuk menyilangkan kakinya di atas sofa dan duduk tenang sembari memperhatikan beberapa interior yang ada di dalam rumah ini. Ia bisa melihat jika rumah ini memiliki tiga kamar. Di lihat dari ukuran pintunya yang terbuka sepertinya ada satu kamar yang cukup luas dan dua kamar berukuran sedang. Lalu ia menengok lagi ke arah lain, di sisi kanan ruang tamu ada dapur dengan jarak 6 meter dari tempatnya duduk sekarang. Dapur minimalis yang memiliki peralatan memasak cukup memadai, di sana bahkan juga ada microwave keluaran terbaru seperti punya ibunya di dapur.

Kepalanya sedikit pegal berputar-putar memandangi seluruh isi yang ada di ruangan ini. Jika dipikirkan rumah ini memang tidak terlalu buruk juga jika ditempati olehnya dan Mark, tapi tetap saja ia masih ragu untuk tinggal di sini. Apalagi rumah ini tidak cukup luas seperti yang ia harapkan. Ia memang setuju ditunangkan dengan Mark dan tinggal bersamanya setelah bertunangan nanti. Namun tujuannya untuk mau melakukan hal itu kan semata hanya karena ia ingin menggapai hidup bebasnya dengan lepas dari belenggu peraturan dari kedua orangtuanya.

"Hei, kau tahu tidak?" Mark mendadak mengagetkannya dengan cara menepuk bahunya -pelan sih menepuknya, namun tetap saja ia sedikit terkejut karena tadi dirinyakan sedang melamun.

"Apa?" Ia menanggapinya pelan seraya memperhatikan wajah Mark yang sejak tadi penuh senyum namun kini telah berubah jadi sangat serius.

"Jangan terkejut setelah mendengar ini, ok." Mark tiba-tiba saja menarik tubuhnya untuk berubah posisi jadi saling berhadapan dan saling tatap, "Kau dan aku, seminggu lagi kita akan bertunangan." Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut Mark langsung bungkam dan menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Begitupun dengan dirinya, ia yang mendengarkan hal tadipun langsung bungkam dan kaku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa dan bagaimana. Ia tahu ia dan Mark memang akan bertunangan, namun mana ia sangka jika pertunangan mereka akan secepat itu diselenggarakan. Sekarang ia dan Mark bisa apa? Mau kabur bersama untuk menghindari hal tersebut, begitu? Kabur ke mana? Ke luar negeri? Atau ke luar angkasa sekalian? Jika memang seperti itu maka ok, nanti malam dia akan menumpang ke salah satu Ufo yang tersesat di bumi untuk dibawa ke Mars atau ke Pluto yang sangat jauh itu sekalian.

.

.

.

Jaemin mondar-mandir di depan pintu apartemen milik Jeno. Setelah kejadian kemarin malam ketika mereka tidak sengaja bertemu di perpustakaan kota, ia dan Jeno memang belum pernah bertemu lagi karena tadi pagikan akhir pekan jadi diakan masih belum bisa menemui orang itu lagi. Dan makanya malam ini, setelah mengemis meminta diberitahu alamat apartemen milik Jeno pada Jisung si anak nakal yang kakaknya sedang sulit dihubungi itu, ia akhirnya bisa juga berada di sini. Ia yakin Jisung tidak akan membohongi dirinya, anak itukan manis-manis lucu seperti dirinya, jadi sudah pasti dia itu tidak akan membohongi dirinya.

"Kira-kira Jeno ada di rumah tidak ya, duh kenapa aku jadi gugup begini!" Ia menggigiti jari-jarinya sendiri karena merasa saking gugupnya ia. Ia padahal tadi sudah akan menekan bel apartemennya namun mendadak ia membatalkannya karena ia sadar jika sekarang jari-jari tangannya telah gemetaran.

"Jaemin?" Suara lembut seorang wanita menyapa dirinya secara mengejutkan dari belakang. Ia membalik tubuhnya dengan perlahan karena merasa penasaran dengan siapakah sebenarnya orang tersebut.

"Imo?" Ia menatap terkejut saat melihat jika ternyata wanita tadi adalah ibunya Jeno. Ini mungkin sudah lama sejak pertemuan terakhir mereka dulu jadinya ia bisa sedikit lupa dengan kelembutan dan kehalusan suara milik wanita tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Ayo masuk, wah Imo sangat merindukanmu sayang. Sejak pindah ke mari, Imo belum pernah bertemu denganmu lagi." Wanita tersebut menarik tangannya untuk masuk ke dalam apartemen miliknya secara bersamaan.

"Hehee, aku juga merindukan Imo jadinya aku ke mari." Ia membantu wanita tersebut membawa beberapa barang belanjaan miliknya. Sepertinya dia baru saja selesai berbelanja beberapa camilan dan makanan ringan untuk di simpan di laci kulkas.

"Ah, terima kasih sayang." Wanita tersebut tersenyum senang saat Jaemin membantunya membawa beberapa bungkus plastik di tangannya, "Benarkah kau merindukan Imo, sayang?"

Jaemin mengangguk manis seraya tersenyum cerah padanya, "Tentu saja, sebenarnya aku sudah ingin menemui Imo sejak lama namun Jeno tidak pernah mau memberitahuku alamat baru rumahnya." Mereka akhirnya masuk ke dalam rumah tersebut dan membawa barang belanjaan itu bersama ke dalam dapur. Dan dalam perjalanan menuju ke dapur tersebut ia meluangkan waktu sejenak untuk mencari kesempatan menengok-nengok di mana keberadaan Jeno sekarang.

"Jeno pasti sedang tidur sayang," Imo mengagetkannya dengan berkata seperti itu, dan ia yang telah ketahuan melakukan kegiatan celingak-celinguk seperti tadi olehnya pun hanya mampu tersenyum malu saja. Duh, memalukan sekali ketahuan melakukan hal seperti itu oleh imo terbaik kesayangannya tersebut.

"Jeno itu jika malam akhir pekan begini memang suka tidur lebih awal, lalu jika tengah malam ia akan terbangun. Entah untuk melakukan apa Imo juga tidak tahu." Imo mengedikkan bahunya singkat seraya menata beberapa bungkus camilannya ke dalam laci kulkas dan beberapa laci lain yang ada di dalam dapur ini.

"Jadi dia sudah tidur ya?" Ia sedikit kecewa sih dengan fakta jika Jeno sudah tertidur saat ia sudah tengah senang-senangnya bisa masuk ke dalam rumah ini. Padahal di khayalannya tadi ia dan Jeno setidaknya bisa bercengkerama bersama -sebenarnya dia sendiri yang banyak bicara dan Jeno hanya mendengarkan, sejenak.

"Iya, kau tengok saja di dalam kamarnya sana pasti nanti dia sudah terlelap di bawah selimutnya." Imo berkata singkat lalu membereskan beberapa keperluan dapur lainnya ke dalam toples miliknya dan menyimpannya ke dalam laci paling atas di dapur ini. "Terima kasih, sayang." Imo memberinya sedikit senyuman saat ia tadi membantunya meletakkan beberpaa toples lain ke dalam laci tersebut.

"Sama-sama Imo." Balasnya lalu membantu wanita yang masih nampak cantik itu membersihkan beberapa sampah plastik bekas bungkus belanjaan tadi.

"Kau sudah makan malam atau belum sayang?"

"Aku? Tadi aku sudah makan bersama dengan Jisung di rumahnya, Imo." Ia berjalan keluar dari dapur dan mengikuti langkah kaki milik ibunya Jeno tersebut.

"Imo, kamar Jeno yang mana?" Ketika mereka sudah sampai di ruang tamu ia lagi-lagi kembali celingak-celinguk mencari keberadaan kamar milik Jeno. Huft, meskipun dia sudah tidur tapi setidaknya ia juga ingin melihat wajah tampan milik Jeno yang sedang terlelap tersebut.

"Ah, itu di lantai atas dekat tangga itu sayang." Imo menunjukkan sebuah ruangan dengan pintu yang di depannya bergantung sebuah hiasan dinding yang bertuliskan nama milik Jeno. Ini pasti yang memasang Imo, karena ia seratus persen yakin jika sampai kapanpun Jeno pasti tidak akan pernah melakukan hal-hal yang seperti itu. Dia pasti berpikir jika itu kekanakan, namun ia mana bisa menolaknya jika itu merupakan keinginan dari ibunya sendiri.

"Aku ke sana dulu ya, Imo." Ia beranjak menaiki anak tangga berjumlah sepuluh tersebut dengan semangat penuh miliknya. Ia begitu tidak sabar untuk segera bertemu dengan Jeno atau setidaknya ia bisa melihat wajah tampan milik Jeno yang sedang terlelap.

"Iya sayang. Jika butuh apa-apa nanti bilang saja pada Imo, Imo sedang di ruang tengah." Imo sempat berpesan padanya ketika ia sudah sampai di depan pintu kamar milik Jeno dan ia hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman lebar yang begitu manis andalannya tersebut.

"Huft," Ia memegang daun pintu tersebut dengan perasaan membuncah berharap jika Jeno tidak mengunci kamarnya dari dalam sehingga ia nanti bisa menyusup masuk ke dalam.

"Eh?" Ia membulatkan matanya dengan perasaan yang luar biasa bahagia karena tidak menyangka jika pintu kamar yang ada di depannya kini telah terbuka tidak dalam keadaan terkunci.

"Yes!" Ia bersorak pelan supaya Jeno tidak akan tertanggu dengan suaranya jika ia sedang tertidur. Langkah kakinya begitu pelan dan lembut karena ia tidak mau membuat keributan sedikit saja hingga bisa membuat pria tampannya itu jadi terbangun nanti.

"Dia tidak akan sadar jika aku masuk kemarikan?" Ia bermonolog pelan seraya masih terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke arah ranjang di mana sekarang di sana telah terdapat sosok Jeno yang tengah tertidur dengan posisi menyamping dengan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya hingga sampai pada bagian lehernya.

Akhirnya sekarang ia telah sampai pada ranjang milik Jeno lalu ia dengan perlahan duduk di tepi ranjang tersebut sambil masih memperhatikan wajah tampan yang tengah terlelap itu. Ia memang tidak salah orang untuk menetapkannya sebagai sosok sang pujaan hati, "Jika dia dalam keadaan sadar, dia pasti akan langsung menendangku keluar dari dalam kamarnya. Hihihihi, dulu saja dia pernah marah-marah padaku karena aku pernah mengacak-acak lemarinya apalagi sekarang aku malah kembali lancang masuk ke dalam kamarnya." Ia bernostalgia mengingat-ingat kembali mengenai beberapa kenangan yang pernah terjadi di masa lalu.

Ia masih betah menatap wajah terlelap tersebut dengan tanpa merasa bosan sama sekali, meski ia tidak bisa menyentuhnya namun setidaknya hanya dengan seperti ini saja ia sudah merasa sangat bahagia. Lebih baikkan memandanginya dalam diam begini dengan sepuasnya, daripada jika ia menyentuhnya nanti yang ada Jeno mendadak akan terbangun dan dia lagi-lagi akan diusir keluar dari kamar ini olehnya.

Ia yang sedang asik memandangi wajah tampan milik Jeno tersebutpun harus sedikit terganggu kegiatannya kala ia mendengar ada sedikit getaran dari sebuah ponsel di atas meja nakas di samping ranjang ini. Ia menduga itu adalah ponsel milik Jeno, karena siapa lagi yang akan menaruh ponsel di dalam sini selain si pemilik kamar sendiri. Ia memperhatikan ponsel tersebut cukup lama dan merasa sedikit penasaran dengan siapakah kira-kira orang yang mengirimi Jeno pesan atau apapun itu. Apakah dia seorang wanita? Apakah Jeno sekarang sedang tertarik pada seorang wanita? Lalu jika memang iya, kenapa Jeno kemarin malah menciumnya? Apa Jeno menciumnya hanya karena ia sedang merasa penasaran saja?

Siapa sih yang mengirimi Jeno pesan? Kenapa ia jadi merasa sangat penasaran begini Ya Tuhan, "Buka tidak ya?" Ia mengulurkan tangannya dengan ragu untuk meraih ponsel tersebut. Rasa penasaran yang tengah ia alami saat ini memang telah berhasil menggerogoti seluruh hati dan pikirannya hingga membuat ia jadi masa bodoh dengan semuanya dan memutuskan untuk meraih ponsel tersebut dan mengecek siapakah kira-kira orang yang telah mengirimi Jeno pesan.

"Oups!" Ia hampir saja berteriak kaget saat merasakan tiba-tiba saja tangan milik Jeno muncul dari dalam selimutnya lalu meraih tangannya dan menjauhkannya dengan pelan dari ponsel miliknya tersebut. Jadi Jeno tidak tidur? Atau mendadak Jeno memang jadi terbangun karena ulahnya? Astaga bagaimana ini! Jeno pasti akan langsung menendangnya keluar dari sini.

"Mengertilah tentang pentingnya arti sebuah privasi bagi setiap orang." Jeno membuka matanya dan menatap mata milik Jaemin yang saat ini masih membulat terkejut dengan serius, "Untuk saat ini aku akan membiarkannya, namun jika sampai kau mengulanginya maka jangan harap aku akan memaafkanmu." Ia mengambil ponsel miliknya dan melepaskan tangan milik Jaemin setelah itu.

Jaemin menelan ludahnya karena merasa gugup dengan perkataan dari Jeno barusan, "Ekheum, maafkan aku. Aku tadi hanya merasa cemas saja jika ternyata pesan itu dari orang yang penting, makanya tadi aku memutuskan untuk mengeceknya sejenak. Siapa tahukan jika itu penting untuk dirimu?" Jaemin berkata bohong dengan mulut lugasnya tersebut.

"Ok, aku tahu kau bohong." Dan Jaemin sepertinya harus sadar, jika selugas apapun mulutnya dalam hal berbohong pasti akan tetap ketahuan juga oleh Jeno. Pria itu peramal atau bagaimana sih kenapa ia bisa selalu tahu jika dia ini sedang bohong atau tidak, dan ini sudah berlangsung sejak pertama kali mereka kenal dulu.

"Ck!" Ia mendecih saja memabalas pria itu, "Geser! Aku mau menginap di sini malam ini." Ia mendorong badan milik Jeno memintanya untuk mau menggeser sedikit tubuhnya karena ia juga mau berbaring di ranjang tersebut. Ini sudah lama sejak tarakhir kalinya ia memaksa menginap di kamar milik Jeno, mungkin sekitar setengah tahun yang lalu?

"Pulang sana." Jeno memang berkata pulang pada Jaemin seakan ia meminta anak itu untuk pulang saja dari sana, namun pada kenyataannya Jeno malah menggeser tubuhnya dan memberikan ruang kosong untuk ditempati oleh Jaemin di sisinya.

"Aku tidak mau. Ini balasan karena kemarin kau sudah menghapus postingan foto si SNS milikku!" Jaemin membaringkan tubuhnya di samping tubuh milik Jeno dan sudah akan memeluk lengan milik pria itu namun langsung gagal saat Jeno membung jauh tangan miliknya.

"Aku akan membiarkanmu menginap di sini asalkan hanya tidur saja dengan tenang di sampingku. Namun aku akan berubah jadi menendangmu jika kau sampai berani banyak tingkah di ranjangku." Jeno memperingati Jaemin dengan nada tegas miliknya, ia berharap anak itu akan mengerti dan tidak akan berulah di ranjangnya. Malam ini ia ingin segera tidur dan beristirahat sebelum nanti tengah malam ia akan terbangun entah untuk melakukan hal apa -tergantung moodnya nanti.

"Siap, kapten!" Jaemin berseru lantang seraya membenarkan letak selimut miliknya sambil tidur terlentang menatap langit-langit kamar milik Jeno.

"Jeno?" Jaemin memanggil nama Jeno pelan, "Apa kau sudah tidur?" Ia memang aneh, baru juga tadi Jeno selesai bicara kenapa masih ditanya sudah tidur atau belum.

"Apa?" Jeno menjawab pelan seraya memejamkan matanya dengan posisi sama-sama sedang terlentang seperti Jaemin, saat ini ia ingin melanjutkan kembali tidurnya yang tadi sedikit tertanggu oleh kedatangan anak itu di dalam kamarnya.

"Sebenarnya," diam sebentar, "Kenapa kemarin kau menciumku?" Akhirnya Jaemin mengungkapkan rasa penasaran di dalam hati yang sudah sejak kemarin ingin ia tanyakan pada Jeno. Ia sungguh ingin tahu kenapa pria itu kemarin menciumnya, apakah itu karena Jeno juga memiliki perasaan yang sama seperti dirinya? Apakah Jeno sekarang sudah mulai menyukainya dan secara perlahan akan membalas perasaan miliknya?

Jeno sendiri yang mendengarkan kalimat tersebut sejenak merasa sedikir terkejut. Ia memilih untuk diam dan menahan mulutnya untuk tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan dari anak itu. Ia tidak mau bersikap gegabah dan sampai kelepasan seperti kemarin. Ia bahkan saat ini masih ragu dan belum yakin dengan perasaannya.

"Hanya ingin saja." Akhirnya hanya kalimat inilah yang bisa ia keluarkan untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari anak itu. Dan dengan masih memejamkan mata miliknya ia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan kembali tidurnya, ini lebih baik jika dibandingkan dengan terus memikirkan mengenai perasaanya sendiri yang saat ini masih begitu membingungkan bagi dirinya.

"Sudah ku bilang jangan banyak tingkah, jadi kenapa kau masih keras kepala ingin memeluk lenganku?" Ia merasa sedikit terganggu saat merasakan Jaemin mendadak menarik lengannya lalu langsung memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

Jaemin diam sejenak sambil tersenyum kecil, "Hanya ingin saja." Ia memasang senyuman lebar seraya semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada lengan tersebut, "Aku kemarin membiarkanmu yang 'hanya ingin' menciumku dengan begitu saja, maka sekarang jangan pernah melarang diriku untuk melakukan sesuatu yang 'hanya ingin saja' ku lakukan." Jaemin menekankan kalimat hanya saja miliknya supaya Jeno bisa tahu jika sekarang ia ingin menirukan pria itu dengan melakukan segala sesuatu dengan berlandaskan pada asas 'hanya ingin saja'.

Jeno yang mendengar hal itupun hanya menghela napasnya tidak peduli, "Terserah." Sekarang ia seriusan ingin tidur dan membiarkan saja segala tingkah milik anak itu -yang ternyata kini telah berubah polah menjadi memeluk perutnya erat.

"Jeno~ dingiiiin!" Berkata manja mengisyaratkan diri ingin dipeluk.

"Kau bisa pakai selimut." Membalikkan badannya jadi membelakangi anak itu memberinya tanda bahwa ia tidak peduli padanya yang entah mau kedinginan atau apapun itu ia hanya akan masa bodoh saja.

"Jeno~! Dingin sekali!" Menarik tubuh milik Jeno supaya berbalik kembali ke arahnya dan segera memeluknya erat.

"Sekarang sudah hangat, puas?" Jeno menurutinya dan memeluk pinggang anak itu dengan kedua lengan miliknya.

"Jeno, kau tidak ingin menciumku lagi? Barangkali kau hanya ingin lagi?" Jaemin membalas pelukannya lalu hendak mendekatkan wajah padanya dan meminta satu kecupan darinya sekalipun itu hanya kecupan di pipi.

"Tidak." Jeno menjauhkan wajah milik Jaemin dan menaruh kepala itu di dadanya, mendekapnya erat supaya dia tidak banyak tingkah dan segera tidur saja.

Jaemin mendusal-dusal ingin membebaskan kepalanya dari dekapan milik Jeno, "Serius kau tidak ingin? Ayolaaah~" Ia masih berusaha supaya bisa bebas dari dekapan itu.

"Diam!" Jeno sedikit menyentaknya lalu tak selang lama kemudian Jaemin akhirnya bisa diam juga. Anak itu bahkan langsung tak menggerakkan tubuhnya sama sekali dan hanya sesekali menyamakan posisi tidurnya saja. Dan baguslah kalau begitu, kan dengan begini akhirnya sekarang ia benar-benar bisa melanjutkan kembali tidurnya.

"Selamat malam!" Ternyata dugaan dari Jeno mengenai anak itu yang akhirnya telah diam dan mau menurut padanya adalah salah. Karena sekarang anak itu dengan sangat lihainya langsung mengecup bibirnya kala ia sudah tidak mendekap kepalanya lagi. Dan maka sekarang dengan mata terbukapun ia menatap anak itu dengan mata tajamnya, namun sayang sekali yang ditatap matanya malah memilih untuk memejamkan matanya dan berpura-pura untuk tidur.

"Baiklah, selamat malam juga." Ia membalasnya pelan sambil memperhatikan wajah damai yang sedang memejamkan matanya tersebut. Ia tidak terpesona dengan wajah itu, sampai kapapun tidak akan pernah. Baginya wajah itu sejak dulu tidak akan pernah berubah, tetap menyebalkan dan akan selalu berhasil untuk membuatnya jengkel. Namun hal itulah yang selama ini ia suka darinya. Ia tidak sadar hal ini sudah berlangsung sejak kapan, namun yang jelas sejak beberapa waktu yang sudah berlalu dulu ia telah berubah jadi begitu suka pada sikap anak itu. Ia suka sikap manja miliknya tersebut, ia sering diam-diam memperhatikan anak itu ketika sedang banyak bicara pada teman-temannya yang lain. Ia suka anak itu mendadak datang padanya dan merepotkan dirinya. Dan bahkan terkadang ia juga merasa sedikit hampa saat anak itu tidak muncul di hadapannya. Apakah yang seperti ini disebut sebagai rasa suka?

Entahlah, ia tidak tahu.

Ia belum ingin menyimpulkannya.

Ia ingin bersikap seperti biasanya saja dan menjalaninya seperti biasanya pula.

.

.

.

Berbeda dengan Jeno dan Jaemin yang sekarang bahkan sudah bisa tidur bersama dengan saling peluk, saat ini Mark dan Haechan malah kembali ribut entah karena apa. Haechan marah-marah terus sejak tadi dan Mark yang terus saja berusaha menyumpal telinganya supaya tidak iritasi ringan karena suara milik Haechan yang tengah marah sambil setengah berteriak itu benar-benar sedikit sangat mengganggu.

"Seminggu lagi kita tunangan? Ok, itu sempurna sekali!" Haechan menunjuk wajah milik Mark marah, "Lalu dua tahun atau satu tahun kemudian saat aku sudah lulus SMA maka aku akan segera dinikahkan denganmu? Begitu? Begini ya Mark, sebenarnya dosaku kemarin padamu itu apa? Kenapa sekarang nasib hidupku bisa sesial ini!?" Haechan menyerang Mark secara mengejutkan dengan cara menjambaki rambut pria itu, dan Mark sendiri yang diperlakukan seperti itupun hanya mampu berusaha untuk melepaskan jambakan dari tangan milik Haechan yang sebenarnya lebih kecil dari tangannya namun ternyata memiliki daya jambakan yang sangat luar biasa kuat.

"Hei, lepaskan!" Ia terus menarik tangan milik anak itu supaya bisa lepas dari kepalanya. Rasanya sungguh sangat sakit seperti kulit kepalanya akan terlepas dari batok kepalanya saja.

"Mark! Aku benci padamu, rasanya aku benar-benar ingin membunu-WAAAAAAA!" Haechan menjerit dengan suara yang sangat melengking miliknya kala merasakan Mark mendadak membanting tubuhnya di atas sofa lalu menahan tangannya supaya tidak bisa menggapai kepala milik orang itu lagi. Ia kaget Mark mendadak melakukan hal ini padanya apalagi sekarang pria itu juga menatap tajam padanya dengan jarak yang sangat dekat -pasalnya pria itu kini sedang menindihnya di atas sofa. Ini posisi yang aneh bagi dirinya dan jujur saja ini adalah yang pertama kali baginya berada di posisi sedekat ini dengan seseorang.

"Aku tahu kau pasti akan marah seperti ini padaku, tapi tidak bisakah kau mengendalikan sedikit emosi milikmu itu? Kau pikir kepalaku tidak sakit apa kau jambaki seperti ini?" Mark masih menatap tajam sosok yang ada di bawahnya tersebut dengan wajah menahan emosi miliknya. Sungguh, jika sekarang ia tidak bisa menahan emosinya maka sudah sejak tadi anak ini akan merasa kesakitan karena bisa saja ia melayangkan tinjuan kuat mililnya pada anak itu.

"..." Haechan masih diam dan belum berani melalukan hal apapun. Ia terlalu takut bertindak, ia takut jika apa saja yang akan ia lakukan nanti akan membuat Mark marah padanya dan bisa saja pria itu akan memukulnya karena merasa saking emosinya ia. Dan jika itu benar-benar terjadi maka mana bisa ia nanti membalas pukulan dari Mark, diakan tidak ahli bela diri atau olahraga lain selain memanah. Jika saja di sini ada senjata andalannya tersebut ya sudah pasti ia akan berani melawan Mark. Tapikan hal itu hanya sekedar angan-angan saja karena faktanya sekarang ia dalam keadaan tangan kosong dan tidak punya senjata apapun.

Mark sendiri sekarang juga diam dan tidak berbuat apapun lagi selain tetap memegang tangan milik anak itu di atas kepala miliknya dengan erat. Mata mereka masih bertemu dan tetap saling tatap satu sama lain. Haechan dengan mata nanar yang membulat sedikit takut sementara Mark dengan mata tajam setajam elang miliknya masih begitu fokus pada mata itu.

Haechan menggigit bibirnya dengan sangat gugup saat Mark tak kunjung melepaskan dirinya juga. Pria itu bahkan masih betah-betah saja menatapinya dengan tatapan setajam itu hingga membuat ia jadi begitu takut. Selama ini mulutnya memang selalu berani untuk melawan seseorang, namun itu tidak akan berlaku pada nyalinya yang akan berubah jadi begitu ciut jika dalam keadaan terancam seperti ini.

Sekarang apa? Kenapa Mark mendadak mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah bibirnya. Jangan bilang jika pria itu akan melakukan hal gila pada dirinya!? Jangan lakukan itu sungguh! Mark kembalilah ke dirimu yang waras dan jangan sampai menciumnya, ia yakin Mark masihlah seratus persen lurus dan tidak belok! Jadi Ya Tuhan, jangan biarkan Mark berlaku gila pada dirinya seperti menciumnya atau melakukan hal nekat lainnya pada dirinya.

Ia memejamkan matanya erat saat merasakan jika wajah itu semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Ia masih berharap pada Tuhan semoga Mark tidak akan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir miliknya. Ia masih berharap semoga first kiss miliknya akan ia lakukan dengan seorang gadis yang ia cintai kelak, bukan malah dengan seorang pria macam Mark yang bahkan tidak ia sukai sama sekali. Jangankan suka, tertarik padanya saja tidak!

Dan apa yang begitu ia takutkan sekarang memang benar-benar terjadi. Mark menempelkan bibirnya, awalnya hanya menempel saja dan sungguh saat itu jantungnya berdetak kencang tidak menentu. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, ingin melawan tapi dia juga bingung harus melawan bagaimana. Mau diam saja nanti yang ada dia malah nampak sangat murahan sekali mau dibeginikan oleh orang lain.

"Eeuuhrm..." Ia mendadak mengeluarkan suara erangan aneh dari mulutnya saat Mark dengan sangat tidak terduganya menggigit kasar kedua belah bibirnya. Ia tidak tahu jika kegiatan saling menempelkan bibir ini akan berubah menjadi kegiatan menggigiti dan menghisapi bibir oleh Mark pada permukaan bibir miliknya. Seluruh tubuhnya meremang dengan sendirinya saat ia merasakan Mark semakin dalam mencium bibirnya, mencoba membuka mulutnya supaya bisa memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam. Dan parahnya ia hanya mampu memejamkan matanya sangat erat dan membiarkannya saja.

Suara kecipak saliva yang terjadi di dalam mulutnya perlahan mulai terdengar apalagi ketika kini Mark malah melilit-lilitkan lidahnya dengan lidah miliknya. Ia semakin merinding dan tubuhnya-pun mendadak jadi gemetar merasakan sensasi aneh namun enak yang baru pertama kali ia rasakan saat ini.

"Aahh..." Tangan Mark yang awalnya tadi menahan tangannya kini telah bergerak entah ke mana di area tubuhnya. Dari yang mengelus lembut pinggangnya lalu berubah menekannya erat hingga membuat ia jadi merasakan perasaan aneh yang melilit di dalam perutnya. Lalu tak selang lama kini tangan itu juga telah berganti ke tengkuknya bersamaan dengan ciuman mereka yang mendadak berubah jadi sedikit lebih panas. Dia bahkan sekarang mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada bahu dan leher kokoh milik pria itu seraya memiringkan kepalanya mencari posisi berciuman yang tepat.

"Ma-Mark?" Samar-samar suara seseorang terdengar di indera pendengarnya memanggil nama milik Mark. Namun nampaknya Mark tidak mendengarkannya apalagi sampai mempedulikannya terbukti dari pria itu yang kini malah semakin menghisap dalam lidahnya serta tangannya yang lain perlahan mulai mengelus permukaan rata perut miliknya.

"MARK! HAECHAN!" Jika tadi suaranya hanya samar-samar maka sekarang telah berbeda. Suara ini lebih ke teriakan yang memekakkan telinga hingga membuat ia dengan sangat refleknya melepaskan ciuman dalam dari Mark. Dan Mark sendiri yang sadar jika nama mereka diserukan oleh seseorang dengan sekencang itupun langsung mencoba untuk bangun dari atas tubuhnya kembali ke posisi yang tidak akan menimbulkan kesalah pahaman atau fitnah apapun.

"AAAW!"

"Hyung!?" Ia memelototkan matanya terkejut saat melihat Mark terjatuh dari sofanya dengan sangat keras karena tarikan dari seseorang. Ia melihat ke arah depan dan melihat jika sosok itu adalah ibunya Mark sendiri yang tadi telah menarik pria itu hingga membuat dia jadi terjatuh sekeras itu.

"Bayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika Ibu tidak segera kemari dan tidak segera menghentikan kelakuan kurang ajarmu itu!" Ia menatap ngeri pada sosok wanita yang kini tengah sibuk memukuli Mark dengan menggunakan tas di tangannya dengan sangat keras. Ia lagi-lagi dibuat bingung harus melakukan apa, di satu sisi ia merasa kasihan pada Mark namun di sisi lainnya ia juga merasa setuju pada ucapan dari ibunya Mark tersebut. Mark memang pantas untuk mendapatkan pukulan itu setelah apa yang dia lakukan terhadap dirinya tadi. Meskipun tadi dia juga kelepasan, namun tetap saja akar masalahnya kan pria itu bukan dirinya.

"Sudah! Jangan memukuli dia seperti itu." Karena sedikit merasa tidak tega juga pada pria itu, dia pun memutuskan untuk melindunginya dari amukan wanita itu. Kasihan juga jika Mark harus menanggung pukulan ini sendiri padahal kenyataannya tadi mereka melakukan hal itu secara bersama-sama.

"Astaga, Ibu pikir tas milik Ibu itu lunak apa? Aaasshh.." Mark mendesis saat merasakan wajahnya sedikit sakit karena pukulan dari tas milik sang ibu. Ia tahu apa yang baru saja ia lakukan pada Haechan itu memanglah tindakan yang sangat tidak baik dan tidak patut untuk dilakukan, namun tetap sajakan sang ibu itu tidak boleh memperlakukannya sekasar ini?

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Haechan berpura-pura panik dan turun ke bawah ke arah Mark yang sekarang sedang tergeletak tak berdaya sambil bersandar di kaki sofa. Ia harus bersikap seperti kekasih pada umumnya sekarang, terlebih sekarang sedang ada ibunya Mark yang nampak sangat marah.

"Kalian benar-benar ya!" Ibunya Mark menyentak kasar saat melihat pemandangan Haechan yang sekarang tengah dengan paniknya mengelusi wajah milik Mark yang baru saja kena pukul olehnya. Ia tidak akan menyangka jika hubungan kedua anak itu ternyata sudah sampai ke tahap yang sejauh ini, bahkan sudah sampai saling tindih-menindih sambil saling raba-meraba seperti tadi.

"Jika kalian seperti ini maka aku tidak akan ragu untuk segera menikahkan kalian, dasar anak nakal!"

"APA!?" Haechan berteriak sangat kencang saat mendengar penuturan dari ibunya Mark tadi. Ia sepertinya harus segera menyesalkan keputusannya untuk membantu Mark jika apa yang diucapkan wanita tadi itu benar. Menikah? Menikah apanya! Bukankah dulu wanita itu begitu tidak suka padanya, lalu kenapa dia sekarang mendadak berkata seperti itu?

"Iya aku akan segera menikahkan kalian supaya kau tidak akan terlihat jadi murahan lagi!" Wanita itu menunjuk wajah milik Haechan marah, "Dan kau Mark! Sejak kapan kau bisa jadi semesum ini!" Dan wanita itu lagi-lagi kembali hendak memukuli wajah milik anaknya sendiri namun langsung dihalau oleh tangan milik Haechan yang sepertinya memang sudah malas dengan keributan antar anak dan ibu ini. Dan bukan hanya itu saja, ia tadi juga sedikit kesal karena lagi-lagi telah dikatai murahan olehnya.

"Tunggu sampai aku memberitahu Mama dan Papa-mu!" Haechan tersentak saat wanita itu mengancamnya dengan nada menyeramkan seperti itu. Ia takut dan bisa bahaya jika sampai kedua orangtuanya itu tahu bahwa ia pernah melakukan hal yang seperti tadi bersama dengan Mark. Meski ia belum yakin benar dengan reaksi mereka, namun tetap saja di pikirannya kedua orangtuanya itu pasti akan sangat syok dan terkejut jika sampai mengetahui hal ini.

"Sudahlah, Bu. Lagipula yang tadi itu hanya kelepasan biasa, jangan membesar-besarkannya, ok?" Mark meraih tangan milik Haechan yang sejak tadi masih berada di wajahnya.

"Kelepasan biasa katamu? Lalu bagaimana jika suatu saat nanti kau bisa kelepasan secara luar biasa? Ini bahaya, lebih baik aku segera kabari saja Ayahmu dan mengusulkan jika bagaimana kalau kalian ku nikahkan saja langsung? Supaya kalian tidak akan terlibat sex bebas sebelum menikah. Kau taukan Mark jika Ibu ini sangat membenci dengan sex yang dilakukan sebelum menikah?"

"What!?" Sekarang giliran Mark yang berkata tak percaya dengan ucapan yang terlontar dari sang ibu. Ia benar-benar heran dan luar biasa tak percaya kenapa wanita itu bisa berkata seperti itu padanya? Hei, padahalkan mereka tadi hanya berciuman biasa tidak lebih? Oh ok, dia memang sedikit merabai tubuh anak itu sebentar. Tapikan itu tidak bisa jadi acuan bahwa ia akan melakukan sex sebelum menikah seperti yang dikatakan sang ibu tadi.

"Siapa yang akan melakukan sex sebelum menikah?"

Mark diam.

Haechan juga diam.

Dan ibunya Mark menatap senang saat kini suaminya telah masuk ke dalam rumah. Mungkin pria itu tadi memerlukan waktu cukup lama untuk memarkirkan mobilnya di pinggir jalan yang licin di depan rumah ini jadi dia sedikit lama untuk masuk ke sini.

Haechan melihat ibunya Mark melangkah dengan bahagianya menyambut kedatangan suaminya tersebut. Ia tahu ini akan jadi malapetaka besar sekarang, ia khawatir mengenai mulut milik ibunya Mark yang sangat pandai mengucapkan kalimat persuasif yang bisa begitu ampuh untuk mempengaruhi pikiran orang lain. Ia takut jika wanita itu akan membujuk suaminya untuk segera menikahkan ia dan Mark hanya karena kejadian tidak pantas terjadi yang tadi. Ia yang akan bertungan dalam kurun waktu seminggu lagi saja sudah cukup untuk membuatnya jadi kesal, apalagi jika disuruh menikah! Dan lagi, jika memang ibunya Mark itu tidak mau ia dan Mark sampai kelepasan lagi, seharusnya kan dia tinggal memisahkannya dengan Mark saja. Bukan malah berkata ingin membuat mereka segera menikah seperti ini!

"Ayah, kau tahu apa yang baru saja Ibu lihat ta-"

"ARGH!" Haechan berteriak pura-pura kesakitan demi menghentikan ucapan dari ibunya Mark tadi dan ia harus bisa mengalihkan perhatian dari ayahnya Mark tersebut. Semua ini supaya pria itu tidak akan mempedulikan lagi perkataan dari istrinya tersebut. Ia benar-benar takut jika wanita itu akan mengadukan kejadian yang tadi pada suaminya, ia tidak mau ayahnya Mark yang begitu tegas dan luar biasa memiliki sikap otoriter itu bisa sampai mengetahui hal tadi dan bisa saja akan langsung membuat keputusan yang akan merugikan ia ataupun Mark.

"Hei, sayang kau kenapa?" Saat tahu jika Haechan sedang berpura-pura sakit maka ia pun memutuskan untuk segera mengikuti skenario drama milik anak itu. Sekarang ia harus pandai berpura-pura panik juga demi kelangsungan masa depannya nanti.

"Mark, Haechan sakit apa?" Dan benar saja ayahnya Mark pun langsung tidak mempedulikan ucapan dari istrinya yang tadi dan langsung fokus pada Haechan yang sekarang sedang merintih-rintih sakit sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Mark aku kena usus buntu! Mark perutku sakit sekali!" Mark melongo mendengar teriakan sakit dari Haechan yang terdengar sedikit konyol dan aneh baginya. Usus buntu? Opsi penyakit macam apa yang dia pilih itu Ya Tuhan. Kenapa dia tidak memilih penyakit lain saja supaya ayahnya bisa langsung mempercayainya? Bukan malah menipunya dengan cara begini.

"Mark, cepat baringkan dia." Ayahnya memerintahkannya untuk segera membaringkan Haechan di atas sofa yang langsung ia kerjakan saja.

"Aku rasa mungkin dia hanya sakit perut biasa karena maghnya kambuh. Apa kau punya riwayat sakit magh?" Haechan tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh ayahnya Mark tersebut dan hanya terus-terusan merintih sakit. Terserah pria itu mau berpikir dia ini aneh atau bagaimana yang jelas saat ini ia harus bisa membungkam sejenak mulut milik ibunya Mark. Karena dengan begitu ia bisa merasakan perasaan sedikit lega.

"Huwaaaa! Mark perutku mau pecah!" Markpun hanya mampu menundukkan kepalanya menahan malu saat mendengar Haechan berkata semakin konyol seperti itu. Ya Tuhan, kenapa di saat seperti ini anak itu bisa bertingkah seaneh dan sekonyol ini? Tapi ya sudahlah mau bagaimanapun lagi semua sudah terjadi. Biarkan saja anak itu ingin berteriak aneh seperti apa lagi, asalkan itu masih mampu untuk mengalihkan perhatian dari sang ayah maka ia akan membiarkannya saja. Jadi Haechan, berjuanglah! Kau berpura-pura akan melahirkan seorang bayi pun ia juga tidak akan keberatan.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

MINGGU 13/11/2016.

Thanks untuk yang sudah review/fav and follow ff ini. Love you buat kalian. See you di ff yang lainnya ok :)


	4. Chapter 4

**LIFE LESSON**

 **CHAPTER : 4**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MarkChan**

 **Mark X Haechan**

 **Genre : Romance, Family, Comedy.**

 **Warn : Typos, Bl.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Selamat membaca**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ketika tak selamanya matahari akan terbit dari sebelah timur, maka itu akan menjadi sebuah pertanda bahwa akhir zaman akan segera tiba. Namun sepertinya kini ia tak perlu lagi untuk menunggu sampai matahari terbit dari sebelah barat untuk menantikan akhir zaman. Karena saat ini hanya dengan merenungkan nasib hidupnya saja sudah cukup untuk membuatnya jadi merasa seperti telah berada di penghujung akhir zaman peradaban dunianya.

Ia saling menautkan kedua tangannya menahan perasaan resah serta gelisah yang sekarang tengah mendera hatinya. Ia tidak tahu mengapa Tuhan begitu tega menguji hidupnya dengan sebegini teganya. Menyiksa batinnya hingga rasanya ia ingin binasa saja dari muka bumi ini. Dan ia bertanya-tanya sebenarnya dosa apakah yang selama ini telah ia perbuat hingga kenapa Tuhan bisa begitu setega ini memberinya kharma yang begitu menyiksa hatinya.

Ia sejak dulu tidak pernah menyangka jika keputusannya untuk membantu Mark akan berakhir dengan seperti ini. Ia kira jika kedua orangtua Mark sudah mengetahui bahwa anak lelakinya itu telah memiliki kekasih maka perkara akan selesai. Namun ternyata ia salah. Ia dahulu telah salah mengambil langkah yang menyebabkan semua perkara ini jadi semakin rumit. Apalagi ditambah dengan kedua orangtuanya yang memiliki sifat sama otoriternya dengan kedua orangtua Mark, maka hal inilah yang menyebakan semuanya jadi terdengar bagaikan kesialan yang berlapis.

Andai dia dulu lebih jeli dan tidak asal dalam mengambil keputusan maka semua hal ini pasti tidak akan pernah terjadi. Ia dulu sangat bodoh karena telah menahan ibunya untuk tetap berada di rumah milik Mark waktu itu, hingga hal itu telah membuat kedua orangtuanya dan kedua orangtua Mark malah jadi saling bertemu. Sialnya lagi kedua orang tua mereka itu ternyata memiliki jalan pikiran yang sama yang membuat ia dan Mark jadi terjerumus ke dalam masalah yang serumit ini.

Sejak kemarin ia terus bertanya-tanya akan sampai kapankah sandiwara sialan ini terus berlangsung. Jujur saja ia tidak suka dengan hal ini, karena dirinya masihlah sangat menginginkan kehidupan yang begitu bebas yang dimana ia bisa melakukan segala sesuatunya tanpa perlu merasa khawatir terhadap sesuatu. Ia ingin hidupnya kembali ke masa lalu, ke masa di mana ia masih belum bertemu dengan Mark dan kedua orangtuanya itu. Ke masa di mana ia masih bisa menghindarkan diri dari acara salah masuk apartemen yang telah membuatnya jadi terjerumus seperti ini.

"Hyung?" Ia sedikit tersentak kala Jisung yang duduk di sebelahnya menepuk lengannya keras untuk menyadarkannya dari lamunan tak berguna yang sejak tadi ia lamunkan.

"Apa?" Ia menengok ke samping dan merespon panggilan dari adiknya itu dengan tatapan lemas dan wajah sedih. Ia sedang ingin menangis dan mengeluarkan seluruh air matanya sekarang juga. Ia ingin menangis dengan sekencang-kencangnya supaya seluruh orang yang ada di dunia ini bisa tahu bahwa kini dirinya tengah dirundung masalah yang begitu berat dan sangat membebani pikirannya.

"Hyung sejak tadi melamun terus, padahal dari tadi Mama terus memanggilmu dari dapur." Jisung kembali sibuk dengan rubik berbentuk segitiga miliknya. Ia berdecak melihat hal tersebut. Adiknya itu sejak dulu selalu saja sok sekali jika sudah mengotak-atik sebuah rubik, meski pada kenyataannya anak itu nanti pasti hanya akan melemparkannya dengan begitu saja jika ia sudah bosan.

"Memangnya ada apa?" Ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada sofa dan memejamkan matanya untuk mengistirahatkan sejenak pikiran miliknya yang saat ini tengah dalam keadaan kacau tak menentu.

"Mana aku tahu, Hyung hampiri saja sana. Siapa tahu nanti Mama ingin bicara sesuatu yang penting padamu." Jisung berdiri dari duduknya setelah tadi bocah itu telah melemparkan rubiknya karena tak kunjung berhasil menyelesaikannya dengan baik. Benarkan dugaanya, anak itu memang hanya modal sok saja. Dan lihatlah tingkahnya saat ini, berlari-lari mengitari setiap sudut ruang tamu sambil memainkan mainan mobil-mobilan miliknya. Dadar anak kecil, selalu tidak pernah bisa diam dan duduk dengan tenang.

Setelah menatap bocah itu cukup lama kini dirinyapun memutuskan untuk beranjak dari ruang tamunya itu dan berjalan menunggu ke dapur. Di mana di dapur sana sang ibu telah menantinya. Ia tidak tahu ada perlu apa sore-sore begini ibunya sudah memanggil namanya, dan hal ini tidak seperti biasanya. Padahal sejak dulu jika sang ibu sedang berada di dapur, wanita itu pasti tidak akan pernah sekalipun memanggil seseorang untuk menemuinya di sana selain para asisten rumah tangganya. Hal itu karena sang ibu sangatlah tidak suka jika acara memaksanya diganggu oleh siapapun, termasuk ia, Jisung, atapun sang ayah. Semua tak boleh masuk ke dapur selain para asisten rumah tangga.

"Kenapa baru datang? Tenggorokan Mama sudah sakit sejak tadi memanggilmu tapi kau tidak muncul juga!" Sang ibu meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang sambil memasang wajah gahar menahan marah. Dan hal itu merupakan sambutan terbaik untuk dirinya yang baru saja menginjakkkan kaki di area dapur.

"Maaf. Ku kira aku tadi hanya salah dengar saja, kan ku pikir mana mungkin Mama akan memanggilku untuk masuk ke dapur." Ia duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada di dekat pantry sembari memperhatikan wajah sang ibu yang masih saja menampakkan ekspresi kesal.

"Salah dengar atau tidak dengar? Kata Jisung tadi kau terus saja melamun, kau pasti juga tidak sadarkan jika tadi Jisung sempat meninggalkanmu untuk menemui Mama di dapur." Ia melihat jika saat ini sang ibu tengah sibuk menata banyak makanan di atas meka pantry. Ia sedikit mengerutkan dahinya tidak mengerti mengapa sang ibu mendadak memasang makanan sebegini banyaknya. Padahal biasanya jika sang ibu sedang pulang lebih awal dari acar bekerjanya dia hanya akan memasak sedikit saja dan seperlunya. Tidak sampai sebanyak ini dengan aneka ragam jenis makanan yang tampak sangat lezat. Sebenarnya acara apa yang sedang sang ibu siapkan dengan membuat makanan sebanyak ini.

"Sekarang bawa semua makanan ini ke ruang tamu, lalu setelah itu kau bergegas ke kamar dan bersihkan tubuhmu." Ibunya menyerahkan sepiring makanan untuk ia bawa ke meja ruang makan dan ia menerima piring itu hanya dengan wajah bengong tak mengerti. Ia saat ini masih sibuk mencerna apa maksud perkataan dari sang ibu yang menyuruhnya untuk segera ke kamar dan membersihakan tubuh. Memangnya nanti akan ada acara apa sih, kenapa dirinya juga harus repot-repor untuk membersihkan diri segala.

"Dandan yang rapi ya, karena nanti keluarganya Mark akan datang. Ingat perkataan Mama, dandan yang rapi karena nanti Mama tidak mau melihatmu masih berkeliaran di dalam rumah hanya dengan menggunakan kaos oblong dan celana boxer norak itu!" Sang ibu menunjuk wajahnya menggunakan jari telunjuknya.

Ia hanya mendengus saja dan melihat ke arah kedua kakinya yang memang hanya berbalut celana boxer saja. Ia rasa wajar jika ia hanya memakai boxer di dalam rumah, lagipula boxer yang dipakainyapun juga tidak terlalu pendek. Jadi hal itu tidak akan jadi masalahkan sebenarnya?

"Sekarang cepat bantu Mama." Dan ia pun hanya menuruti perintah dari sang ibu dengan wajah pasrah yang kalem. Daripada terus terkena omelan darinya, maka akan lebih baik jika ia segera melaksanakan perintah darinya. Tak apa-apa, sekali-kali membantu sang ibu juga tidak akan membuatnya rugi, kan?

.

.

.

Kini orangtua Mark beserta Mark-nya sendiri telah tiba di rumahnya. Dan tadi ia dipaksa oleh sang ibu untuk segera ke depan dan menyambut mereka. Dia awalnya ingin menolak, karena untuk apa juga mereka disambut, tinggal masuk saja ke dalam rumahkan sebenarnya juga bisa. Tapi saat mulutnya hendak berkata tidak mau, ternyata hati kecilnya berbisik bahwa itu bukanlah keputusan yang baik. Nanti di pikiran ibunya, pacar macam apa sih dia? Sudah tahu kekasih beserta orangtuanya ada di depan, tapi malah tidak mau untuk menyambutnya.

Jadi di sinilah ia akhirnya, berdiri dengan sangat manisnya di depan pintu rumahnya untuk menyambut kedatangan keluarganya Mark. Dan bukan hanya itu saja, dirinya bahkan sampai membungkuk sangat dalam saat matanya berpapasan dengan mata milik ibunya Mark. Karena setiap melihat mata itu, entah kenapa perasaannya sering berubah jadi tidak enak. Dan itu membuatnya jadi merinding sendiri.

"Selamat malam." Ia tersenyum dengan sangat lebarnya untuk menyapa mereka. Dan ia melakukan ini bukan karena ia tulus ingin tersenyum melainkan karena kini ibunya Mark sedang memasang wajah melotot padanya. Astaga, wanita itu ya, sejak dulu tidak pernah berubah jika padanya. Selalu melotot-lotot tidak suka begitu, dia kan terkadang jadi merasa ciut sendiri nyalinya saat diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Selamat malam juga, Haechan." Ayahnya Mark membalas sapaan darinya sambil mengelus lembut surai hitam miliknya. Dan ia sendiri yang diperlakukan seperti itupun hanya mampu tersenyum makin manis saja. Ibaratnya itu jika seorang calon 'ayah mertua' sedang bersikap baik padanya maka dirinyapun juga harus membalasnya dengan sikap yang tak kalah baiknya.

Setelahnya mari beralih pada perubahan ekspresi yang ada di wajah milik Mark. Lihatlah dahinya yang berkerut dan matanya yang terlihat sedikit melotot itu. Lihat betapa pria itu nampak begitu heran dan sangat tak percaya pada pemandangan yang tengah tersuguh di hadapannya itu. Ia mungkin tak habis pikir pada perilaku yang super manis dan menggemaskan yang ternyata bisa dilakukan oleh Haechan. Jika ia boleh memberi nilai maka ia akan memberi bocah itu nilai yang sempurna untuk sandiwara epik yang tengah dilakukannya tadi.

"Wah, kalian sudah datang! Mari, mari kita segera ke ruang makan saja." Ini adalah suara milik ibunya Haechan yang ternyata juga ikut keluar untuk menyusul Haechan menyambut kedatangan Mark dan keluarganya. Dan Haechan memperhatikan ibunya sendiri dengan bola mata memutar malas. Melihat betapa sang ibu ternyata sangat cerewet sekali jika sudah bertemu dengan teman sesama wanitanya. Dan ia pun mengabaikan hal itu lalu beralih pada Mark yang ternyata sampai saat ini masih memasang wajah heran sambil menatapi dirinya.

"Apa?" Ia mendesis heran karena merasa sedikit aneh saat Mark masih saja menatapnya dengan wajah yang seserius itu. Apa ada yang aneh dengan dirinya, hingga membuat pria itu jadi memperhatikannya dengan tatapan yang sampai seperti itu.

"Tidak ada." Mark tersadar dari keheranannya dan segera meraih tangan milik Haechan untuk cepat-cepat mengikuti para orangtua yang telah berjalan menuju ke ruang makan terlebih dahulu. Akan lebih baik jika sekarang mereka segera menyusul para orangtua itu daripada jika harus tetap berdiri di depan pintu rumah seperti seseorang yang sedang kurang kerjaan saja.

Sementara Haechan sendiri yang mendapat tarikan dari Mark pun hanya mampu menurut saja. Meski sebenarnya ia masih merasa heran dengan alasan kenapa Mark menatapanya dengan begitu intens tadi, namun tidak apa-apalah lebih baik itu dikesampingkan saja dulu. Lagipula sekarang perutnya juga sudah terasa sangat lapar dan ingin segera menyantap menu makan malamnya.

Mark masih menggandeng tangan milik Haechan saat kini mereka telah sampai di ruang makan. Ibunya Mark memperhatikan hal tersebut dengan mata tajam miliknya. Di dalam pikiran wanita itu saat melihat anaknya sedang menggandeng tangan milik bocah itu adalah kilasan kejadian yang baru tejadi tadi malam. Kejadian di mana ia memergoki putranya tengah melakukan tindakan asusila terhadap kekasih bocahnya itu. Di benaknya ia terus saja menggerutu dengan kesal karena hal tersebut. Bagaimana tidak kesal jika pada kenyataanya dua bocah itu masihlah belum menikah dan sudah berani berbuat yang seperti itu! Benar-benar ya, rasanya ingin sekali ia mengadukan hal tersebut kepada sang suami.

Dan sementara Haechan sendiri yang merasa sejak tadi terus ditatapi oleh ibunya Mark pun hanya bisa menggaruk-garuk lehernya karena salah tingkah. Ia menengok pada Mark yang tengah menarikkan kursi untuk mempersilahkannya duduk, ia berharapnya Mark bisa mengerti akan situasi lalu bisa segera membantunya untuk menghindari tatapan tajam dari ibunya itu.

"Sst..."Ia berbisik pelan saat Mark sudah duduk di sebelahnya. Ia menarik-narik pelan baju bagian lengan milik pria itu untuk membuatnya jadi menengok ke arahnya. Dan pria itupun ternyata langsung peka lalu langsung segera menengokkan wajahnya dan menatap kedua matanya dengan wajah tanda tanya.

"Ada apa?" Mark balas berbisik sambil masih saling tatap dengannya. Awalnya ia tadi sempat terkejut saat mereka mendadak saling tatap dengan jarak yang cukup dekat seperti ini. Namun hal itu hanya berlangsung sebentar saja, karena pada dasarnya dirinya itu sudahlah sangat pandai dalam hal mengendalikan perubahan ekspresi wajah. Jadi ketika tadi ia memasang wajah terkejut, maka dengan cepatpun ia langsung merubah ekspresi itu menjadi ekspresi datar yang biasa saja.

"Kenapa Ibumu terus memandangi kita?" Bisiknya sangat pelan di samping tubuh Mark sambil sesekali mengintip ke arah ibunya Mark yang ada saat ini tengah duduk di kursi seberang di depannya. Ia tadi sempat melotot kaget saat ternyata wanita itu masihlah tetap menatapinya bersama Mark dengan tatapan tajam yang super menyeramkan.

Ia pikir sepertinya wanita itu masihlah menyimpan rasa kesal terhadap mereka karena kejadian yang terjadi semalam. Padahalkan semalam mereka bertiga -Ia, Mark dan ibunya, sudah sepakat untuk berdamai saja. Apalagi semalam Mark juga sudah menjelaskan bahwa yang semalam itu hanya kekhilafan sesaat yang tidak akan terulang lagi. Lalu kenapa sekarang wanita itu malah tetap menatap sengit ke arah mereka? Apa dia masih ada keinginan untuk mengadukan yang semalam pada semua orang yang ada di sini sekarang? Astaga! Semoga saja tidak, semoga wanita itu bisa menahan mulutnya dan tidak akan membeberkan semuanya kepada yang lain! Ia sedang tidak mau tertimpa masalah lagi, sungguh!

"Ceritanya panjang. Ditatapinya seperti itu setidaknya terasa lebih baik jika dibandingkan dengan diriku yang semalam dipukuli habis-habisan olehnya ketika sudah sampai di rumah." Mark balas menjawabnya dengan berbisik ke telinga kirinya. Ia sebenarnya tidak terlalu fokus dengan jawaban dari pria itu, karena jujur saja ia merasa sedikit geli dengan hembusan napas miliknya yang terasa begitu membelai daun telinga miliknya. Namun meskipun begitu setidaknya tadi ia masih bisa mendengar dari penjelasannya bahwa ternyata semalam ibunya pria itu telah memukulinya ketika sudah sampai di rumah.

"Kau dipukuli? Bagaimana bisa? Lalu, apa Ayahmu tidak mengetahui kalau kau dipukuli oleh Ibumu?" Ia sedikit heran tentang bagaimana bisa Mark dipukuli oleh sang ibu setelah pulang dari sana jika semalam saja Mark pulangnya bersama dengan dirinya. Apa ibunya Mark menunggui pria itu di depan pintu apartemennya lalu setelah anaknya sampai, maka wanita itu akan langsung menyerangnya dengan beribu pukulan yang keras dan dahsyat.

"Semalam setelah mengantarkanmu pulang, aku dipaksa Ibuku untuk pulang ke rumah milik orangtuaku. Dan akupun menurutinya saja. Tapi kekita aku baru sampai rumah, dan baru saja membuka pintu rumah dia tiba-tiba saja sudah memukuliku dengan menggunakan spatula. Jika saja semalam Ayah ada di rumah dan sedang tidak kembali ke kantor lagi, maka mungkin saja aku masih bisa selamat dari amukannya." Mark menatap Haechan dengan ekspresi wajah sedikit meringis untuk menambahkan kesan yang bagus untuk cerita hiperbola miliknya. Kalian harus tahu, bahwa sebenarnya cerita yang dibeberkannya tadi bukanlah seratus persen benar. Melainkan sebuah cerita singkat sederhana tentang kejadian semalam dengan beberapa imbuhan kata yang bagus untuk memberikan efek dramatis di dalamnya.

Dan Haechan yang mendengarkannya pun hanya mampu memasang wajah bengong karena tidak menyangka jika ternyata ibunya Mark itu tipikal wanita yang sangat jahat dan sadis. Ia membayangkan pantas saja Mark tidak pernah mau menuruti keinginan dari wanita itu jika pada kenyataanya saja wanita itu sangatlah sadis dan sedikit kasar.

Ia sudah akan membuka mulutnya untuk menanggapi cerita dari Mark tadi namun semua itu urung terlaksana sebab namanya telah diserukan oleh sang ayah yang memintanya untuk segera mengambil makananya lalu makan, dan bukannya malah saling mengobrol seru dengan cara berbisik-bisik seperti itu bersama dengan sang 'kekasih'.

"Memangnya apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan? Kenapa asik sekali sih, apa kalian tidak mau berbagi dengan kami yang ada di sini juga?" Kali ini yang mengeluarkan suara bukanlah sang ayah kesayangannya, melainkan wanita jahat yang berperan sebagai ibunya Mark lah yang bertanya demikian sambil menatap mereka berdua dengan sebuah senyuman miring yang sedikit mampu membuatnya jadi merinding.

"Bukan apa-apa, dia hanya bilang bahwa besok dia ingin ku temani saat latihan memanah, benarkan sayang?" Mark memeluk bahu milik Haechan dan memamerkan sandiwaranya di depan sang ibu yang sampai saat ini bahkan masih menatap mereka dengan pelototan kesal.

"Oh begitu, jadi Haechan besok ingin ditemani oleh Mark?" Kini giliran ibunya Haechanlah yang bertanya sambil menatap senang ke arah Mark. Wanita itu berpikir bahwa Mark ternyata adalah pria yang benar-benar sangat baik. Mungkin dengan begini wanita itu jadi tak perlu khawatir lagi soal Haechan, karena sekarangkan Haechan sudah memiliki kekasih yang sangat baik yang begitu bertanggung jawab macam Mark itu.

Sementara Haechan sendiri saat ini ia sebenarnya tengah menggerutu malas sendiri di dalam hati saat Mark tiba-tiba malah mengajaknya untuk pamer sandiwara. Padahalkan saat ini ia sedang malas sekali melakukan hal itu, apalagi di depan ibunya Mark yang sedang melotot-lotot kesal itu. Duh, rasanya ingin sembunyi di bawah meja saja supaya bisa berhenti ditatapi begitu.

"Iya, Ma. Jadi besok aku berangkatnya bersama Mark Hyung saja. Nanti aku akan bilang ke Pak Kim kalau besok dia hanya akan mengantarkan Jisung saja." Haechan memasang senyumannya dengan cukup lebar di hadapan semua orang yang ada di sana. Dan lantas saja senyuman itu membuat yang lain langsung percaya pada apa yang baru saja dikatakannya, baginya tidak sulit untuk membuat oranglain bisa percaya padanya. Hanya tinggal tersenyum lebar dan menyakinkannya dengan sebuah mata yang berbinar saja sudah cukup.

"Begitukah? Baguslah kalau begitu, kan dengan seperti itu nanti Mama bisa mengajak Jisung jalan-jalan. Sudah sangat lama Mama tidak mengajak Jisung pergi karena dia selalu saja mengikutimu." Ibu mengelus lembut rambut milik Jisung, "Jadi nanti akhirnya Mama bisa juga menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan Jisung."

"Memangnya besok Haechan Hyung mau kemana, Ma?" Jisung mendongakkan kepalanya bertanya heran pada sang ibu karena besok mendadak ia tidak bisa ikut bersama dengan hyungnya melainkan malah diajak berjalan-jalan oleh sang ibu.

"Besok Haechan Hyung ada urusan sendiri dengan pacarnya, sayang. Jadi besok Jisung ikut Mama pergi bersama dengan Bibi Jihyun saja ya?" Ibu memberitahu Jisung dengan nada yang sangat lembut supaya anak bungsunya itu mau untuk ikut dengannya dan berhenti untuk mengikuti sang kakak selama setidaknya sehari saja. Kan jika begini nanti putra sulungnya itu pasti akan memiliki banyak waktu untuk berduaan saja bersama dengan kekasihnya. Kemarin ia sempat berpikir, bahwa kasihan sekali putra sulungnya itu, pasti selama ini ia jarang menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan Mark karena Jisung yang terlalu sering mengganggu waktu luangnya.

Jisung menatap Bibi Jihyun yang kini sedang tersenyum ke arahnya dengan mata yang berbinar, Bibi Jihyun adalah orang yang sangat baik karena kemarin dirinya telah dibelikan sepatu baru olehnya. Jadi sepertinya tidak akan apa-apa jika ia tidak main bersama Haechan Hyung dan ikut pergi bersama dengan ibu dan Bibi Jihyun yang baik dan suka beli-beli barang itu.

"Ok, besok Jisung ikut Mama." Kini Jisung kembali fokus pada makanan yang ada di depannya setelah sebelumnya sempat diberhentikan oleh sang ibu karena ibu ingin mengecup pipinya. Sejak dulu ibu itu tidak pernah bosan main kecup-kecup pipi seperti ini.

Setelah kejadian itu kini semua telah kembali fokus pada makanan masing-masing. Temasuk dengan Haechan dan Mark yang sama-sama juga sedang sibuk memakan menu makan malamnya. Haechan sebenarnya belum terlalu fokus pada makanannya karena sesekali masih melirik ke arah yang lain, terutama ke arah ibunya Mark. Ia kini sedang berpikir kira-kira hal apakah yang sebenarnya tengah wanita itu pikirkan ketika menatapinya dengan tajam? Apakah wanita itu sedang berpikir bahwa sebaiknya ia dan Mark segera dinikahkan saja karena takut akan melakukan hal-hal yang tidak baik seperti tadi malam?

Jika dipikirkan kejadian yang terjadi tadi malam itu adalah kejadian yang sangat ia benci, namun juga merupakan kejadian yang rasanya terasa sedikit aneh di hatinya. Tadi malam itu adalah ciuman pertamanya dan dia melakukannya bersama dengan seorang pria. Parahnya pria itu adalah Mark, pria yang bahkan tidak ia sukai sama sekali. Jangankan mau suka, tertarik sedikit dengannya saja tidak -mungkin belum. Padahalkan dirinya sejak dulu itu selalu membayangkan jika ciuman pertamanya itu akan ia lakukan bersama dengan seorang gadis cantik, manis dan baik yang akan menjadi kekasihnya kelak. Dan bukan malah dengan seorang pria, pria macam Mark pula.

Tapi semalam dirinya malah bertindak bodoh dan tolol. Main mengikuti alur ciuman Mark dengan begitu saja tanpa memikirkan hal lain karena hatinya mendadak merasa penasaran dengan bagaimanakah rasanya berciuman itu. Semalam saja saat dirinya diantar pulang oleh Mark suasana diantara keduanya jadi sempat sedikit canggung, namun beruntung karena dirinya masih bisa mengatasi hal tersebut dengan bilang pada Mark untuk melupakan kejadian itu saja. Dan Mark pun juga sepakat untuk melakukannya karena pria itu bilang jika sebenarnya yang baru saja itu hanyalah karena dirinya sedang terbawa suasana saja.

"Sebenarnya aku mengundang kalian untuk makan malam kemari itu karena sedang ada hal yang ingin ku bahas bersama dengan kalian." Haechan menengok ke arah sang ayah yang sekarang tengah berbicara dengan ayahnya Mark. Ayah bilang jika sebenarnya ada yang ingin dibicarakan, dan ia yakin bahwa apa yang akan dibicarakan itu adalah mengenai pertunangannya dengan Mark. Gila saja, baru kemarin para orangtua itu bertemu tapi sekarang tau-tau mereka malah sudah sepakat untuk menunangkannya dengan Mark segera. Kenapa mereka itu sangat jahat dan gegabah sekali sih!

Ia mendengus pelan lalu menatap makanan di piringnya yang sudah berkurang -meski sedikit, dengan tatapan tak bersemangat. Ia malas mendengar perbincangan para orangtua itu, hingga rasanya ingin sekali dirinya segera beranjak dari sini. Tapi sepertinya akan sangat tidak sopan sekali jika ia main pergi saja dari sini ketika yang lain masih berada di sini.

"Mama, Jisungie mau main di kamar dulu!" Jisung tiba-tiba menyerukan suaranya dengan sangat bersemangat hingga membuat ia sedikit tersentak. Ia melihat kini bocah itu telah beranjak dari kursinya setelah mengecup pipi sang ibu lalu berlari menuju ke kamarnya. Dan saat melihat hal itu ia jadi terpikirkan sesuatu, kenapa dirinya tidak ikut-ikutan kabur juga seperti Jisung? Ia yakin Jisung pasti pergi ke kamarnya bukan karena ingin main, melainkan karena anak itu pasti merasa malas juga jika mendengarkan celotehan para orangtua.

Tidak apa-apa, mari ia coba untuk ikut-ikutan trik dari sang adik itu untuk kabur dari sini, "Mama-Papa, Ibu-Ayah, Mark Hyung aku permisi terlebih dahulu ke kamar karena saat ini sedang ada banyak sekali tugas sekolah yang harus ku kerjakan. Jadi semuanya, aku permisi dulu ya." Ia berdiri dari duduknya lalu menarik perhatian semua yang ada di situ dengan mengabsennya satu per satu. Lalu saat dirinya sudah mengutarakan trik bualannya untuk bisa kabur dari sini, maka dirinyapun segera membungkukkan badannya sebantar sebelum setelahnya langsung main melangkah pergi saja dari sana.

Dan ketika melakukan hal itu dirinya hanya merasa masa bodoh saja tak memikirkan hal yang lain lagi. Ia bahkan mengabaikan Mark yang sebenarnya juga ingin pergi dari sana, baginya rasakan saja, itu urusan dia bukan urusan dirinya. Jadi ia tidak akan mempedulikan pria itu sama sekali. Yang terpenting di otaknya itu hanya satu, yaitu bisa cepat kabur dari sana dengan segera.

.

.

.

Jaemin saat ini sedang sibuk di dapur bersama dengan ibunya. Dirinya saat ini tengah belajar memasak kepada sang ibu setelah selama satu hari penuh terus-terusan membujuknya supaya mau untuk mengajarinya memasak. Jadilah sekarang setelah berhasil membujuk sang ibu ia pun langsung dengan sangat senangnya belajar memasak kepadanya. Meski pada dasarnya sangat sulit, namun ia akan tetap berusaha dengan keras supaya bisa memasak.

"Tapi omong-omong, kenapa kau mendadak minta diajari memasak?" Sang ibu betanya ketika dirinya tengah sedang berkonsentrasi penuh untuk mengupas kulit bawang yang ada di genggamannya.

Ia menengok sebentar ke arah sang ibu, "Tidak apa-apa, hanya ingin saja." Lalu kembali fokus pada bawangnya. Ia berpikir ternyata mengupas bawang, entah bawang merah ataupun putih itu tidaklah semudah yang dirinya bayangkan. Apalagi bahkan pisau yang ada di tangannya itu terkadang hampir merobek kulit yang ada di permukaan jari-jari tangannya.

"Ini sudah lebih dari lima menit dan kau baru berhasil mengupas tiga bawang putih. Ck, bagaimana mau bisa memasak jika mengupas bawang saja kau tidak becus." Ibu mendecih saat melihat jika ternyata sang anak sangatlah lambat dalam melakukan sesuatu, padahal itu hanya mengupas bawang saja.

"Bagaimana kita akan memulai acara memasaknya dengan serius kalau sejak tadi aku sudah kau buat bosan untuk menunggumu bisa mengupas bawang." Ibu beralih untuk mendekati Jaemin dan membantunya untuk mengupas bawang, setidaknya mereka butuh sepuluh siung bawanh putih untuk acara memasak mereka nanti.

"Inikan salah Umma sendiri yang menyuruhku untuk mengupasi kulit bawang ini." Jaemin membalas dengan kesal lalu membanting bawang yang telah berhasil ia kupas ke dalam mangkuk kecil yang di dalamnya sudah terisi dengan 3 bawang lainnya yang telah berhasil ia kupas kulitnya.

"Ya kan yang namanya belajar itu harus dari yang paling dasar dulu sayang." Belum apa-apa kini Ibu sudah berhasil mengupaskan dua siung bawang putih dan berbeda dengan Jaemin yang masih berusaha dengan keras untuk kembali mengupasi kulit bawang itu.

"Dan akupun juga, namanya juga masih belajar jadi wajar kalau aku lama." Pelan-pelan ia mengupas setiap bagian ujung pada bawang yang ada di tangannya. Ia kan tidak terlalu pandai memakai pisau jadi ya wajar sajakan jika dirinya bersikap hati-hati.

"Kemarin malam kau menginap di rumah Jeno ya?" Ibu berbalik ke belakang untuk mengambil panci penggorengan yang ada di dalam laci.

"Iya. Maaf semalam tidak memberi tahu Umma terlebih dahulu." Kini akhirnya bawang yang ada di tangannyapun telah berhasil ia kupas, lalu setelahnya bawang yang telah ia kupas itu segera ia masukkan ke dalam mangkuk kecilnya yang ternyata di sana telah terdapat 7 siung bawang kupasan lainnya. Sepertinya 7 siung itu sudah banyak, jadi lebih baik ia tinggalkan saja pekerjaan kupas bawang itu dan segera mengikuti pergerakan dari sang ibu.

"Hari ini kita akan belajar masak apa?" Ia memperhatikan sang ibu yang tengah sibuk memilih-milih panci penggorengan dan hot plate.

"Ambil mie untuk masak japchae, daun bawang, wortel, selada, lobak di dalam kulkas. Umma mau menyiapkan bumbu-bumbunya terlebih dahulu."

"Siap kapten!" Mendengar perintah yang keluar dari sang ibu maka Jaeminpun dengan sigapnya langsung berjalan menuju ke kulkas. Membuka kulkas tersebut lalu mengambil semua bahan-bahan yang telah ibunya perintahkan untuk diambil tadi.

"Umma, wortel dan lobaknya tidak ada." Ia kembali menghampiri sang ibu dengan hanya membawa selada dan daun bawang saja. Tadi ketika ia membuka kulkas, di dalamnya ia tidak melihat ada wortel dan lobak di sana. Ia berpikir mungkin sang ibu lupa membelinya ketika belanja tadi sore.

"Ya sudah, cepat pergi ke swalayan sana. Beli wortel, lobak, juga daging. Umma baru ingat jika tadi sore Umma tidak mengikutsertakan bahan-bahan itu ke dalam daftar belanjaan kita."

"Yaah," Ia mendesah lesu karena merasa keberatan untuk keluar, apalagi sekarang sudah malam.

"Aku malas Umma, kenapa tidak Ahjumma saja sih." Ia menghentakkan kaki pertanda bahwa ia sedang benar-benar merasa tidak suka jika disuruh belanja. Ia berpikir kenapa bukan asisten rumah tangganya saja yang pergi berbelanja? Kenapa harus dirinya? Padahalkan dirinya saat ini sedang semangat-semangatnya ingin belajar memasak, bukan malah disuruh keluar dan dipaksa untuk membeli sayuran oleh sang ibu.

"Hei, kau lupa ya? Ahjumma itu hanya bekerja dari pagi sampai sore. Jadi sekarang cepat pergi belanja sendiri sana." Ibu melotot tajam pada Jaemin yang saat ini tengah memasang wajah cemberut.

"Sudah sana cepat pergi. Kalau kau tidak mau untuk pergi, maka Umma-pun juga tidak akan mau untuk mengajarimu memasak." Ibu melipat tangannya di dada bersiap untuk meninggalkan dapur dan hal itupun langsung dicegah oleh Jaemin yang kini akhirnya nampak sudah akan mengalah padanya.

"Iya-iya aku pergi." Jaeminpun melepaskan apron memasaknya lalu beranjak dari dapur untuk segera pergi menuju ke swalayan. Meski sebenarnya di dalam hati ia masih memendam rasa tidak mau untuk pergi, tapi ia memutuskan untuk melaksakannya saja. Karena jika nanti ia masih memaksa untuk tidak mau, maka ancaman dari sang ibu yang tidak akan mengajari dirinya untuk memasak akan segera dihadapi oleh dirinya.

Ia keluar dari gerbang rumahnya dengan kepala yang tertunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajah masam miliknya. Ingat, dirinya masih tidak ikhlas untuk pergi ke swalayan. Dan sebenarnya alasan mengapa ia begitu tidak suka untuk pergi ke swalayan itu sangatlah sederhana. Yaitu karena di rumahnya sedang tidak ada sopir, sebab sekarang sopirnya sedang mengantarkan sang ayah untuk pergi ke bandara karena sang ayah akan melakukan perjalanan bisnis ke Singapura. Jadi karena itulah sekarang dirinya harus pergi ke swalayan dengan berjalan kaki. Andai ia punya sepeda motor atau setidaknya sepeda, pasti sekarang ia tak perlu lagi untuk repot-repot pergi ke swalayan dengan berjalan kaki.

"Kalau bukan karena aku begitu ingin bisa memasak, pasti sudah ku tolak perintah dari Umma ini." Ia menggerutu di sepanjang jalannya. Saat ini ia sedang berpikir bahwasannya jika ia sedang tidak terlalu ingin memasak, maka sudah pasti dirinya tidak akan mau untuk disuruh seperti ini oleh sang ibu.

Dan jika ia tidak mempedulikan seseorang yang menjadi alasannya untuk bisa masak, maka hari ini dirinya tidak akan mau untuk berbelanja bahan makanan ini. Bahkan tadi sore saja dirinya sudah pergi berbelanja bersama sang ibu, tapi sekarang ketika waktu sudah menunjukkan malam hari, sang ibu masih tega untuk menyuruhnya berbelanja.

"Baiklah, tidak apa-apa. Lagipula swalayannya juga tidak terlalu jauh." Ia menyemangati dirinya sendiri sambil melangkahkan kakinya dengan tempo yang lebih bersemangat. Semua ini demi ia harus bisa memasak dan bisa membuatkan bekal makan siang setiap hari untuk Jeno. Anggap saja ini sebagai permulaan pada langkah awalnya untuk menggapai hati seorang Jeno.

Ia masih ingat sekali ketika tadi pagi Renjun berbisik padanya bahwa Jeno itu jika dilihat-lihat adalah tipikal pria yang akan menyukai sesosok kekasih yang pandai memasak. Dan karena kalimat persuasif yang dicetuskan oleh Renjun itu, maka sekarang dirinyapun memutuskan untuk segera belajar memasak pada sang ibu. Hal itu bertujuan untuk membuat Jeno jadi semakin suka padanya. Kan kemarin mereka sudah tidur bersama, maka siapa tahu saja pria itu nanti akan segera mengajaknya jadian jika dibawakan bekal makan siang spesial buatannya sendiri.

Ia sekarang sudah sampai di halte dan ia memutuskan untuk duduk di kursi halte tersebut sembari menunggu busnya datang. Setelah berjalan kaki sekitar lebih dari 30 meter dari rumahnya kini ia masih harus naik bus dan melewati 2 halte bus lagi untuk bisa sampai ke swalayan. Lama jugakan jika dipikirkan untuk bisa sampai ke swalayan? Jadi ya wajar sajakan jika dirinya jadi begitu malas untuk pergi belanja dengan berjalan kaki.

Arloji di tangannya masih menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam kurang seperempat, dan kini di sekelilingnya telah berdiri para calon penumpang lainnya yang tengah sama sedang menunggu bus seperti dirinya. Kebanyakan dari mereka adalah beberapa orang yang baru pulang dari tempat mereka bekerja. Pasti cukup melelahkan baru pulang bekerja tapi masih harus menunggu bus terlebih dahulu sebelum bisa beristirahat di rumah.

Kini matanya beralih ke arah depan memandangi lampu rambu lalu lintas untuk pejalan kaki yang masih berwarna merah. Di ujung sana telah terdapat beberapa orang yang tengah menunggu sampai lampu berubah warna menjadi hijau untuk bisa menyeberang kemari. Cukup banyak orang yang berada di sana, dan ia pun memperhatikan orang-orang tersebut selagi busnya masih belum tiba juga.

Namun di tengah ia sedang fokus-fokusnya memperhatikan orang-orang itu, kini netranya telah sedikit terfokuskan pada hal lain. Yaitu kepada seseorang yang saat ini sedang berdiri di trotoar jalan dengan sebuah earphone yang tersumpal di telinganya. Ia memperhatikan sosok itu dengan seksama dan kini secara perlahan senyuman di bibirnya pun mengembang dengan begitu lebarnya saat ia telah yakin jika sosok itu adalah sosok yang sudah ia duga sebagai Jeno. Ia tidak tahu sebenarnya sedang apa pria itu berdiri di trotoar jalan seperti itu sambil masih memakai seragam sekolah. Apakah dia sedang menunggu seseorang? Jika memang iya, kira-kira siapakah orang yang sedang ditunggunya?

Dan karena terlalu merasa penasaran ia pun berniat untuk menghampiri pria itu selagi kini lampu pejalan kaki telah berubah warna menjadi hijau. Ia ingin menemui pria itu lalu ia akan kembali mengganggunya seperti halnya yang sudah sering ia lakukan.

Kini ia sudah hampir melangkahkan kakinya pada zebra cross yang ada di depannya. Sudah hampir melangkah sebelum setelahnya ia tahan terlebih dahulu langkah kakinya saat melihat ada seorang gadis bewajah cantik dan berpakaian modis menghampiri Jeno. Ia termangu dan terdiam cukup lama saat memperhatikan Jeno kini sedang saling bercakap dengan gadis itu. Ia tak tahu apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan, namun yang jelas kini ia langsung memundurkan langkahnya saat melihat Jeno telah melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi, dan dia pergi bersama dengan gadis itu.

Ia tegaskan sekali lagi, kini Jeno telah pergi bersama dengan gadis itu dan ia tidak tahu akan pergi kemanakah mereka malam-malam begini? Lalu satu hal lagi yang paling penting, siapakah sebenarnya gadis itu hingga ia bisa nampak seakrab itu dengan Jeno? Dan bahkan mereka berdua bisa jalan bersama saat malam-malam begini?

"Dulu dia bilang dia sedang tidak mood untuk menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang, lalu yang sekarang itu apa? Apa dia berkata seperti itu hanya agar supaya aku tidak mengganggunya? Jika sekarang dia jalan bareng dengan seorang gadis, lalu yang kemarin-kemarin yang dilakukannya denganku itu disebut apa?" Ia melangkah semakin mundur dan sudah tak mempedulikan lagi lampu pejalan kaki yang kini ternyata telah berganti warna lagi. Ia sekarang bahkan juga tidak mempedulikan sebuah bus yang sudah tiba di depannya. Pikirannya sekarang tengah berubah menjadi kalut memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk mengenai gadis itu yang ternyata bisa saja adalah kekasihnya Jeno.

"Kenapa dia bisa begitu akrab dengan Jeno? Apa dia benar-benar kekasihnya Jeno?" Ia menundukkan wajahnya menahan sedih. Selalu seperti ini, jika ia sedang merasa sakit hati mendadak ia akan berubah menjadi seseorang yang sedikit sensitif.

"Hei, kau tidak mau naik?" Seseorang entah siapa menepuk bahunya dengan keras saat ia sedang menunduk. Ia tidak menengok ke arah orang itu dan hanya menggelang pelan saja. Baginya sekarang naik bus untuk pergi berbelanja ke swalayan sudah tidak ada gunanya lagi. Untuk apa tetap melanjutkan pergi ke swalayan dan membeli bahan-bahan masakan itu jika pada kenyataanya yang sedang dirinya perjuangkan malah sedang jalan bareng dengan seorang gadis.

"Labih baik aku pulang saja." Ia membalikkan badannya dengan lesu untuk pulang kembali ke rumah. Sekarang lebih baik ia segera pulang lalu cepat-cepat tidur saja. Hal itu beribu kali lebih baik jika daripada dirinya tetap berada di sini.

Dan hari ini rencananya untuk belajar memasak telah musnah. Ia tidak mau repot-repot belajar memasak lagi seperti ini. Percuma ia bisa memasak jika pada kenyataanya Jeno sekarang sudah bersama dengan gadis lain! Ia bersikap begitu bukan karena sudah ingin menyerah, melainkan karena dirinya sekarang sedang merasa begitu terluka. Ia ingin menenangkan diri dari hal ini terlebih dahulu.

Hatinya yang setiap hari selalu memuja Jeno kini juga butuh istirahat juga. Ia tidak mau memaksakan hatinya untuk berpikiran tenang dan menampik semua prasangka itu jika pada kenyataannya sekarang ia sudah sangat merasa sakit. Ia ingin membiarkan hal ini terlebih dahulu dan tidak mau untuk memikirkan sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan orang itu terlebih dahulu.

"Hiks, Ummaaa~~~ kenapa rasanya sakit sekali." Ia pun sekarang menangis di sepanjang jalannya karena sudah tidak tahan lagi untuk menahan diri supaya tidak menangis. Melihat Jeno jalan bareng dengan seorang gadis untuk yang pertama kalinya adalah sesuatu yang benar-benar membuatnya merasa sangat sakit. Dan setelah ini ia sudah tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus dirinya lakukan.

Apakah ia akan tetap menyukai Jeno dan selalu mengejarnya seperti yang sebelumnya, atau ia malah akan memutuskan untuk berhenti menyukai pria itu saja. Entahlah, hatinya sekarang sedang sangat sensitif jadi sekarang ia masih belum bisa menentukan pilihannya dengan baik. Lihat saja nanti setelah ia sudah merasa tenang dan sudah sanggup untuk menentukan pilihannya.

.

.

.

Haechan menatap tidak suka pada Mark yang saat ini sedang tiduran di ranjangnya. Ia tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa kedua orangtuanya bisa dengan begitu mudahnya menyuruh pria sialan ini untuk menginap di sini? Dan parahnya lagi pria itu akan tidur satu ranjang dengannya! Dan juga, kenapa tadi ibunya Mark tidak ingin protes sama sekali saat Mark disuruh menginap di sini oleh kedua orangtuanya? Apa wanita itu sudah lupa dengan kejadian yang kemarin jadi sekarang dirinya membiarkan anaknya menginap di sini dengan begitu saja?

"Aku heran kenapa Mamaku memaksamu untuk menginap di sini!? Kenapa Papaku bahkan juga mendukung supaya kau menginap di sini!? Dan juga, kenapa Ibumu tidak ingin protes sama sekali saat kau disuruh untuk menginap di sini!?" Ia berseru dengan suara sedikit kencang pada Mark yang saat ini tengah berbaring sambil memainkan ponsel dengan seenaknya saja.

"Mana aku tahu, sudahlah jangan terlalu dipikirkan, ok?" Mark berkata dengan sangat tenangnya hingga membuat Haechan jadi semakin ingin mengamuk padanya saat itu juga.

"Enak sekali kau bisa bilang begitu." Haechan berkata dengan sangat ketusnya pada pria itu sambil mulai membaringkan tubuhnya di sebelahnya.

"Bukannya mau berkata seperti itu dengan seenaknya, tapi kaukan juga tahu kalau akupun sebenarnya juga tidak tahu alasan kenapa kedua orangtuamu memaksaku untuk menginap di sini." Mark melirik pada Haechan yang saat ini sudah menyembunyikan tubuhnya di dalam selimut. Jujur saja, dia itu sebenarnya juga tidak mengerti dan tidak paham kenapa kedua orangtuanya Haechan tadi begitu memaksa untuk menyuruhnya mau menginap di sini. Bahkan ibunya sendiripun tadi juga tidak mengeluarkan protesannya sama sekali mengenai hal ini. Membuatnya jadi sedikit bingung dan tidak mengerti saja.

"Kau sudah mau tidur?" Haechan membuka kembali selimut yang menutupi bagian wajahnya lalu menengok ke arah Mark yang kini masih tampak sibuk dengan ponsel di tangannya.

"Belum. Aku masih belum mengantuk, kau?" Mark menengok sebentar kearahnya sebelum kembali fokus lagi pada ponselnya. Ia sedang sibuk berkirim pesan dengan teman kantornya yang saat ini sedang sibuk mencurahkan isi hati padanya karena baru saja ditolak oleh seorang wanita.

"Aku jadi tidak bisa tidur gara-gara kau ada di sini." Haechan mengatakannya dengan nada datar saja, namun tetap kalimatnya itu tentu saja membuat Mark jadi merasa sedikit kesal padanya.

"Kenapa bisa aku? Kau kan hanya tinggal memejamkan mata saja lalu tidur." Mark mematikan ponselnya lalu bersiap untuk memejamkan matanya. Dia berpikir mungkin lebih baik ia mengabaikan bocah itu saja lalu pergi tidur. Haechan itu jika terus ditanggapi pasti akan jadi semakin pedas ucapannya.

"Kalau aku bisa sudah sejak tadi aku terlelap." Haechan menengok ke samping dan memperhatikan Mark yang telah terlentang dengan mata yang terpejam. Diam-diam ia memperhatikan wajah itu dan menelitinya dengan seksama. Memperhatikan tulang rahangnya yang ternyata tampak sangat tegap dan kuat, memperhatikan setiap pahatan dari rupa wajahnya yang terlihat sangat sempurna. Dalam hati ia bergumam bahwa sebenarnya Mark itu cukup tampan, ia bahkan merasa kalah sendiri jika membandingkan diri dengan Mark.

"Ya tinggal coba saja lagi." Ia terkejut saat ternyata Mark masih menjawab ucapannya, dan dengan begitu ia pun buru-buru menglihkan matanya dari pahatan wajah itu menuju ke atas. Ke arah langit-langit kamar yang berhias dengan gambar pemandangan awan-awan berwarna putih yang merupakan hasil tempelannya bersama dengan Jisung.

"Hei, kau tidur di bawah saja sana. Aku rasa dengan begitu nanti aku pasti bisa langsung terlelap." Haechan mengatakan hal itu dengan asal saja karena sudah merasa sangat bingung harus membalas ucapan dari Mark dengan kelimat apa lagi.

"Bagaimana bisa begitu?!" Mark membuka matanya dengan cepat lalu menatap Haechan tak percaya. Bocah itu kenapa bisa berkata seperti itu, menyuruhnya untuk tidur di bawah? Hei, yang benar saja. Ranjang masih sangat luas begini tapi begitu tega sekali menyuruhnya untuk tidur di bawah.

"Tentu saja bisa, inikan ranjangku kalau kau lupa." Haechan mulai usil dengan mendendang-nendang tulang kering milik Mark dari balik selimut.

"Oh ayolah, kita kan hanya tinggal memejamkan mata saja lalu tidur, apa susahnya sih?" Mark menatap tak percaya pada Haechan yang kini malah jadi semakin brutal menendangi kaki miliknya.

"Hei, kau itu anarkis sekali sih!" Mark merasa Haechan sudah sangat keterlaluan menendangi tubuhnya. Dan bukan hanya itu saja, kini anak itu bahkan juga memukuli tubuhnya dengan sangat kencang.

"Aargk!" Dan sekarang ia harus merasakan sakit yang amat sangat saat Haechan menendang perutnya dengan keras hingga membuat ia jadi terjungkal dari atas ranjang.

"Mark?" Haechan sendiri tak menyangka dengan apa yang telah dilakukannya. Ia tadi memang merasa terlalu bersemangat untuk menendangi Mark, namun ia tak menyangka jika semangat yang dimilikinya akan membuat Mark jadi terjungkal dari atas ranjang seperti itu.

Dengan ragu ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Mark bangun, "Maafkan aku,"ia berkata pelan dan hanya menatap Mark datar seolah tak merasa bersalah sama sekali -meski pada kenyataannya ia merasa tidak enak juga padanya.

"Kau sangat kencang sekali menendangku, dan aku yakin sekali ini pasti akan jadi memar." Mark menerima uluran tangan itu sambil satu tangannya memegangi perutnya yang terasa begitu sakit akibat ulah dari Haechan.

"Salahmu sendiri tidak mau mengalah untuk tidur di bawah." Haechan berusaha untuk membela dirinya sendiri dengan berkata seperti itu.

Mark sendiri tak menggubris ucapannya dan duduk kembali ke atas ranjang. Ia duduk bersila di atas sana dan mulai membuka kancing kemejanya untuk mengejek apakah perutnya benar-benar memar atau tidak. Dan Haechan yang merasa begitu simpatik padanya pun ikut memperhatikan Mark. Ia duduk tepat di hadapan Mark dan meneliti otot perut itu dengan seksama.

Ia sedikit meringis saat melihat ada berkas warna biru keunguan di salah satu bagian otot perut itu. Ia jadi membayangkan sebenarnya sekencang apa sih ia menendang Mark tadi, bahkan warna lebamnya jadi sepekat itu.

"Apa ini sakit?" Ia dengan ragu menyentuk lebam itu dan memperhatikan Mark yang nampak meringis seperti menahan sakit.

"Hae-" Pintu kamarnya terbuka dengan sangat kasarnya saat sang ibu main asal masuk saja kemari, dan ia menengok ke belakang melihat ibunya menatap bengong ke arahnya. Awalnya ia sempat bingung kenapa ibunya jadi bengong sendiri seperti itu, namun tak selang lama ia segera sadar saat Mark menampik tangannya dari perut miliknya itu dan cepat-cepat mengencingkan kembali kemejanya.

Ah, ia tahu jika ibunya itu pasti memikirkan hal yang aneh-aneh setelah melihat kejadian yang tadi. Ck, ia sebentar lagi pasti akan segera disalahpahami oleh ibunya sendiri.

"Euhm, Mama permisi dulu saja kalau begitu. Kalian lanjutkan saja yang tadi juga tidak apa-apa." Ibunya menutup pelan pintu kamar miliknya lalu meninggalkan ia dan Mark yang masih dalam posisi duduk saling berhadapan seperti tadi.

"Lanjutkan apanya." Ia memutar bola matanya malas lalu menatap ke arah Mark yang kini ternyata masih memasang wajah menahan sakit.

"Memangnya sesakit itu ya?" Ia membuka kancing kemeja itu kembali dengan sangat lancangnya untuk melihat lebam itu lagi.

"Kau mau merasakannya? Sini kupukul kau." Untuk pertama kalinya Mark mengucapkan kalimat dengan nada yang terdengar sangat judes kepada Haechan. Dan Haechan sendiri yang dijudesi seperti itu oleh Mark hanya mendenguskan napasnya sedikit kesal.

"Berani kau memukulku, maka aku tidak akan mau untuk membantumu lagi!" Ancam Haechan setelah akhirnya berhasil membuka kembali kemeja milik Mark. Ia meneliti memar yang cukup lebar itu dengan wajah yang prihatin.

"Kau tunggu di sini." Ia beranjak dari ranjangnya. Ia ingin pergi ke dapur dan mengambil ice pack untuk mengompres perut pria itu. Karena mau bagaimanapun juga, penyebab memar di perut itukan dirinya.

"Mau kemana?" Mark membaringkan tubuhnya saat melihat Haechan turun dari ranjang dan berjalan keluar.

"Sudah kau diam saja sana." Dan Haechan sekarang telah benar-benar keluar dari kamar dan meninggalkan Mark dengan begitu saja di sana. Kakinya melangkah pelan menuju ke dapur untuk mengambil beberapa es batu yang akan ia gunakan untuk mengompres lebam di perut milik Mark tadi.

"Lho? Kenapa kau ada di sini?" Ia berpapasan dengan sang ibu di dapur yang kini entah sedang sibuk melakukan apa.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Ia mengedikkan bahunya tak peduli lalu berjalan menuju ke arah lemari pendingin.

"Bukannya kau dan Mark tadi sed-,"

"Sedang apa memangnya? Mama jangan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh ya." Ia memasukkan banyak sekali es batu ke dalam ice pack di tangannya sambil sesekali menengok ke arah sang ibu.

"Lalu yang tadi itu apa?" Ia merasakan bahunya ditimpuk dengan kesal oleh sang ibu, dan saat ia menoleh ke arahnya ia langsung disambut dengan senyuman aneh yang mengembang di bibir milik sang ibunya itu.

"Sudah jujur saja pada Mama, kau tadi pasti mau melakukan sesuatukan? Kau bahkan sudah memegangi perutnya tadi." Ibu menepuk-nepuk bahu milik sang anak dengan sedikit gemas.

"Mama sudah gila ya." Haechan sendiri yang digodai seperti itu oleh sang ibu hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Pikiran milik ibunya itu sangat menyeramkan ya, suka bertamasya kemana-mana. Mana tadi senyumnya juga sangat menyebalkan pula, benar-benar sangat aneh ibunya itu.

"Hei, jangan malu. Kau pasti habis melakukan sesuatu dengan Mark, kan?" Ibu tak kunjung berhenti menggoda anak putranya itu, hingga membuat sang putra jadi kesal sendiri dibuatnya.

"Terserah Mama ingin bilang apa. Aku mau kembali ke kamar!" Haechan menyentakkan kakinya dengan kesal lalu buru-buru kembali ke kamar dengan ice pack yang sudah ada di tangannya.

Awalnya Haechan tadi hendak abai saja dengan seluruh kalimat godaan yang dilontarkan oleh sang ibu, namun ia rasa ibunya itu sudah terlalu berlebihan dalam hal membayangkan sesuatu. Pakai acara bilang jangan malu, lalu bilang mengaku saja kalau habis melakukan sesuatu. Hal itukan membuatnya jadi merasa amat kesal.

'BRAAAAK!'

Ia menutup pintunya dengan keras saat telah sampai di dalam kamar. Dengan wajah menahan emosi ia segera bergegas untuk naik ke atas ranjang yang di mana Mark telah membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang sana.

"Kau kenapa?" Mark bangun dari berbaringnya karena tadi merasa sedikit terkejut dengan suara pintu yang dibanting oleh Haechan. Ia memperhatikan anak itu dengan raut wajah bingung dan tak mengerti. Ia bingung kenapa anak itu datang-datang sudah jadi mengamuk seperti itu. Dan ia sangat tidak mengerti dengan alasan dibalik kemarahannya itu.

"Bukan apa-apa. Kau kompres sendiri saja sana." Haechan memasang wajah datarnya lalu melemparkan ice pack di tangannya dengan asal saja ke arah Mark yang untungnya langsung sigap untuk menangkapanya.

Dan Mark sendiri hanya mampu menaikkan satu alisnya karena heran saat tahu jika ternyata bocah itu memiliki temperamen yang kurang baik. Ia tak tahu apa penyebab pastinya bocah itu bisa marah, namun yang jelas ia sangat yakin sekali bahwa bocah itu pasti marah karena masalah sepele. Dari pengalaman yang sudah-sudah, anak itu bahkan akan langsung marah jika diprovokasi sedikit saja. Tapi ya sudahlah, lagipula itu juga bukan urusannya. Biarkan saja anak itu mau marah-marah sepuasnya, yang jelas ia tidak akan mempedulikannya sama sekali.

.

.

.

Hari ini tumben sekali Jaemin berangkat sekolah pagi-pagi sekali. Bahkan kelasnya saja masih sangat sunyi belum ada satupun orang yang berangkat. Dan alasan mengapa ia bisa berangkat sepagi ini adalah karena tadi pagi ia bangunnya terlalu awal. Dan saat sudah terbangun dari tidurnya ia memutuskan untuk langsung mandi dan bersiap untuk berangkat sekolah. Jadi ya beginilah ia, menjadi yang pertama datang di kelas. Padahal biasanya dia itu sering datang terlambat.

Ia duduk di bangkunya dengan wajah yang tertunduk lesu, "Renjun kapan datangnya." Ia bergumam pelan sambil menggeletakkan kepalanya lesu di atas meja. Hari ini suasana hatinya masih belum membaik pasca kejadian tadi malam.

Kejadian saat ia melihat Jeno tengah jalan bareng dengan seorang cewek. Sungguh, kejadian yang tadi malam itu benar-benar telah membuat hatinya jadi sakit dan terasa hancur sehancur-hancurnya. Selama ini kan ia tidak pernah melihat Jeno mau menanggapi seorang wanita, lalu yang semalam. Untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat bahwa ternyata Jeno itu bisa dekat juga dengan seorang gadis.

"Wow, ini kejutan sekali." Ketika ia masih menunduk di atas meja, datanglah suara Renjun yang mengagetkan dirinya. Padahal baru tadi ia bertanya-tanya kapan makhluk yang satu itu akan datang, nah sekarang tak lama kemudian muncul juga rupa miliknya.

Ia mendongak, "Apanya yang kejutan?" Lalu menatap Renjun tak mengerti. Apa maksud pria itu bilang kejutan? Dan memangnya siapa yang telah membuat kejutan sepagi ini.

"Tentu saja kau. Ini kejutan sekali kau berangkat sepagi ini, jam berapa memangnya sekarang? Kau masih sehatkan?" Renjun banyak bicara sambil menyentuh kepala milik Jaemin, bersikap seolah-olah ia sedang memeriksa kesehetan otak milik temannya tersebut.

"Aku masih sehat tentu saja. Berhubung kau telah datang, sekarang cepat duduk karena sedang ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu." Jaemin menarik tubuh milik Renjun untuk segera mendudukkan diri di sebelahnya karena ia ingin segera mencurahkan isi hatinya pada pria itu.

Sebenarnya semalam ia ingin curhat pada Haechan, namun ternyata anak itu malah tidak menjawab panggilan darinya sama sekali. Dan jika ia curhat dengan Haechan di sekolah, itu tidak akan aman. Sebab nanti pasti Haechan akan selalu berada di sekitar Jeno. Ia kan mau curhat tentang Jeno, lalu masak iya ia akan menceritakannya di sebelahnya Jeno. Kan kurang nyaman juga jika ia menarik-narik Haechan menuju ke tempat yang aman untuk curhat, nanti yang ada Jeno pasti akan merasa curiga juga padanya.

"Memangnya hal apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?" Renjun melepaskan tasnya lalu menatap Jaemin dengan tatapan mata yang serius. Orang itu berpikir mungkin Jaemin akan menceritakan hal yang serius, jadinya ia pun juga akan memberikan tatapan yang serius padanya. Supaya semua jadi terasa semakin serius.

"Kau ingatkan kemarin kau bilang kalau si Jeno itu merupakan tipikal pria yang menyukai seorang kekasih yang bisa memasak?" Jaemin lagi-lagi mengeluarkan aura serius miliknya.

Renjun mengangguk dengan serius, "Memangnya ada apa dengan hal itu?"

"Semalam aku minta diajari memasak oleh Ummaku. Renca-"

"Ck, langsung intinya saja sialan. Kalau kau menceritakan dari awal pasti akan sangat panjang nanti jadinya." Renjun memotong ucapan dari Jaemin saat tahu jika anak itu pasti akan menceritakan semuanya dari awal dengan sangat rinci dan mendetail. Dan jujur saja ia merasa sangat malas jika mendengarkannya.

"Oh? Ok, baiklah kalau begitu. Kau tidak pernah melihat Jeno menanggapi seorang wanita atau bahkan berdekatan dengan wanitakan?"

"Oh jadi ini masalah soal gebetanmu itu, pantas saja sejak tadi kau terus memasang tampang serius." Renjun berdecih, ia kira tadi Jaemin akan bercerita soal pengalaman belajar memasaknya, tapi ternyata anak itu malah bercerita soal Jeno.

"Ck! Tinggal jawab saja pertanyaanku yang tadi!" Jaemin kesal karena Renjun sudah tidak menanggapi dengan serius omongannya lagi.

"Kau ini sensitif sekali sih, baiklah sekarang akan ku jawab pertanyaanmu." Renjun mengambil napas sebentar, "Setahuku Jeno itu memang tidak pernah menggubris para wanita yang mendekatinya. Seperti halnya ia yang tidak pernah menanggapimu."

"Sialan kau." Jaemin memukul kepala milik Renjun dengan kesal saat anak itu mengejek dirinya yang sebenarnya juga jarang mendapat tanggapan berarti dari Jeno. Tapi setidaknya Jeno itu masih cukup sering menanggapi pertanyaanya. Meski tidak terlalu sering juga sih.

"Lalu memangnya kenapa dengan pertanyaan itu? Apa Jeno ternyata diam-diam sudah punya pacar?" Renjun hanya asal berceletuk saja tanpa mempedulikan wajah Jaemin yang sekarang sudah nampak mendung akibat mendengar kalimat yang barusan.

"Kenapa kau bilang begitu, kau semakin membuatku sedih dasar sialan!" Jaemin menyembunyikan kepalanya di balik lipatan kedua tangannya di atas meja.

"Semalam aku habis melihat dia jalan bersama dengan seorang gadis, dan sekarang kau bilang jika Jeno mungkin diam-diam punya kekasih? Huks... Why you gonna be so rude, dude!" Jaemin mulai menangis di balik tangannya dan Renjun yang melihatnya pun jadi merasa bingung sendiri harus menenangkannya bagaimana. Padahal tadi niatnya ia hanya asal bicara saja, tapi ternyata ia tidak menyangka jika ucapannya itu akan sangat tepat sekali mengenai hati seorang Jaemin yang super hiperbolis itu.

"Sst... I'm so sorry, Jaem. Aku tidak tahu jika apa yang aku katakan tadi akan membuatmu jadi seperti ini. Sudah jangan menangis lagi, ok? Anggap saja gadis yang jalan bers-"

"Kenapa kau masih membahas soal wanita itu lagi!" Jaemin mengangkat kepalanya lalu memarahi Renjun yang masih membicarakan soal wanita yang jalan bersama dengan Jeno semalam.

"Kau mau membuatku sedih dengan masih membahas soal wanita itu?! Teman macam apa kau ini, dasar sialan!"

Renjun yang mendengarkannya pun hanya mampu menghela napasnya pasrah. Jaemin itu super aneh dan menyebalkan jika sedang dalam suasana hati yang tidak baik seperti saat ini. Padahal tadi ia awalnya hanya ingin menenangkan anak itu, tapi saat tahu jika anak itu sedang super sensitif begini maka ia pun jadi malas sendiri untuk menenangkannya. Sudahlah, lebih baik ia biarkan saja anak itu untuk menangis sepuasnya. Ia rasa itu lebih baik, jika daripada ia bicara nanti yang ada ia malah akan salah bicara dan membuatnya jadi semakin sedih.

.

.

.

Haechan berangkat ke sekolah dengan diantar oleh Mark. Dan semua ini lagi-lagi karena paksaan dari sang ibu yang memaksanya untuk berangkat sekolah dengan diantar oleh Mark selagi pria itu ada di sana tadi pagi. Ia sih tidak apa-apa diantar oleh orang itu, namun ada satu yang menjadi masalahnya. Yaitu kicauan dari teman-temannya yang sibuk membicarakan soal Mark.

Mereka bilang Mark itu tampan, dan mereka semua pada merasa penasaran dengan siapakah Mark itu. Banyak teman-temannya yang bertanya siapakah pria yang sudah dua kali ini mengantarkannya ke sekolah itu. Lalu ada juga yang meminta nomor ponsel milik Mark padanya. Katanya mau mendekati pria itu. Dan jujur saja ia merasa sangat malas jika sudah ditanya-tanyai soal itu. Kalau memang mereka naksir pada Mark, kenapa tidak bertanya langsung saja pada Mark? Mereka kan bisa menghadang Mark secara langsung di jalan setelah pria itu mengantarkannya ke sekolah. Dan bukan malah bertanya ini dan itu padanya.

"Kenapa kau memasang wajah muram seperti itu?" Jeno yang sejak tadi sibuk dengan bukunya mendadak mengeluarkan suaranya dan bertanya seperti itu padanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya merasa sedikit kesal saja. Sejak tadi banyak sekali wanita yang mendekatiku. Tapi mereka mendekatiku bukan karena mereka tertarik denganku, melainkan karena mereka ingin tahu banyak hal mengenai Mark. Kan itu sialan sekali, No." Ia menggerutu sebal menceritakan semua kekesalannya pagi ini pada Jeno.

"Mungkin itu karena kau tidak terlalu tampan, jadi wajar saja jika mereka lebih tertarik pada Mark." Dan setelah mengatakan ini Jeno pun langsung mendapatkan pukulan keras di bahunya dari Haechan.

"Omong-omong ini sudah istirahat, kemana Jaemin? Kenapa dia tidak mengajakku untuk makan bersama." Haechan sedikit heran karena pagi ini Jaemin belum menyapanya sama sekali. Padahal ia sebenarnya ingin menanyakan alasan kenapa anak itu semalam menghubunginya secara terus-menerus. Dan sekalian ingin meminta maaf karena semalam ia tak bisa menjawab panggilannya itu karena sudah ketidiuran terlebih dahulu.

Dan sementara Jeno sendiri yang ditanyai seperti itupun hanya diam saja tidak menjawab sama sekali. Ia sebenarnya juga merasa ada yang sedikit aneh dengan anak itu hari ini. Pasalnya sejak tadi pagi Jaemin itu tidak menyapanya sama sekali. Padahal biasanya setiap hari anak itu akan terus menempelinya seperti lem kemanapun ia pergi.

Tapi tidak dengan hari ini. Sejak tadi pagi ia lihat bocah itu hanya berbicara dengan teman sebangkunya dan tidak menengok ke arahnya sama sekali. Jangankan menengok ke arahnya, bocah itu bahkan juga tidak menengok ke arah Haechan. Sebenarnya ada apa sih dengan anak itu? Kenapa dia tampak seperti sedang menghindarinya.

"Aku mau ke kamar mandi." Ia berpamitan pada Haechan lalu melangkah menuju ke kamar mandi. Ia sedikit mengantuk jadi ia memutuskan untuk membasuh wajahnya terlebih dahulu ke kamar mandi, semalam ia tidur sedikit larut jadi sekarang rasanya ia sangat mengantuk sekali.

Dan sesampainya ia di kamar mandi ia pun segera membasuh wajahnya di depan wastafel. Ia memperhatikan kantung matanya yang ternyata tampak sedikit gelap jika dilihat secara lamat. Padahal tadi pagi ia sudah berusaha keras untuk mengompres matanya itu menggunakan irisan mentimun yang ditempelkan secara paksa oleh sang kakak.

"Hiks... Kenapa rasanya sakit sekali! Hiks... Huwaaaaaa kenapa setiap melihat wajahnya aku jadi ingat kejadian semalam."

Tubuhnya tersentak kaget saat mendengar ada suara seseorang yang sudah sangat ia hapalkan terdengar dari dalam salah satu bilik kamar mandi yang ada di sini. Dan anehnya lagi suara orang itu terdengar sedang menangis. Dan dengan memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celananya ia pun secara perlahan menghampiri bilik yang merupakan sumber dari suara itu berasal. Ia ingin tahu apa yang sedang bocah itu tangiskan di dalam kamar mandi seperti ini.

"Hukss... Jika dia sudah punya kekasih lalu kenapa sejak kemarin dia seperti memberiku isyarat bahwa dia juga menyukaiku. Huks... Huks... Sebenarnya apa maksudnya melakukan itu." Ia mendengar Jaemin menangis sesenggukan di dalam sana. Ia bertanya-tanya apakah yang dimaksud anak itu adalah dirinya? Karena siapa lagi yang akan anak itu tangisi jika sudah soal cinta. Bukannya ia mau percaya diri, namunkan pada kenyataanya memang seperti itu.

Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di depan pintu pada bilik yang ada di sebelah bilik tempat Jaemin berada. Ia ingin mendengar lebih jauh lagi kenapa anak itu bisa sesedih itu. Padahal jika dipikirkan sepertinya ia tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu yang akan membuat anak itu jadi menangis seperti ini.

"Dan kenapa semalam gadis yang bersamanya itu bisa terlihat sangat cantik. Gadis itu pasti pacarnya. Huwaaaaaa! Ummaaaa!" Dan ternyata tangisan milik Jaemin terdengar semakin keras. Lalu Jeno sendiri yang mendengarkan hal tersebutpun hanya mampu menundukkan kepalanya sambil menahan senyuman tipis di bibirnya. Ia sekarang tahu kenapa anak itu bisa bertingkah aneh seperti ini.

"Sialan, kenapa sebentar lagi harus bel sih!" Jaemin menggerutu dari dalam bilik.

Sementara Jeno sendiri kini sudah tidak mampu lagi untuk menahan senyumannya kala mendengar Jaemin menggerutu seperti itu. Kini sebentar lagi bocah itu pasti akan segera keluar dari dalam biliknya.

Dan ternyata benar, tak selang lama pintu yang ada di sampingnya itupun terbuka. Ia menghadap ke arahnya lalu melipat tangannya memperhatikan bocah itu yang kini sedang menundukkan kepalanya tanpa memperhatikan jalan. Mungkin ia ingin menyembunyikan wajah sembab miliknya itu.

"Hei, bisa minggir tidak sih!" Ia hanya mendengus pelan mendengar anak itu mengusirnya seperti itu dengan kepala yang masih menunduk. Jika saja anak itu mau mengangkat kepalanya, dia pasti terkejut jika sekarang seseorang yang ada di depannya itu adalah dirinya.

"Jadi semalam yang ku lihat di halte itu benar dirimu?" Ia pun akhirnya buka suara untuk membuat anak itu mau mendongakkan kepalanya.

Sementara Jaemin sendiri yang tahu bahwa seseorang yang ada di depannya itu adalah sosok Jeno pun hanya mampu mendongakkan kepalanya sambil memasang wajah terkejut. Ia berpikir jika Jeno ada di sini maka mungkin kemungkinan terbesarnya pria itu telah mendengarkan seluruh luapan isi hatinya yang tadi. Dan bahkan bisa saja pria itu juga tahu bahwa sejak tadi ia telah menangisinya dengan begitu memalukannya di dalam kamar mandi.

"Kau melihatku?" Jaemin kembali menundukkan kepalanya saat hatinya mendadak merasa sakit lagi saat melihat wajah itu.

"Tentu saja aku melihatmu." Ia menarik tangan milik Jaemin dan membawa anak itu untuk masuk kembali ke dalam bilik kamar mandi. Ia ingin bicara pada anak itu dengan lebih tenang supaya masalah mereka bisa cepat selesai dan anak itu tidak akan merasa sedih hingga sampai menangis lagi seperti itu.

"Sekarang katakan apa yang membuatmu jadi menangis seperti tadi?" Ia mengimpit tubuh milik Jaemin setelah menutup pintunya.

"Aku tidak menangis." Jaemin menggeleng pelan, "Awas, aku mau kembali ke kelas saja." Jaemin berusaha mendorong badan milik Jeno yang menghalaunya namun ternyata tidak berhasil karena pria itu kini telah memeluk tubuhnya dengan cukup erat.

"Aku akan mengatakan ini sekali, dan aku harap setelah ini kau tidak akan jadi cengeng seperti ini lagi." Jeno berbisik pelan pada telinga milik Jaemin.

"Yang kau lihat semalam itu bukan seperti yang sedang kau pikirkan. Kemarin malam ketika aku baru pulang dari kelas tambahan, Amber Noona meminta tolong padaku untuk menjemput temannya yang akan menginap di rumah sekalian. Dan aku hanya menolongnya saja dengan menunggu wanita itu pulang dari tempatnya bekerja lalu segera berjalan bersama menuju ke rumah." Jeno menepuk pelan kepala milik Jaemin yang ada di dalam dekapan tangannya.

"Tapi kenapa wanita itu masih terlihat sangat muda, aku tidak yakin dia temannya Amber Noona." Jaemin menyanggahnya tidak percaya, dan ia hanya bisa menghela napas saja mendengar hal itu.

"Kau pikir kakakku itu tua apa, wanita yang kemarin itu usianya juga tidak jauh beda dengan kakakku." Ia melepaskan pelukan itu lalu menatap Jaemin yang kini juga sedang menatapnya. Sekarang kesalahpahaman aneh yang sebenarnya tidak perlu terjadi di antara mereka telah terselesaikan.

"Mulai sekarang berhentilah memikirkan hal yang tak perlu dipikirkan." Jeno menjauhkan sedikit jarak tubuh mereka lalu beranjak untuk membuka pintu dan segera keluar dari dalam kamar mandi ini.

"Jadi wanita itu bukan siapa-siapamu kan?" Jaemin mengikuti Jeno yang berjalan keluar dari dalam kamar mandi dengan wajah yang telah berubah jadi sumringah.

"Bukan." Jeno menjawab singkat lalu menyusuri lorong menuju ke kelas mereka.

"Kau tidak bohongkan?" Jaemin memeluk erat lengan milik Jeno seolah tidak mau membiarkan pria itu jadi jauh darinya.

"Tidak." Dan Jeno rasa Jaemin yang menyebalkan dan selalu menempelinya kemanapun ia pergi itu telah kembali. Baguslah, setidaknya ini lebih baik jika dibandingkan menghadapinya yang sedang marah dan menghindarinya.

.

.

.

Mark menunggu Haechan keluar dari pintu gerbang sekolahan di dalam mobilnya. Hari ini ia sepertinya akan serius untuk menemani anak itu latihan memanah. Karena sepertinya semalam semua orang sudah terlanjur percaya bahwa ia akan menemani anak itu untuk pergi latihan. Jadi ia yakin sekali jika anak itu pasti tidak akan dijemput oleh sopirnya karena semua telah percaya jika Haechan akan pulang bersamanya.

Dan karena hal inilah dirinya tadi terpaksa pulang lebih awal dari kantornya untuk meluangkan waktunya menemani anak itu.

"Lama juga ya anak itu munculnya." Ia masih menunggu di dalam mobilnya sambil mengetukkan-ngetukkan jarinya di atas kemudi.

Tapi untungnya tak selang lama, ia telah melihat anak itu keluar dari gerbang sekolahnya lalu segera berjalan langsung ke arah mobilnya. Tadi sebelum ini ia sudah memberitahunya bahwa ia telah menunggu di depan area sekolah.

"Sekarang cepat jalankan mobilnya." Haechan masuk-masuk ke dalam mobil langsung mengeluarkan kalimat juteknya. Ia sendiri tidak mengerti apa yang telah membuat anak itu sudah tampak sejutek itu padanya.

"Kenapa buru-buru sekali?" Namun meskipun begitu ia tetap menurutinya juga. Ia menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang dan sesekali menengok ke arah Haechan yang masih memasang wajah masam.

"Kenapa kau harus menjemputku sih? Merepotkanku sekali asal kau tahu."

"Ha? Bagaimana bisa kau yang direpotkan, padahal di sini akulah yang datang menjemputmu bahkan sampai rela memotong waktu kerjaku di kantor hanya untuk menjemputmu."

"Tentu saja kau merepotkanku. Sejak tadi banyak sekali gadis-gadis sialan yang ingin berkenalan denganmu lalu menggangguku saat aku akan berjalan menuju ke mobil tadi." Haechan berdecak, "Dan satu lagi, untuk urusan potong waktu kerja, itu bukan urusanku ya. Ini salahmu sendiri yang semalam asal bicara seperti itu."

"Ck, baiklah aku yang salah. Tapi omong-omong, teman-temanmu banyak yang suka denganku ya, sampai-sampai mereka ingin berkenalan denganku." Mark mulai bersikap narsis seperti kemarin.

"Kau tidak tampan. Aku beribu kali dan berkali-kali lebih tampan darimu." Haechan berdecih menanggapi kalimat narsis yang keluar dari mulut Mark tadi.

"Tidak, orang di luar pun juga tahu bahwa aku ini lebih tampan darimu." Mark tidak mau mengalah dan menampik ucapan dari Haechan.

"Oh, terima kasih telah memujiku tampan." Haechan asal bicara lalu menoleh ke arah jendela memandangi mobil-mobil lain yang sedang berlalu-lalang secara silih berganti di sebelahnya.

"Ck, kita akan langsung ke tempatmu latihan memanah atau bagaimana?"

"Ah itu. Jadi begini Mark, sebenarnya hari ini aku itu tidak ada jadwal latihan sama sekali. Tapi karena semalam kau bilang bahwa aku memintamu untuk ditemani latihan, maka sekarang Mamaku jadi mengira bahwa aku dan kau akan pergi berkencan. Jadi sebenarnya aku pun juga tidak tahu setelah pulang sekolah ini kau mau membawaku kemana."

"Jadi sebenarnya kau tidak ada latihan? Lalu untuk apa aku harus melakukan ini dan repot-repot datang menjemputmu?" Mark sedikit kesal, "Kenapa kau juga tidak memberitahuku?" Ia menoleh ke arah Haechan yang sekarang sedang mengedikkan bahunya tak peduli. Rasanya sekarang percuma sekali ia melakukan semua ini jika pada kenyataanya Haechan malah tidak ada jadwal latihan memanah sama sekali.

"Kau kan tidak bertanya apapun padaku semalam, jadi ya jangan salahkan aku jika aku baru mengatakannya sekarang. Salah sendiri baru bertanya sekarang.

"Lalu setelah ini kita mau pergi ke mana?" Mark akhirnya mengalah dan tidak membantah ucapan dari anak itu lagi.

"Restoran. Aku ingin makan, karena sejak tadi siang aku belum makan sama sekali."

"Baiklah, kita cari makan saja kalau begitu."

.

.

.

Saat Mark dan Haechan baru keluar dari pintu restoran setelah selesai dari acara makan bersama tadi, tiba-tiba saja Mark mendapatkan telepon dari sang ibu. Ia berhenti sebentar lalu menerima panggilan itu seraya berjalan menuju ke arah mobilnya.

"Ibu ingin aku pulang? Sekarang?" Ia mengerutkan dahinya bingung saat sang ibu lagi-lagi memaksanya untuk pulang ke rumah. Padahal baru kemarin ia pulang ke rumah orangtuanya itu, tapi sekarang kenapa sang ibu malah memintanya untuk ke sana lagi.

"Aku sedang bersama dengan Haechan sekarang. Ibu ingin aku pulang dengan membawanya?" Mark menoleh ke arah Haechan yang kini juga sedang menoleh ke arahnya karena merasa namanya telah disebut oleh Mark barusan.

"Ok, baiklah. Sampai jumpa." Ia menutup ponselnya.

"Ada apa memangnya? Kenapa aku harus ikut denganmu juga?" Haechan menatap Mark bingung saat mereka telah masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Kita akan berkemas untuk segera terbang ke Maldive."

"What? Untuk apa memangnya?" Ia terkejut dengan apa yang dikatan oleh Mark barusan. Apa maksud pria itu dengan terbang ke Maldive? Memangnya apa yang akan mereka lakukan di sana?

"Kau lupa? Pertunangan kita 4 hari lagi. Dan malam ini kita akan terbang ke Maldive untuk melihat keadaan di sana. Kitakan mau bertunangan di sana." Mark melajukan mobilnya kencang menuju ke rumah sang ibu. Ia harus cepat-cepat sampai ke rumah supaya sang ibu tidak memarahinya karena terlalu lama datangnya.

"Astaga! Kenapa tunangannya harus di luar negeri? Kenapa tidak di rumah saja. Ini bahkan bukan tunangan sungguhan yang dilandasi cinta, aku merasa mereka terlalu buang-buang uang untuk hal ini." Haechan menggeleng tak habis pikir dengan keputusan orangtua mereka yang akan membuat acara pertunangan di sana.

"Kau benar. Jika saja kita memang benar-benar sepasang kekasih, mungkin itu akan terdengar sangat menyenangkan. Tapi masalahnya kan aku ini tidak sedikitpun tertarik padamu dan begitu juga dengan dirimu." Mark mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan datar. Namun Mark tidak tahu bahwa ucapan datarnya itu membuat Haechan jadi langsung terdiam.

Kini bocah itu jadi terdiam karena ucapan dari Mark barusan. Kalimat Mark yang bilang bahwa pria itu tidak sedikitpun tertarik padanya entah mengapa sedikit mengusik hatinya. Ia tidak tahu pasti mengapa ia bisa jadi seperti ini, namun yang jelas sejak kejadian ciuman di malam itu ia semakin lama merasa jadi sedikit nyaman di sisinya. Namun kini mendadak Mark membuat hatinya terasa seperti digores sedikit karena perkataannya itu.

Apakah Mark sedikitpun tidak akan tertarik padanya? Apa benar jika ia itu tidak bisa menarik perhatian dari Mark meski hanya sedikit saja? Lalu sebenarnya, tipe orang macam apa yang akan disukai oleh Mark itu? Apakah dirinya tidak ada daya tariknya sama sekali di mata pria itu?

Kenapa hatinya jadi terasa sakit seperti ini.

Apa dia sudah mulai gila dengan mulai merasa sakit hati karena pria itu.

Dan ia harap ini hanya delusi sesaat yang tidak ada artinya.

Mungkin ini hanya efek karena ciuman mereka yang waktu itu yang membuat ia jadi merasa sensitif.

Lalu jika memang Mark tak akan tertarik padanya, lalu ia harus apa? Itu tidaklah penting! Lebih baik ia tidak usah peduli saja.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

SENIN 28/11/2016.

.

.

Maaf untuk update yang lama. Namun sekarang saya update, maaf juga jika ada yang merasa kurang puas dengan chap ini.

Kedua, terima kasih untuk semua dukungan dari kalian. Terutama kalian yang sudah baca ff ini dan nunggu ff ini. Saya sayang kalian. Dan untuk yang nunggu Cinderella Haechan, mungkin itu juga akan segera saya update. Mungkin chap ff itu hanya akan sampai 7 chap aja, tapi entahlah tergantung mood saya aja.

See you di ff lain.

Ini tanpa edit, jadi kalau ada typo yang keterlaluan saya minta maaf.

XOXO

Hirudine.


	5. Chapter 5

**LIFE LESSON**

 **CHAPTER : 5**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MarkChan**

 **Mark X Haechan**

 **Genre : Romance, Family, Comedy.**

 **Warn : Typos, Bl.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Selamat membaca**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ketika lamunan rasa gundah mulai melanda benaknya, ia hanya mampu termenung dalam diam dan membisu. Meratapi, meresapi, dan menelaah tentang bencana apa yang sebenarnya tengah menimpa hidupnya saat ini. Berbisik lirih dalam hati, mengapa, mengapa, dan terus bertanya mengapa ini semua bisa menimpa dirinya.

Tuhan tidak jahat. Semua pun juga tahu bahwa Tuhan itu tidak jahat. Lantas, kepada siapakah ia sekarang harus menuding salah? Kepada dirinya sendiri? Kepada Mark? Kepada kedua orangtuanya dan Mark? Atau memang pada dasarnya semualah yang salah?

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Ini adalah pertanyaan yang keluar dari Mark ketika mereka masih duduk di kursi pesawat dalam perjalan mereka menuju ke Maldives. Ia hanya menengok sebentar kepadanya lalu segera membuang wajahnya malas ke arah jendela yang ada di sisinya sambil bertopang dagu lesu.

"Apa sekarang aku tampak seperti sedang dalam keadaan baik-baik saja?" Ia menghembuskan napasnya panjang sambil sesekali memanyunkan bibir tipis miliknya itu kala mengingat bahwa sekarang ia tengah dalam perjanan menuju ke Maldives hanya berdua saja bersama dengan Mark. Sekali lagi, hanya berdua. Hanya dia dan Mark saja. Tanpa kedua orangtua mereka, tanpa adik nakalnya dan bahkan tanpa satupun pelayannya.

"Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu. Yang pentingkan besok siang yang lain akan segera menyusul." Mark berusaha mengembalikan mood milik Haechan yang memang sejak masuk ke dalam kabin pesawat tadi sudah sangat buruk. Dan semua ini disebabkan karena anak itu tidak terima disuruh pergi ke Maldives terlebih dahulu bersama dengan dirinya. Ia sih kurang tahu juga kenapa anak itu bisa setidak suka ini pergi ke sana hanya bersama dirinya seorang. Padahalkan jika dipikirkan lagi, dirinya ini juga bukan tipikal orang yang menyebalkan yang suka mengganggu orang lain. Jadi ia rasa akan sangat berlebihan sekali jika anak itu sampai sesebal ini pergi ke Maldives hanya berdua saja dengannya.

"Kenapa kita harus berangkat duluan dan hanya berdua saja? Dan kenapa kita tidak ikut pergi besok siang saja seperti yang lain!? Memangnya setelah kita sudah sampai di sana nanti, kita akan melakukan apa?" Ia mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan suara decakan jengkel yang terdengar cukup keras sambil menatap Mark dengan tatapan tajam miliknya. Entah mengapa membayangkan hanya berdua saja di sana bersama dengan Mark membuat perasaannya jadi aneh dan tidak menentu sendiri. Dan karena untuk menutupi perasaan anehnya itulah, ia mendadak jadi bersikap aneh seperti ini. Marah-marah tidak jelas dan melampiaskan segalanya pada si sumber perasaan tak menentu miliknya itu berasal.

"Kenapa kau harus repot-repot memikirkan hal itu? Kitakan bisa memanfaat waktu yang sengaja mereka berikan khusus untuk kita berdua itu dengan baik. Kita bisa jalan-jalan terlebih dahulu di sana, atau mungkin kalau kau sudah merasa lelah kita bisa beristirahat sepuasnya. Bagaimana? Kitakan bisa melakukan semua itu selagi menunggu yang lain datang." Mark mengoceh panjang lebar dengan seenaknya sendiri tanpa mempedulikan sosok Haechan yang sekarang tengah menundukkan kepalanya dalam sambil memijat keningnya pelan.

Dan alasan mengapa Haechan bisa menunduk sambil memijati kening milikya sendiri seperti itu adalah karena sekarang ia tengah menggerutu kesal di dalam hatinya sendiri. Ia merasa sangat kesal dan sebal sekali dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Mark tentang mungkin saja mereka bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama selagi menunggu yang lain datang menyusul. Karena baginya, masalah utama yang sedang dihadapi oleh hatinya itu adalah saat ketika ia dan Mark hanya akan berduaan saja.

Sejak awal keberangkatan mereka tadi, hal utama yang menjadi titik berat pikirannya adalah membayangkan apa yang akan ia lakukan jika ia hanya berdua saja dengan Mark selama di sana. Jujur ia tidak yakin dengan perasaannya sendiri, namun yang jelas ia merasa sedikit kurang nyaman jika berada di dekat Mark.

"Kenapa kau sangat cerewet? Aku pusing sekali mendengarkan semua ocehanmu, asal kau tau itu." Haechan memasang penutup matanya dan mulai menyandarkan badannya pada sandaran tempat duduknya. Dia memilih untuk lebih baik tidur saja daripada terus-terusan terjaga dan mendengarkan semua ocehan dari Mark yang sekarang sungguh terasa amat mengganggu baginya.

"Siapa yang cerewet? Aku kan hanya menjawab pertanyaan darimu saja. Kau ini sensitif sekali." Mark memperhatikan polah dari anak itu dan hanya memutar bola matanya jengah saat ternyata ucapannya yang tadi malah ditanggapi dengan kalimat yang culas oleh anak itu.

"Ku bilang diam, dasar sialan!"

"Aaarrg!" Dan Mark pun hanya mampu meringis sakit saat Haechan dengan sangat teganya menginjak kaki miliknya dengan sangat keras dan kencang. Ia sempat ingin membalas sebenarnya, namun saat ingat jika meladeni Haechan itu tidak akan ada untungnya sama sekali, maka ia pun memutuskan untuk hanya cuek saja padanya sambil mengelusi permukaan kakinya yang tadi habis diinjak oleh anak itu. Sungguh, rasanya sangat sakit sekali! Seolah-olah dirinya seperti habis diinjak oleh seekor induk mamut. Padahal ia kira mamut itu telah punah. Tapi ternyata masih ada satu yang tersisa, dan ternyata itu ada di sebelahnya.

"Berapa lama lagi kita akan landing?" Haechan lagi-lagi mengeluarkan suara judes miliknya yang benar-benar membuat Mark jadi merasa sangat malas sendiri untuk mendengarkannya.

Mendengarkannya saja sudah malas, apalagi mau menjawabnya. Lebih baik ia diam saja dan tidak perlu menanggapi ucapan anak itu.

"Kau ini dengar tidak sih?" Haechan berdecak kesal lalu membuka penutup matanya kembali dan menatap Mark dengan tatapan tajam. Dan hal itupun hanya dibalas dengan dengusan yang cukup keras oleh Mark, menandakan jika dirinya juga tak kalah kesalnya dengan Haechan.

"Aku dengar. Tapi aku malas menjawabmu, sudah tidur saja sana. Suaramu itu sangat berisik, asal kau tahu itu." Dan Mark memutuskan untuk membalas kalimat menyebalkan dari anak itu dengan kalimatnya yang barusan. Ia kan kesalnya setengah mati pada anak itu, jadi ya terserah dia saja ingin membalas anak itu dengan kalimat macam apa dan model apa. Itukan haknya.

"Sialan!"

"Aaaarg!" Dan kini kejadian injak-injakkan kaki yang seperti tadipun kembali terjadi. Sepertinya Mark haruslah selalu waspada pada sosok Haechan yang memiliki kekuatan setara dengan indukan mamut yang sangat menyeramkan itu. Lain kali jika ia sedang ribut dengan anak itu, maka ia harus selalu ingat dengan pelajaran terpenting miliknya. Yaitu, segeralah menyembunyikan kakinya sebelum terlindas oleh kaki yang begitu menyeramkan milik si anak kurang ajar itu.

Karena sungguh, jika ia tidak bersikap waspada, maka kejadiannya akan seperti ini. Kakinya akan terasa sangat sakit dan seolah-olah volume kakinya akan bertambah menjadi semakin besar sebab telah mengalami pembengkakan yang cukup serius -dia mulai hiperbola. Tapi serius, kakinya benar-benar terasa sangat sakit, dan rasanya ingin sekali ia mengutuki anak itu sekarang juga dengan suara teriakan yang menggema.

.

.

.

Setelah sekitar empat jam pasca kejadian di pesawat yang tadi, kini keduanya telah mendarat di satu-satunya airport yang melayani penerbangan internasional yang ada di Maldives ini.

Tadi sempat terjadi kerusuhan di antara keduanya ketika mereka sama-sama turun dari dalam pesawat. Dan akar dari kerusuhannya adalah karena Haechan yang dengan sangat kesalnya marah-marah pada Mark sebab Mark tidak membangunkan dirinya ketika pesawat telah landing. Jika saja tadi si pramugari yang sangat baik itu tidak segera membangunkannya, ia yakin sekali jika Mark sekarang pasti telah meninggalkan dirinya dengan begitu saja di bandara ini.

"Kenapa kau memiliki niatan sejahat itu padaku!?" Haechan masih berteriak tak terima saat kini keduanya telah berada di terminal ferry untuk menyeberang ke kota Male, ibu kota Maldives. Ia sungguh masih tak habis pikir dengan Mark yang ternyata sangat sialan dan jahat padanya itu. Main meninggalkan dirinya dengan begitu saja tanpa mempedulikan dirinya yang benar-benar tidak tahu apa-apa tentang tempat ini.

"Lima menit sebelum kita landing aku sudah membangunkanmu. Jadi jangan salahkan aku jika kau malah memilih untuk tidur lagi." Mark menarik tangan milik anak itu supaya tidak berada jauh-jauh darinya karena ia tidak mau anak itu mendadak akan hilang dari sebelahnya. Seperti kejadian yang terjadi ketika turun dari pesawat tadi. Sebenarnya ia tidak ada niatan jahat sama sekali pada anak itu, ketika ia telah turun dari dalam pesawat tadi ia benar-benar berpikir jika bocah itu telah berdiri di sebelahnya karena tadipun anak itu juga telah dibangunkannya. Namun ternyata ia salah, saat sudah turun dari pesawat tadi, anak itu tidak ada di sebelahnya dan malah masih jauh tertinggal di belakangnya.

"Jangan pegang-pegang!" Haechan merasa sangat tidak suka saat Mark menarik dan menggenggam tangannya, ia masih marah pada pria itu ngomong-ngomong.

"Nanti jika kau tidak ku pegang seperti ini, maka kau pasti akan tertinggal lagi seperti yang tadi." Mark menatap Haechan dengan sedikit jengkel karena merasa jika anak itu sangatlah susah sekali untuk diatur.

"Bukankah sejak awal kau memang ingin meninggalkanku sendirian di sini?" Haechan mencibir Mark karena merasa tidak percaya dengan apa yang telah diucapkan oleh pria itu padanya. Ia berpikir jika apa yang dikatakan oleh Mark itu hanyalah sebuah omong kosong belaka yang tidak ada artinya sama sekali.

"Buang jauh-jauh segala prasangka buruk tidak berguna milikmu itu, dan sekarang cepatlah masuk ke dalam ferry karena kita harus cepat-cepat menyeberang ke Male. Aku sudah cukup sangat lelah asal kau tahu itu." Mark menarik badan milik Haechan dengan sedikit paksa karena anak itu tak kunjung cepat-cepat naik ke atas kapal juga.

"Sekarang lepaskan tanganku." Haechan menampik tangan milik Mark dengan sedikit kasar saat akhirnya kini keduanya telah duduk dengan manisnya di atas kapal. Haechan melakukan itu karena ia berpikir bahwa sekarang mereka telah duduk di atas kapal dan berdampingan, jadi sudah tidak ada lagi alasan bagi Mark untuk tetap menggenggam-genggam tangan berharga miliknya tersebut.

"Jangan tidur. Kita hanya akan menyeberang selama tidak lebih dari 15 menit. Berani kau tidur, maka aku akan benar-benar meninggalkanmu sendirian di sini." Mark mengancam Haechan yang sudah siap mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menyandarkan kepala ke bahu lebar miliknya.

"Ck, iya-iya! Sekarang jam berapa?" Dan Haechanpun mengurungkan niatnya untuk tidur sebentar di bahu milik Mark saat diancam seperti itu oleh orangnya. Meski padahal ia merasa sangat mengantuk sekali karena hari ini dirinya hanya tidur selama empat jam saja, dan itupun di dalam pesawat. Seharusnya tadi sejak awal dirinya naik ke dalam pesawat ia sudah langsung tidur saja, supaya dirinya bisa tidur lebih lama. Dan bukan malah berdebat dengan Mark selama lebih dari satu jam di dalam pesawat, yang mana hal itu benar-benar tidaklah ada gunanya sama sekali.

"Perbedaan waktu di Korea dan Maldives tidaklah terlalu beda jauh. Hanya berbeda sekitar beberapa menit saja." Mark memandangi pemandangan laut malam yang tersuguh di sekitarnya dengan sebuah senyuman tipis karena merasa sangat takjum dengan suasana malam di atas perairan yang memantulkan cahaya bulan.

"Di jam tanganmu masih jam satu dini hari." Haechan melihat waktu pada jam tangan milik Mark yang ada di tangan kirinya. Dan ia menyimpulkan bahwa sekarang di Maldives pun juga sedang sama pukul satu dini hari dengan Korea, kan seperti apa yang dikatakan oleh Mark barusan. Korea dan Maldives itu perbedaan waktunya tidak terlalu jauh.

"Kita sudah sampai." Mark kembali menarik tangan milik Haechan untuk segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan bersiap untuk menuju ke terminal ferry lainnya di Vilingili, karena setelah ini mereka masih harus menyeberang lagi menuju ke pulau lokal tempat tujuan mereka.

"Wah, cepat sekali?" Dan Haechan pun hanya menyamakan langkah kakinya saja dengan Mark untuk turun dari kapal dan segera menginjakkan kaki mereka di pelabuhan.

"Kan sudah ku bilang, waktu menyeberang kita hanya sebentar saja." Mark menariknya entah menuju ke mana lagi setelah akhirnya mereka turun dari kapal. Ia menurut pada pria itu saat tangannya ditarik menuju ke sebuah bangunan yang ia yakini mungkin itu loket tempat pembelian tiket untuk naik kapal menuju ke pulau tujuan mereka.

"Ferry selanjutnya memiliki jam operasional sendiri, dan tadi kita tidak menyesuaikannya dengan jadwal penerbangan kita." Mark menatap papan yang terpempel jadwal operasional ferry dengan wajah sedikit kesal karena ternyata mereka sampai di pelabuhan ini pada waktu yang tidak tepat.

"Lalu setelah itu bagaimana?" Dan Haechan sendiri yang tidak terlalu paham dengan ucapan milik Mark pun hanya memutuskan untuk bertanya yang seperti itu saja pada orangnya.

"Ya terpaksa kita menginap saja di Male untuk malam ini. Karena ku rasa akan sedikit tidak memungkinkan jika kita memutuskan untuk tetap melanjutkan perjalanan menuju ke Maafushi, pulau tujuan kita." Dan Mark pun lagi-lagi menarik tangan milik Haechan untuk membawanya segera beranjak dari pelabuhan ini, karena memang sudah tidak ada gunanya juga mereka masih tetap berada di sini. Jadwal penyeberangan ferrynya tidak memungkinkan untuk tetap ditunggu.

"Jadi setelah ini kita akan ke hotel saja?" Haechan bertanya dengan nada sangat antusias miliknya karena ia sudah membayangkan betapa nyamannya berguling-guling di atas ranjang setelah ini.

"Ya. Setelah ini kita akan tidur di hotel saja dulu, sebelum besok kembali melanjutkan perjalanan menuju ke Maafushi." Mark hanya menjawab anak itu dengan singkat lalu segera keluar dari area pelabuhan ini dan mencari taksi yang akan mengantarkan mereka menuju ke hotel terdekat yang ada di sekitar pelabuhan ini.

Dan beruntungnya mereka saat telah keluar dari pelabuhan ini mereka langsung disambut dengan beberapa taksi yang berseliweran di depan mereka. Dan Mark memutuskan untuk memberhentikan salah satu di antara taksi tersebut dengan sosok Haechan yang masih dengan sangat tenangnya berdiri di sebelah tubuhnya.

"Good morning, sir." Si sopir taksi itu keluar dari dalam taksinya dan dengan sangat tanggapnya segera memasukkan koper bawaan mereka ke dalam bagasi.

"Morning." Mark membalas singkat lalu mendorong tubuh milik Haechan untuk cepat masuk ke dalam taksi sembari menunggu kegiatan yang sedang dilakukan oleh si sopir taksi tersebut selesai.

"Where do you want to go, sir?" Aksen Bahasa Inggris khas orang India yang begitu kental terdengar di telinganya dari si sopir taksi yang ternyata telah siap di bangku kemudinya. Dan ia menebak jika kemungkinan besar orang itu adalah orang India, bisa dilihat dari wajahnya yang sangat khas India sekali, meski penduduk Maldives banyak yang juga keturunan India, namun tetap saja wajah si supir taksi itu sangat mirip dengan orang India asli. Tapi omong-omong, untuk apa pula dirinya membahas asal-muasal si sopir taksi tersebut? Seperti yang kurang kerjaan saja, tidak ada gunanya sama sekali, sungguh.

"Whatever where did we go, but plese take us to the hotel that near from this terminal ok." Mark masih menggenggam tangan milik Haechan yang ternyata sekarang orangnya telah nenyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu miliknya dan lagi-lagi bersiap untuk tidur.

"Oh, ok. I'll advice the Laze Hotel for you sir." Dan akhirnya taksi yang ditumpanginya pun telah melaju, dengan sedikit cepat. Mungkin si sopir taksi cukup pengertian jika dirinya dan si sesosok indukan mamut gila yang sekarang tengah tertidur di sebelahnya itu sudah sedang merasa sangat lelah dan ingin segera beristirahat di atas empuknya ranjang hotel.

Tidak ada sepuluh menit kini mereka telah sampai di depan pintu masuk lobi hotel yang direkomendasikan oleh si sopir taksi tadi. Ia tadi sudah akan keluar dari dalam taksi namun terpaksa harus terhenti saat merasakan Haechan ternyata masih tidur dan tak kunjung bangun juga dari bahunya. Padahal anak itu baru tidur sekitar tujuh menit saja, tapi sekarang ternyata dia sudah pulas dan nyenyak sekali tidurnya.

"Is your boyfriend still asleep, sir?" Si sopir taksi yang ternyata sekarang telah membukakan pintu taksi untuknya tiba-tiba saja menanyakan sesuatu yang cukup membuatnya sedikit merasa terkejut. Apa katanya tadi? Pacar? Yang benar saja.

"Yes, my wife still asleep as you know." Haechankan memang bukan pacarnya, tapi karena si sopir sudah terlanjur berpikiran yang aneh-aneh maka ia pun memutuskan untuk membuat si sopir taksi jadi semakin berpikiran yang aneh-aneh dengan menjawab pertanyaan yang tadi dengan kalimat isengnya yang barusan. Biarkan saja, selagi si induk mamut ini masih terlelap jadi mari lakukan segala hal dengan sepuas hatinya saja.

Dan dengan sedikit bantuan dari si sopir itu, ia pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk menggendong tubuh milik Haechan di punggungnya dan membawanya untuk segera masuk ke dalam hotel dan segera membooking satu kamar hotel untuk malam ini.

"Good morning, may i help you, sir?" Dan ketika ia baru berdiri di depan meja resepsionis, seorang petugas resepsionis telah menyapanya dan ia pun hanya tersenyum singkat saja untuk membalasnya.

"I want to book one suite room with twin bed for a long time today." Mark menjawab singkat sambil menaikkan tubuh milik Haechan yang sedikit merosot turun dari punggungnya.

"One suite room? With the spesification of junior suite room, family suite room, or executive suite room, sir?"

"Just junior suite room." Setelah mengucapkan ini ia masihlah harus menunggu cukup lama untuk menantikan bookingan kamar hotelnya siap. Dan ini juga merupakan kesalahannya sendiri yang kenapa tidak sejak awal saja membooking kamar di hotel sekitaran sini, agar tidak memakan banyak waktu juga karena memesan kamar dengan cara dadakan begini.

Lalu saat sudah menunggu sekitar lima belas menit lamanya, kini ia pun akhirnya telah diantarkan oleh seorang bellboy hotel yang sedang membawa barang-barangnya juga menuju ke suite room yang telah disewanya tadi. Dan ia bersyukur akan hal ini, sebab nanti sebentar lagi ia akan bisa membanting beban di atas punggungnya ini ke atas ranjang. Karena sungguh, punggungnya itu benar-benar terasa sangat pegal karena sejak tadi dipakainya untuk menggendong anak itu. Dan ia merasa sangat heran mengapa Haechan bisa selelap ini tidurnya, bahkan sampai tidak bergerak sama sekali di atas punggungnya sejak tadi.

Ketika telah sampai di depan suite roomnya, si bellboy itu dengan sangat pengertiannya membukakan pintu kamar tersebut dan langsung membawa masuk barang-barangnya juga ke dalam. Dan setelah ia benar-benar membanting tubuh milik Haechan ke atas ranjang, ia pun mengucapkan kalimat terima kasihnya pada si bellboy tersebut dan memberinya sedikit uang tip sebelum dia benar-benar keluar dari dalam suite roomnya.

"Demi Tuhan, dia itu sangat berat sekali." Ia mengeluh sambil memegangi pingganggnya yang rasa sakitnya tak kalah beda dengan punggungnya. Tak lama setelah itu ia pun ikut menyusul membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang yang ada di sebelah ranjang milik bocah itu. Ia rasa ia memang juga harus segera beristirahat sebelum kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju ke pulau utama tujuan mereka besok.

.

.

.

Mark berdecak kesal saat lagi-lagi di siang hari yang cerah ini dirinya kembali disuguhkan dengan wajah masam super menyebalkan milik Haechan yang sekarang tengah duduk di sebelahnya. Setelah kemarin selama di dalam pesawat dirinya terus saja disuguhkan wajah masam itu, kini ketika dirinya akan menyeberang ke pulau tujuan mereka lagi-lagi Haechan malah memasang wajah yang masam seperti itu padanya.

"Sudah, jangan cemberut terus seperti itu." Ia memberi saran pada Haechan yang kini sedang melipat tangannya di depan dada sambil menatap fokus pada salah satu titik pemandangan air yang ada di sini.

"Sebenarnya hal apa sih yang sedang direncakan oleh mereka untuk kita? Kemarin mereka bilang akan menunangkan kita di sini, lalu setelah itu mereka memaksa kita untuk berangkat duluan ke sini dan bilang akan menyusul nanti siang. Tapi kenapa pagi-pagi tadi mereka malah mengirimkan email yang seperti itu? Pertunangan di Maldives-nya dibatalakan dan akan diadakan di rumah, jadi nikmati saja liburan berduanya di sana. Astaga aku bisa gila jika menuruti jalan pikiran yang aneh milik mereka semua." Haechan bicara panjang lebar di depan sosok Mark yang hanya memasang wajah datar saja untuk menanggapinya.

"Ya, mungkin saja mereka berpikir jika kita ini kurang liburan, jadinya mereka sengaja mengirim kita ke sini untuk berlibur." Mark mengambil ponsel miliknya lalu mulai memainkannya dan mencoba untuk mengabaikan Haechan yang sepertinya nampak akan mengoceh panjang lebar lagi.

"Oh ya, semalam sebenarnya sudah ada staff hotel dari hotel tempat kita menginap di Maafushi yang sudah menjemput kita dari airport langsung. Cuma karena semalam aku belum diberitahu oleh Ibuku soal itu, maka jadilah kita malah harus menginap di Male." Mark sedikit menggaruk kepalanya yang terasa tidak gatal saat mengingat kejadian yang terjadi semalam, di mana ia dengan teledornya tidak memperhatikan staff hotel yang telah memegang papan nama hotel tempatnya menginap di pulau Maafushi sana, hingga menyebabkan ia jadi harus tinggal di Male terlebih dahulu. Seharusnya jika ia lebih teliti lagi, semalam ia bisa langsung tidur dengan nyenyak di Maafushi dan paginya ini sudah bisa langsung jalan-jalan di sana.

"Lalu setelah ini bagaimana? Apa nanti ketika kita telah sampai di pelabuhan sana, akan tetap ada staff hotel yang masih akan menjemput kita?" Haechan bertanya setelah suasana suram di dalam benaknya telah sedikit berkurang. Ia berpikir mungkin tidak akan ada salahnya juga menghabiskan waktu selama empat hari untuk berlibur di sini.

"Kita masih akan dijemput oleh mereka, kata Ibuku semua telah diatur oleh Mamamu semalam."

"Baguslah."

"Tumben kau hanya menjawab singkat saja?" Mark menengok ke samping dan sedikit menaikkan satu alisnya ke atas saat mendengar Haechan hanya berkata seperti itu saja untuk menjawab ucapannya yang tadi.

"Kenapa? Bukankah katamu aku ini cerewet." Haechan membuang wajahnya ke arah lain saat tadi matanya dan mata milik Mark tak sengaja saling bertubrukan dalam satu tatapan mata. Sekedar info saja, Haechan belakangan ini memang selalu waspada jika saja sewaktu-waktu tatapan matanya akan saling beradu dengan mata milik Mark, dan semua itu dikarenakan sebab ia selalu merasa gugup sendiri jika sudah saling beradu pandangn dengan pria itu.

"Biasanya sudah dikatai cerewet seperti itupun, kau akan tetap berbicara sesukamu." Mark menggoda Haechan dengan nada jenakanya dan tertawa-tawa sendiri saat melihat perubahan ekspresi wajah milik Haechan yang semula sok dingin telah berganti menjadi wajah terlipat karena kesal. Dan ia rasa hal ini sangat menarik untuk dijadikan sebagai hiburan tersendiri baginya selama dalam perjalanan menuju ke pulau seberang sana.

.

.

.

Saat mereka telah sampai di hotel yang telah disiapkan oleh kedua orangtua mereka di Maafushi, maka hal pertama yang dilakukan oleh Haechan adalah membanting tubuhnya dengan malas ke atas ranjang. Dan hal ini berbeda dengan Mark yang malah langsung berjalan menuju ke arah balkon hotel yang ternyata langsung dihadapkan pada pemandangan pantai yang nampak sangat indah.

"Aku mau jalan-jalan, kau ikut tidak?" Mark tersenyum saat melihat betapa indahnya pasir pantai yang ada di depannya tersebut. Dan hal itu membuatnya jadi merasa ingin cepat-cepat menuju ke sana untuk menikmati betapa lembutnya pasir tersebut.

"Tentu saja aku ikut!" Haechan langsung bangun dari ranjangnya saat Mark menawarinya untuk ikut jalan-jalan keluar atau tidak. Dan rasanya sangat bahagia sekali Mark mau mengajaknya, seperti ada yang begitu perhatian padanya begitu.

"Jangan lupa bawa ponselmu, di sana pemandangannya sangat indah. Kau akan menyesal jika tidak memotretnya." Mark membuka kopernya dan mengambil tas kecil berisi dompet dan ponsel miliknya.

"Kau pernah ke sini ya? Sepertinya kau sangat berpengalaman sekali sampai bahkan kita tidak perlu repot-repot lagi menyewa seorang tour guide." Haechan menyusul Mark untuk mengambil barang yang sekiranya perlu ia bawa ketika mereka sedang di pantai nanti.

"Aku?" Mark menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "Jangan iri padaku jika aku bilang bahwa aku sudah pernah ke sini sekitar tiga kali. Dan ini yang keempat kalinya." Lalu dengan sombongnya memamerkan senyuman tampan kebanggannya pada bocah itu.

"Cih, kau sangat menyebalkan." Haechan sebenarnya terpesona dengan senyuman yang dipamerkan oleh Mark tadi, namun karena ia tidak mau ketahuan oleh pria itu karena telah mengagumi senyumannya, maka ia pun memutuskan untuk sok cuek saja padanya. Dan ia bahkan dengan tampang datarnya melemparkan selfie stick yang ada di tangannya ke arah wajah milik pria itu yang untung saja langsung ditangkap olehnya.

"Ahahaah, pakai topi karena nanti kita juga akan ke Sandbank, di sana sangat panas sekali omong-omong." Mark menasehati bocah itu sambil memakai topi jenis baseball berwarna hitam miliknya.

"Sandbank itu seperti apa?" Haechan bertanya heran sambil mencari topinya di dalam koper yang ternyata sejak tadi masih belum ketemu juga. Dan sekarang ia mulai berpikir bahwa sepertinya ia kemarin tidak memasukkan topi ke dalam kopernya sebelum berangkat ke sini.

"Sandbank itu tumpukan pasir yang ada di tengah lautan. Tidak begitu luas, dan di sana pasirnya sangat putih dan bersih sekali." Mark sudah siap dengan semua keperluan yang akan dibawanya, berbeda dengan Haechan yang sampai sekarang malah masih tetap sibuk sendiri mencari keberadaan topinya di dalam koper.

"Kau masih mencari topi?" Dan karena merasa jengah sendiri dengan Haechan yang masih begitu lama mencari keberadaan topinya, maka ia pun memutuskan untuk menghampiri bocah itu dan membantunya untuk mencari keberadaan topi tersebut.

"Sudahlah kau pakai topi pantai souvenir dari hotel tempat kita menginap di Male tadi." Dan ia pun memutuskan untuk menarik tangan milik Haechan untuk segera berhenti saja mencari keberadaan topi di kopernya dan lebih baik memutuskan untuk memakai topi pantai hadiah dari menginap di hotel yang sebelumnya.

"Aku tidak mau memakainya! Topi itu terlalu feminim untuk ku pakai! Apa-apaan, mana ada aku memakai topi yang ada pitanya. Sudah pitanya cukup besar, berwarna merah menyala pula. Kau mau mempermalukan diriku dengan menyuruhku memakai topi itu? Heol, maaf saja aku tidak sudi untuk memakainya." Haechan melipat tangannya di dada merasa sedikit marah saat Mark menyarankannya untuk memakai topi pantai berpita merah souvenir dari hotel tadi dengan begitu entengnya. Pria itu bahkan tidak memikirkan perasaanya sebagai lelaki jika ia benar-benar memakai topi itu.

"Lagipula bagaimana bisa si resepsionis itu memberiku souvenir yang seperti ini? Bahkan dia memberimu kaos pantai yang cukup keren, dan sementara aku? Kenapa aku malah diberi topi norak seperti itu?" Haechan mengoceh sendiri saat mengingat kejadian yang terjadi tadi pagi, ketika mereka hendak check out dari hotel dan si resepsionis hotel memberikan dua buah paper bag untuknya dan Mark sebagai sebuah souvenir. Awalnya ia merasa senang dengan paper bag yang diterimanya itu karena ukurannya yang cukup besar, berpikir bahwa bisa saja isinya itu sesuatu yang akan membuat hatinya jadi merasa senang sendiri, seperti misalnya bantal leher yang unik yang terbuat dari bahan-bahan terbaik pilihan.

Namun tadi pagi sepertinya ia bermimpi terlalu jauh tentang isi dari paper bag yang diterimanya tersebut, sebab saat ia sudah keluar dari hotel dan mengecek isi dari paper bag tersebut, ia langsung merasa seperti dihantam sebuah balok es yang begitu besar. Ia merasa seperti demikian karena begitu terpukul sekali dengan isi paper bag-nya yang ternyata adalah sebuah topi pantai cantik -jika dipakai untuk seorang wanita, berpita merah sebagai aksesorisnya. Dan ia tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa si resepsionis hotel itu memberinya sebuah souvenir laknat seperti itu, padahal Mark saja tidak dan malah mendapatkan sebuah kaos yang cukup bagus di dalam paper bagnya.

"Haechan-ah, sebelumnya aku minta maaf padamu dan aku harap kau jangan marah padaku karena akupun juga baru tahu tentang hal ini tadi pagi." Mark menatap Haechan dengan sedikit serius, meski pada kenyataanya ia tengah mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa.

"Jadi begini, sebenarnya kamar yang kita sewa semalam itu adalah kamar yang dikhususkan untuk sepasang kekasih. Dan aku rasa, tadi malam si resepsionis hotel itu telah salah paham dengan mengira bahwa kita ini adalah sepasang kekasih hanya karena melihat diriku telah menggendongmu. Dan jadilah ia memberi kita kamar khusus untuk sepasang kekasih, dan bahkan tadi pagipun kita juga diberi souvenir khusus untuk sepasang kekasih. Ahaha, dia pasti mengira bahwa kaulah yang berada di pihak wanita dalam hubungan kita, jadi jangan terkejut jika ia memberimu souvenir yang seperti itu."

"Dan aku rasa, jika kita ini memang benar-benar sepasang kekasih, semua orang pasti juga akan tahu bahwa kaulah yang akan berada di pihak si 'wanita'. Kau sendirikan pasti juga sudah sadar diri bahwa aku ini beribu-ribu kali lebih tampan darimu, jadi sudah pasti akulah yang lebih pantas untuk menjadi si pihak dominan, benarkan? Aahahahah..." Dan Mark pun mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan suara tawa yang begitu keras dan sepertinya ia nampak puas sekali menertawakan sosok Haechan yang sekarang tengah diam menahan emosinya.

"Terserah." Haechan hanya menjawab dengan nada datarnya karena dirinya sudah terlanjur tersinggung dengan perkataan yang diucapkan oleh Mark barusan. Dari seluruh ucapan pria itu, satu-satunya hal yang mampu untuk ditangkapnya adalah, pria itu meremehkannya sebagai seorang pria. Dan pria normal mana yang tidak akan tersinggung jika diremehkan seperti itu?

"Hei? Kau marah?" Mark menghentikan tawanya saat ternyata Haechan malah nampak marah seperti itu padanya. Dan sungguh, ia tadi tidak ada maksud sama sekali untuk membuatnya marah, karena niat awalnyapun ia hanya ingin bergurau sendiri.

"Tidak." Haechan menjawab singkat sambil mengambil topi pantai berpita merahnya yang ada di atas ranjang, lalu ia dengan sedikit rasa kesal membuang hiasan pita tersebut dan membiarkan topinya jadi polos tanpa aksesoris sama sekali.

"Dan untuk apa pula aku harus merasa marah hanya karena masalah siapa yang lebih tampan di antara kita. Kau lebih tampan dariku? Jika kau menganggap hal itu benar, maka ya anggap saja itu benar. Aku tidak akan menganggapmu salah jika kau merasa khawatir padaku." Haechan mengucapkannya dengan nada super dingin yang dimilikinya sambil menatap Mark datar.

"Oups, aku rasa kau memang benar-benar marah padaku. Aku minta maaf, aku tidak ada maksud sama sekali untuk membuatmu jadi marah seperti ini. Jadi maafkan aku, ok?" Mark menarik tangan milik Haechan bermaksud untuk mengajaknya berdamai, namun anak itu malah dengan sedikit -sangat, kasarnya menampik tangan miliknya. Sepertinya ia telah salah mengajak orang untuk bermain-main.

"Kau tidak termaafkan, sekarang berikan selfie stick-ku yang ada di tanganmu itu, dan cepat antarkan aku ke pantainya." Haechan merebut paksa selfie stick miliknya yang sejak tadi masih berada di genggaman milik Mark.

Mark menghela napasnya dalam, "Haechan? Chan?" Mark berusaha membujuk Haechan yang ternyata sudah sangat terlanjur marah padanya.

"Jangan memegang tanganku, sekarang berjalan di depanku dan cepat antarkan aku ke pantainya!" Lagi-lagi Haechan menampik tangan milik Mark lalu mendorong tubuh pria itu untuk segera berjalan di depannya.

"Chan? Kau serius marah padaku?" Mark menengok ke belakang namun wajahnya langsung dihantam dengan menggunakan topi pantai oleh Haechan.

"Jangan banyak bicara!" Haechan mengambil topi pantai yang tadi dilemparkannya ke wajah milik Mark itu untuk segera dipakainya. "Jika kau masih banyak bicara lagi, maka aku akan semakin marah padamu." Haechan menuding wajah milik Mark dengan menggunakan jari telunjuknya saat pria itu ternyata tak kunjung melangkahkan kakinya untuk segera pergi ke pantai.

"Kau harus memaafkan diriku terlebih dahulu." Mark.

"Aku tidak mau." Haechan.

"Ck, aku janji tidak akan kembali membahas perihal masalah yang tadi, sungguh!" Mark sedikit memohon padanya.

"Terserah, lagipula siapa juga yang akan peduli jika kau sudah tidak membahas masalah tentang siapa yang lebih tampan dan dominan di antara kita?" Haechan melipat tangannya di dada.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana supaya kau mau memaafkan diriku? Ayolah, aku benci suasana ketika sedang dirajuki oleh seseorang seperti ini." Mark mulai merasa putus asa dan sedikit kesal sendiri, karena semakin kemari Haechan jadi semakin keras kepala.

"Dirajuki? Jadi sekarang kau sedang mengataiku sedang merajuk? Dan itu merajuknya dengan dirimu?" Haechan menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan Mark secara bergantian saat mengatakan hal tersebut.

"Ok, baiklah jika kau menganggap aku sedang merajuk. Dan daripada kau merasa kesusahan sendiri karena dirajuki oleh seseorang seperti diriku ini, maka sekarang kau bisa pergi ke pantai itu sendiri. Pergi saja sendiri sana dan jangan pedulikan aku, karena hari ini aku akan memutuskan untuk tetap berada di kamar saja. Kau tahu kenapa? Karena aku tidak mau membuat orang lain jadi merasa susah karena telah ku rajuki seperti ini." Dan sepertinya Mark lagi-lagi telah salah bicara hingga bahkan sampai membuat Haechan bisa jadi semarah ini. Haechan bahkan tadi dengan sangat emosinya membanting topi pantai yang telah dikenakannya ke ranjang kembali.

"Hah! Dasar pemarah!" Mark yang sudah merasa sangat muak dengan sikap sensitif dari Haechan-pun memutuskan untuk mengangkat tubuh anak itu ke bahunya dan segera membawanya keluar dari kamar secara paksa.

"Omong kosong tidak mau ikut!" Mark mengangkat tubuh milik Haechan dengan sekuat tenaganya karena anak itu terus saja berontak dan memukuli punggung miliknya.

"TURUNKAN AKUUUUU!" Dan sekarang Haechan merasa kepalanya sudah benar-benar pusing karena dijungkir balikkan ke bawah oleh Mark. Ia ingin segera turun dari jenis gendongan bahu yang dilakukan oleh Mark itu dengan segera, dan jika Mark tidak segera menurunkannya, maka ia bersumpah akan menggigit kulit punggung miliknya.

"Diam!" Mark masa bodoh dan tetap berjalan sambil membawa Haechan di bahunya. Baginya persetan dengan semua ocehan milik Haechan, yang terpenting sekarang itu mereka harus segera menuju ke pantai sebelum hari jadi semakin panas, panas, dan luar biasa panas.

.

.

.

Mark berteriak heboh sendiri saat akhirnya kini ia dan Haechan telah sampai di pantai. Matanya membulat takjub saat melihat bentangan birunya laut yang begitu liar biasa indah dan mampu menjernihkan matanya. Meski ini bukan yang pertama kalinya ia datang kemari, namun tetap saja saat melihat semua pemandangan ini hatinya jadi akan selalu merongrong takjub sendiri seperti seolah ia tidak pernah datang ke sini.

Dan keadaan ini sangat berbeda jauh sekali dengan Haechan. Jika Mark nampak begitu bahagia dan sangat senang sekali, maka Haechan malah kebalikannya. Anak itu nampak murung dan cemberut terus sejak tadi. Dan mungkin semua ini disebabkan karena anak itu masih marah pada Mark.

"Sudahlah, jangan terlalu dianggap serius seluruh perkataanku yang tadi." Mark berhenti dari acara ketakjubannya terhadap pemandangan sekitar saat melihat Haechan ternyata tidak sebahagia dan setakjub dirinya ketika sudah sampai di sini. Karena mau bagaimanapun juga ia tidak mau menjadi seseorang yang egois yang bisa merasa bahagia sendiri ketika ada seseorang yang tengah berwajah murung di sisinya.

"Semua kalimatmu yang di hotel tadi masih sangat terngiang di kepalaku, rasanya seperti kau sedang memaksaku untuk sadar bahwa aku bukanlah apa-apa jika dibandingkan dengan dirimu. Dan sialan sekali dengan kata-kata 'dominan' tadi." Haechan menatap benci ke arah Mark yang kini tengah menggaruk tengkuknya sendiri karena begitu merasa bersalah.

"Aku hanya tidak bisa mengontrol mulutku sendiri sungguh. Jadi sekarang jangan marah, ya?" Mark menatap Haechan dengan tatapan sedikit memohonnya dan berharap semoga Haechan mau melupakan seluruh kejadian yang telah terjadi di hotel tadi.

"Lagipula, sekarang kitakan sedang di Maldives, dan tujuan utama setiap orang ke Maldives kan pasti ingin berlibur. Jadi Haechan-ah, kenapa kita tidak tidak seperti itu saja? Kita habiskan saja waktu tiga hari kita yang masih tersisa selama di sini untuk berlibur. Kita nikmati saja semua yang ada di sini dan bersenang-senang. Bagaimana? Kau maukan? Dan kau juga akan memaafkan diriku, kan?" Mark memperhatikan Haechan yang sekarang juga sedang sama-sama memperhatikan dirinya.

"Ekhem," Haechan berdehem pelan.

"Ayolah, berlibur sendirian itu tidak seru." Mark kembali bersuara dan memeluk bahu milik Haechan agar segera mau berdamai dengan dirinya.

"Baiklah, untuk sekarang aku akan memaafkanmu. Tapi, jika nanti kau kembali membuatku marah, maka aku akan memutuskan untuk tidak akan pernah mau berbicara denganmu lagi." Haechan membenarkan letak topi pantainya yang masih baru karena baru dibelinya -dibelikan oleh Mark, tadi di salah satu toko yang ada di dekat pantai.

"Nah, sekarang kita damai, dan dengan beginikan semua akan jadi terasa lebih baik." Mark menarik tubuh milik Haechan untuk mulai berjalan menyusuri bibir pantai sambil menggandeng tangannya. Dan sementara Haechan sendiri yang ditarik seperti itu oleh Mark pun hanya mampu mengikutinya saja.

"Pohon palemnya banyak sekali." Haechan menikmati pemandangan indah yang ada di sekitarnya dan mengagumi deretan pohon palem yang begitu besar-besar yang tumbuh di sekitar pantai. Dan ini merupakan yang pertama kali bagi dirinya bisa melihat pohon palem lagi secara langsung setelah liburan terakhirnya di pantai bersama keluarganya di Jeju, sekitar dua tahun yang lalu saat liburan musim panas.

"Oh ya, apa seterusnya kita janya akan berjalan-jalan seperti ini?" Haechan berhenti dari acara berjalannya saat merasa heran sendiri karena sejak tadi Mark hanya mengajaknya berjalan-jalan saja, dan ia rasa itu sangatlah tidak seru.

"Tentu saja tidak. Rencananya, setelah ini kita akan naik boat lalu menyeberang ke Picnic Island, tapi sebelum kita benar-benar sampai ke sana, kita akan snorkeling terlebih dahulu di pinggiran pantainya. Percaya padaku, jika kita beruntung kita akan bertemu lumba-lumba saat perjalaan nanti."

Mendengar hal ini Haechan merasa hatinya berbunga-bunga sendiri. Ia merasa sangat bahagia sekali saat mendengar ucapan dari Mark, jika mereka beruntung nanti, mereka akan bertemu lumba-lumba di sana. Dan hal ini sangatlah membuatnya jadi merasa begitu antusias dan ingin cepat-cepat ke sana.

Jujur saja, seumur hidupnya ia belum pernah sama sekali melihat lumba-lumba secara langsung di alam bebasnya. Dan saat mendengar Mark berkata seperti itu, sudah pasti hatinya merasa sangat ingin berlonjak bahagia dengan begitu antusiasnya. Dan karena hal itulah ia kini jadi begitu penurut sekali saat Mark semakin erat menggenggam tangannya dan menariknya untuk cepat-cepat menuju ke arah boat yang telah menanti dan siap untuk mengantarkan mereka menuju ke Picnic Island tadi.

"Kau sudah memesan boat sejak tadi?" Haechan bertanya saat akhirnya kini mereka telah berada di atas boat yang tengah melaju di atas permukaan air laut itu dengan posisi duduk saling berhadapan.

"Tentu saja, sekarang kau pakai pelampungnya." Mark mengambil pelambung yang ada di samping tubuhnya dan memakaikan itu pada sosok Haechan yang sekarang tengah sibuk memandangi pemandangan di sekeliling mereka dengan begitu takjub dan sepertinya anak itu sudah tidak mempedulikan hal yang lain lagi selain indahnya pemandangan yang dilihatnya itu.

"Masukkan tanganmu, Chan." Ia sedikit berdecak saat Haechan tak kunjung mengangkat tangannya untuk segera dimasukkan ke bagian lubang tangan pada pelampung yang tengah dipasangkannya untuk anak itu.

"Berapa lama lagi kita akan sampai ke sana?" Haechan mengangkat tangannya dan memasukkannya ke dalam lubang tangan tersebut, dan lalu setelahnya ia beralih memperhatikan Mark yang sedang sibuk menggabungkan setiap pengait pelampung yang tengah dipakainya ini.

"Paling lama hanya satu jam, tapi biasanya sekitar 45 menitan saja kita sudah sampai." Mark selesai memakaikan pelampung ke badan milik Haechan lalu beralih ke peralatan snorkeling yang telah siap di bawah kakinya.

"Saat kita sudah akan sampai di Picnic Island, nanti kita akan langsung snorkeling saja. Dan baru setelah selesai melakukan snorkeling, terserah kau ingin melanjutkan perjalanan ke Picnic Island atau mungkin jika kau sudah lelah kita bisa kembali ke Maafushi saja." Mark ikut memandangi pemandangan yang ada di sekitarnya sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu memgambil beberapa gambar di sana. Dan ia bahkan dengan isengnya juga mengambil gambar wajah milik Haechan dari samping saat anak itu tengah sibuk menolehkan kepalanya ke arah kiri dan tidak sadar jika dirinya telah difoto olehnya.

"Jika kita ke Picnic Island, maka apa yang akan kita lakukan di sana?" Haechan menolehkan wajahnya kembali ke depan dan menatap Mark yang sekarang sedang tersenyum sendiri memandangi ponsel yang ada di genggamannya.

"Makan siang, dan jika kau ingin kita bisa terus di sana sampai matahari terbenam." Mark mematikan ponselnya lalu fokus untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Haechan padanya tadi.

"Kita tidak jadi ke Sandbank itu?" Haechan mengerutkan dahinya saat Mark sepertinya lupa dengan acaranya sendiri yang tadi katanya akan mengajaknya ke sandbank.

"Ah iya, Sandbank. Bagaimana jika setelah makan siang nanti kita langsung ke Sandbank?" Mark.

"Hari ini panas sekali, jadi aku pikir nanti ke Sandbank-nya hanya sebentar saja, ya? Tidak perlu berlama-lama, dan lalu setelah itu kita kembali ke Maafushi dan melihat matahari terbenam di sana saja."

Mendengar rencana dari Haechan tadi, Mark pun lantas segera menanggapinya dengan sebuah anggukan kecil. Dan tersenyum semania mungkin ke arahnya. Lalu setelah itu, entahlah ia juga tidak paham sendiri kenapa bisa merasa sebahagia ini berlibur kemari dengan anak itu.

Padahalkan jika ia berlibur ke sini ada hal lain yang lebih seru dari hanya melakukan ini yang pernah dilakukannya. Seperti misalnya diving dan bertemu dengan beberapa whale shrak, lalu dulu ia juga pernah night fishing bersama dengan para turis India yang sangat menyenangkan. Tapi entah mengapa semua yang dilakukannya itu tidak terasa semembahagiakan yang saat ini. Padahal mereka belum melakukan hal apa-apa dan baru naik boat saja, tapi entah pengaruh apa yang diberikan oleh anak itu hingga ia bisa merasa sangat senang seperti ini.

.

.

.

Jaemin sekarang sedang duduk di kursi milik Haechan dan menemani Jeno yang tengah belajar atau mungkin hanya sedang membaca buku saja. Dan kepalanya ia sandarkan dengan santainya di lengan milik Jeno, lalu kedua kakinya saling bertumpu dan ia duduk dengan sangat manisnya di sebelah pria itu.

Namun duduknya yang begitu manis itu sangatlah tidak sesuai dengan perilaku tangannya yang kini tengah begitu rusuh mengetikkan sesuatu di dalam ponselnya.

"Si Haechan itu, awas saja jika dia sudah kembali! Aku berjanji akan ku cekik lehernya sampai dia habis di tanganku." Jaemin kini sudah agak tenang setelah membanting ponselnya sendiri ke atas meja dan beralih menggelantungkan tangannya pada tangan milik Jeno yang sekarang sedang membalik halaman buku yang tengah dibacanya itu.

"Jeno, kau tidak lapar?" Jaemin memandang wajah serius milik Jeno dengan tampang memuja. Memuja betapa tampannya wajah pria idamannya itu ketika sedang fokus membaca bukunya. Duh, rasanya ingin sekali ia kecupi wajah itu dengan mesra karena merasa saking gemasnya ia.

"Tidak." Jeno menjawabnya singkat dan tidak mempedulikannya lagi setelah itu.

"Ayolah, ini sudah hampir malam. Kenapa kita tidak pulang saja, sih!? Akukan sudah sangat lapar!" Jaemin mengangkat kepalanya dari lengan milik Jeno lalu menarik-narik tangan pria itu untuk segera beranjak dari duduknya karena sekarang dirinya sudah sangat ingin segera pulang. Ia lelah tahu, sejak tadi terus menunggui Jeno yang sedang membaca bukunya seperti ini.

Dan Jeno sendiri tidak terlalu acuh padanya, ia malah dengan santainya kembali membalik halaman buku selanjutnya. Baginya mungkin masa bodoh saja Jaemin mau berbuat apa, yang jelas sekarang ia mau fokus pada bukunya saja tidak pada yang lain.

"JENOOO!"

Jeno menutup matanya sejenak saat kini Jaemin yang berisik dan super ribut telah muncul kembali setelah sejak tadi anak itu hanya duduk diam dengan begitu manisnya di sebelahnya. Ia yakin anak itu pasti sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk tetap tenang dan diam, dan jadinya ia tidak merasa kaget sama sekali jika sekarang anak itu sudah mulai berulah lagi dengan cara bersikap begitu rusuh seperti ini padanya.

"Jam berapa sekarang? Dan lagipula akukan tadi sudah bilang padamu, jika kau ingin pulang duluan ya pulang saja dulu. Tidak usah menungguiku seperti ini." Jeno memutuskan untuk menutup bukunya lalu sedikit menggerakkan lehernya yang kini terasa lumayan pegal setelah mungkin lebih dari 4 jam terus terfokus membaca buku yang ada di depannya.

"Sekarang sudah jam enam. Jadi ayo cepat pulang, kau kan hari ini tidak ikut kelas malam apapun. Jadi ayo cepat pulang!" Jaemin terus menarik tangan milik Jeno untuk segera bergegas karena ia sudah benar-benar ingin segera pulang sekarang. Dan jujur saja, terus menemani Jeno membaca buku sejak bel pulang sekolah tadi, hingga sekarang waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul enam adalah kegiatan yang sangat membosankan dan menyebalkan.

"Ck, padahal suasana yang begitu tenang ketika kelas sedang kosong seperti ini adalah hal yang paling ku sukai untuk membaca buku." Jeno sedikit berdecak saat semakin lama Jaemin jadi semakin rusuh sendiri menariki tangannya. Dan sekarang, mau tidak mau ia pun menuruti keinginan dari anak itu untuk segera beranjak pulang karena hari sudah hampir petang.

"Kalau kau suka suasana sepi, sunyi, kosong, dan begitu senyap seperti keadaan kelas saat sudah selesai bel pulang seperti ini. Maka aku sarankan padamu untuk sering-sering saja berkunjung ke rumahku. Karena kau tahu? Di rumahku itu sering sekali tidak ada orang, dan bahkan terkadang hanya menyisakan diriku saja. Jadi ada baiknya kau berkunjung ke rumahku dan temanilah pria tampan yang begitu manis ini selama ditinggal sendirian di rumahnya." Jaemin nyengir sendiri setelah mengatakan itu. Sedikit modus untuk mengajak pria itu main ke rumahnya, ya meski memang benar sih jika sering ditinggal sendirian oleh kedua orangtuanya di rumah.

"Jika aku berkunjung ke rumahmu yang sepi, sunyi, kosong, dan begitu senyap itu, maka aku yakin seratus persen semua itu tidak akan ada gunanya jika kau ada di sebalahku. Karena aku tahu jika aku berkunjung ke rumahmu, bukanlah tenang yang ku dapat melainkan malah keributan yang kau buatlah yang akan ku dapat." Jeno berjalan menuruni tangga sekolahnya dengan masih bersama dengan Jaemin yang terus saja menggelayuti lengan kirinya.

Jaemin sendiri kini telah memasang wajah cemberut saat mendengar Jeno mengoloknya seperti itu. Ucapan yang dikatakannya tadi itu seperti mengatakan jika ia ini makhluk paling rusuh dan ribut sepanjang masa yang pernah ada di jagad raya ini.

"Setelah ini kita cari makan dulu ya? Aku lapar, atau kalau kau berbaik hati maka biarkanlah aku untuk mampir ke rumahmu." Jaemin dengan sangat antusiasnya berjalan keluar dari gerbang sekolahnya sambil memasang wajah penuh senyum yang sangat luar biasa menyilaukan bagi sebagian orang yang melihatnya.

"Jangan main ke rumahku. Lebih baik kau segera pulang dan makan saja di rumahmu sendiri." Jeno menatap jengah ke arah Jaemin.

"Aku tidak mau. Di rumah aku nanti hanya sendirian saja, Umma-ku tadi siang ikut menyusul Appa ke kunjungan bisnisnya di Singapura. Jadi nanti aku akan tetap memaksa untuk ikut ke rumahmu!" Jaemin keras kepala.

"Alasan."

"Tidak!"

"Kau bohong."

"Tidak!"

"Bilang saja tujuan utamamu itu ingin menginap di rumahku."

"Tidak. Kata siapa seperti itu?" Jaemin mengelak saat ternyata Jeno telah berhasil menangkap basah rencana busuknya yang ada di dalam pikirannya.

"Tidak perlu diberi tahu oleh siapapun aku pun juga sudah bisa menebaknya sendiri. Awalnya bilang hanya ingin numpang makan, lalu setelah itu akan berpura-pura tidak berani tidur sendirian di rumah dan memaksa ingin menginap. Dan saat itulah kau akan meminta izin pada Ibuku untuk menginap di rumah. Trikmu basi sekali." Jeno menghela napasnya menuturkan semua dugaannya terhadap anak itu yang sudah ia yakini kebenarannya. Karena memang sejak dulu anak itu memang suka melakukan hal yang seperti ini untuk bisa menginap di rumahnya. Dan jujur saja ia sudah hapal dengan hal yang seperti ini.

"Nah itu kau sudah tahu." Jaemin cengar-cengir sendiri saat Jeno mengatakan semua kalimat itu dengan nada bosannya. Ia yakin sekali pria itu pasti sudah sangat hapal dengan semua hal yang sering dilakukannya. Bahkan dengan hal yang seperti ini saja dia sudah sangat hapal dan bisa menebak dengan begitu mudahnya.

Setelah itu Jeno tidak menanggapinya lagi dan hanya melanjutkan langkahnya saja. Saat ini hari sudah semakin petang dan ada baiknya juga ia harus cepat-cepat segera pulang sebelum nanti ibunya merasa khawatir karena ia masih belum juga sampai di rumah meski padahal di sekolah tidak ada jadwal pelajaran tambahan lagi.

Perjalanan mereka untuk bisa sampai ke apartemen milik Jeno tidaklah memakan waktu yang lama. Mungkin hanya sekitar 25 menit saja, lima menit untuk menantikan bus dan 20 menit lagi untuk perjalanan di dalam bus. Lalu setelah hanya melewati satu halte bus saja, kini akhirnya mereka telah sampai di gedung apartemennya Jeno.

Dan saat telah sampai di dalam apartemen, mereka langsung disambut dengan suasana rumah yang cukup sangat sepi pasalnya tidak nampak satupun orang yang ada di dalam. Lantas saja hal ini membuat Jeno jadi mengerutkan dahinya sendiri karena merasa heran. Ia merasa heran akan di mana sekarang keberadaan kedua orangtuanya dan sang kakak yang biasanya sudah ribut sendiri di depan tv ketika malam-malam begini.

"Yang lain ke mana?" Jaemin menyelusuri apartemen luas itu untuk mencari keberadaan anggota keluarga Jeno yang lain. Namun sepertinya rumah ini memang benar-benar sepi dan tidak ada siapapun selain ia dan Jeno sendiri.

"Mungkin mereka sedang ada acara." Jeno melengos, memutuskan untuk beranjak menuju ke kamarnya saja. Dan tentu saja hal itu langsung diikuti dengan sangat setianya oleh Jaemin yang kini bahkan telah mengekorinya dari belakang.

Mereka Berjalan dengan santai menuju ke kamar milik Jeno sambil sesekali Jaemin mengeluarkan suaranya untuk bernyanyi-nyanyi asal. Jeno tidak masalah dengan nyanyian aneh yang dikeluarkan oleh mulut cerewet milik anak itu. Suara yang keluar dari mulut milik Jaemin memang tidak terlalu aneh terdengar, jadi mungkin Jeno rasa, menikmati nyanyian itu sembari berjalan menuju ke kamarnya bukanlah hal yang buruk juga untuk dilakukan.

Sesampainya di kamar, Jeno langsung menyuruh Jaemin untuk segera mandi dan membersihkan dirinya terlebih dahulu, sebelum nanti gantian dirinya yang akan mandi jika Jaemin sudah selesai. Jaemin yang disuruh seperti itu oleh Jeno-pun langsung mengangguk, namun sebelum ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke kamar mandi, ia masihlah sempat menggodai Jeno terlebih dahulu dengan asal bilang ingin mengajaknya mandi bersama. Dan tahu apa reaksi yang diberikan oleh Jeno pada Jaemin setelahnya? Jeno langsung melemparkan handuk yang ada di tangannya tepat ke wajah milik Jaemin dengan wajah datar miliknya. Lalu Jaemin sendiri yang dilempari handuk seperti itu oleh Jeno-pun hanya mampu cekikikan sendiri seperti orang aneh.

Jaemin mandi tidak sampai memakan waktu yang lama. Mungkin hanya sekitar lima belas, atau bahkan tidak lebih dari lima belas menit ia telah selesai dan sudah keluar dari dalam kamar mandi dengan memakai pakaian bebas milik Jeno yang telah dipinjam olehya secara paksa. Beberapa saat setelah ia selesai menyisir rambutnya ia keluar dari dalam kamar dan bertemu dengan Jeno yang ternyata malah sudah mandi dan bahkan sudah memakai pakaian ganti. Ia menebak mungkin Jeno mandi di kamar mandi lain yang ada di apartemen ini karena merasa telah malas menunggui dirinya mandi.

"Kau laparkan?" Jeno menanyai Jaemin yang kini telah berdiri di dekatnya dan berjalan beriringan menuju ke dapur. Jeno yakin sekali Jaemin pasti sangat lapar karena memang sejak tadi siang mereka berdua belum makan sama sekali.

Jaemin hanya menggangguk lalu mendudukkan dirinya pada kursi meja makan. Setelahnya ia langsung memperhatikan Jeno yang sekarang tengah sibuk memasukkan makanan ke dalam microwave. Dan ia tahu jika makanan itu adalah makanan yang sengaja telah disiapkan oleh ibunya Jeno untuk anak lelakinya tersebut sebelum pergi.

"Orangtua dan kakakmu kemana?" Jaemin telah siap dengan sumpit yang ada di tangannya untuk menyantap makanan yang masih sedang dipanaskan oleh Jeno tersebut. Jeno belum menjawab pertanyaan dari Jaemin karena kini ia sedang sibuk memasukkan nasi ke dalam mangkuk makannya beserta satu mangkuk makan lagi untuk anak itu.

Jeno menaruh kedua mangkuk berisi nasi yang ada di tangannya ke atas meja makan, "Orangtuaku ternyata pergi ke rumah teman lamanya dan memaksa Noona-ku untuk ikut ke sana juga. Katanya hal ini merupakan sebagian dari upaya mereka untuk mencarikan Noona-ku calon suami." Jeno berbalik lalu membuka microwave-nya untuk mengambil makanan yang telah selesai dipanaskannya tadi.

"Oh, jadi orangtuamu ingin mengenalkan Amber Noona kepada anak teman lamanya, begitu?" Jaemin mengambil mangkuk nasinya dan jadi semakin lapar sendiri saat mencium aroma sedap dari makanan yang baru saja diambil oleh Jeno dari microwave itu.

Jeno mengiyakan ucapan anak itu lalu meletakkan semangkuk daging tumis yang ada di tangannya tersebut ke atas meja. Setelahnya ia duduk di sebelah Jaemin lalu segera menyantap makanan tersebut, karena sejujurnya dirinya sekarang juga sudah merasa sangat lapar. Dan ini salahnya sendiri karena tadi siang telah melewatkan makan siangnya dengan tidak pergi ke kafetaria untuk makan dan malah pergi ke perpustakaan untuk tidur.

"Jeno?" Jaemin mencolek lengan milik Jeno sebentar untuk menarik perhatian milik pria itu, dan tentu saja Jeno yang tadi tengah mengunyah daging yang ada di dalam mulutnya pun memutusakan untuk menengok ke arahnya.

"Kau tidak mau mengelap bibirku yang ada kecapnya dengan tanganmu, begitu? Seperti yang sering terjadi di drama-drama it-" Dan belum sempat Jaemin menyelesaikan kalimat sebatas godaan yang sedang dilayangkannya untuk Jeno, kini ia telah dibungkam oleh perilaku yang sangat mengejutkan dari pria itu. Tadi saat ia memamerkan sudut bibirnya yang sengaja ia olesi dengan kecap di depan Jeno sambil menggodanya dengan kalimatnya yang tadi, tiba-tiba saja Jeno dengan sangat tidak terduganya malah menempelkan bibirnya pada sudut bibirnya lalu menyesap dalam lelehan kecap yang ada di sana. Dan tak butuh waktu lama untuk dirinya jadi mematung sendiri setelahnya.

"Sekarang berhenti melontarkan kalimat yang mengandung unsur godaan seperti itu. Cepatlah makan dan setelah itu kita akan segera tidur." Setelah mengisap sudut bibir milik Jaemin untuk yang terakhir kalinya, kini Jeno telah menatap ke arah mata Jaemin langsung dan memerintahkannya untuk segera menghabiskan makannya supaya mereka nanti bisa langsung cepat-cepat tidur.

"Jeno, kau tidak ingin lagi? Eheheh... Aku hanya bercanda." Jaemin cekikikan sendiri sambil memamerkan sudut bibirnya yang tidak ada apa-apanya pada Jeno hanya bermaksud menggodainya saja. Dan Jeno yang melihat hal itupun hanya mampu memutar bola matanya karena merasa sudah sangat jengah dengan sikap milik Jaemin yang sedikit menyebalkan itu.

.

.

.

Haechan turun dari boat dengan badan yang terasa sangat lemas karena telah capai sekali melakukan banyak aktivitas bersama dengan Mark di Picnic Island dan Sandbank. Sekarang saat mereka akhirnya telah kembali ke Maafushi lagi, maka kini hanya rasa lelah di tubuhlah yang di dapatkannya. Baju yang dipakainya masih agak basah karena tadi habis dipakainya untuk snorkeling, lalu tubuhnya pun juga jadi sedikit meriang karena setelah ber-snokeling di air yang sedikit agak dingin tadi ia malah langsung bermain-main di Sandbank yang memiliki permukaan pasir yang begitu panas karena teriknya sinar matahari yang sedang bersinar di atas tubuhnya. Ia bodoh hanya berkunjung sebentar ke Picnic Island lalu segera menuju ke Sandbank tanpa menunggu bajunya kering dan tubuhnya bisa beradaptasi terlebih dahulu dengan keadaan suhu di sekitarnya.

Haechan menengok ke arah Mark yang sekarang tampak biasa saja, tidak seperti dirinya yang sudah terlihat seperti akan tewas saja karena saking lemasnya. Mark hanya berjalan santai saja di sampingnya dengan tetap menggandeng dirinya yang bahkan sesekali sudah hampir terjatuh sendiri karena kurang fokus pada jalanan pasir yang dilaluinya.

"Nah sekarang kita duduk dulu di sini sambil menunggu matahari terbenamnya muncul." Mark membawa Haechan untuk duduk di bawah salah satu pohon palem yang ada di pinggir pantai tersebut. Haechan duduk dan menselonjorkan kedua kakinya yang sudah terasa seperti akan patah itu untuk mengurangi sedikit rasa pegal yang kini telah terasa begitu menusuk di setiap tulang-tulang dan persendian kakinya.

Haechan menengok ke arah Mark yang sekarang sedang duduk di sebelahnya dan sedang sibuk mengusak-usak rambut. Ia memperhatikan bagaimana Mark nampak begitu sangat tampan ketika rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan karena basah itu dikibaskannya. Sungguh pemandangan tersebut terasa begitu telah benar-benar menamparnya pada sebuah kenyataan yang baru yang memang harus segera diterimanya. Kenyataan bahwa Mark memanglah tampak sangat, sangat, sangat, sangat tampan. Apalagi jika sedang mengusak-usak rambutnya hingga jadi berantakan seperti itu, sangat mempesona dan nampak begitu penih kharisma.

Haechan langsung mengalihkan matanya ke arah lain saat Mark sepertinya telah sadar jika dirinya sejak tadi telah diperhatikan oleh seseorang. Haechan bahkan dengan kikuknya berpura-pura sedang memijati kedua kakinya yang sedang pegal itu untuk membuat Mark berpikir bahwa sejak tadi dirinya tidaklah sedang memperhatikannya. Dan sungguh, akan terasa sangat memalukan sekali jika ia ketangkap basah telah memperhatikan Mark dengan sebegitu intensnya seperti halnya yang dilakukannya tadi oleh orangnya.

"Kakimu pegal?" Mark menarik kedua kaki milik Haechan untuk dipijatinya di atas kedua kakinya yang sedang bersila tersebut, "Akukan tadi sudah bilang padamu untuk jangan lari-larian seperti itu." Mark memijati bagian pergelangan kaki milik Haechan dengan agak serius hingga membuat Haechan jadi meringis sendiri menahan nyeri. Ia rasa Mark tidak benar-benar sedang serius memijati kedua kakinya.

"YAK!" Haechan berteriak kesakitan saat Mark dengan asalnya malah memelintir pergelangan kaki kirinya. Dan ini sungguh, rasanya luar biasa sangat sakit. Ia tidak tahu apa tujuan Mark sampai memelintir kakinya seperti itu, namum yang jelas sekarang kakinya jadi terasa sakit.

"Sebenarnya mau kau apakan kakiku ini?!" Ia sedikit membentak Mark saat pria itu tak kunjung melepaskan pergelangan kakinya juga.

"Kakimu itu terkilir, kau bahkan sampai tidak sadar sendiri, kan?" Mark beralih dari pergelangan kaki ke bagian tulang kering milik Haechan dan memijatinya dengan lembut setelah itu.

"Lain kali kau harus lebih berhati-hati lagi jika ingin berlari-larian seperti itu."

Haechan tidak menanggapi ucapan yang dilontarkan oleh Mark padanya tadi dan hanya mengangguk singkat padanya. Ia menikmati setiap pijatan yang diberikan oleh Mark pada kedua kakinya dengan senyum tipis mengembang di atas permukaan bibir merah muda miliknya. Haechan berpikir bahwa Mark itu sangatlah perhatian dan begitu peduli padanya selama berada di sini. Pria itu terus menjaganya selama berada di sini, dan secara terus-menerus selalu memberitahukan segala sesuatu tentang tempat ini yang belum diketahuinya. Menerangkannya secara singkat namun terdengar begitu jelas baginya. Membuat ia jadi berspekulasi bahwa Mark itu adalah pria yang begitu baik dan sangat cocok untuk dijadikan sebagai pacar. Bukan, bukan ia yang ingin menjadikan Mark sebagai pacarnya. Ia memang suka dengan semua perhatian yang diberikan oleh Mark padanya, namun untuk menjadikannya sebagai pacar, ia rasa itu sangatlah sulit. Mark pasti mungkin lebih menyukai seorang wanita yang tentu saja lebih cantik, dan dewasa daripada dirinya yang hanya seorang anak kecil biasa yang sangat kekanakan dan bahkan tidak ada cantik-cantiknya sama sekali. Tentu saja tidak cantik. Dia itukan seorang pria sejati!

Mark berhenti memijati kaki milik Haechan lalu menurunkan kaki milik anak itu dari pahanya dan meletakkannya kembali ke atas pasir. Haechan tetap menselonjorkan kakinya setelah itu lalu menghadapkan wajahnya ke depan ke arah matahari yang semakin lama nampak semakin tenggelam. Cahaya di sekitar mereka mulai redup dan Mark telah siap dengan kameranya untuk memotret momen matahari terbenam tersebut. Haechan melihat itu, melihat betapa indahnya perpaduan antara cahaya senja dan wajah tampan milik Mark dari samping. Mungkin jika ia bisa berhenti memunafikkan perasaannya sendiri, maka sekarang sudah pastilah ia akan mengaku pada hatinya sendiri jika sekarang ia telah jatuh cinta pada pria tersebut. Namun sebelum sempat ia jujur pada hatinya sendiri, ia sudah telah terlebih dahulu ditampar oleh kemungkinan yang menyatakan bahwa Mark tidaklah akan mungkin membalas perasaannya. Jadi ia rasa, sebelum ia merasa tersakiti dengan perasaannya sendiri, maka sekarang lebih baik ia akan segera memendam dalam saja perasaan suka dan jatuh cintanya itu. Atau bahkan jika perlu ia akan menghapus seluruh perasaan cintanya yang tumbuh pada pria itu.

Haechan menunduk dan menyembunyikan wajah melamunnya dari Mark. Ia sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan semua hal yang ada di sekitarnya dan bahkan sampai mengabaikan pemandangan matahari terbenam yang sekarang tengah terpampang jelas di hadapannya. Hati dan pikirannya kini sedang terlalu sibuk berkecamuk sendiri dengan perasaannya terhadap Mark. Haechan ingin mengaku pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia memang benar-benar suka pada Mark, namun di satu sisi ia malah merasa jika apa yang akan dilakukannya itu hanya akan membuat hatinya jadi merasa sakit sendiri. Sebab ia harus siap dengan Mark yang mungkin sudah pasti tidak akan membalas perasaan miliknya. Lalu setelah ini ia harus apa? Apakah lebih baik ia hanya diam saja sampai semua sandiwaranya dengan Mark berakhir?

Apakah ia harus seperti itu? Namun, jika memang keadaan mendesaknya untuk berbuat seperti itu, maka lebih baik ia akan melakukannya saja tanpa banyak protes.

.

.

.

Haechan dan Mark sudah kembali ke hotel tempat mereka menginap. Haechan baru selesai mandi dan sekarang giliran Mark yang sedang mandi di dalam kamar mandi sana. Haechan sibuk mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk tebal yang ada di tangannya sambil sesekali ia menggerutu sebal karena masih ada beberapa pasir yang masih tersisa di kulit rambutnya. Ini juga salahnya sendiri ketika di Sandbank tadi ia malah main lempar pasir bersama dengan Mark. Dipikirnya pasir itu salju apa yang akan meleleh sendiri jika dibiarkan saja setelah mendarat di permukaan kulit rambutnya.

Lima menit berselang Mark telah keluar dari dalam kamar mandi dan menghampiri Haechan untuk menyusul duduk di sebelahnya. Haechan dan Mark sekarang sedang sama-sama mengusak rambut mereka dengan handuk, meski sesekali Haechan juga mengerinkan rambutnya dengan mesin, namun tetap saja ia juga membutuhkan handuk untuk mengangkat beberapa butir pasir dari atas permukaan kulit rambutnya.

"Ini semua salahmu karena tadi sudah melemparkan pasir ke kepalaku." Haechan berkata marah pada Mark setelah dirasanya pasir di rambutnya telah tidak terlalu banyak. Mark menengok ke arahnya lalu merebut mesin pengering rambut yang ada di tangan milik Haechan untuk mengeringkan rambut miliknya sendiri.

"Salahmu sendiri lebih pendek dariku. Jadi jangan salahkan aku jika pasir yang ku lempar malah mendarat di kepalamu." Mark menjawab santai sambil mengusak rambutnya sendiri yang sudah mulai agak kering. Haechan yang melihat Mark meresponnya dengan kalimat seperti itupun langsung tersulut kekesalannya dan sudah akan bersiap untuk menginjak kaki milik Mark, namun sayangnya Mark sudah terlalu peka dengan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Haechan, jadi makanya ia langsung mengangkat kakinya ke atas ranjang untuk menghindari injakan mematikannya tersebut.

Haechan merengut saat ternyata ia telah gagal menindas kaki milik Mark karena kesigapan yang dimiliki oleh orangnya. Ia saat ini sedang sangat kesal, sebal, dan benar-benar begitu gemas ingin menggilas habis kaki milik Mark karena tadi orangnya telah mengejeki dirinya pendek. Tapi sialnya Mark malah telah terlebih dahulu mengangkat kakinya dan membuatnya jadi gagal untuk menuntaskan hasrat terpendamnya tersebut.

Mark sendiri hanya cengar-cengir sendiri saat melihat wajah milik Haechan kini telah berubah jadi bersungut-sungut ingin marah. Buat Mark, sedikit menggemaskan juga melihat wajah itu cemberut, apalagi sekarang orangnya sesekali juga menggerutu padanya.

"Setelah ini kita cari makan malam di luar saja, aku akan mengajakmu merasakan barbeque khas Maldives." Mark bangun dari ranjangnya untuk meletakkan mesin pengering rambutnya ke atas meja rias yang ada di kamar hotel mereka.

"Aaaaaarrghh! Haechan!" Mark berteriak dengan sangat kerasnya saat merasakan tiba-tiba saja lengan kirinya digigit oleh Haechan. Dan bagi Mark ini sangatlah mengejutkan, ternyata selain memiliki kekuatan injak yang setara dengan indukan mamut, Haechan juga memiliki gigitan yang setara dengan gigitan seekor gorilla dewasa. Meskipun dia belum pernah merasakan gigitan seekor gorilla, namun setidaknya gigitan milik Haechan itu jika dianalogikannya, maka akan serupa dengan gigitan seekor gorilla. Benar-benar begitu kuat dan sangat mematikan.

"Kau bilang aku pendek? Dengarkan aku, wahai pria maha tinggi tapi banyak bicara." Haechan menarik Mark untuk duduk di ranjang sedangkan ia akan mencermahi pria itu dengan berdiri di depannya.

"Kau tahu usiaku? Usiaku masih enam belas tahun. Dan kau tahu apa artinya itu? Artinya aku masih dalam masa pertumbuhan dan tinggiku masih akan bertambah! Semakin lama juga akan semakin bertambah, seiring dengan pergantian tahun sampai nanti akan berhenti jika setidaknya usiaku sudah menginjak 18!" Haechan menunjuk-nunjuk wajah milik Mark untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya terhadap pria tersebut.

Mark mengelus permukaan lengan kirinya bekas gigitan Haechan tadi dengan wajah yang merintih menahan lara. Mark pikir sepertinya Haechan tadi telah menggigit lengannya dengan menggunakan gigi yang tajamnya serupa dengan gergaji. Huft, sangat menyeramkan dan membuat ia jadi merasa merinding sendiri karenanya.

"Dasar, kau itu sangat sensitif sekali, sih? Seperti wanita saja."

Dan setelah selesai mengatakan kalimat barusan, Mark pun langsung ditempeleng kepalanya oleh Haechan dengan menggunakan tangan kirinya yang begitu kuat. Haechan menatap Mark penuh kekesalan lalu berjalan keluar dari kamar hotelnya untuk selanjutnya ia akan berjalan menuju ke dapur yang ada di dalam suite room hotelnya tersebut.

"Jika sedang baik, baiknya memang luar biasa. Tapi kalau sudah menjengkelkan, maka dia akan berubah jadi seseorang yang menyebalkannya minta ampun." Haechan membanting pintu kulkas yang ada di sebelah di dapur setelah tadi mengambil sebotol soda dari dalam sana. Rasa kesal di dalam hatinya saat ini masih begitu membuncah dan terasa seperti akan meledak.

"Apa katanya tadi? Aku seperti seorang wanita?!" Haechan berjalan menuju ke ruang tamu yang berada tidak jauh dari dapurnya lalu membanting tubuhnya ke atas sofa untuk meneguk sodanya dengan kasar. Dia masih belum bisa menerima semua perkataan asal dari Mark untuknya.

"Haechan!" Mark meneriakinya dari dalam kamar.

"APA! Jangan bicara padaku, aku sedang muak padamu!" Haechan membalas Mark dengan suara teriakan yang tak kalah kencang darinya.

"Astaga, kau marah lagi padaku?!" Mark keluar dari dalam kamar dan menyusul Haechan keluar. Haechan yang melihat Mark keluar dari dalam kamar dan menyusulnya kemaripun hanya mampu memasang wajah kecut super sebal padanya.

"Memangnya kenapa jika aku marah, hah?! Mau menghinaku seperti wanita lagi?! Hina saja aku sepuasmu, dan aku tidak akan pernah mempedulikannya!" Haechan meluapkan emosinya lalu melemparkan kaleng soda yang ada di tangannya dari sofa tempatnya duduk ke kepala milik Mark yang bagusnya langsung sukses mengenai dahinya.

"Aaaarrggg!" Mark meringis menahan sakit. Dalam hati ia mengumpati semua kesialan yang telah menimpa dirinya yang telah disebabkan oleh Haechan. Setelah kemarin kaki, lalu beberapa saat yang lalu tangan, kini giliran dahinyalah yang menjadi korban keganasan seorang Haechan.

"Sakit? Rasakan!" Haechan meledek Mark dengan suara lantang miliknya dan hanya memandanginya yang sedang menahan rasa sakit itu dengan santai, tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali. Mark yang melihat hal tersebutpun jadi merasa kesal sendiri padanya, lalu ia mendekat pada Haechan yang sekarang sedang tertawa begitu puas di atas sofa dan memutuskan akan membuat perhitungan pada anak itu.

"Kau mau apa? HEI!" Haechan berteriak histeris saat Mark dengan mendadak datang padanya dan menarik tangannya dengan sedikit kasar. Pria itu sekarang bahkan telah membanting tubuhnya untuk berbaring di atas sofa. Dan sekarang Haechan merasa sudah sedikit tidak asing lagi dengan kondisi yang seperti ini.

Sofa.

Berbaring.

Dengan Mark yang ada di atasnya.

Dan jangan bilang jika kejadian yang pernah terjadi dulu akan terulang lagi sekarang?

"Eeuhmmmm..." Dan memang benar jika kejadian yang dulu pernah dilakukannya dengan Mark kini terulang lagi. Mark menindihnya, menyerang bibirnya dan menciuminya dengan sedikit agak terburu-buru. Haechan diam dan menutup rapat kedua matanya saat merasakan Mark semakin lama jadi semakin bernafsu menggigiti kedua belah bibirnya secara bergantian karena ia tak kunjung juga memberinya celah untuk memasukkan lidah ke dalam mulutnya.

Mark sendiri kini merasa jika dirinya telah hilang akal dengan melakukan hal yang seperti ini terhadap Haechan. Ia mungkin telah termakan dengan rasa kesalnya sendiri hingga jadi sampai seperti ini. Dirinya sekarang bahkan sudah tidak mempedulikan lagi mana hal yang salah dan benar yang tidak patut untuk dilakukannya. Ia masa bodoh dan tetap melumat bibir milik seseorang yang tengah berontak di bawah kuasanya itu dengan brutalnya. Lumat, gigit, lalu paksa ia untuk membuka bibirnya. Meski awalnya tadi sulit, namun kini akhirnya dirinya telah berhasil juga masuk ke dalam mulut hangat tersebut.

"Aaaahrm..." Haechan mendesah kecil saat merasakan lidah milik Mark mengobrak-abrik seisi mulutnya dengan tangan yang bermain-main pada tubuhnya. Ia sekarang sudah merasa sangat lemas apalagi saat Mark meraba daerah dada dan perutnya secara acak yang membuatnya jadi semakin tak berdaya. Sekarang dia sudah tidak bisa berontak seperti yang tadi dilakukannya dan hanya bisa menggenggam erat permukaan baju milik Mark.

"Hah... haaah..." Haechan menghirup oksigen dengan sangat rakusnya saat akhirnya kini Mark telah melepaskan ciuman kasarnya. Namun ternyata Haechan masih belum bisa merasa tenang juga, sebab kini mulut milik Mark telah berpindah ke leher miliknya dan menyerangnya dengan cara yang tak kalah brutalnya seperti yang dilakukannya pada bibirnya tadi.

"AAAARGGGKKK!" Haechan berteriak kencang saat merasakan Mark terlalu kencang menggigit lehernya, hingga ia yakin jika gigitan itu pasti akan meninggalkan bekas yang sangat gelap di lehernya.

Mark menulikan telinganya dan tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya untuk membuat karya seni pada leher yang menjadi santapannya tersebut dengan begitu saja. Persetan dengan semua rintihan, teriakan dan segala hal yang dikeluarkan oleh anak ini, baginya yang paling penting saat ini adalah hasratnya untuk memberikan pelajaran terhadap anak ini segera tertuntaskan.

.

.

.

Haechan bangun lebih dulu dari Mark dan merasakan tangan milik pria itu memeluk tubuh telanjang miliknya dari belakang. Haechan merasa ini sangatlah memalukan dan begitu melukai harga diri miliknya. Semalam ia rasa Mark telah lepas kendali terhadapnya hingga melakukan hal yang sangat cabul seperti ini. Dan sebelum ia menyalahkan Mark, ia telah sadar diri bahwa kejadian yang semalam bisa terjadi juga bukan karena kesalahan milik Mark seorang. Ini juga salahnya, karena telah dengan pasrahnya mau dicabuli seperti ini oleh Mark.

Semalam ia sadar. Mark pun juga sadar. Mereka berdua sama-sama sadar dan telah termakan oleh luapan nafsu milik masing-masing. Berawal dari Mark yang mencium, raba, remas lalu mulai buka-membuka baju dan dilanjutkan dengan dirinya yang malah merespon hal tersebut dengan ikut-ikutan melakukan apa yang dilakukan oleh Mark. Bodohnya lagi dirinya malah menanggapi setiap sentuhan dari Mark itu dengan suara desahan yang terdengar begitu sensual dari mulut miliknya.

Sekarang yang menjadi beban terberat di pundaknya adalah, ia harus bersikap bagaimana pada Mark setelah semua kejadian ini. Apakah sama seperti yang dulu? Menganggap semuanya tidak pernah terjadi dan melupakannya dengan begitu saja? Namun ia merasa akan terlalu sangat keterlaluan jika Mark menyuruhnya untuk melupakan hal ini. Baginya ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya, dan ia melakukan hal ini dengan seseorang yang menurutnya telah menempati tempat yang istimewa di dalam hatinya. Ia tidak mau melupakan semua kejadian yang semalam jika Mark menyuruhnya seperti itu, dan ia bersumpah akan mengumpati Mark habis-habisan jika pria itu akan menyuruhnya untuk melupakan hal ini dan memaksanya untuk menganggap hal ini tidak pernah terjadi sama sekali.

Haechan bergerak pelan untuk mengambil ponselnya yang tadi berbunyi dan melihat jika di situ telah ada banyak sekali notifikasi dari akun SNS miliknya. Ia mengerutkan dahinya tidak mengerti saat melihat ada begitu banyak komentar yang telah masuk di kolom komentar pada sebuah foto yang telah lama dipostnya. Ini aneh, ia jarang mem-posting sesuatu tapi sekarang malah ada banyak sekali orang yang singgah di akunnya dan meninggalkan banyak komentar untuk dirinya seperti ini.

 **haru_ssi26 :**

"Jadi ini pacarnya Mark?"

 **michelle789 :**

"Hei, dude. Wtf, so this is your new boyfriend?"

 **llusiondlll :**

"He is cute, Mark. Btw long last bro."

 **bambibear :**

"Kau jarang pacaran, tapi sekalinya dapat pacar selalu yang luar biasa seperti ini."

Haechan diam terlebih dahulu sebelum lanjut membaca setiap komentar yang masuk lagi, "Pacar? Ini ada apa sih sebenarnya?"

 **bubblebubble :**

"Mark sekarang suka yang manis-manis setelah memutuskan si Sabrina yang sexy itu hahaha..."

Haechan jadi semakin tidak mengerti saat layarnya semakin ia tarik ke bawah maka komentar-komentar aneh dari akun-akun yang menadadak mem-follow-nya mulai bertebaran dengan begitu banyaknya. Dan siapa itu Sabrina? Mantannya Mark? Ia kira Mark itu tidak pernah berpacaran, tapi sepertinya dia salah.

 **naJae13082k :**

"HAECHAN BANGSAT. APA YANG TELAH KAU LAKUKAN DENGAN MARK SELAMA DI SANA? DAN APA-APAAN FOTO YANG DIPOST OLEH MARK SEMALAM? KALIAN HABIS MELAKUKAN APA?"

 **naJae13082k :**

"Haechan, aku terkejut melihat jika ternyata hubungan kalian itu sudah lebih dari sekedar 'yang kau bilang kemarin.' Tapi ya, ku harap semoga kalian selalu bahagia. Omong-omong semalam aku juga habis tidur dengan Jeno. Tapi pakaian kami masih utuh."

Haechan membolakan matanya saat membaca komentar terakhir yang diberikan oleh Jaemin padanya. Setelah itu ia buru-buru segera membuka akun milik Mark dan melihat sebenarnya apa yang sudah dipost oleh pria itu hingga jadi menimbulkan hal yang seribut ini, pagi-pagi begini. Ini pasti ada yang tidak beres dengan apa yang telah dipost oleh pria tersebut, dan ia yakin jika hal ini bukanlah sesuatu yang baik untuknya.

"What the-?" Haechan membolakan kedua matanya saat melihat foto yang telah dipost oleh Mark. Ia mengumpat dalam hati saat melihat foto yang telah disukai oleh 2k+ orang dan juga telah dikomentari oleh 3k+ orang tersebut kini telah terpampang nyata di depan matanya. Bagaimana dia tidak mengumpat jika foto yang dipost oleh Mark itu adalah foto saat di mana dirinya telah tertidur di dalam pelukan milik pria itu setelah aktivitas mereka semalam, dengan sebuah caption yang sangat membuat dirinya jadi merasa bingung sendiri. "Aku membiarkannya untuk tidur karena aku tahu dia pasti sangat kelelahan setelah aktivitas yang baru saja kita lakukan. Sweet dream love." Kira-kira seperti inilah isi caption yang ditulis oleh pria tersebut.

Tak selang lama ia merasakan tangan yang melingkar di atas perutnya kini telah memeluknya semakin erat. Membuat ia sedikit terkejut dengan hal tersebut dan menebak jika Mark pasti sudah terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Haechan-ah, aku rasa aku sudah mulai menyukaimu sekarang." Mark berbisik pelan di telinga milik Haechan yang langsung membuat orangnya jadi meremang sendiri. Haechan bungkam dengan hal ini dan tidak tahu harus menjawab bagaimana. Mark berkata padanya bahwa dia sekarang sudah mulai menyukainya. Namun hal ini bukannya membuat ia merasa senang, melainkan malah membuat ia jadi merasa tidak yakin sendiri dengan hal tersebut, dan ia menganggap jika apa yang dikatakan oleh Mark tadi tidaklah serius. Ia tidak percaya jika Mark akan secepat ini menyukainya. Atau jangan-jangan Mark hanya akan mempermainkannya?

Mark sudah mulai menyukainya? Oh, ayolah. Kebohongan macam apa ini sebenarnya. Katakan padanya bahwa apa yang diucapkan oleh Mark barusan tidaklah serius dan apa yang didengarnya tadi juga hanya omong kosong. Ia tidak akan mempercayai hal ini dan menganggap semua yang dikatakan oleh Mark tadi hanyalah sesuatu yang tidak pernah di dengarnya. Karena ia percaya bahwa Mark adalah tipikal pria yang sepertinya hanya suka bermain-main saja.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Minggu 18/12/2016

 **READ AND REVIEW**

Makasih untuk semua yang masih nungguin ff ini. Atau mungkin malah sudah merasa bosan dengan ff ini. Saya gak papa, dan terserah saja. Namun yang jelas terima kasih untuk segala bentuk dukungan kalian terhadap saya. Dan hidup Markhyuck/Markchan shipper ^^.

Jika ada yang protes ff ini mulai membosankan, maka ya saya akui saja jika ff ini memang sangatlah membosankan 😂 saya aja yang bikinnya juga ngerasa bosen sama alur ceritanya 😂 tapi berhubung saya itu konsisten kalo bikin ff, maka saya bakal masa bodoh saja kalo peminat ff ini sudah sedikit dan akan tetap lanjut aja terus.

Dan maaf untuk segala typo yang ada. Saya males edit jadi maklumi saja ya teman-teman sekalian.

Saya gak tahu kapan bisa update ff lagi, karena sekarang saya lagi sakit. Jadi saya gak yakin bisa update ff secara maksimal. Tapi seenggaknya saya akan tetap usaha buat nyari referensi dan terus belajar supaya tulisan saya jadi semakin bagus lagi selagi masa hiatus saya ini. Kemarin awalnya saya gak mau hiatus, tapi ternyata setelah acara saya di suatu daerah yang cukup pelosoooookk saya akhirnya jadi drop dan sakit, dan setelah itu saya memutuskan untuk hiatus terlebih dahulu. Tapi saya berharap jika hal ini hanya akan berlangsung selama sebentar saja dan saya bisa cepet balik beraktivitas lagi. Amien.


	6. Chapter 6

**LIFE LESSON**

 **CHAPTER : 6**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MarkChan**

 **Mark X Haechan**

 **Genre : Romance, Family, Comedy.**

 **Warn : Typos, Bl.**

 **.**

 **.**

Awan di langit ibu kota nampak begitu kelabu, suram, mencekam, dan gelap. Sama seperti suasana hatinya yang saat ini sedang terasa amat buruk. Melamun di dalam taksinya setelah keluar dari bandar udara siang tadi. Sibuk menahan diri untuk tidak meneteskan air mata karena tidak mau dianggap lemah oleh siapapun. Menata perasaan miliknya supaya bisa bangkit kembali dan segera melupakan semua kejadian menyedihkan yang terjadi kepada dirinya beberapa saat yang lalu. Meyakinkan dalam hati bahwa apa yang tengah menimpanya saat ini bukanlah hal yang luar biasa yang patut dirinya tangisi.

"Haechan-ah, aku rasa aku sudah mulai menyukaimu sekarang."

Dirinya masih ingat sekali dengan kejadian yang tadi pagi baru terjadi. Saat Mark dengan sangat tenangnya berkata 'aku sudah mulai menyukaimu' kepada dirinya. Itu adalah kalimat selamat pagi yang sebenarnya terdengar sangat menyenangkan bagi dirinya yang notabenenya juga sudah mulai menyukai pria tersebut. Tapi baru beberapa menit setelah mendengarkan kalimat indah itu, dirinya mendengarkan sebuah kalimat lain yang terdengar sangat menyakitkan. Dan bagaikan sudah dilambungkan begitu tinggi oleh Mark, kini rasanya dirinya malah seperti telah dihantamkan dengan begitu keras oleh pria tersebut.

"Hei, aku hanya bercanda Haechan-ah. Kau jangan tegang seperti itu haha..."

Tawa renyah yang benar-benar terdengar sangat merendehka dan terasa begitu membuat hatinya terluka. Saat itu dirinya hanya diam saja dan tidak terlalu mempedulikan seluruh perkataan milik Mark lagi. Dia benci dengan sikap miliknya yang begitu keparat dan sangat suka mempermainkan perasaannya.

"Soal yang terjadi semalam. Aku rasa itu bukan salahku saja, ok. Semalam kita memang benar-benar saling lepas kendali, jadi jika kau merasa tidak terima ya jangan hanya menyalahkan diriku saja."

Setelah kalimat itu selesai dia melihat Mark berjalan menuju ke dalam kamar mandi. Dan di saat pria itu benar-benar sudah masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, maka air mata kesedihan yang sudah ditahannya sejak tadipun keluar. Dia menangis dalam diamnnya dan jangan berharap dia akan menangis dengan mengeluarkan suara raungan yang terdengar begitu memekakkan telinga, dia tidak secengeng itu sebagai seorang pria omong-omong.

"Kenapa aku menangisi pria itu." Dia menyandarkan kepalanya pada jendela kaca taksi yang sekarang tengah ditumpangi dirinya saat mengingat bahwa tadi pagi dirinya sempat menangis untuk pria sialan itu.

"Aku yakin pria itu tidak akan panik jika tahu bahwa sekarang aku sudah kembali duluan ke Korea. Aku tahu dia tidak sepeduli itu padaku." Tadi pagi saat Mark sedang keluar sendirian dari kamar hotel mereka, dirinya memutuskan untuk mengemasi seluruh barang-barang miliknya dan memilih untuk pulang terlebih dahulu ke Korea. Dan ya, alasannya adalah karena dia sudah merasa sangat muak sekali dengan semua perilaku miliki Mark yang begitu bajingan bagi dirinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **LEAVE ME ALONE**

 **...**

 **Selamat Membaca**

 **RnR**

 **...**

Mark berjalan menuju ke suite room hotelnya dengan langkah santai. Hampir tiga jam lebih dirinya keluar dari hotel dan bertemu dengan beberpaa teman lamanya di sini. Menyenangkan dan sangat seru saat kau bisa saling mengobrol dan bertukar pendapat dengan teman lama setelah sekian lama tidak pernah bertemu.

"Ah, kira-kira hal apa saja yang dilakukan oleh bocah itu selama tidak bersamaku." Mark teringat dengan Haechan yang tadi pagi tidak mau untuk diajaknya keluar bersama dan berkata bahwa dia sedang malas untuk jalan-jalan. Dan dengan begitu Mark pun memutuskan untuk hanya menuruti keinginannya saja, membiarkannya sendirian di dalam kamar dan tidak memaksanya untuk ikut keluar dengan dirinya.

"Haechan-ah." Pintu kamarnya ia buka dan dia masuk ke dalam untuk mengecek apakah Haechan ada di dalam sana. Dahinya berkerut saat melihat tak ada seorang pun ada di dalam kamarnya, lalu dia keluar untuk menuju ke dapur dan ternyata di sanapun juga tidak terlihat batang hidung milik Haechan.

"Dia kemana? Apa dia jalan-jalan keluar sendiri?" Dia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa lalu memperhatikan ruangan hotelnya yang terlihat sangat sepi. Sebenarnya bocah itu pergi kemana dan kenapa dia tidak memberitahunya sama sekali jika ingin keluar sendirian seperti ini.

"Apa dia marah padaku? Bukankah tadi pagi dia masih terlihat baik-baik saja? Dia bahkan masih sempat mengoceh tentang menu sarapan yang tidak enak kepadaku." Mark menghembuskan napasnya panjang saat merasa resah sendiri dengan keberadaan Haechan yang sekarang entah sedang pergi kemana.

"Hah? Kenapa ponselnya tidak aktif?!" Dia menatap layar ponselnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya saat ponsel milik Haechan ternyata tidak bisa dihubungi. Dia sedikit panik, mengira-ngira apakah bocah itu sekarang sedang marah kepadanya karena sudah lebih dari sekitar tiga jam ditinggal sendirian di hotel?

"Astaga, dia kemana sih." Mark berjalan menuju ke dalam kamar untuk mengambil jaket kulitnya, dia ingin keluar dan mencari keberadaan bocah itu ada di mana sekarang. Karena ya, bisa gawat juga jika sampai terjadi sesuatu pada bocah itu, bisa-bisa nanti dirinya dihabisi dengan cara yang tragis oleh para orangtua itu.

"Tunggu dulu, kemana koper milik anak itu!?" Mark memekik kencang saat melihat koper milik Haechan tidak ada di sebelah kopernya, dengan panik dia berjalan menuju ke arah lemari dan membuka pintu lemari itu kasar.

"Oh my God. Jangan bilang dia memutuskan untuk kembali ke Korea duluan." Kepalanya dia gelengkan dengan pelan saat melihat seluruh pakaian milik Haechan telah tidak ada di dalam lemari hotel mereka. Dan sekarang dirinya tengah menyimpulkan bahwa sepertinya Haechan telah kembali ke Korea.

"Apa dia marah padaku? Apa dia marah karena kejadian yang semalam? Ah, tapi aku rasa itu tidak mungkin. Tadi pagi saja bocah itu masih terlihat baik-baik saja." Dia mondar-mandir di depan lemari sambil menerka-nerka sebenarnya alasan apakah yang membuat Haechan bisa bersikap seperti ini. Pulang duluan ke Korea tanpa memberitahunya dan bahkan tidak meninggalkan pesan sama sekali untuknya.

"Mereka pasti akan memarahiku habis-habisan kalau sampai tahu Haechan sudah pulang duluan. Astaga, sebenarnya anak itu kenap sih!?" Mark balik mengambil kopernya dan memasukkan seluruh barang-barangnya ke dalam koper tersebut. Dia panik dan yang ada di dalam pikirannya saat ini hanyalah bergegas segera menyusul Haechan untuk kembali ke Korea juga. Setidaknya dia harus menahan Haechan terlebih dahulu jika anak itu ingin menemui kedua orangtua mereka. Kan gawat juga jika orangtua mereka tahu kalau Haechan kembali ke Korea sendirian tanpa dirinya.

...

...

...

Haechan turun dari taksinya dan berjalan dengan langkah sedikit tertatih. Well, dia sedang kelelahan dan tidak bisa berjalan dengan normal karena kejadian yang semalam 'key?

Dia menekan bel rumah milik Jaemin dan berharap bocah itu akan segera membukakan gerbang rumahnya untuk dirinya yang sekarang telah berdiri tegap di pelataran rumahnya. Tapi sepertinya Jaemin itu dungu, sudah dua puluh menit dirinya terus menakan bel, tapi anak itu masih belum muncul juga untuk membukakan gerbang. Dasar anak sialan!

"Oi Haechan?"

Sebuah suara hinggap di gendang telinga milik Haechan. Dia menengok ke belakang dan melihat Jaemin ada di belakangnya dengan membawa banyak sekali bungkus plastisk berisi makanan, mungkin dia baru selesai belanja.

"Kau sudah kembali dari Maldives? Cepat sekali?" Jaemin berjalan mendekat ke arah Haechan dan mengerutkan dahinya bingung saat melihat orang itu datang kemari dengan membawa kopernya. Dalam hati dirinya bertanya-tanya apakah Haechan sedang kabur dan memutuskan untuk mengungsi di rumahnya? Tapi jika memang benar sepeerti itu, memangnya apa yang sedang terjadi sampai anak itu memilih untuk kabur begini?

"Ceritanya panjang. Cepat buka gerbang rumahmu, aku ingin segera masuk." Haechan menarik Jaemin untuk segera membukakan gebang, "Lagipula para pelayan rumahmu ke mana sih? Aku sudah lelah tahu sejak tadi terus berdiri di sini."

"Belnya rusak, dan biasanya kaupun juga asal masuk saja kalau main ke rumahku." Jaemin sudah membuka gerbang rumahnya lalu masuk ke dalam bersama dengan Haechan di sebelahnya.

"Masalahnya sekarang berbeda Nana, jadi aku tidak bisa asal masuk seperti biasanya." Haechan menahan tangan milik Jaemin untuk memelankan langkahnya supaya dirinya tidak kesulitan untuk mengimbangi langkah kaki milik orang itu.

"Ya Tuhan, sebenarnya ada apa sih? Kau sedang ribut dengan Mark?" Jaemin menuruti Haechan untuk berjalan pelan, "Kemarin saja kalian pamer foto sana-sini di SNS, dan sekarang kau tiba-tiba saja datang ke rumahku seperti ini. Sebenarnya ada apa sih Chan? Kau benar-benar sedang marahan dengan dia?"

Haechan mendengus pelan mendengar cibiran yang dilontarkan oleh Jaemin kepadanya, dasar bocah menyebalkan. Mentang-mentang hubungannya dengan Jeno sedang berkembang pesat, sekarang bocah itu berani main mencibirnya seperti itu.

"Iya aku ribut dengannya! Dan sekarang rasanya aku benar-benar ingin mencakar wajahnya -yang sayangnya sangat tampan itu!" Haechan masuk ke dalam rumah milik Jaemin lalu langsung berjalan menuju ke arah sofa, dia sudah lelah dan benar-benar ingin segera tidur sekarang.

"Jangan di situ, ke kamar saja." Jaemin menarik koper milik Haechan untuk dibawa menuju ke kamarnya saat kini Haechan sendiri malah sudah berbaring lesu di atas sofa. Dia yakin Haechan pasti ingin menceritakan banyak hal kepadanya, dan rasanya akan sangat tidak mengenakkan jika mereka berbagi cerita di ruang tamu. Takutnya nanti ada yang menguping pembicaraan mereka.

"Sebenarnya ada masalah apa sih? Sepertinya kau benar-benar kesal dengan pria itu." Jaemin meletakkan koper milik Haechan dengan begitu saja di lantai saat mereka telah sampai di kamarnya. Jaemin menoleh ke arah Haechan yang sekarang nampak murung di atas ranjangnya, entah apa yang sedang terjadi, tapi ia rasa anak itu sedang sangat bersedih dan butuh untuk dihibur. Oohh teman kesayangannya.

"Pernah tidak tidak Jeno bercanda denganmu?"

"Malah bertanya soal itu. Yang sedang bermasalah itu kalian, bukan aku dan Jeno, jadi langsung saja ceritakan apa masalahmu dengan pria itu." Jaemin sedikit merasa kesal karena Haechan tak kunjung menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi dan malah menanyakan hal yang tidak penting seperti itu. Lagipula Haechan 'kan seharusnya tahu, dari tampangnya saja apakah Jeno itu terlihat seperti seseorang yang suka bercanda?

"Jaem, sepertinya aku menyukai Mark." Haechan menundukkan kepalanya dalam dan mencoba untuk menangkis semua ingatan mengenai kejadian buruk yang telah menimpanya yang berkaitan dengan pria itu.

"Wah? Kau suka padanya? Lalu jika kau menyukainya kenapa kau malah tampak murung seperti ini?" Jaemin duduk di sebelahnya Haechan sambil mulai menguyah apel yang ada di tangannya. Dalam hati di menerka sepertinya sesuatu yang buruk telah menimpa teman baiknya. Dan ia yakin sesuatu yang buruk itu pasti berkaitan dengan pria yang bernama Mark itu, aahh temannya yang malang.

"Kau tahu apa yang telah terjadi tadi pagi..." Haechan diam setelahnya tidak sanggup melanjutkan perkatannya dan malah menunduk semakin dalam. Hatinya terasa semakin sesak, sungguh rasanya sangat menyiksa sekali, dan ia berani bersumpah jika ini adalah hal yang paling menyakitkan yang pernah ia rasakan semasa hidupnya.

"Chan-ah, sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi? Apa dia menyakitimu?" Jaemin memeluk Haechan yang dirasanya sudah mulai terbawa suasana dan siap untuk menangis. Sebenarnya hal seperti apakah yang telah dilakukan oleh Mark hingga temannya bisa jadi sesedih dan seterluka ini.

"Tadi pagi, dia bilang bahwa dia menyukaiku. Awalnya aku memang ragu dengan hal itu, tapi setelahnya aku mencoba berpikir bahwa sepertinya Mark memang serius dengan perkataanya. Dan ketika aku sudah terlena dengan kata cintanya itu, dia malah mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat membuatku terluka." Haechan langsung membanting punggungnya ke atas permukaan lembut ranjang milik Jaemin. Matanya menatap lurus ke arah langit-langit kamar mengingat kembali semua kejadian yang telah terjadi saat tadi pagi.

Jaemin berdehem pelan lalu duduk bersila di ranjangnya dan memperhatikan wajah milik Haechan yang sekarang tampak termenung, "Aku pikir kalian sudah pacaran karena kalian sudah melakukannya sampai ke tahap yang seperti itu. Dan ya, aku sangat terkejut saat kau bercerita seperti itu. Kukira masalah kalian itu karena kalian sedang ribut atau bagaimana, tapi sepertinya masalah kalian itu sedikit lebih rumit." Jaemin masih asik mengunyah apelnya, "Biar aku tebak ya. Kau dengannya semalam pasti melakukannya hanya karena merasa penasaran dan terbawa nafsu saja. Lalu tadi pagi, kau sakit hati dengan perkataan milik Mark. Dan saat kau mendapatkan waktu yang tepat, entah bagaimana bisa, kau langsung memanfaatkan waktu itu untuk berkemas dan pergi kabur karena kau sudah tidak kuat lagi menahan rasa sakit di hatimu. Well, aku yakin sekali kau pasti sedang sakit hati sekarang." Jaemin menatap Haechan, menantikan reaksi yang akan anak itu ucapkan setelah mendengarkan kalimatnya yang tadi.

Haechan tiba-tiba saja bangkit dari pembaringannya dan menatap Jaemin dengan mata yang sendu, "Hah, kau memang teman." Haechan melihat Jaemin merentangkan tangan kepadanya memberi isyarat untuk saling berbagi pelukan bersama.

"Teman yang kupunya itu hanya kau, Renjun dan Jeno. Jadi kuharap selalulah berada di sisiku saat aku sedang bersedih seperti ini." Haechan menaruh kepalanya di pundak milik Jaemin dan mendadak menjadi mellow sendiri. Mungkin inilah yang disebut sebagai patah hati, rasanya menyedihkan dan sangat menyesakkan.

"Ssst...,tidak apa-apa, sudah jangan bersedih lagi. Lupakan saja si Mark itu dan carilah pria yang lebih keren dari dia. Atau kalau kau sudah trauma dengan yang pria, kau bisa memacari wanita mulai sekarang." Jaemin menepuk bahu milik Haechan sambil masih melanjutkan acara makan apelnya. Mendengarkan curhatan dari Haechan memang penting, tapi mengunyah apel juga tidak kalah penting baginya.

Haechan melepaskan pelukan milik Jaemin dengan tiba-tiba, "Sudahlah, aku tidak mau terlalu larut dalam kesedihan. Aku mau bersembunyi di sini setidaknya sampai hari pertunangan sialan itu terjadi. Jadi biarkanlah aku tetap mendekam di dalam rumah ini sampai dua hari kedepan, ok?" Haechan membanting lagi tubuhnya ke atas ranjang lalu mencari posisi nyaman untuk tidur. Melakukan penerbangan selama 6 jam tanpa transit itu sungguh sangat melelahkan, dan dirinya benar-benar ingin segeta mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di atas empuknya ranjang sekarang juga.

"Sudah? Hanya segini saja kau curhatnya?" Jaemin menatap Haechan dengan mata melotot tidak percaya, "Hella ma friend, kukira tadi kau akan bercerita dengan panjang lebar lalu akan menangis dengan tersendu-sendu di pelukanku. Tapi ternyata? Lihatlah ini, wow, kau sangat hebat juga dalam hal mengatasi perasaan patah hatimu." Jaemin turun dari ranjang dan berjalan menuju ke arah jendela untuk menutup kordennya karena hari sudah nampak gelap.

Haechan kesal dengan ucapan dari Jaemin tadi lalu segera melemparkan sebuah bantal ke arah milik orang itu, "Aku bukan wanita, ya. Jadi jangan samakan aku dengan para wanita yang sering menangis jika sedang patah hati." Setelah puas menghantamnya dengan bantal, kini Haechan segera kembali terpejam nyaman di atas ranjang sambil memeluk boneka rillakuma milik si yang punya kamar.

"Dan satu lagi. Aku juga bukan kau yang suka menangis sendiri jika ditinggal pulang duluan oleh Jeno. Dasar cowok cengeng." Haechan balas menjibir Jaemin sebelum benar-benar memejamkan matanya untuk segera tidur.

"HEIII! BILANG SEKALI LAGI KUBUANG KAU DARI KAMARKU!"

"Heh, dan akupun juga bukan seseorang yang akan menangis jika kau usir. Dasar cengeng." Haechan masih belum menyerah untuk mengatai Jaemin hingga kini Jaemin jadi merasa semakin kesal sendiri kepada orang tersebut.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

"Berhubung nanti acaranya sangat sederhana, hanya pasang cincin saja, jadi aku dan suamiku akan memutuskan untuk hanya mengundang anggota keluarga inti dan beberapa rekan saja." Jihyun membalikkan halaman majalahnya sambil sesekali memperhatikan Seolbi yang sedang sibuk menata tuxedo yang akan dikenakan oleh Haechan dan Mark di acara pertunangan nanti.

"Aku pikir aku juga, kemarin suamiku hanya akan mengundang beberapa kerabat saja. Mungkin jumlahnya hanya sekitar 37 orang saja yang akan kami undang." Seolbi memperhatikan dua setelan tuxeda yang terpasang pada mannequin butiknya dengan senyuman indah yang terlihat amat cerah. Membayangkan akan semanis apa putra sulungnya nanti jika memakai setelan tuxedo ini. Warna merah muda lembut yang terlihat sangat cocok dengan putranya benar-benar membuat dirinya jadi semakin tidak sabar untuk melihat putranya memakai pakaian tersebut.

"Kalau aku, kupikir kami akan mengundang sekitar tujuh puluh orang, itu termasuk dengan rekan-rekan kerja yang akan diundang oleh Mark. Semalam dia mengirim email padaku bahwa dia akan mengundang setidaknya 11 orang temannya untuk datang ke acara pertunangan nanti." Jihyun memandang setelan tuxedo berwarna hitam yang akan dipakai oleh putranya nanti dengan senyuman tipis, masih tidak menyangka jika anak pembangkangnya itu sekarang akan segera bertunangan. Ya, meskipun awalnya dia tidak terlalu suka dengan pertunangan ini, tapi baginya hal itu tidak akan menjadi suatu masalah jika putranya bisa bahagia.

"Kalau Haechanku, sepertinya dia hanya akan mengundang ketiga teman dekatnya saja." Seolbi berjalan ke arah tempat duduk di samping Jihyun, beristirahat sejenak selagi butiknya masih belum ramai, "Dia memang tidak terlalu pandai bergaul, jadi temannya hanya sedikit dan benar-benar bisa dihitung dengan jari."

Jihyun meletakkan majalahnya ke atas meja, "Well, putramu itu memang sangat judes. Jadi pasti sangat aedikit sekali orang yang mau berteman dengannya." Jihyun terlalu berkata jujur dan mendapatkan senggolan lengan dari Seolbi yang merasa sedikit tida terima putranya dikatai seperti itu.

"Dia judes tapi putramu sangat suka padanya." Seolbi balas mencibirnya lalu menyesap teh hijau miliknya dengan perlahan, "Oh ya, sekarang kira-kira apa yang sedang mereka berdua lakukan di Maldives? Aku yakin sekali Haechan sekarang pasti sedang sangat bahagia karena bisa bertemu dengan pantai lagi. Hahh... aku juga ingin menyusul mereka ke sana sebenarnya."

"Jangan mengganggu mereka. Tadi pagi saat aku menelpon Mark, dia bilang mereka sedang sangat kelelahan karena kemarin, selama seharian penuh mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan bermain-main di pantai. Jadi kemungkinan terbesar, mereka sekarang sedang beristirahat di hotel."

"Aku sangat merindukan Haechanku. Tapi aku rasa kau memang benar, lebih baik sekarang kita jangan mengganggu mereka dan fokus saja pada acara pertunangannya." Seolbi menghitung undangan yang telah dicetak dan mengeceknya kembali apakah ada sesuatu yang salah atau tidak di dalamnya, " Omong-omong, mempersiapkan pertunangan mereka dengan sebagus ini, entah kenapa aku jadi ingin segera mempersiapkan acara pernikahan untuk mereka. Ahahahah..." Seolbi tertawa membayangkan putra sulungnya yang bawel itu sedang berdiri di depan altar bersama dengan Mark yang menggandengnya. Rasanya sangat lucu dan menggemaskan, membuat dia jadi merasa tidak sabar sendiri untuk menantikan hal tersebut.

Jihyun mengangguk pelan untuk menyetujui semua kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh Seolbi, "Nanti kalau mereka menikah, aku akan mengundang lebih banyak tamu. Entah kenapa aku ingin merancang pesta pernikahan yang mewah untuk mereka. Astaga, membayangkan putraku yang tampan itu berdiri di depan altar dengan gagahnya saja sudah membuatku merass terharu seperti ini. Dan apalagi nanti jika aku benar-benar akan menyaksikannya secara langsung. Astaga, aku rasa aku akan segera menangis sekarang." Jihyun menghapus sudut matanya yang mulai berair dan sedikit tertawa ringan saat sadar bahwa dirinya terlalu berlebihan dalam membayangkan hal yang seperti itu.

"Hei, tapi tunggu dulu. Bukankah ini terlalu dini jika kita membicarkan soal pernikahan? Haechanku masih kecil Jihyun-ah. Setidaknya kita harua menunggu sampai dia berusia 20 ke atas." Seolbi mulai sadar bahwa sejak tadi pikirannya benar-benar sudah melayang sangat jauh.

Jihyun menertawakannya pelan, "Benar juga ya. Pekerjaan Mark juga belum terlalu bagus, astaga kita ini aneh ya?" Jihyun menepuk pelan lengan milik Seolbi untuk menyetujui perkataannya.

"Semoga saja hubungan mereka akan tetap baik-baik saja sampai nanti. Rasanya sangat sayang jika Mark tidak menjadi menantuku, dia itu sangat baik, sungguh!" Seolbi berkata dengan semangat saat memgatakan perasaan sukanya jika memiliki menantu yang seperti Mark.

"Kalau aku, jujur saja aku tidak terlalu mempedulikan hal yang seperti itu. Asalkan Mark bahagia, maka aku akan berusaha untuk terus mendukungnya." Jihyun tersenyum tipis.

Dan merekapun terus larut ke dalam obrolan panjang tanpa mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi. Tanpa mengetahui hal apa yang sedang terjadi di antara kedua putra mereka. Tanpa tahu apakah sekarang hubungan kedua putra mereka sedang baik-baik saja atau tidak.

Mereka tidak tahu akan hal itu.

Dan untuk sementara biarkan mereka larut ke dalam obrolan bahagia milik mereka.

Jangan mengganggu mereka.

Jangan memberitahu mereka tentang apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi karena hati seorang ibu itu sangat sensitif.

Lebih baik tutup mulut dan diam jika tidak ingin melihat air mata seorang ibu keluar karena dikecewakan oleh putra mereka sendiri.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Mark keluar dari bandara dengan rusuh dan panik karena merasa terlalu bingung harus melakukan apa setelah kembali ke Korea. Dia ingin menemui Haechan terlebih dahulu tapi dia tidak tahu di mana keberadaan bocah itu sekarang. Ingin bertanya tentang di mana anak itu sekarang berada tapi tidak tahu harus bertanya kepada siapa.

Kepada kedua orangtuanya? Jangan konyol, nanti bisa-bisa dia malah dipenggal oleh mereka karena kembali ke Korea tanpa membawa bocah itu.

Kepada teman-teman bocah itu? Heh, andai saja dia tahu siapa saja teman milik anak itu, maka sudah sejak tadi dia akan menemuinya.

"Hah, kenapa dia harus bersikap seperti ini." Mark menghela napasnya panjang lalu masuk ke dalam taksi yang akan mengantarkannya menuju ke hotel, karena ya tidak mungkin juga dia kembali ke apartemen apalagi ke rumah milik kedua orangtuanya, bisa-bisa nanti mereka tahu bahwa dia dan Haechan sedang bertengkar.

Di dalam taksinya Mark hanya menunduk dan merenungkan masalah yang tengah menimpanya. Dia berpikir keras tentang kenapa Haechan bisa mendadak marah dan bahkan sampai memutuskan untuk kembali ke Korea terlebih dahulu seperti ini.

Tangannya mengampil ponsel miliknya dan membuka galeri foto miliknya. Dan secara tidak sadar dia mulai tersenyum sendiri saat melihat beberapa foto milik Haechan yang diam-diam dia ambil ketika anak itu sedang asik sendiri dengan kegiatannya. Seperti ketika anak itu sedang asik bermain pasir lalu berguling-guling seru di atas pasir, dan dia mengambil gambar miliknya dengan tanpa sepengetahuan dari orangnya tentu saja. Lalu juga ketika anak itu sedang ternganga manis saat melihat pemandangan indah yang tersaji di depan mereka -ketika mereka telah sampai di Sandbank pada saat itu.

Dan ya, semua foto itu terlihat sangat manis sekali dan entah kenapa dia merasa sangat senang bisa mencuri gambar milik anak itu.

"Sebenarnya kau ini kepana? Aku salah apa? Dan apa ada perkataan dariku yang menyinggungmu? Aku rasa tidak, kita bahkan masih sempat saling umpat saat terakhir kali kita masih bersama tadi pagi." Mark mengucapkannya dengan intonasi sedih sambil memandangi foto milik Haechan.

Dan ya, sepertinya Mark masih belum sadar dengan kesalahan fatal yang telah diperbuatnya tadi pagi. Dia bahkan sejak tadi masih bertanya-tanya sendiri tentang alasan sebenarnya kenapa Haechan bisa melakukan hal yang seperti ini.

Hah, entah ini karena Mark kurang peka atau memang ini karena Mark tidak bisa mengerti perasaan orang lain, namun sungguh, di sini Mark benar-benar terlihat sangat bajingan bagi siapapun.

...

...

...

"Kupikir kau akan kembali sekitar seminggu lagi." Seorang pria yang memiliki postur tubuh tinggi sejak tadi terus memperhatikan Haechan yang tengah fokus kepada papan sasaran yang ada di depannya.

"Tidak. Rencanaku untuk mengambil libur latihan kubatalkan Coach-nim." Haechan tersenyum puas saat panahnya melesak dengan indahnya menuju kepada angka sepuluh yang ada di papan sasarannya. Well, tidak berlatih selama hampir dua hari penuh ternyata tidak membuat tubuhnya jadi terasa kaku.

"Jangan terlalu keras seperti itu. Aku rasa, tidak ada salahnya juga jika kau mengambil liburmu sebelum kau masuk ke tim nasional dua minggu lagi."

"Aku lolos seleksi dengan hasil kerja kerasku, jadi aku rasa aku juga tidak akan menyia-nyiakan waktuku lagi jika aku sudah diterima seperti ini." Haechan mengambil awalannya lalu mulai kembali terfokus pada titik berwarna emas yang ada di pusat lingakaran itu.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Hei, perhatikan bahumu, jangan terlalu tegang dan kaku seperti itu." Pelatihnya menepuk sedikit keras kedua bahu miliknya hingga membuat ia sedikit sedikit kehilangan konsentrasi miliknya karena merasa terganggu.

"Sebentar lagi matahari akan terbenam, segeralah masuk ke dalam jika ingin mengambil latihan malam. Tapi nanti kau akan ditemani oleh Coach lain." Pelatihnya mulai membereskan barang-barang miliknya sendiri dan mulai bersiap untuk meninggalkan area latihan outdoor yang mulai nampak gelap.

"Kenapa bukan kau saja, Johnny Coach-nim?" Haechan menurunkan busur panahnya saat melihat lesakkan terakhir dari anak panahnya tersebut ternyata meleset ke angka tujuh. Huft, dia kecewa melihat hal itu, rasanya harga dirinya ikut bergeser turun seperti pendaratan anak panahnya itu.

"Aku ada janji dengan istriku." Johnny memakai tas miliknya dan berbalik sebentar untuk memberikan kalimat sampai jumpa miliknya kepada murid didiknya yang sangat berbakat itu.

"So, aku pergi dulu Haechannie. Semangat untuk tim nasionalmu mulai dua minggu lagi." Johnny melambaikan tangan sambil tersenyum sebentar kepada Haechan, dan Haechan sendiri hanya membalasnya dengan lambaian dan anggukan singkat saja.

"Yeah, dan sepertinya dia sangat bahagia hidup bersama dengan istrinya. Well, nanti aku pasti juga akan bisa seperti dia. Akukan masih sangat muda, masih sangat bisa jika hanya bersenang-senang sebelum mencari kebahagiaan sejati seperti itu." Dia kembali mengangkat tangannya untuk memulai latihannya lagi. Targetnya sih dia ingin menembakkan panahnya ke angka sepuluh itu sebanyak dua puluh kali. Dan terkahir tadi perolehan jumlahnya masih berjumlah tiga belas, jadi dia masih kurang tujuh.

Jadi mari dia harus semangat karena dia yakin dia pasti bisa. Dan ya, anggap saja papan sasarannya itu Mark, jadi nanti dia akan semakin bersemangat untuk melesakkan anah panah miliknya ke sana.

"Ck, kenapa pula Jaemin harus menghubungiku. Mengganggu saja." Haechan berjalan menuju ke arah kursinya untuk mengambil ponsel baru miliknya yang didapatkannya dari Jaemin, kata Jaemin sih supaya tidak ada satupun orang yang tahu tentang di mana keberadaannya sekarang, jadi dia harus memakai ponsel baru ini untuk sementara. Dia sih menurut saja tidak membantah, dia bahkan hanya abai saja saat Jaemin mengambil ponsel lama miliknya dan mematikannya untuk setelah itu disembunyikan olehnya.

"Apa?" Dia menjawab dengan nada malas miliknya.

"Cepat pulang. Ini sudah hampir malam dan bagaimana jika salah satu dari anggota keluargamu ada yang tahu tentang keberadaanmu di Korea."

"Ck, sudahlah Nana aku ingin menenangkan diri dulu, nanti jika waktunya sudah tiba aku pasti akan pulang sendiri tanpa kau suruh-suruh seperti ini." Haechan merasa sangat kesal ketika Jaemin sudah mulai dengan mode cerewet ala ibu-ibu pedagang di pasar yang sering rusuh itu. Namun meskipun begitu, dirinyapun ternyata masih tetap menghargai segala kecerewetan milik anak itu. Lihat saja,dia sekarang bahkan sudah mulai berkemas untuk pulang. Dan ini semua demi satu temannya yang cerewet itu.

"Dasar kau ya! Jika dinasehati olehku tidak pernah sekalipun mendengarkan. Aku ini bicara panjang lebar begini hanya untuk dirimu, dan kau seharusnya merasa bangga karena sudah mendapatkan omelan merdu dari seseorang yang seperti dirik-"

 **"PIP"**

Merasa jengah dengan suara nyaring milik Jaemin, maka Haechan pun memutuskan untuk memutuskan saja sambungan telepon mereka. Karena ya, bisa-bisa nanti telinganya akan iritasi jika tidak segera mengakhiri sambungan telepon mereka dan masih tetap mendengarkan suara tidak mengenakkan miliknya itu.

"Dia terlalu cerewet untuk ukuran seorang pria." Haechan mencibir Jaemin dengan bibir yang mencebik kesal. Dan ya, sepertinya dia mencibir Jaemin dengan tanpa bercermin pada dirinya sendiri yang pada kenyatannya juga tidak jauh beda dengan Jaemin cerewetnya.

Ia membereskan beberapa peralatan latihannya yang lain dan mulai bergegas untuk segera pulang. Karena jika dipikirkan, sepertinya nasihat yang diberikan oleh Jaemin tadi ada benarnya juga. Soalnya akan sangat mengerikan juga jika dia mendadak bertemu dengan salah satu anggota keluarganya saat di jalan.

Langkahnya terayun dengan pasti saat dia sudah sampai di pintu keluar gedung ini. Ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan rasa penuh percaya diri sambil menenteng tas berisi peralatan panahnya yang sedikit berat itu. Sesekali mulut kecilnya bersenandung riang menyanyikan lagu-lagu baru yang belakangan sedang hits di kalangan anak-anak muda seusianya.

"Uwah!" Haechan membelakakkan matanya dengan sangat terkejut. Langkah kakinya yang tadi terlihat sangat percaya diri kini secara perlahan mulai nampak sangat meredup. Dia buru-buru menengok ke arah kanan dan kiri untuk mencari tempat persembunyian yang tepat. Dan pilihannya jatuh kepada tempat sampah besar yang ada di sebelah kirinya. Dia mengendap untuk bersembunyi di sana supaya seseorang yang sedang ia hindari, yang ada di depan gedung latihannya, tidak bisa melihatnya dan tidak menyadari kehadirannya.

"Kenapa dia bisa berada di sini!" Dia mendengus kesal sambil sesekali melongok dari tempat persembunyiannya untuk melihat apakah Mark sudah pergi dari depan gedung tempat latihannya belum.

Dan ya, pria yang sedang berada di depan gedung tempat latihan Haechan adalah Mark. Tidak ada keterangan yang jelas yang bisa menjelaskan kenapa pria itu bisa ada di sana, namun yang jelas pria itu mungkin sudah ada di depan gedung tersebut dari sejak sekitar 30 menit yang lalu. Dia terus mondar-mandir di depan gedung tersebut dengan mengandalkan perasaannya saja, ia mengasumsikan bahwa kemungkinan Haechan ada di sini. Meski kemungkinan tersebut sangatlah kecil, namun setidaknya tak akan jadi masalah jika ia mencoba untuk menunggunya di sini.

"Ini sudah hampir malam." Mark menatap langit yang sudah gelap, "Apa dia memang tidak ada di sini ya?" Ia mengusak rambutnya dan mulai merasa frustasi sendiri karena masih belum bisa menemukan Haechan.

"Baiklah, kita cari dia di tempat lain, siapa tahu saja dia memang tidak ada di sini." Dengan langkah beratnya ia meninggalkan pelataran gedung tersebut tidak rela. Setelah tempat ini ia sudah tidak ada opsi tempat yang lain lagi, karena yah, dia tidak ada satupun alamat rumah milik teman-teman bocah itu yang ia ketahui.

Sementara itu, Haechan yang ada di tempat persembunyiannya, kini menghembuskan napasnya dengan kasar saat melihat pria itu telah pergi dari depan gedungnya. Ia meluruskan kakinya sejenak sebelum memutuskan untuk berdiri dari tempat persembunyiannya. Pinggangnya ia renggangkan, ia putar dengan pelan ke kanan dan kiri lalu ia juga membungkukkan tubuhnya selama beberapa kali untuk menghilangkan rasa nyeri yang menyerang tulang belakangnya tersebut.

"Sialan, kenapa dia bisa ada di sini si-WAAAAA!" Haechan hampir terjungkal ke belakang saat tiba-tiba saja Mark muncul di belakangnya ketika ia masih sibuk memutar-mutar pinggangnya yang pegal itu. Dia melotot horor karena tidak menyangka bahwa Mark akan kembali ke sini setelah baru beberapa detik yang lalu memutuskan untuk pergi. Dan sekarang hatinya sedang mengumpat kesal dengan tidak ada habisnya, apalagi saat melihat pria itu tersenyum kikuk ke arahnya.

Bajingan. Semuanya sialan, sungguh!

"Haechan-ah." Mark menatap Haechan yang sekarang sedang melotot ke arahnya dengan ragu.

"Pergi sana." Haechan berkata dengan nada ketus miliknya.

"Chan, ayolah jangan seperti ini. Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau bisa marah padaku, tapi yang jelas aku merasa sangat aneh jika kau diamkan seperti ini." Mark maju selangkah untuk mendekati Haechan namun Haechan langsung melangkah mundur dengan gaya defensif miliknya.

"Aku tidak." Haechan menatap marah ke arah Mark dan Mark balas menatapnya dengan tatapan setengah kesal.

"Jangan bercanda. Jika tidak, untuk apa kau harus kembali ke Kore duluan? Dan lagi, jika memang tidak, kenapa kau harus menghindariku begini?" Mark ofensif sekali mendekati Haechan, dan Haechan, ya begitulah, dia terus melangkah mundur.

"Kenapa? Aku ingin pulang jadi ya aku pulang saja." Haechan menahan tubuh milik Mark supaya tidak semakin mendekat ke arahnya sebelum dia benar-benar akan membentur dinding yang ada di belakangnya.

Mark mendengus, "Tapi kaukan pergi ke sana denganku, jadi kau pulangpun juga harus bersamaku. Dan lagi, kau pikir apa yang akan dipikirkan kedua orangtua kita jika mereka tahu bahwa kau telah pulang duluan ke Korea?" Mark menangkap tangan milik Haechan supaya bocah itu bisa berhenti untuk menghindarinya.

"Apa peduliku? Jika mereka tahu, maka tetap kaulah yang akan dimarahi oleh mereka. Mereka pasti akan berpikir bahwa kau telah melakukan sesuatu yang buruk kepadaku hingga membuat aku marah lalu pulang duluan ke sini. Jadi, aku tidak akan ada urusan jika kau dimarahi." Haechan menarik tangannya dari cekalan milik Mark, namun hal itu gagal.

"Apa-apaan itu?" Mark menatap bocah itu sangsi, "Sejak awal kesepakatan kita tidak seperti ini, ok? Tidak ada kesalahan yang hanya ditanggung oleh satu pihak, jika ada kesalahan semua harus ditanggung bersama."

Haechan balas menatap Mark dengan tatapan kesal miliknya, "Kesepakatan? Aku tidak merasa pernah membuat kesepakatan denganmu. Karena kau tahu? Sejak awal kita tidak pernah membuat kesepakan dan hal inipun juga dibangun dengan tanpa landasan yang jelas. Sejak awal kaulah yang selalu datang padaku untuk memaksa dan terus mendesak diriku supaya mau melakukan segala sesuatu untukmu."

"Dan bodohnya aku malah menuruti semua desakkan dan paksaan gilamu itu!" Haechan semakin tajam menatap ke arah Mark, "Dengarkan aku. Mulai sekarang, tak peduli akan semarah apa kedua orangtua kita, aku tidak akan mempedulikannya lagi! Aku akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya kepada mereka. Aku akan bilang bahwa kita bukanlah sepasang kekasih, bahwa kita hanya pasangan bohongan, dan bahwa kita tidaklah pernah menjalin hubungan apapun!" Haechan mengucapkannya dengan nada suara yang terdengar amat dingin. Matanya pun juga tidak pernah lepas dari Mark, dia terus menatapnya dengan tajam.

Mark diam di tempatnya, dia bingung tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Semua ucapan yang terlontar dari mulut milik Haechan benar-benar terasa sangat menampar hatinya dengan keras. Dia tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa merasa seresah ini mendengar bocah itu berkata demikian, namun dia yakin bahwa rasa resah ini bukanlah rasa resah yang akan muncul jika Haechan memang benar-benar akan mengadu kepada kedua orangtua mereka.

Dia bersumpah dia tidak akan merasa khawatir sama sekali jika bocah itu memang benar-benar akan mengadu kepada para orangtua. Dia tidak takut dimarahi oleh mereka, dia tidak takut dipukuli oleh mereka jika ketahuan berbohong, dan dia tidak peduli sama sekali jika dia sampai akan diteriaki oleh ibunya karena telah ketahuan melakukan hal kekanakan seperti ini.

Tidak, dia tidak takut sama sekali. Jujur saja, dia telah siap menerima semua konsekuensinya itu jika sampai ketahuan. Namun ada satu hal ganjal yang membuat hatinya resah saat ini, yaitu ketika Haechan berkata akan mengakui semuanya kepada kedua orangtua mereka, entah kenapa dia jadi merasa tidak rela sendiri jika semua sandiwara ini akan berakhir dengan secepat ini.

Jika semuanya telah selesai di sini, maka sudah pastilah mereka tidak akan memiliki alasan lagi untuk saling bertemu. Ia sudah tidak bisa jalan bersama lagi dengan bocah itu, dan yang terakhir adalah, rasanya sangat sedih sekali jika dia tidak bisa saling ribut lagi dengan bocah itu.

Jika sampai hal itu terjadi, sungguh! Rasanya dia seperti telah kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat berharga dalam hidupnya. Dan, astaga. Kenapa sesak sekali melihat anak itu memasang wajah semarah itu kepadanya.

"Jangan temui aku lagi."

Mark mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap khawatir ke arah Haechan yang sekarang telah membalikkan badannya hendak meninggalkan dirinya di sini.

"Hei!" Mark berusaha untuk tidak tinggal diam. Dia berjalan pelan untuk meraih tangan milik bocah itu dan membalikkan badannya supaya mereka bisa saling berhadapan lalu mereka bisa membicarakan hal ini dengan tenang.

"Hei? Hei -Kau menangis? Haechan-ah kau kenapa?" Saat mereka telah saling berhadapan, Mark mendadak dibuat terkejut dengan air mata yang sekarang mulai membanjiri pipi milik Haechan. Dia memegang bahu milik bocah itu dengan kuat saat anak itu mulai berontak dan hendak membalikkan badannya lagi untuk pergi.

"Jangan sentuh aku Bajingan!" Haechan berusaha melepaskan tangan milik Mark yang ada pada bahunya dengan keras. Mata berairnya berkilat marah kepada pria itu saat pria itu tak kunjung mau melepaskan bahunya juga.

"Hei, kau ini kenapa!? Kalau kau marah padaku, katakan apa alasanmu! Setelah tadi pagi main kabur saja sekarang kau malah bersikap aneh begini. Mengadukannya kepada kedua orangtua kita? Adukan! Adukan saja! Aku tidak akan mempedulikannya!" Mark meninggikan nada suaranya.

"Tapi sebelum itu, coba katakan padaku," Mark balas menatap Haechan dengan tajam,

"Katakan kenapa kau bisa mendadak bersikap seperti ini padaku? Katakan dan kita akan membicarakannya dengan baik-baik, ok?" Nada suaranya mulai melembut dengan masih memegang bahu milik Haechan dengan erat supaya anak itu tetap menatap kepadanya.

Haechan bungkam dengan air mata yang masih mengalir di pipinya. Tubuhnya lunglai sudah tidak berontak lagi kepada Mark, namun tetap, dia masih tidak mau mebatap ke arah pria itu.

"Aku tidak mau. Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan, dan satu lagi." Haechan diam sejenak, "Aku tidak menangis, berhentilah bersikap seperti ini, aku membencimu." Mata mereka saling bersirobok satu sama lain. Mark dengan mata terperangah tak peraya miliknya dan Haechan dengan mata sembab penuh air mata yang nampak sangat terluka miliknya.

"Hei! Tidak menangis apanya?! Matamu sembab se-"

"JANGAN PEDULIKAN AKU!" Haechan berteriak marah sambil mendorong badan milik Mark kencang saat merasakan pria itu hendak menyentuh pipinya untuk menghapus air mata miliknya. Dia melangkah mundur untuk menghindari pria itu dan melepaskan bahunya dari cengkeraman erat miliknya.

"Haechan-ah! Jangan seperti ini, sekarang kita saling jujur saja, ok?" Mark meraih tubuh milik Haechan ke dalam pelukannya dengan paksa, "Kita saling jujur dan katakan padaku alasan sebenarnya kenapa kau bisa marah seperti ini padaku. Padahal, oh ayolah Chan. Tadi pagi saja kita masih baik-baik saja dan bahkan masih sempat saling ribut seperti biasanya." Mark mengelus kepala milik Haechan dengan lembut dan memeluknya erat supaya bocah itu tidak lepas dari dekapannya.

"Bukan urusanmu. Lepaskan dan biarkan aku pergi sekarang. Sangat memalukan dilihat oleh orang banyak dalam keadaan yang seperti ini." Haechan diam sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dalam pelukan milik Mark saat pertengkaran anehnya dengan pria tersebut mulai menjadi bahan tontonan bagi orang-orang yang lewat di sekitar mereka.

"Ck, ini bukan urusan mereka." Mark memperhatikan sekitar dan hanya menatap orang-orang tersebut dengan tak acuhnya, "Sekarang kau ikut aku dan kita bicarakan ini dengan baik-baik, ok?"

"Aku tidak mau." Haechan mendongakkan kepalanya lalu menatap nyalang ke arah Mark.

"Lepaskan aku karena urusan kita telah selesai." Nada suaranya begitu dingin dan sangat otoriter. Sementara Mark sendiri, ternyata dia sangat keras kepala dan tetap menarik Haechan supaya mau ikut dengannya.

"Aku hanya butuh penjelasan kenapa kau bisa marah seperti ini padaku, Sialan! Jangan kekanakan -meski pada kenyataannya kau memang masih anak-anak, tapi kita bisakan membicarakan ini dengan baik-baik!" Mark membentak Haechan saat bocah itu masih tidak mau untuk ikut dengannya.

"Bajingan! Kau ingin tahu alasan kenapa aku bisa seperti ini?!" Haechan melepaskan pelukan milik Mark dengan dorongan keras miliknya, "Dengarkan aku baik-baik pria Sialan! Aku bersikap seperti ini, itu semua karena aku menyukaimu! Kenapa? Apa kau terkejut? Kau terkejut seorang bocah kekanakan sepertiku bisa menyukaimu? Akupun juga! Aku menyukaimu tapi kau tidak! Aku hampir terlarut dalam permainan ini tapi kau tidak! Aku hampir menganggap semua perilaku baikmu itu sebagai hal nyata yang terasa sangat menyenangkan tapi ternyata kau tidak!"

"Dan kemarin? Aku benar-benar merasa sangat bodoh karena telah memberikan segalanya yang berharga yang kumiliki kepadamu hanya untuk kau permainkan! Kau bilang apa tadi pagi!? Kau menyukaiku tapi hanya bercanda?!"

"Hei pria Bajingan paling sekarat yang pernah aku kenal, dengarkan aku baik-baik. Semuanya telah selesai. Aku tidak akan pernah mau terlarut dan terjebak lagi ke dalam permainan memuakkan ini! Kita akhiri semuanya dan kau!" Haechan menunjuk wajah milik Mark dengan napas beradu miliknya, "Jangan pernah menemuiku lagi!" Haechan menghapus air mata miliknya saat lagi-lagi matanya kembali meneteskan air mata dengan begitu derasnya. Dan setelah menghapus air mata itulah kini dia memutuskan untuk membalikkan tubuhnya selagi Mark masih terpaku di tempatnya. Dia berjalan secepat yang ia bisa untuk menghindari pria tersebut.

Dan ia rasa, malam ini ia akan tertidur dengan nyenyak. Sebab, seluruh beban di hati yang telah dipendamnya sejak kemarin kini telah terungkapkan dengan begitu gamblangnya kepada si sumber beban di hatinya itu sendiri.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

"Jadi kau sudah mengungkapkan semuanya kepada 'si pria sialan keparat' itu?" Jaemin memperhatikan Haechan yang sekarang sedang sibuk memainkan game di ponselnya sambil memakan kue kering rasa cokelat yang ada di atas pangkuan miliknya.

Haechan mengangguk abai dan masih fokus pada game di ponsel miliknya, "Dan setelah itu aku pergi dari sana. Dia sempat mengejarku sih, tapi saat aku sudah masuk ke dalam taksi dia langsung berhenti. Well, lagian untuk apa juga dia mengejarku. Dia tidak menyukaiku kan-Yak! Kembalikan ponselku Na!" Haechan berteriak histeris saat Jaemin merebut ponselnya ketika dirinya sedang sangat bersemangatnya bermain game.

"Ponselmu? Heol, ponsel ini dibeli dengan uangku kalau kau lupa." Jaemin mematikan ponsel tersebut dan membuangnya asal ke arah ranjang tidurnya lalu menatap Haechan dengan tatapan serius miliknya.

"Sekarang curhat dengan benar. Sebenarnya kau masih memendam rasa sama dia tidak sih? Mana tadi kau sampai menangisinya segala." Jaemin masih menatap Haechan dengan serius.

Haechan sendiri hanya mendengus saja saat mendengar Jaemin begitu mendesaknya untuk menceritakan semua kejadian yang telah terjadi beberapa saat yang lalu itu.

"Entahlah Jae. Aku malu jika harus kembali menyeritakan semua kejadian memuakkan yang telah terjadi senja tadi. Kau tidak mengerti betapa sangat sesaknya hatiku saat mengungkapkan semua perasaanku tadi." Haechan memelas kepada Jaemin supaya anak itu tidak mendesaknya untuk bercerita lagi.

"Hah," Jaemin menghela napasnya, "Ya sudahlah. Kau tidur saja sana, aku tahu kau pasti sangat lelah sekarang." Jaemin merelakan Haechan berbaring di ranjangnya dan urung untuk memaksa anak itu supaya mau bercerita kepadanya secara detail. Meski sebenarnya dia masih merasa sangat penasaran, tapi tidak apa-apa, dia akan menahannya terlebih dahulu dan membiarkan bocah itu beristirahat dulu pada malam ini.

"Nana."

"Hm?"

"Apa kau sudah memberitahu Jeno kalau aku ada di sini?" Haechan menarik selimutnya untuk menutupi tubuh sampai sebatas dada miliknya.

"Belum. Kenapa memangnya?" Jaemin menyusul Haechan untuk berbaring di sebelahnya.

"Jangan beri tahu dia. Dia itu sering tidak bisa diajak bekerja sama. Apa-apaan, dari dulu dia itu kalau disuruh jangan bilang ke siapa-siapa selalu tidak pernah bisa menjaga mulutnya. Dan apa pula alasan tidak bermutunya itu, 'Aku hanya berkata jujur saja kepada seseorang yang sedang bertanya.' Cih, aku membencinya kalau dia sudah seperti itu." Haechan mendengus kesal sambil menirukan gaya bicara milik Jeno yang sangat datar itu.

"Aku juga, aku sangat membencinya kalau dia sudah seperti itu. Benar-benar sangat menyebalkan!" Jaemin menarik gulingnya untuk mencari posisi yang nyaman supaya tidurnya nanti bisa lelap. Well, hari ini dia juga sudah lelah, jadi dia rasa dia harus segera beristirahat juga sekarang.

"Bisa tidak sih dia diajak berbohong sekali saja." Haechan memeluk boneka berbentuk ular milik Jaemin dengan erat, "Aku heran sebenarnya dia itu manusia atau apa? Kenapa setiap ditanya oleh seseorang selalu saja menjawab dengan jujur dan tidak pernah mau berbohong. Dan hei, coba kau tanya dia. Dia suka padamu atau tidak. Barangkali nanti dia akan menjawab dengan jujur kalau dia sebenarnya sangat benci dan jengkel pad-"

"HEII! Jengkel apanya! Dia itu juga suka padaku tahu." Jaemin menjawab dengan rasa penuh percaya diri miliknya.

Haechan mencebikkan bibirnya kecil, "Memang kau sudah pernah bertanya padanya? Belum 'kan? Dasar, kau itu percaya diri sekali sih."

Jaemin menatap Haechan sejenak, "Benar juga, aku belum pernah bertanya padanya tentang hal , menurutmu perlu tidak aku menanyakan hal itu kepadanya?" Jaemin meminta saran kepada Haechan.

"Terserah." Haechan mengedikkan bahunya, "Itu terserah kau ya. Aku bukan pakar curhat yang bisa memberi saran terbaik untuk orang-orang yang sedang curhat padaku. Jadi, daripada aku salah memberi saran, lebih baik kau putuskan saja sendiri."

"Heum, bagaimana ya, aku penasaran sih ingin menanyakan hal itu kepadanya. Tapi di satu sisi aku juga takut dengan jawaban yang akan diberikan olehnya." Ia menelan ludahnya dengan sulit, "Aku takut kalau sebenarnya dia tidak suka padaku." Lalu ia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada guling yang tengah ia peluk itu.

Haechan hanya menepuk kepala milik Jaemin dengan keras -ingin usil, untuk menenangkannya, "Sudahlah Nanaku yang manis, jangan terlalu dipikirkan ya. Yang penting Jeno tidak mendua dengan gadis yang lain saja seharusnya kau itu segera bersyukur."

"Mendua? Dia sebenarnya bisa mendua dengan sesuka hatinya, lagipula aku juga bukan siapa-siapanya yang bisa melarangnya untuk tidak melakukan itu." Jaemin berkata dengan nada sendu miliknya hingga membuat Haechan jadi langsung menatap anak itu dengan tatapan jengah miliknya.

"Hah, mulai lagi deh mode sedihnya." Haechan menepuk-nepuk kepala milik Jaemin dengan gaya ke-kakak-annya, "Nanaku yang manis, sudah ya jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Toh selama ini si Nonomu yang tampan itu juga tidak pernah dekat dengan orang lain selain kau. Dan itu tandanya dia hanya mau denganmu." Haechan terkikik sendiri setelah selesai menasehati Jaemin dengan gaya sok tua miliknya.

"Gayamu, jangan berlagak menasihatiku ya, kau sendiri saja masih belum paham dengan hal ini."

"Ahaahahahaha..." Haechan menertawakan dirinya sendiri dengan sangat lantangnya setelah mendengar penuturan yang dikeluarkan oleh Jaemin tadi. Merasa lucu pada dirinya sendiri dan menganggap bahwa dirinya ini sangatlah sok sekali. Menasehati orang lain tanpa berkaca pada dirinya sendiri yang ternyata pada faktanya masihlah sangat awam dengan hal tersebut.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Malam ini langit malam tampak begitu gelap dan pekat. Menyelubungi angkasa dengan membawa gumpalan awan berisi bulir-bulir air. Dia terpaku menatap langit gelap itu melalui jendela kaca miliknya. Kakinya masih berdiri dengan tegak sambil tangannya membawa secangkir kopi hitam pekat untuk menghangatkan dirinya -sekaligus menghangatkan hatinya yang sejak tadi sore terasa amat dingin.

"Dia menyukaiku." Mulutnya langsung bungkam setelah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut. Kalimat sederhana yang merupakan kalimat yang sangat mengenai hatinya. Kalimat sederhana yang mampu membuatnya jadi merasa begitu berdosa. Dan kalimat sederhana yang telah menyadarkan dirinya bahwa apa yang telah ia lakukan selama ini adalah hal yang paling bodoh yang pernah ia lakukan dalam hidupnya.

"Aku tidak tahu perasaan apa yang sedang aku rasakan saat ini, tapi yang jelas, rasanya sangat sesak sekali saat anak itu berkata akan mengakhiri ini semua dan tidak mau menemuiku lagi."

"Aku yakin dia pasti sangat terluka dengan perkataanku tadi pagi." Mark mengusak rambutnya dengan frustasi setelah menyadari kesalahan fatal apa yang telah dilakukannya terhadap Haechan tadi pagi. Namun sungguh, sebenarnya dia tidak ada maksud sama sekali untuk mengatakan hal yang seperti itu kepada Haechan. Jujur saja, kalimat itu entah bagaimana bisa tiba-tiba saja meluncur dengan begitu saja dari mulutnya. Dia tidak ada kontrol sama sekali dan kalimat itu secara naluriah mendadak lolos dari penyaringan mulutnya dan terlontar dengan begitu saja.

Dan mana dia tahu jika ternyata anak itu menyukai dirinya dan akan terluka karena perkataannya tersebut. Karena jika saja dia tahu, sudah pasti dirinya tidak akan melakukan hal tersebut dan akan berusaha untuk terus menjaga perasaan milik bocah itu.

"Ibu. Dengarkan aku baik-baik dan jangan menginterupsi diriku sedikitpun." Mark berbicara pada ibunya melalui telepon, "Aku sudah kembali ke Korea, bersama dengan Haechan. Tapi ada satu hal yang harus Ibu ketahui, saat ini aku dan dia sedang bertengkar, dan dia mengancam ingin membatalkan pertunangannya."

"Dan Ibu, aku harap Ibu jangan memberitahukan perihal masalah ini dengan siapapun. Setidaknya beri aku waktu sampai hari pertunangannya berlangsung dan aku berjanji akan membawanya kembali untuk melakasanakan pertunangan."

 _"Hei, mak-"_

"Sudah ya Ibu. Sweet dream."

Mark langsung mematikan sambungan telepon miliknya saat sang ibu hendak bertanya lebih jauh kepadanya. Ponselnya langsung ia lempar ke arah ranjang hotelnya dan ia tetap berdiri di depan jendela kacanya sambil memandangi langit malam yang semakin lama tampak semakin menghitam.

Sebenarnya hari ini dia sudah sangat lelah dan ingin segera mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Namun setiap kali teringat dengan kejadian yang terjadi tadi sore, entah kenapa hatinya jadi tidak tenang sendiri hingga rasanya sulit sekali untuk memejamkan matanya.

Perasaan aneh yang terasa begitu menggila di hatinya sungguhlah sangat mengganggung kenyamanannya dalam melakukan segala hal. Dia ingin melupakan kejadian yang telah terjadi itu dan segera menghapus bayang-bayang semu dari sosok Haechan yang terus menghantuinya. Mengilangkan bayang-bayang mengerikan di mana hatinya terasa sangat sakit saat melihat bocah itu berlinang air mata. Anganan gila di mana dia merasa telah menjadi orang yang paling bodoh karena telah tega membuat bocah semanis Haechan terluka karena perbuatannya.

Dan dia tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa menjadi seseorang yang sejahat ini. Dia tidak pernah ada maksud untuk menyakiti bocah itu memang, namun semua tindakan dan perilakunya itu tanpa sadar malah membuat bocah itu menjadi sangat terluka, dan dia telah sukses membuat anak itu jadi begitu membencinya.

Selamat Mark. Berkatmu, anak orang yang begitu manis dan menggemaskan itu sekarang jadi terluka dalam pesakitan hatinya, dan itu sudah pasti akibat dari semua perbuatan bodoh milikmu.

 **...**

Mark memainkan penanya dengan kepala menerawang jauh ke angkasa, memikirkan kira-kira di manakah keberadaan Hechan sekarang setelah tadi sore dia memergoki anak itu sedang berlatih di tempatnya latihan memanah seperti biasa.

Berbicara mengenai kejadian yang telah terjadi tadi sore, jujur saja, saat itu, sebelum dia memutuskan untuk menemui anak itu di sana, dia sempat dirundung rasa bingung karena ragu apakah benar Haechan ada di sana atau tidak. Tapi, karena sudah terlanjur ingin segera mencarinya dan diapun juga sudah tidak tahu lagi di mana tempat lain yang akan dikunjungi oleh bocah tersebut, maka diapun memutuskan untuk pergi ke tempat itu.

Dan ya, beruntung tadi sore dia bisa menemuinya, meski sebenarnya dia hampir saja kehilangan bocah itu jika saja ia tidak kembali lagi. Tapi dia tetap bersyukur dia akhirnya bisa menemuinya, walau pertemuan mereka berakhir dengan sangat tidak menyenangkan sama sekali.

"Mungkin tidak ya jika dia pergi ke sekolah?" Mark memperhatikan tulisan sekolah yang telah ia tulis pada kertas berwarna biru miliknya dengan wajah ragu. Setelahnya dia melihat tulisan 'teman sekolah' pada kertas itu dengan alis terangkat kesal, "Jika saja aku tahu siapa teman-teman sekolahnya, maka sudah pasti sejak kemarin aku telah menemuinya." kalimat ini sudah ia ucapkan sebanyak lebih dari 10 kali sejak kemarin.

"Mungkin tidak sih dia pergi ke tempat latihannya lagi?" Kini matanya beralih pada tulisan _Seoul Sport Center Archery Academy_ yang telah tertera di kertas birunya tersebut dengan mata yang berkilat penuh ambisi. Meskipun kemungkinannya sangat kecil, tapi dia tetap akan mencoba untuk menemui bocah itu lagi di tempat latihannya tersebut.

Tapi sebelum dia pergi ke tempat latihannya itu, dia terlebih dahulu akan mampir ke sekolahan milik bocah itu untuk mengecek barangkali saja dia ada di sana. Dia tidak boleh meninggalkan satupun tempat yang mungkin dikunjungi oleh bocah itu, karena ya, jika dia sangat ingin anak itu memaafkannya, maka diapun harus segera menemukannya untuk setelah itu ia akan segera meminta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya kepada bocah itu.

Dan selain meminta maaf, sebenarnya ada satu alasan lain kenapa dia sangat ingin menemui bocah itu. Ada satu alasan tersendiri yang sejak semalam benar-benar ingin ia ungkapkan pada bocah itu. Alasan aneh yang sungguh terasa sangat mengganjal di lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam.

Dan dengan tekadnya, hari ini juga, dia akan menyelesaikan semua permasalahannya dengan Haechan supaya hatinya bisa cepat merasa lega dan dia tidak akan terbebani lagi dengan perasaan menyesakkan yang telah menyiksa hatinya tersebut.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Jeno memasuki kelasnya dengan santai seperti pada hari biasanya. Ruang kelas miliknya kini telah sangat gaduh, sebab dia berangkat sedikit siang dan teman-teman sekalasnya yang hobi membuat onar itu telah pada masuk semua. Dia mengedarkan matanya dan menangkap sosok Jaemin tengah duduk di kursi milik Haechan dan sedang sibuk memainkan ponselnya.

Dia menghampiri bocah itu untuk duduk di sebelahnya karena memang kursi itu adalah tempat duduk miliknya, "Mau sampai kapan kau akan duduk di sebelahku." Ini bukan pertanyaan, melainkan pernyataan bernada sindiran yang ia keluarkan untuk anak itu, yang sekarang bahkan masih tetap asyik bermain ponsel.

Jaemin mendongak sebentar ke arah Jeno lalu segera memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku baju miliknya saat sadar bahwa kini pria itu telah duduk di sebelahnya. Yeah, dia tadi habis berkirim pesan dengan Haechan, dan akan sangat menyebalkan jika Jeno sampai tahu tentang isi pesannya dengan Haechan.

"Selamat pagi juga." Jaemin tersenyum dengan sangat lebar dan menahan cengirannya sendiri setelah selesai mengucapkan kalimat balasan absurdnya tadi, "Kau sudah sarapan? Aku membawa bekal khusus untukmu, apa kau mau mencobanya? Atau kalau kau sudah sarapan, kau bisa memakannya nanti saat makan siang." Jaemin mengambil kotak bekalnya dari dalam laci dan memberikannya kepada Jeno ke atas meja milik pria itu.

Jeno menatap kotak bekal itu sejenak, "Apakah kau sudah menjaminnya? Menjamin bahwa makanan yang ada di dalam kotak bekal itu adalah makanan yang layak makan dan tidak akan membuatku mati keracunan?"

Jaemin mengerucutkan bibirnya setengah kesal, "Terima kasih karena sudah memujinya enak." Jaemin melambaikan tangannya mencoba untuk abai saja dengan perkataan menjengkelkan yang dilontarkan oleh Jeno tadi.

"Ya sama-sama, dan aku tidak mau memakannya." Jeno mengambil buku miliknya dan mulai membaca materi biologi yang akan diajarkan oleh gurunya di jam pertema nanti.

Jaemin memandangnya sebentar dan meraih kotak bekalnya, "Terima kasih karena sudah mau menerimanya, aku akan menyimpannya di dalam laci milikmu." Jaemin memaksa Jeno untuk memundurkan sedikit badannya karena dia ingin memasukkan kotak bekalnya tersebut ke dalam laci milik pria itu. Dan ya, Jeno sendiripun hanya mampu tersenyum dalam diamnya dan pasrah saja saat anak itu benar-benar memaksa ingin dirinya memakan bekal buatannya tersebut.

"Jeno?" Jaemin telah duduk dengan benar dan memperhatikan Jeno yang sedang fokus pada bukunya itu dengan wajah berbinar.

"Hn?" Jeno menjawab dengan tanpa menoleh ke arahnya.

"Kau 'kan berteman dengan Haechan lebih lama sebelum kenal dengan diriku. Dan ya, aku ingin bertanya mengenai sesuatu padamu." Jemarinya membentuk pola asal pada meja kayu yang ada di depannya tersebut.

"Lalu?" Jeno sedikit malas untuk menanggapi ucapan milik bocah itu namun masih tetap membalas ucapannya -meski dengan nada datar.

"Andaikan aku dan Haechan sedang terjebak di dalam kubangan lumpur berisi puluhan kuda nil, maka menurutmu siapa yang akan kau selamatkan terlebih dahulu? Aku atau dia?"

Jeno menghela napasnya malas saat mendengar pertanyaan konyol tidak bermanfaat yang dikeluarkan oleh anak itu kepadanya.

"Jeno? Jadi siapa yang akan kau selamatkan?" Jaemin memasang mimik wajah penasaran miliknya untuk menantikan jawaban apakah yang kira-kira akan dilontarkan oleh pria tersebut kepadanya. Dan dia juga telah membayangkan akan sebahagia apa dia nanti jika Jeno akan memilih untuk menyelamatkannya terlebih dahulu. Ugh, pasti romantis sekali ya membayangkan Jeno menariknya dari kubangan lumpur penuh kuda nil itu.

Kejadian yang sungguh sangat heroik sekali.

Jeno berdehem pelan, berseiap untuk menjawab dan Jaemin telah benar-benar memasang telinganya dengan lebar supaya bisa mendengar jawaban yang akan dilontarkan oleh Jeno dengan jelas. Yeah, Jaemin berharapnya Jeno pasti akan memilih dirinya.

"Aku akan meninggalkan kalian berdua di dalam sana." Jeno mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Jaemin yang duduk di sebelahnya, yang sekarang sedang memasang wajah menganga tak percaya dengan jawaban yang ia keluarkan tadi. Well, tebakannya, anak itu pasti memiliki angan-angan yang terlalu jauh terhadap jawabannya tadi.

"Ka-kau!" Jaemin memukul lengan milik Jeno dengan keras, "Kenapa seperti itu?! Kau tidak khawatir padaku atau setidaknya pada Haechan jika kita digilas habis oleh puluhan kuda nil itu?!" Jaemin menarik-narik seragam milik Jeno karena kesal dan Jeno sendiripun hanya mampu memutar bola matanya jengah dengan perilaku sinting milik bocah itu.

"Yang ada para kuda nil itulah yang akan berlari ketakutan jika kalian berdua benar-benar tercebur ke dalam kubangan lumpur milik mereka." Jeno menangkap tangan milik Jaemin supaya dia bisa berhenti memukulinya, karena sungguh pukulannya itu terasa amat sangat menyakitkan. Mau bagaimanapun juga, Jaemin itukan tetap seorang pria, jadi wajar saja jika pukulannya itu terasa sedikit mematikan baginya.

"Mana ada yang seperti itu!" Jaemin keras kepala dan merasa sangat kesal dengan Jeno hingga mengeluarkan suara teriakan miliknya. Dan ya, tentu saja suara teriakan miliknya itu jadi mengundang perhatian milik teman-teman sekelasnya dan membuat mereka jadi menoleh ke arah tempat duduknya.

"Nah, itu kau tahu, mana ada yang seperti itu? Kau dan Haechan tercebur ke dalam kubangan lumpur penuh kuda nil? Jangan bercanda kecuali jika kau memang benar-benar sedang bertamasya ke Afrika dengan bocah itu untuk bermain-main ke rawa yang ada di sana." Jeno menarik Jaemin supaya tidak menimbulkan suara ribut, karena sekarang mereka benar-benar telah menjadi pusat perhatian di kalangan teman-teman sekelas mereka.

Jaemin masa bodoh dan melepaskan dirinya dari cekalan tangan milik Jeno, "Aku 'kan bilangnya 'ANDAIKAN!' Jadi kaupun seharusnya juga menjawab dengan kalimat pengandaian! Sekali-kali jangan realistis bisa tidak sih-eehmmm!" Jaemin meronta saat Jeno membekap mulutnya dengan erat. Yeh, sepertinya Jeno telah muak dengan omelan tidak berguna yang diucapkan oleh Jaemin tadi.

"Sekarang katakan padaku, kenapa kau mendadak menyakan perihal itu padaku? Kau pasti ada alasan tersendirikan kenapa kau ingin menanyakan hal tidak penting itu kepadaku." Jeno mengedarkan matanya ke penjuru kelas untuk menatap ke arah teman-teman sekelasnya supaya mereka bisa berhenti menoleh ke arah tempat duduknya. Dia malas jadi pusat perhatian banyak orang.

"Hmm...hmmm...hm.." Jeno melepaskan bekapannya pada Jaemin saat sadar bahwa bocah itu akan kesulitan berbicara jika dia membekapnya seperti tadi.

"HAH! Kau ingin tahu apa alasanku?!" Jaemin menunjuk wajah milik Jeno dengan telunjuknya kesal, "Dengarkan aku ya." Jaemin mulai serius dan menatap Jeno dengan mata tajam miliknya.

"Jadi, selama ini. Kau itu, sebenarnya," Jaemin menundukkan kepalanya sendiri karena merasa malu dan ragu dengan kalimat yang akan diucapkannya. Matanya bergerak resah tak tentu arah lalu sepertinya Jeno mulai sadar akan hal tersebut dan langsung mengangkat dagu miliknya hingga membuat jantungnya jadi berdegup kencang karena sentuhannya tersebut.

"Dua menit sebelum bel berbunyi, jadi cepatlah katakan apa yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku." Jeno menunjukkan waktu yang ada di arlojinya pada Jaemin supaya anak itu bisa segera mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya ingin ia katakan.

"Jadi, apakah kau juga menyukaiku seperti aku yang menyukaimu?"

Sekarang giliran Jeno yang memasang wajah terkejut miliknya -meski sebentar, saat mendengarkan kalimat singkat yang dilontarkan oleh bocah itu kepadanya. Dia bingung dan tidak menyangka bahwa anak itu akan menanyakan perihal masalah ini kepadanya. Dia kira, bocah itu akan bertanya mengenai hal yang tidak berguna seperti biasanya dan bukan malah menanyakan hal yang sangat tidak terduga seperti ini.

"Satu menit sebelum bel. Jadi apa jawabanmu?" Jaemin menatap wajah datar milik Jeno dengan penuh harap. Berharap bahwa pria itu akan membalas perasaannya. Dan menginginkan semoga pria itu juga akan menyukainya sama seperti ia yang sangat menyukainya.

Jeno masih memasang wajah datar miliknya, namun sekarang sedikit berubah dengan mata tajam yang tengah ia pakai untuk menatap bola mata milik Jaemin dengan serius. Tangannya ia ulurkan ke depan untuk menarik tengkuk milik Jaemin supaya bocah itu mendekat ke arahnya, dan Jaemin pun hanya mampu menuruti hal itu dengan jantung yang berdegup gila serta wajah gugup yang tidak terkira.

"Lima detik untuk menjawabnya." Jeno memajukan wajahnya hingga sekarang bibir mereka hanya tinggal menyisakan jarak sekitar dua senti saja, "Jangan terkejut dengan apa yang akan aku katakan, karena sebenarnya aku juga menyukaimu." Jeno menempelkan bibirnya kepada bibir milik Jaemin dengan tanpa ragu. Bahkan dia tidak merasa terganggu sama sekali dengan teriakan heboh yang dikeluarkan oleh teman-temannya karena melihat dirinya yang tengah mengecup bibir milik Jaemin di dalam kelas secara terbuka seperti ini.

"Well, lima detik telah selesai dan sekarang bel telah berbunyi." Jeno menyeringai tipis setelah melapaskan kecupannya di bibir milik Jaemin. Dan sementara Jaemin sendiri, kini ia malah sedang tercenung lama dengan keterperangahannya terhadap apa yang baru saja telah terjadi.

"Wah! JENO-YA, AKU TIDAK MENYANGKA JIKA TERNYATA KAU ITU SEFRONTAL INI" Seorang teman sekelas mereka berteriak heboh sambil memegang ponsel di tangannya dan melihat-lihat foto hasil jepretannya tadi, "Jaemin-ah, selamat ya, kau telah berhasil mengalahkan si Jung Chaeyeon itu!"

Jaemin memutar duduknya untuk menghadap ke depan dan sudah tidak mempedulikan lagi dengan apa yang tengah terjadi di sekitarnya. Dia cuek saja saat mendadak teman-temannya mulai menggila dengan menyalami dirinya dan mengucapkan kalimat selamat padanya. Dia tidak peduli saat ada salah satu temannya datang dengan sangat hebohnya sambil memamerkan fotonya dengan Jeno yang sedang saling mengecup tadi. Dan dia sangat tak acuh sama sekali saat merasakan jantungnya semakin menggila kala ia mengingat perkataan yang diucapkan oleh Jeno padanya tadi.

Dan well, sepertinya dia harus pamer kepada Haechan bahwa sekarang dirinya telah jadian dengan pria idamannya tersebut.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Mark mondar-mandir di depan gedung latihan milik Haechan dengan hati yang resah. Resah karena dia merasa sangat ragu apakah anak itu benar-benar ada di sini, padahal dia telah menunggu di sini selama lebih dari tiga jam. Dan ya, tempat ini adalah satu-satunya harapan bagi dirinya untuk bisa bertemu dengan Haechan.

"Jika dia tidak ke sekolah, maka kemungkinan terkecilnya ya dia ada di sini." Mark memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku mantel tebal miliknya. Kepalanya sesekali menengok ke dalam gedung tersebut untuk mengintip apakah Haechan akan nampak atau tidak. Dan yeah, sejak tadi anak itu benar-benar tidak nampak sama sekali di dalam gedung itu.

Dia ingin masuk ke dalam sebenarnya, tapi saat mengingat kejadian yang telah terjadi kemarin, entah kenapa dia merasa tidak ada muka sama sekali untuk menemuinya di dalam. Maksudnya adalah, dia merasa tidak enak sendiri jika ia masuk ke dalam untuk menemui bocah itu dan ternyata bocah itu sedang berlatih. Kan rasanya sangat tidak tahu diri sekali jika ia sampai berani mengganggu waktu berlatihnya itu.

 **"BRAAK"**

"Ah, maaf. Maafkan aku." Mark membungkukkan badannya saat ia secara tidak sengaja menyenggol badan milik seseorang hingga membuat barang-barang milik orang tersebut jadi berserakan.

Orang itu hanya mengangguk singkat, "Tidak apa-apa, lagipula aku ju-eh? Bukankah kau yang kemarin juga berdiri di depan sini? Kau sedang menunggu siapa, barangkali saja aku kenal dengan orangnya."

Mark menatap ke arah orang tersebut sebentar dan membantunya membereskan beberapa anak panah yang telah ia buat jatuh berserakan di atas tanah tadi, "Ah, jadi kemarin kau juga melihatku. Aku sedang menunggu seseorang yang bernama Haechan. Apa kau mengenalnya?"

Pria itu menerima uluran anak panah yang diberikan oleh Mark lalu menaruhnya ke dalam tempat khusus yang ada di dalam tasnya, "Haechan? Well, aku Johnny dan dia adalah muridku. Dan aku rasa mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan keluar dari dalam, karena ya, dia sudah berlatih dengan sangat keras sejak tadi pagi." Johnny mengajak Mark untuk berjabat tangan yang langsung diterima oleh Mark dengan senang hati tentunya.

"Aku Mark. Dan sekali lagi aku minta maaf karena telah membuat barang-barangmu jadi berserakan seperti ini." Mark tersenyum canggung ke arah Johnny.

"Tidak apa-apa," Johnny melambaikan tangannya maklum, "Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu dan sampai bertemu lagi jika Tuhan mengizinkan, Mark." Johnny menepuk bahu milik Mark dengan gaya bersahabat miliknya sebelum benar-benar pergi meninggalkannya.

Mark hanya mengangguk dan melambaikan tangannya singkat saja. Dan setelah Johnny benar-benar sudah tidak nampak di depannya lagi, dia langsung menatap ke arah gedung yang ada di depannya itu dengan senyuman yang sangat lebar. Dan alasannya sudah pasti karena dia merasa sangat senang sekali sebab ternyata bocah itu memang benar-benar sedang berada di sini.

Yeah, tidak sia-sia juga dia menunggu di sini selama lebih dari tiga jam.

Dia sedikit menepi ke sebelah pintu masuk gedung tersebut supaya Haechan tidak dapat melihatnya jika sekarang dirinya telah berada di sini. Jantungnya berdegup kencang -tanpa sebab yang jelas, saat menantikan kehadiran bocah tersebut. Dan sungguh, rasanya ingin sekali dia segera menemui anak itu dan mengungkapkan seluruh unek-unek miliknya yang telah terpendam selama semalaman penuh ini kepadanya.

Lima menit, sepuluh menit dan bahkan kini telah lewat lebih dari tiga puluh menit namun anak itu ternyata masih belum keluar juga dari dalam gedung. Dia menunduk dalam, merasa sangat kecewa sekaligus ingin berteriak frustasi sekarang juga. Rasanya sangat menyiksa dan Haechan sekarang benar-benar membuatnya telah jadi merasa begitu gila.

"Aku pikir urusan kita telah selesai. Kau kemari bukan untuk menemuiku 'kan? Pulanglah, ini sudah malam Mark."

Mark membeku di tempatnya saat mendengar suara merdu milik Haechan menyapa gendang telinganya. Ia menangkat kepalanya dan menengok ke arah kanan untuk melihat Haechan sekarang telah berdiri di sebelahnya. Dan demi Tuhan, Mark sekarang sedang menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum di depan Haechan -yang sekarang tengah memasang wajah jutek, supaya anak itu tidak semakin marah padanya.

"Jika urusan kita sudah selesai, tidak mungkin 'kan kau menghampiriku. Aku pikir jika urusan kita telah selesai kau akan mengabaikan diriku dengan begitu saja di sini." Mark menyeringai tipis sambil melangkah pelan untuk mendekati Haechan.

"Jadi, katakan kenapa kau masih sudi menghampiriku saat kau sendiri telah menganggap bahwa hubungan aneh kita ini telah selesai?" Mark telah sampai tepat di hadapan Haechan dan menatap dalam ke arah bola mata miliknya.

Haechan sendiripun juga tak gentar untuk membalas tatapan tajam dari Mark tersebut, "Aku hanya merasa kasihan saja padamu. Pulang dan kembalilah pada kedua orangtuamu. Jangan menyia-nyiakan waktu hanya untuk menunggu diriku di sini seperti ini," Haechan menahan tangan milik Mark yang terangkat hendak mendekap tubuh miliknya, "Karena pada dasarnya, sangatlah tidak berguna juga jika kau masih memaksakan diri untuk menungguku seperti ini." Haechan melangkah mundur saat Mark terlihat sangat tidak pantang menyerah untuk mendekap tubuh miliknya.

"Jangan menyentuhku bangsat!" Haechan berteriak kesal saat Mark malah menahan tangan miliknya. Dia berontak dan terus meronta supaya pria itu mau melepaskannya. Namun usahanya itu nihil. Sebab, sekarang Mark malah menarik tangannya untuk membawa dirinya pergi entah kemana.

"Kita akan membicarakan ini dengan baik-baik sekarang." Mark berhenti di sebuah trotoar jalan yang sepi untuk mengajak Haechan bicara, "Kita bicarakan lagi semuanya dengan kepala dingin sekara-hei! Jangan harap kau bisa menghindar dariku ya!" Mark menahan tangan milik Haechan dengan erat dan membawa anak itu ke dalam pelukannya supaya dia tidak bisa lepas lagi darinya.

"Bicarakan apanya? Bicara mengenai diriku yang suka padamu tapi kau tidak? Bicara soal aku yang sangat murahan dan mudah kau permainkan? Atau bicara soal aku yang mudah terbawa perasaan?" Haechan mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Mark dengan tatapan benci miliknya.

"Atau jangan-jangan kau sekarang sedang ingin mempermainkanku lagi? Jika iya, maka aku tidak akan sudi untuk kau perlakukan seperti itu lagi." Haechan mendengus kasar lalu mendorong dada milik Mark supaya pria itu mau melepaskan pelukan miliknya.

"Haechan-ah. Aku menyesal." Mark menundukkan kepalanya pada bahu sempit milik Haechan dan menenggelamkannya dengan dalam di sana.

"Aku juga menyesal pernah mengenalmu." Haechan berusaha mengangkat kepala milik Mark yang ada di bahunya dengan usaha keras miliknya.

"Aku menyesal dengan perkataan yang aku ucapkan tempo hari." Mark menahan tangan milik Haechan lagi supaya anak itu tidak terlalu banyak bergerak.

"Well, aku juga menyesal pernah bilang 'iya' untuk mau jadi pacar bohonganmu." Haechan diam sambil menikmati semilir angin sore yang menerpa wajahnya dengan lembut.

"Aku tidak ada maksud sama sekali untuk melukai perasaanmu. Dan waktu itu, aku tidak ada keinginan sama sekai untuk berkata seperti itu padamu." Mark mengangkat kapalanya untuk menangkup wajah milik Haechan ke dalam telapak tangan hangat miliknya.

"Dan akupun tidak pernah mengharapkan kau akan mengatakan kalimat sejahat itu kepadaku." Haechan semakin menatap benci ke arah Mark, "Berhenti bersikap seperti ini dan segera tinggalkan aku sekarang juga. Anggap aku tidak ada dan jangan pernah menemuiku lagi."

"Tidak." Mark menghentikan Haechan yang tampak masih ingin mengoceh lagi padanya, "Aku tidak bisa melakukan itu. Selama ini, secara perlahan kau telah membuatku jadi merasa begitu ketergantungan padamu. Dan sungguh, aku tidak bisa melepaskanmu dengan begitu saja."

"Aku bukan mainan yang bisa kau miliki dengan semudah itu sialan! Dan aku juga seseorang yang bisa kau ikat dengan sekeras itu." Nada ucapannya terdengar begitu dingin dan terasa sangat mengiris hati milik Mark.

Mark menggenggam bahu milik Haechan erat lalu menatapnya dengan tajam, "Haechan-ah, jujur aku juga sudah mulai tertarik padamu. Dan soal ucapan yang aku lontarkan pada pagi itu, sungguh, itu benar-benar di luar skenario milikku. Ak-"

"Kau cepat sekali berubah. Kau sangat plin-plan dan aku sangat membenci orang dengan tipe menyebalkan seperti itu." Haechan menyela ucapannya.

"Aku tidak plin-plan, sungguh. Kemarin aku hanya masih merasa ragu saja dengan perasaan milikku sendiri, jadi pada akhirnya aku malah berkata seperti itu padamu." Mark berusaha meyakinkan Haechan dengan berkata demikian sambil memegang bahunya erat.

"Haechan-ah, kita bisa memulai semuanya dari awal lagi. Dan sungguh, kali ini aku akan serius padamu." Mark semakin serius menatap Haechan supaya anak itu bisa percaya kepadanya.

"Cari saja orang lain untuk kau ajak serius karena sekarang aku sudah lelah dengan caramu bercanda, Mark." Haechan berusaha melepaskan tangan milik Mark yang ada di bahunya, dan tentu saja hal itu tidak akan berhasil sebab sekarang Mark benar-benar telah menggenggamnya dengan erat.

"Haechan-ah, aku harus bagaimana supaya kau bisa percaya padaku? Saat itu aku tidak benar-benar sedang bercanda Chan! Sungguh! Saat itu aku hanya masih merasa ragu saja dengan perasaan milikku dan malah berakhir dengan mengucapkan kalimat konyol itu."

"Aku tidak mau percaya padamu jika pada akhirnya kau hanya akan mempermainkanku saja." Haechan mengangkat kepalanya dan menetapkan matanya untuk saling bersirobok dengan netra tajam milik Mark. Dan sungguh, menatapnya seperti ini benar-benar membuat hatinya jadi berdegup ssngat kencang karena merasa gugup.

"Aku tidak akan pernah mempermainkanmu dan sekarang aku sedang serius ingin mengajakmu untuk memulai semuanya dari awal lagi." Mark tidak mengalihkan matanya sama sekali dari mata milik Haechan dan terus terfokus padanya supaya dia tahu bahwa sekarang dirinya sedang sangat serius dengan ucapannya.

Haechan terdiam di tempatnya dengan mata yang terpaku pada mata milik Mark. Mulutnya tidak bereaksi sama sekali dan dia sekarang benar-benar hanya bisa terfokus saja untuk mencari celah dusta yang barangkali saja bisa ia temukan di mata milik Mark.

Namun ia bukanlah seseorang yang pandai menilai sesuatu yang bisa mengetahui apakah seseorang itu jujur atau tidak. Dia bukanlah seseorang yang seperti itu, dia hanyalah orang biasa yang hanya bisa terbius dengan mata tajam penuh keseriusan yang dipancarkan oleh Mark. Dan mungkin dia hanya orang bodoh yang selalu bisa termanipulasi jika sudah dihadapkan pada kilatan mata penuh keseriusan yang dipancarkan oleh Mark tersebut.

"Mark." Haechan masih terpaku pada mata tajam milik Mark, "Apakah kau benar-benar bisa kupercaya sekarang?" Meski ia masih ragu, namun ia mencoba untuk tetap mempertimbangkan pancaran keseriusan yang tengah dipancarkan oleh Mark kepadanya tersebut.

"Aku serius, sungguh! Kita akan benar-benar memulainya dari awal sekarang, ya?" Mark tersenyum tipis mencoba mencuri kepercayaan milik Haechan yang akan diberikan kepadanya nanti.

"Aku akan menghabisimu kalau kau sampai mempermainkanku lagi seperti kemarin." Haechan berkata dingin lalu meraih badan milik Mark untuk dipeluk dengan erat olehnya.

"Tidak akan. Dan sungguh, aku minta maaf mengenai kejadian yang terjadi pada waktu itu. Aku tahu rasanya pasti sangat menyakitkan sekali." Mark balas memeluk Haechan dengan erat karena merasa begitu bahagia sebab sekarang unek-unek terpendam dimilikinya telah terungkapkan dengan begitu lancarnya kepada bocah itu.

"Kejadian itu tidak termaafkan sama sekali. Aku akan melupakannya dan jangan pernah mengingatkanku lagi soal kejadian itu." Nada ketus milik Haechan yang seperti biasanya kini telah kembali, dan ya, Mark merasa sangat bahagia sekali akan hal itu.

"Iya-iya, aku minta maaf ya." Mark menarik wajah milik Haechan ke dalam tangkupan telapak tangan besar miliknya, "Jadi mulai sekarang kita sudah resmi. Dan aku sungguh merasa sangat menyesal sekali dengan semua perbuatan bajingan yang pernah kulakukan terhadap dirimu. Sekali lagi, maafkan aku atas semua tindakan keparat yang pernah kulakukan kepadamu." Mark berkata dengan intonasi sedih miliknya yang membuat Haechan jadi merasa begitu tersentuh karenanya.

"Aku juga ingin minta maaf karena selama ini sudah bersikap kekanakan padamu. Maafkan aku ya." Haechan menatap Mark yang juga sama sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan serius yang terkesan sangat intens.

"Apa aku boleh menciummu?" Haechan bertanya ragu dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dan Mark sendiri hanya mampu membulatkan matanya dengan kaget.

Yeah, dia kaget karena tidak menyangka bahwa Haechan akan menanyakan perihal masalah tersebut kepadanya.

Cium?

Siapa sih yang akan menolak jika wajah semanis milik Haechan tengah mengharapkan ciuman darinya?

Dia sih tidak ya. Dia tidak akan menolaknya dan akan menurutinya dengan sangat senang hati.

Bibir mereka kini tengah saling bertaut, dan mereka tidak mempedulikan posisi mereka yang tengah berada di tempat terbuka. Haechan masa bodoh dan tetap menikmati lumatan lembut yang diberikan oleh Mark kepadanya, dan ya, Mark-pun juga demikian. Dia sama-sama tengah sibuk menikmati bibir tipis manis milik Haechan tanpa mempedulikan hal yang lain lagi selain itu.

Intinya hanya satu.

Saat ini mereka sedang sama-sama merasa bahagia, jadi jangan heran jika mereka sudah tidak mempedulikan hal yang lain lagi.

Orang bahagia kan bebas ingin melakukan hal apa saja yang ingin dilakukannya.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **TBC**

 **KAMIS 12/01/2017**

 **TERIMA KASIH**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Ketemu lagi ya teman-teman sekalian. Untuk readerku, untuk Markhyuck Shipper dan untuk seluruh penghianat bangsa :3 yang aku sayangi, aku ingin mengucapkan banyak terima kasih untuk kalian. Dan ya, aku cinta kalian ^^**

 **Review ya! Gak review aku ngambek lhooo~~~**

 **Bukannya maksa tapi aku hanya ingin dihargai saja, sungguh.**

 **Aku rasa udah, so See next time and i love you :***

 **MARKHYUCK SHIPPER SARANGHAE ^^**

 **No edit jd nyinyirin aja sana tulisannya.**


	7. Chapter 7

**LIFE LESSON**

 **CHAPTER : 7**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MARKHYUCK/MARKCHAN**

 **MARKXDONGHYUCK / MARKXHAECHAN [NCT]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rated T**

 **Romance, family, drama, humor.**

 **Warn : Bl, Typos.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Mereka memutuskan untuk bersama, saling memaafkan kesalahan satu sama lain dan mencoba untuk memulai semuanya dari awal kembali."

Terdengar indah dan mudah 'kan?

Ya, siapa yang tahu?

.

.

.

 _Selamat Membaca_

 _OoOoO_

 _OoooO_

Sedikit bocoran, mereka sudah jadian, sudah bertunangan, sudah bersama dan bahkan telah tinggal di bawah atap yang sama -serumah.

Semua terdengar sangat indah dan mudah, ya?

Seperti Tuhan tidak sudi memberi cobaan yang berarti untuk hubungan mereka. Seolah sejak awal Tuhan memang telah bermurah hati dan menyerahkan segala keputusan secara cuma-cuma kepada mereka.

Peristiwa ketika mereka berbaikan di depan tempat latihan memanah adalah gerbang awal hubungan mereka secara nyata. Dari sana mereka berusaha untuk memulai hubungan mereka secara baik dan benar, serta penuh kehati-hatian. Mereka bahkan mencoba untuk saling memahami dengan cara saling menjaga perasaan satu sama lain.

Awalnya, semua berjalan dengan lancar selama tiga minggu pasca bertunangan. Di tiga minggu itu tidak ada cekcok sama sekali, mereka selalu harmonis, manis dan romantis. Tapi itu hanya berlangsung selama tiga minggu itu saja, selebihnya? Hubungan mereka kembali sama seperti ketika mereka belum bertunangan dulu.

Alasannya? Tentu saja kalian sudah harus dapat menebaknya.

Yang satu masih anak kecil dan yang satunya masih belum bisa meninggalkan kehidupan remajanya yang labil. Intinya, keduanya sama saja. Sama-sama belum bisa bersikap dewasa.

Haechan tidak betah terus bersikap manis dan lembut kepada Mark, begitupun sebaliknya. Mark juga sama tidak betahnya seperti Haechan. Dia malas setiap hari terus memberi Haechan perhatian. Mark lelah setiap hari selalu menyempatkan diri mengirimi Haechan pesan, untuk sekedar bertanya mengenai apakah bocah itu sudah makan atau belum. Dan Haechan juga sudah terlanjur malas membaca setiap pesan-pesan tidak penting dari Mark tersebut.

Mereka mulai jarang memberi perhatian dan kabar kepada satu sama lain. Terkadang Mark tidak terima jika Haechan bersikap seperti itu, pria berusia 24 tahun itu berpikir jika Haechan tidak perlu meniru kelakuannya dan bocah itu tetaplah harus memberinya perhatian. Tentu saja Haechan yang dimintai seperti itu oleh Mark tidak terima. Bocah itu menolak dengan keras hal itu dan malah mengatai Mark sebagai pria egois yang suka semaunya sendiri.

Setiap hari, di rumah mereka, mereka selalu ribut. Saling menyalahkan satu sama lain serta sama-sama tidak mau mengalah. Pokoknya, hubungan mereka sama persis dengan interaksi mereka sebelum mereka bertunangan dulu.

Tapi, anehnya, setiap kali habis bertengkar, mereka akan selalu akur lagi. Saling memeluk satu sama lain dengan tidak jelas, lalu tertawa aneh dan berbaikan. Aneh kan? Sa-ngat!

"Hei, Mark." Haechan saat itu baru pulang sekolah dan Mark sedang sibuk di dapur, memasak makan malam untuk mereka berdua. Mark menoleh pada Haechan yang tadi menyapa namanya, ia hanya bergumam untuk merespon bocah itu.

"Seminggu lagi, aku akan masuk karantina. Aku sudah menjadi bagian dari timnas. Dan semoga aku lolos seleksi untuk masuk tim panahan nasional pada Asian Games 2018 di Indonesia." Haechan membuka toples kripik kentang di depannya lalu langsung melahapnya dengan rakus.

Mark mendongak, menatap Haechan dengan tatapan antara tidak percaya dan kaget.

"Kau sudah lolos seleksi timnas tapi baru memberitahuku sekarang?" Mark bertanya kaget.

Haechan menaikkan satu alisnya dengan heran, "Kenapa memangnya? Apa aku harus memberitahumu sejak awal? Aku sebenarnya lolos seleksi sudah lama tapi baru dikonfirmasi sebulan yang lalu, itu pun terjadi sebelum kita berbaikan dan jadian. Jadi, kupikir tidak penting juga memberitahumu, kita 'kan tidak ada hubungan apa-apa waktu itu." Lanjutnya sambil mengunyah kripiknya dengan santai. Ia merasa apa yang telah dikatakannya tadi adalah benar, dulu dia dan Mark memang belum resmi memiliki hubungan 'kan? Jadi tidak penting juga memberitahu pria itu perihal hal ini.

Mark mengangguk, mengiyakan apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Haechan. Dia baru sadar jika pada saat itu mereka memang belum memiliki hubungan yang resmi, mengobrol santai saja dulu mereka jarang, apalagi mau saling berbagi cerita seperti yang barusan.

"Lalu, kalau kau dikarantina, otomatis kau akan pergi dari rumah ini dan aku akan tinggal sendirian? Yah, kenapa harus begitu?" Mark merasa kehilangan saat sadar bahwa sebentar lagi Haechan pasti akan meninggalkan dirinya jika masuk karantina. Huft, rumah ini pasti akan terasa sangat sepi jika bocah itu pergi.

Haechan menjilati jari-jari tangannya, membersihkan sisa-sisa bumbu dari keripik kentang yang tengah dikunyahnya lalu menatap Mark dengan mata bulat miliknya.

"Tentu saja." Haechan menjawab singkat, setelahnya ia memasukkan segenggam keripik kentang itu ke dalam mulutnya lagi dengan rakus, tanpa peduli dengan remahan keripik yang mengotori sudut bibirnya.

Mark mendongak, ia meninggalkan _pancake-_ nya sejenak untuk fokus kepada Haechan, tidak lupa ia juga mengecilkan api kompornya terlebih dahulu.

"Enteng sekali kau bilang begitu." Ucap Mark sambil menyipitkan kedua matanya, pria itu merasa sepertinya Haechan tidak merasa keberatan sama sekali jika mereka berpisah. Hal ini tentu saja berbanding terbalik dengan dirinya yang tadi bahkan sudah merasa kehilangan jika bocah itu pergi ke karantinanya.

Haechan mengedikkan bahunya dengan acuh, "Memangnya kenapa?" Tanyanya kalem.

"Tega sekali, kau tidak akan rindu padaku kalau berpisah?" Mark bertanya.

Haechan menggeleng dengan tidak peduli.

"Kenapa harus rindu? Asal kau tahu saja, selama karantina, aku tidak akan sempat memikirkanmu barang semenit pun. Kau tahu kenapa? Karena aku akan disibukkan dengan berbagai program latihan yang akan aku jalani, dan selama itu pula di pikiranku hanya akan terpatri ambisi untuk lolos seleksi. Jadi, kupastikan aku tidak akan ada waktu sama sekali untuk memikirkanmu." Haechan menghakiri kalimatnya dengan menjulurkan lidah pendeknya, mengejek Mark dengan puas.

Mark sendiri hanya mampu mendengus dengan kesal saat Haechan berkata seperti itu. Dia akan membalas kalimat itu, lihat saja.

"Oke, kalau begitu aku tinggal mencari penggantimu saja. Kemungkinan, kalau kau sungguhan lolos seleksi dan benar-benar menjadi anggota timnas yang akan dikirim ke Asian Games, kemungkinan besar waktu karantinamu akan diperpanjang. Jadi, selama kau dikarantina, aku pikir, tidak akan ada salahnya juga jika aku mencari selingan, lagipula aku akan bebas berbuat sesukaku jika kau pergi." Mark menggoda Haechan dengan kalimat candaannya, meskipun bercanda tapi dia tetap memasang seriaingan serius supaya Haechan tertipu dan kesal padanya.

Benar saja, setelah mendengar kalimat dari Mark tadi, Haechan lantas memasang wajah garang miliknya. Bocah itu memelototi Mark sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya untuk menunjuk wajah milik Mark tajam.

"Berani kau mencari selingan apalagi sampai bermain dengan selimut milik tetangga, kubantai kau hidup-hidup." Ancamnya dengan nada dingin.

Mark merespon hal itu dengan kekehan, ia merasa lucu jika Haechan sudah bertingkah seperti ini. Bocah itu benar-benar terlihat seperti anak kecil yang begitu lugu dan polos, asal kalian tahu.

"Katanya kau tidak akan rindu padaku, jadi tidak ada salahnya juga kan jika aku bermain-main. Kau 'kan tidak akan rindu padaku." Mark bersiul pelan, memerhatikan wajah milik Haechan sejenak sebelum berbalik untuk kembali menyibukkan diri dengan _pancake_ -nya yang sudah hampir masak, sudah kecokelatan.

"Tsk, oke kalau kau mau selingkuh. Lihat saja, jangan menyesal kalau aku mengadukannya pada Ibu. Ah, jangan lupa soal ibumu yang benci dengan seks sebelum menikah. Aku akan mengadukannya pada Ibu, soal perbuatanmu terhadap tubuhku saat kita di Maldives dulu. Percaya padaku, Ibumu pasti akan langsung mencincangmu hidup-hidup jika dia tahu bahwa kau telah melakukan sesuatu yang tidak-tidak rerhadap diriku."

"Aku serius ya, Mark Lee. Jangan main-main denganku apalagi mau mendua di belakangku. Sekali lagi kuperingatkan, berani kau menyelingkuhi diriku maka bersiap saja untuk dicincang oleh Ibumu sendiri." Haechan mengancam, mengangkat kembali topik tentang kekhilafan mereka ketika mereka di Maldives dulu. Meski kejadian itu telah cukup lama berlalu, tapi sampai saat ini pihak orangtua mereka belum ada yang tahu tentang masalah itu. Pasalnya, dua hari setelah mengunggah foto itu, Mark segera menghapusnya dari _SNS_ dan mereka sepakat untuk saling menyembunyikan hal tersebut dari para orangtua.

Tapi kini sepertinya Haechan memiliki niatan jelek untuk mengancam Mark dengan insiden itu. Dia akan memfitnah Mark atau bahkan akan menjelek-jelekkan pria itu di depan ibu pria itu sendiri supaya pria itu diberi pelajaran yang berat oleh ibunya. Iya, Haechan akan melakukan itu jika Mark memang ingin menyelingkuhinya.

Ide yang sangat bagus sekali, Haechan Lee. Mark bahkan sampai tercengang dengan mulut berbisamu itu, dasar bocah licik.

"Oke, aku kalah. Aku akan bersikap seperti kekasih yang baik pada umumnya. Pulang kerja aku akan langsung ke rumah. Bangun pagi aku akan langsung berangkat kerja. Akhir pekan aku akan menghubungimu -meskipun kau bilang kau tidak akan rindu padaku, tapi aku akan melapor padamu bahwa aku telah rindu padamu dan juga aku telah menjaga diri dengan baik dengan tidak menyelingkuhimu. Bagaimana? Terdengar bagus 'kan? Aku akan melakukannya untukmu." Mark mengangkat _pancake_ -nya lantas segera berbalik ke arah Haechan yang sampai saat ini masih khidmat menikmati keripik kentangnya di kursi meja makan.

Haechan mengangguk dengan setuju.

"Nah, begitu. Jadi pacar yang baik ya selama aku pergi." Haechan melambaikan tangannya, meminta Mark untuk mendekat padanya. Mark menurut, pria itu menunduk kepada Haechan yang tengah duduk, lalu Haechan mendaratkan satu kecupan singkat di pipi kiri milik tunangannya tersebut, manis.

"Kau juga." Dan Mark juga membalas kecupan itu, tapi dia membalasnya di bibir terbuka milik Haechan dengan kerlingan mata yang tampan, sebagai bonus mungkin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Haechan meminum air putih di botolnya dengan napas yang memburu. Ia menoleh ke belakang, melihat Mark tengah kepayahan berlari ke arahnya. Dasar pria lembek, baru lari pagi sekitar tiga puluh menit saja sudah selelah itu, sudah jelas 'kan kalau Mark itu pasti jarang berolahraga, dasar pemalas.

"Hei, yang butuh latihan fisik itu 'kan kau, kenapa harus mengajakku juga sih?" Mark telah sampai di depan Haechan, pria itu merebut botol minum milik Haechan lalu menenggak airnya dengan rakus. Mark lelah, tadi pagi dia masih setengah mengantuk dan Haechan pagi-pagi malah sudah merusuhinya. Parahnya lagi bocah itu bahkan langsung menyeretnya untuk menemaninya melakukan latihan fisik.

Haechan terkekeh, dia menatap Mark dengan tatapan remeh miliknya.

"Hitung-hitung olahraga, Mark. Baru lari-lari seperti ini saja sudah lelah, padahal nanti masih ada _push_ - _up_ seratus kali yang harus kau lakukan untuk menemaniku." Haechan mencibir pelan, dia mengambil botol minumnya kembali lalu memasukkannya ke dalam tas punggung kecil yang ia bawa.

"Apa?" Mark menatap Haechan dengan tatapan tidak percaya. _Push up_ seratus kali? He, ya benar saja! Dia lari-lari pagi saja sudah kelelahan seperti ini, apalagi mau menemaninya _push up_ seratus kali, bisa patah nanti kedua lengan berharganya.

"Aku tidak mau, kau saja yang _push-up_ sendiri sana. Tenang saja, aku akan menemanimu, tapi hanya menonton dan menyemangatimu saja." Mark memutuskan untuk menolak keinginan dari Haechan dengan keras. Dia benar-benar tidak mau berolahraga, apalagi sampai _push up_ seratus kali seperti itu, melelahkan tahu.

Haechan mendengus kasar, dia menendang tulang kering milik Mark dengan keras, menyebabkan orangnya hampir terjengkang ke belakang karena menahan sakit.

"Hei, aku seminggu lagi akan meninggalkanmu, jadi apa salahnya sih kalau kau menemaniku melakukan latihan fisik ini." Haechan menggerutu dengan sebal sambil melipat tangannya di dada.

Mark mengelus permukaan kakinya yang tadi ditendang dengan keras oleh Haechan dengan usapan hati-hati, rasanya sakit sekali, dasar pacar sadis. "Tapi aku sedang sangat lelah, Chan. Belakangan aku juga jarang olahraga, dan hal itu membuatku jadi mudah lelah." Mark mengeluarkan alasannya, dia tidak mengada-ada sama sekali, dia memang mudah lelah karena belakangan memang jarang berolahraga.

Mendengar hal itu membuat Haechan jadi semakin kesal, sepertinya Mark memang sedang dalam kondisi yang tidak mengenakkan untuk dipaksa berolahraga dengannya. _Huft_ , menyebalkan, padahal sejak awal tadi dirinya telah berniat untuk mengajak Mark menghabiskan waktu pagi mereka dengan cara berolahraga bersama. _Nah_ , terdengar menyenangkan 'kan sebenarnya? Tapi, kalau kondisi Mark seperti itu, sekarang dia bisa apa?

"Baiklah, hanya temani aku berolahraga saja kalau begitu." Haechan meneruskan langkahnya, dia mau pulang dan akan melanjutkan latihan fisiknya di pekarangan rumah.

Mark mengikutinya dari belakang dengan patuh. Dia bersyukur Haechan tidak rewel dan keras kepala seperti biasanya, dengan begini nasib kedua lengannya bisa terselamatkan.

Sesampainya di rumah, Haechan segera berjalan menuju ke pekarangan yang luasnya tidak seberapa. Dia mengambil pemanasan yang lebih serius dan bersungguh-sungguh untuk meminimalisir terjadinya cedera. Untuk hanya sekedar pemanasan seperti ini Mark masih mampu meladeni bocah itu, setidaknya ini mudah dan tidak semelelahkan jika melakukan _push up._

"Chan, memangnya harus ya melakukan latihan fisik seperti ini? Bukankah nanti di karantina kau juga akan melakukan program latihan tersendiri?" Mark merenggangkan kakinya supaya memiliki refleks yang bagus.

Haechan menoleh, menatap Mark dengan setengah fokus karena saat ini dirinya sedang benar-benar berkonsentrasi dengan pemanasan balistiknya. Kalau pemanasannya kali ini dia lengah, bisa-bisa bukannya mendapat hasil yang baik dia mungkin malah akan cedera.

"Ini penting, seorang atlet tidak boleh bersantai-santai dan melupakan kebugaran tubuhnya. Ditambah aku juga belum melakukan adaptasi anatomi yang baik bersama instrukturku, jadi mau tidak mau aku harus selalu menjaga kebugaran tubuhku dengan baik." Haechan melompat dan menghempaskan kakinya selama beberapa kali, hal ini dilakukan untuk meningkatkan jarak pergerakan serta memicu ototnya meregang dengan refleks.

Mark menaikkan satu alisnya dengan heran, dia baru sadar kalau Haechan itu seorang atlet. Meski hanya seorang atlet panahan, tapi dia tidak menyangka kalau latihan fisik serta kebugaran yang dilakukannya akan seperti ini, hampir serupa dengan atlet sepak bola. Duh, kalau Haechan rajin berolahraga seperti ini, bisa-bisa kekekaran badan milik bocah itu akan menyaingi dirinya.

Mark menatap Haechan dengan mata yang memicing tidak suka. Meskipun saat ini badan milik bocah itu masih terhitung kecil dan belum mampu menyaingi besar tubuhnya, tapi tetap saja dia merasa terancam dengan perkembangan tubuh milik bocah itu.

"Hei, kau tidak mungkin selamanya jadi atlet 'kan?" Mark bertanya, sambil memutar-mutar persendian di lengannya supaya lentur. Saat ini serius, Mark khawatir kalau badan milik Haechan kelak akan menyaingi besar tubuhnya, mana Mark juga malas berolahraga pula, duh bisa jatuh nanti pamornya sebagai dominan.

"Kenapa memangnya?" Haechan berjinjit-jinjit kecil sambil mendongakkan kepalanya selama beberapa kali. Dia heran, tumben sekali Mark peduli soal kehidupannya sebagai seorang atlet.

"Jujur saja," Haechan kembali bersuara, "Aku akan berhenti jadi atlet kalau memang kapasitas serta kemampuanku sudah tidak mumpuni lagi dan patut untuk segera diganti."

Mendengar hal itu Mark jadi semakin berpikir. Sampai kemampuannya sudah tidak mumpuni lagi? Astaga, saat ini usia Haechan bahkan masih16 tahun, dan kebanyakan atlet panahan bahkan bisa bertahan sampai usia hampir 60 tahun. Apa iya, di waktu yang sepanjang itu Haechan akan terus menjadi atlet dan mejalankan seluruh latihan fisik ini? Ya Tuhan, bisa-bisa bocah itu akan serupa dengan Hulk jika seperti itu terus.

Mark menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kencang, pikirannya terlampau ngawur dan menyeramkan, dia bahkan sampai merinding.

"Kau memikirkan apa sih Mark?" Haechan menghentikan acara pemanasannya karena sejak tadi Mark terus menunjukkan gelagat aneh yang terlihat begitu mencurigakan.

Mark menggeleng tak acuh, pura-pura tidak peduli lalu kembali melanjutkan acara pemanasannya. Dia tahu Haechan pasti curiga dengan apa yang saat ini tengah ia pikirkan, tapi dia harus mengabaikannya. Dia tidak mungkin memberi tahu anak itu tentang isi pikirannya tadi -bisa jatuh nanti harga dirinya, maka dari itu dia memutuskan untuk bersikap acuh tak acuh, supaya bocah itu bisa segera berhenti mencurigainnya.

Haechan tidak percaya dengan gelengan yang diberikan oleh Mark. Dia memutuskan untuk mendekati tunangannya tersebut sambil memicingkan matanya dengan sangat tajam.

Mark heran saat Haechan mendekat ke arahnya, pria itu mundur sekitar dua langkah untuk menghindar.

"Apa?" Mark bertanya dengan ragu-ragu saat Haechan tak kunjung menghentikan langkahnya.

Haechan bersedekap lalu memasang wajah curiga. "Katakan, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan tadi? Kau mencurigakan, tahu. Jangan-jangan sejak tadi kau terus memikirkan siasaat untuk menyelingkuhiku? Iya? Begitu?" Haechan memukul bahu milik Mark dengan pelan.

Mark terkekeh ketika Haechan mencurigainya seperti itu. "Hei, jangan menarik kesimpulan sendiri, apalagi kesimpulannya seburuk itu." Mark menghentikan pemanasannya, dia berjalan pelan lalu mendekati Haechan.

"Terus kalau bukan itu apa lagi?" Haechan mengangkat dagunya tidak percaya saat Mark telah sampai di hadapannya.

Mark meraih dagu itu lalu mendekatkan wajah mereka, "Sedang memikirkan apa saja yang harus kita lakukan sebelum kita berpisah." Mark menyeringai sambil mengerling gombal untuk menggodai tunangannya itu.

Tapi, bukannya tergoda atau bahkan tersipu, Haechan sendiri malah langsung berdecih dan mendorong dahi milik Mark dengan kencang.

Maaf, Haechan bukan wanita yang mudah digombali sampai pipinya bersemu. Haechan itu pria, dan tidak akan ada istilah pipi bersemu hanya karena gombalan serta perilaku manis sok romantis yang sering dilakukan oleh Mark kepadanya. Hal yang seperti itu haram, sangat amat haram untuk dirinya lakukan! Ingat itu!

"Mau tahu apa saja yang harus kita lakukan sebelum berpisah?" Haechan meraih lengan milik Mark, menariknya dengan keras lalu menghempaskannya dengan kencang saat Mark tidak bergeming sama sekali dari tempatnya.

"Kenapa? Tidak bisa menarikku, ya?" Mark merasa menang dan kuat saat ternyata Haechan tidak mampu menarik tubuhnya sama sekali. _Yeah_ , setidaknya dia tetap yang lebih kuat dari bocah itu.

"Hai, kau itu berat sekali sih? Ayo ikut akuuuu!" Haechan berseru kesal, dia terus menarik lengan milik Mark, berusaha untuk menyeretnya tapi dia tidak berhasil sama sekali.

"Yaaaaa!" Haechan berteriak nyaring kala merasakan tangannya malah ditarik oleh Mark dan dia dijatuhkan ke dalam dekapan erat milik pria itu. Astaga, sebentar lagi Mark pasti akan bertingkah cheesy padanya, dasar pria gombal bermulut racun.

"Terburu-buru sekali, mau kemana sih? Tidak sabar untuk bermesraan denganku, ya? Baiklah, kalau begitu, ayo bermesraan. Mau di mana? Di ruang tv atau di kamar? Kamarku apa kamarmu? Atau di sini saja? Kita bisa tiduran di rumput lalu saling peluk dan bahkan berciuman, atau kalau kau ingin kita juga bisa saling mencumbu satu sama lai-AAAARRGHHH!" Mark melepaskan pelukannya pada Haechan dengan spontan. Dia berteriak dengan sangat nyaring karena kesakitan.

"AAAARGGG! KENAPA MENGGIGIT PUTINGKUUU!" Mark semakin heboh berteriak, putingnya digigit, _man!_ Tentu saja dia heboh! Entah mendapat ajaran dari mana, tapi dia sangat heran kenapa Haechan bisa bertingkah segila ini! Putingnya, bayangkan! Putingnya yang tidak berdosa! Kenapa harus digilas seganas itu oleh gigi-gigi tajam nan menyeramkan milik tunangannya itu! Tuhan, berilah Mark kesabaran.

"Bercumbu? Bercumbu pantatmu itu!" Haechan berseru kesal. "Sekali lagi membahas soal bercumbu, kupangkas habis harga dirimu!" Haechan mengacungkan jari telunjuknya dengan lantang, dia emosi ketika Mark berbicara soal bercumbu. Dia trauma pada hal-hal yang berbau cumbu-cumbuan bangsat macam apa pun itu. Dia takut khilaf, dia takut kelepasan lagi sama seperti ketika di Maldives dulu.

Awalnya khilaf dengan saling mencumbu, lalu saat sudah lupa diri malah saling membejati satu sama lain. Duh, pokoknya dia trauma dengan yang namanya bercumbu.

"Tapi tidak dengan menggigit putingku juga 'kan?!" Mark memekik nyaring sambil memegangi bekas gigitan di dadanya.

"Persetan dengan putingmu." Haechan menjawab dengan nada yang keras, sama emosinya dengan Mark. "Kau dulu juga pernah melakukan hal itu padaku. Menggigit lalu bahkan mengulum putingku seperti bayi yang sedang menyusu, dasar sialan!" Hardiknya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah milik Mark tidak terima.

Mark sendiri terkaget-kaget dengan apa yang baru saja dilontarkan oleh Haechan. Dia merasa Haechan terlalu frontal dan vulgar dalam berbicara -sejak dulu sih sebenarnya, tapi kali ini berbeda! Kefrontalannya kali ini sangat menyeramkan, serius!

"Itu berbeda, saat itu situasinya memang mendesakku untuk melakukan hal yang semacam itu padamu. Dan tidak usah munafik, aku yakin pada saat itu kau pasti juga menikmatinya. Kau suka 'kan kalau aku menyusu seperti bayi di putingmu seperti it-HEEEII! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN-AAARGG!?" Mark kembali berteriak nyaring saat Haechan menendang perutnya dengan keras. Dia terjengkang ke belakang akibat tendangan itu.

 **"BUAGH!"**

 **"BUAAGHH!"**

"HAECHAN, HENTIKAN!" Mark memekik semakin nyaring saat Haechan malah menendangi tubuhnya dan bukan menolongnya yang sudah tergeletak tak berdaya di atas rumput pekarangan rumah mereka.

"DASAAR MENYEBALKAN!" Haechan balas berteriak, dia murka karena Mark benar-benar terasa sangat menjengkelkan baginya. Dasar pria terkutuk, mesum!

 **"BUAAGH!"**

 **"BUAAGH!"**

"AARRGHH! AKAN KUBALAS KAU, BANGSAAT!" Ini adalah suara teriakan terakhir dari Mark sebelum dia benar-benar pasrah ditendangi seperti itu oleh Haechan.

Tunggu, tunggu hingga saatnya tiba maka Mark akan membalaskan segala kekesalannya terhadap bocah itu. Lihat saja nanti, semua pasti akan indah pada waktunya, camkan itu Haechan Lee!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jaemin menguap dengan lebar, selebar Samudra Pasifik -tidak, hanya bercanda. Mustahil Jaemin bisa menguap selebar itu -oke, abaikan saja.

Jaemin baru bangun dari tidur nyenyaknya, ia menengok ke kanan, Jeno sudah tidak ada. Bibirnya mengerucut sebal, tega sekali Jeno meninggalkannya dengan begitu saja saat dirinya masih terlelap dengan damai di ranjang. Dasar, katanya pacar tapi tidak perhatian. Seharusnya, jika pacarnya masih terlelap, dibangunkan dong bagusnya, atau setidaknya diberi kecupan-kecupan manis selamat pagi supaya terbangun. Bukan malah ditinggalkan dengan begitu saja macam begini.

Jaemin beranjak dari ranjangnya, maksudnya dari ranjang milik Jeno. Oke, jadi begini penjelasannya. Ini akhir pekan, dan semenjak jadian dengan Jeno, Jaemin memang sudah memutuskan untuk selalu menginap di rumah Jeno kalau akhir pekan tiba. Tujuannya, supaya mereka bisa semakin dekat, dekat, dekat dan dekat. Biar melekat seperti diberi lem super kuat sekalian.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul enam pagi maka buru-burulah Jaemin bergerak untuk mandi. Dia dengan sedikit tergesa membersihkan tubuhnya lalu bergegas untuk mengganti pakaian. Saat semua telah beres, dia keluar kamar, berjalan santai menuju ke dapur.

"Sudah bangun?"

Jaemin terlonjak, Jeno tiba-tiba muncul di belakanganya.

"Kau habis apa?" Tanya Jaemin sambil memerhatikan kandang kucing yang sedang ditenteng oleh Jeno.

"Mengajak kucing menghirup udara segar?" Jeno mengedikkan bahunya dengan tidak peduli lalu melepaskan kucingnya dari kandang yang tengah ia bawa dan membiarkan kucing berusia 8 tahun itu berkeliling di dalam rumah dengan begitu saja.

Jaemin mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dengan paham. Dia berjalan mengikuti Jeno, pria itu sepertinya juga akan berjalan menuju ke dapur, jadi ya sekalian saja dia mengekor di belakangnya.

Di dapur Jaemin melihat kedua orangtua Jeno tengah sibuk dengan rutinitas pagi masing-masing. Ibunya Jeno sibuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka, sementara ayahnya Jeno sedang sibuk membaca koran -apalagi yang akan dilakukan oleh seorang kepala keluarga selain itu.

"Selamat pagi." Sapa Jaemin dengan riang, seperti menyapa anggota keluarganya sendiri. Ia dan kedua orangtuanya Jeno memang sudah akrab, tentu saja akrab, di sini 'kan Jaemin berperan sebagai calon menantu, jadi sudah pasti 'kan jika hubungannya dengan kedua orangtuanya Jeno itu sangat akrab.

"Pagi." Ayahnya Jeno membalas dengan singkat, tanpa mengalihkan fokusnya dari koran sama sekali.

"Imo, butuh bantuan tidak?" Jaemin berdiri di samping ibunya Jeno, membuat Jeno mengerutkan dahinya dengan heran. Sebenarnya, Jaemin yang berada di sekitaran kompor bukanlah perkara yang baik. Jeno tahu, sekalipun bocah itu sudah ratusan kali bilang jika dia sudah khursus masak di rumah bersama ibunya sendiri, tapi Jeno tidak mampu membiarkan bocah itu untuk berdekat-dekatan dengan kompor dengan begitu saja. Dia takut dapurnya terbakar, bocah itu cerobohnya tidak bisa diampuni.

"Hei, lebih baik kau duduk saja." Jeno berjalan santai, ia menarik punggung milik Jaemin lalu mendudukkannya di kursi meja makan. Begini lebih baik. Ia tidak akan membiarkan bocah ceroboh itu bermain-main dengan kompor atau pun perkakas dapur yang lain di dapur berharga milik ibunya.

Jaemin berdecak kesal, Jeno terlalu menilai buruk dirinya dalam hal memasak. Padahal, sudah lebih sepuluh kali dia belajar masak dengan ibunya dan hasilnya juga tidak buruk-buruk amat, dapur di rumahnya pun juga masih selamat.

 **OoOoO**

Jeno memukul kepala Jaemin pelan.

"Kalau yang kau lakukan di sini hanya memandangiku dengan tatapan cabulmu, lebih baik kau pulang sekarang." Jeno berkata dengan nada kalemnya, membuat Jaemin yang mendengarnya jadi berdecak karena kesal.

Selesai sarapan Jeno memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar, dia ingin membereskan kamarnya. Ia akan merapikannya secara menyeluruh dan membuang semua barang yang sekiranya sudah tidak penting lagi.

Tapi, acara berbenahnya itu harus terganggu karena sejak tadi Jaemin terus menatapinya dengan tanpa berkedip sama sekali. Jeno jengah, tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak akan risih jika terus-terusan dipandang seperti itu, terlebih bocah itu terkadang juga tersenyum-senyun dengan aneh pula, kalau begini jadi semakin merindinglah dia.

Jaemin menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Ya terus aku harus apa? Aku mau membantumu, tapi kau melarang. Jadi ya, jangan keberatan kalau aku terus memandangimu. Dan lagi, tatapanku ini tidak cabul, tahu. Ini namanya tatapan memuja, hahahah..." Jaemin tertawa dengan sangat terbahak di akhir kalimatnya.

Jeno menatap Jaemin yang sedang tertawa dengan tatapan datar miliknya. Jika dia tega, mungkin sudah sejak tadi dia telah menendang bocah itu jauh sampai ke Antartika, serius.

"Baiklah, kau boleh membantuku. Tapi jangan bertindak ceroboh."

Mendengar hal itu Jaemin langsung melompat dari ranjang dengan bahagia. Dia berlari ke arah Jeno dan memberi pria itu kecupan manis di pipi dengan singkat. Jeno sendiri tidak menanggapi hal itu, dia tetap sibuk menata buku-buku bacaannya di rak dengan tak acuh.

Jaemin menata ranjang milik Jeno, merapikan sprei serta tatanan bantal dan selimutnya dengan serapi mungkin. Meskipun dia tidak pernah berbenah macam ini, tapi demi Jeno dia rela melakukannya.

Selesai dengan ranjang, Jaemin beranjak untuk mengambil lap dan membersihkan seluruh debu yang ada di meja belajar milik Jeno. Astaga, ini terlalu manual. Jaemin sering melihat pembantunya memakai penyedot debu untuk mengisap debu-debu nakal ini dan bukan malah mengelapnya secara manual begini. Ini terlalu melelahkan, tapi saat melihat Jeno benar-benar serius membersihkan kamarnya, entah kenapa dia jadi malu sendiri kalau mau mengeluh. Lagipula, tadi yang memaksa ingin membantu 'kan dirinya sendiri.

"Jeno."

"Hm?"

"Setelah beres-beres kamar, apa lagi kegiatan kita?" Mencoba untuk menikmati kegiatan bersih-bersih ini, Jaemin memilih untuk membangun suatu percakapan singkat bersama dengan Jeno.

Jeno mengedikkan bahu, "Kau bisa pulang, mungkin." Responnya dengan cuek.

Jaemin dongkol, bisa tidak sih Jeno sekali saja tidak bersikap dingin padanya? Sejak dulu, dari sebelum pacaran sampai sekarang sudah resmi pacaran selalu saja begini, dingin dan cuek.

"Selesai!" Jaemin berseru senang, seluruh debu serta barang-barang di meja belajar milik Jeno telah ia bereskan. Debunya sudah hilang dan barang-barangnya telah rapi.

Jeno menengok sejenak ke arah pacarnya itu, dia tersenyum singkat saat bocah itu terlihat begitu bahagia hanya karena telah berhasil membereskan meja belajar miliknya. Perkara sederhana tapi terasa cukup manis.

"Jeno?"

"Hm." Kembali, Jeno kembali fokus dengan buku-buku yang tengah ia susun dengan rapi di raknya saat Jaemin kembali memanggilnya entah untuk keperluan apa.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Jeno mengerutkan dahinya tidak mengerti, Jaemin tiba-tiba saja berjalan ke arahnya lalu langsung memeluk lengannya dengan erat. Ini masih pagi, tapi bocah itu sudah mulai bersikap aneh begini padanya, menyeramkan.

"Jenooo.."

Jeno memasang wajah datarnya saat sikap milik Jaemin jadi terasa semakin aneh. Setelah memeluk lengannya dengan lancang, kini bocah itu malah tersenyum-senyum dengan wajah yang menyeringai. Masa bodoh dengan apa yang telah merasuki bocah itu, dia tidak akan memedulikannya.

Jaemin merubah posisinya, dia memeluk perut milik Jeno dengan erat lalu melesakkan wajahnya dengan manja di dada milik pria itu. Mulai lagi deh sikap centilnya, tapi persetan, dia sedang bahagia saat ini, jadi biarkan dia bertingkah sesukanya. Duh, rasanya dia bahkan tidak mau berpisah barang sesenti pun dari Jeno.

"Katakan dengan jujur, sejak kapan kau suka padaku?" Jaemin mendongak, menatap Jeno dengan serius untuk menuntut jawaban darinya segera.

Jeno menghentikan kegiatannya berang sejenak, "Memangnya kenapa?" Pria itu mengabaikan buku-bukunya lalu fokus kepada Jaemin yang saat ini juga sedang fokus menatap matanya.

"Aku masih ingat, dulu di kelas satu, aku pernah memberimu gelang buatanku sendiri. Dan aku tidak berpikir bahwa kau akan menyimpannya sampai sekarang, bahkan sampai menyimpannya di dalam kotak kaca yang terlihat begitu indah. Dulu, saat kau menerima gelang itu saja sudah membuatku sangat bahagia, dan ketika tahu bahwa kau menyimpannya sampai sekarang rasanya aku jadi semakin, semakin, semakin dan semakin bahagia." Jaemin menunjuk kotak kaca kecil yang ada di atas meja dengan senyuman cerah. Di dalam kotak itu terdapat gelang pemberiannya yang dulu sengaja ia buat untuk hadiah ulang tahun Jeno.

Kejadiannya sudah hampir dua tahun yang lalu, dan ia tidak menyangka bahwa Jeno masih menyimpan gelang itu, bahkan pria itu juga menyimpannya di dalam kotak kaca yang terlihat begitu cantik. Di mana ia merasa sepertinya Jeno benar-benar menjaga barang pemberiannya itu dengan baik. Ish, mengetahui hal itu entah kenapa dia jadi terharu.

Jeno menatap benda yang sejak tadi menjadi objek pembicaraan mereka. Seingatnya, dia tidak pernah mengeluarkan kotak itu dari dalam laci, atau mungkin Jaemin memang membuka-buka laci miliknya dengan seenak jidatnya.

"Kau suka denganku sudah dari sejak dulu 'kan?" Jaemin menyeringai, dia kelewat senang.

Jeno mendengus, lalu memeluk pundak milik Jaemin dengan erat dan menempatkan dagunya di bahu kecil milik bocah itu.

"Kau terlalu percaya diri, sungguh." Bisik Jeno dengan singkat. "Dan siapa yang mengizinkanmu menggeledahi laciku dengan selancang itu, hm?" Jeno bersuara dengan suara rendahnya lalu mendorong tubuh milik Jaemin, menghimpitnya pada rak buku yang ada di belakang tubuh milik bocah itu dengan gerakan lambat.

"Aw!" Jaemin mengaduh sakit, kepalanya terantuk permukaan rak kayu yang ada di belakang tubuhnya. Sejenak ia melupakan rasa sakit itu saat mendadak ia mulai merasakan deru nafas yang begitu panas milik Jeno menyapu area sekitar leher serta telinganya yang super sensitif.

"Euhn, Je-Jeno?" Jaemin mencicit, mereka belum pernah berada dalam posisi yang sedekat ini dari semenjak pacaran. Hal terintim yang pernah mereka lakukan selama pacaran hanyalah saling kecup, itu pun sangat singkat, dan sungguh, berada dalam posisi yang sedekat ini sangatlah membuat dia jadi tidak mampu untuk menahan hawa panas yang mulai muncul di permukaan wajahnya. Dia juga yakin jika pipinya pasti sudah bersemu, Jeno sialan! Cepat menjauh sebelum wajahnya berubah menjadi sewarna udang rebus!

Jeno menyeringai, ternyata seru melihat Jaemin yang biasanya pecicilan berubah jadi menciut seperti ini.

"Hn?" Jeno menjawab singkat. Pria itu menurunkan tangannya, memeluk pinggang indah milik Jaemin dengan erat untuk semakin membuat bocah itu mengkerut karena gugup.

"A-aku rasa, ini terlalu dekat, sungguh. Da-dan bisakah kau, sedikit menja-jauh?" Jaemin merasa wajahnya sudah sangat panas, ditambah rambatan tangan milik Jeno di pinggangnya tidaklah membantu sama sekali.

"Kenapa?" Jeno menjawab enteng, semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan menenggelemkan wajahnya di leher putih nan jenjang milik Jaemin dengan lancang.

"Euhm, Jeno!" Jaemin merasakan kakinya mulai melemas jika Jeno tidak segera menjauhkan kepalanya dari leher miliknya. Sungguh, napas pria itu terasa sangat menggelikan di sekitaran leher miliknya.

Akhirnya, demi menuruti Jaemin yang sepertinya sudah kewalahan, Jeno pun mengangkat kepalanya dari leher indah itu dengan perasaan tidak rela. Menyelami leher itu rasanya sangatlah menyenangkan, ditambah aroma tubuhnya yang sangat lembut itu, begitu memabukkan sungguh.

Mereka saling tatap dalam sejenak sebelum Jaemin memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah memerah panas dan berkeringat. Bukannya apa, mungkin Jaemin memang terlampau gugup berhadapan seperti ini dengan Jeno.

Jeno mengambil dagu milik Jaemin, menarik wajah itu dengan lembut untuk bertatapan dengannya. Dan meskipun gugup, Jaemin berusaha untuk membuang jauh kegugupannya itu lalu berusaha untuk menatap mata milik Jeno dengan berani.

"Berapa kali kita berciuman?" Jeno buka suara, pria itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jaemin lalu menahan tengkuk milik bocah itu supaya tidak memalingkan kepalanya lagi.

"..." Jaemin menggigit bibir bawahnya, dia tidak mampu untuk menjawab. Ia terlampau gugup. Saat wajah milik pria itu semakin mendekat, ia hanya mampu memiringkan kepalanya saja, meniru gerakan pacarnya dengan pasif.

"Eurm.." Jaemin memejamkan matanya dengan erat, mereka berciuman, bukan lagi kecupan singkat yang terasa manis yang biasa mereka lakukan, melainkan lumatan-lumatan lembut yang terasa sangat menggelikan di perut. Kali ini benar-benar berciuman, sama seperti dulu saat Jeno menciumnya secara tidak terduga sebelum mereka berpacaran.

Jeno memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri, melumat bibir tipis dengan warna merona itu dengan lembut. Tangannya yang berada di pinggang milik Jaemin semakin mendorongnya untuk mendekat, tidak akan membiarkannya untuk menjauh barang sedikit pun.

Jaemin ikut memiringkan kepala, berlawanan arah dengan Jeno dan menaikkan tangannya untuk memeluk leher kokoh milik pria itu. Ia bersikap pasif, membiarkan Jeno memerlakukan bibirnya dengan sesukanya. Dan saat Jeno meminta untuk membuka mulut maka ia pun membukanya. Ia semakin memejamkan matanya dengan erat, lidah itu telah masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

"Aangh..." Satu desahan singkat keluar dari mulut milik Jaemin saat lidah itu benar-benar bergerak aktif menginvasi isi mulutnya, ditambah dengan pijatan penuh buai di tengkuknya sangatlah memperburuk keadaan.

Jaemin lemas, dia mengutuk siapa saja yang memelihara kupu-kupu di dalam perutnya yang saat ini terasa seperti sedang berterbangan dengan gila. Lidah milik Jeno yang ada di dalam mulutnya benar-benar memanjanya dengan baik, mengelus langit-langit mulutnya dengan gerakan sensual yang begitu memabukkan. Ia bersumpah, jika saja pinggang rentanya tidak ditahan oleh Jeno maka sejak tadi ia pasti sudah terkapar mengenaskan di atas lantai.

Suara kecipak saliva yang saling bertukar, ditambah dengan Jaemin yang saat ini sedang berusaha bersikap aktif semakin memanaskan suasana. Bocah itu menggerakkan lidah amatirnya untuk mengimbangi gerakan lidah milik Jeno. Berkali-kali Jaemin merubah posisi kepalanya untuk mencari posisi berciuman yang nyaman dan berkali-kali itu pula bocah itu harus merasa sangat kepayahan karena mengimbangi lihainya invasi lidah milik Jeno tidaklah mudah.

"Uurmm Je-Jenooh!" Jaemin mendorong dada milik Jeno dengan kalut, ia hampir kehabisan napas. Hal ini pun mau tidak mau membuat Jeno harus melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dengan tidak rela.

Jeno mengangkat kepalanya, membiarkan Jaemin menghirup udara dengan serakus-rakusnya. Pria itu menunduk kembali, dia menjulurkan lidahnya untuk menjilati permukaan bibir terbuka milik Jaemin dan menghisap bibir tipis itu dengan gemas.

"Eenghhh su-sudah..." Jaemin tidak mau berciuman lagi, kakinya sudah melemas dengan gila, serasa seperti lumpuh.

"Kau sangat menggemaskan." Jeno mengalah, menuruti Jaemin yang sepertinya sudah lemas. Pria itu mengeratkan dekapannya pada pinggang itu lalu memeluknya dengan erat.

Jaemin membalas pelukan itu, menyandarkan kepalanya dengan pasrah di bahu milik Jeno. Pipinya merona ketika Jeno berkata bahwa ia menggemaskan. Mungkin orang akan berpikir jika saat ini sikapnya terlalu seperti wanita, kelewat pemalu dan mudah bersemu. Tapi masa bodoh, apa yang dilakukan oleh Jeno sangatlah kelewat manis, jadi mana tahan jika dia tidak bersemu.

"Jangan pingsan kalau aku bilang, aku mencintaimu." Jeno menggoda Jaemin dengan kekehannya. Membuat Jaemin yang mendengarnya jadi semakin malu, Jeno sialan! Manusia es yang dingin, tapi sekalinya jadi penggoda benar-benar sangat keparat mulut berbisanya itu!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa?!"

"Apa?!"

Mark dan Haechan saling menyalak satu sama lain, pertengkaran mereka belum selesai, masih terus berlanjut bahkan sampai matahari telah terbenam sekalipun.

Mereka sedang di dapur, Mark sedang menyajikan _nachos_ -nya yang baru masak dan Haechan sedang sibuk merebus mie instannya. Mereka sedang marahan, prinsipnya jangan berbagi makanan kepada satu sama lain kalau sedang bertengkar.

Haechan melemparkan tatapan mautnya kepada Mark, begitupun sebaliknya. Keduanya saling memelototi satu sama lain tanpa mau mengalah.

"Apa lihat-lihat?!" Haechan yang pertama kali buka suara. Bocah itu menatapi Mark dengan tatapan sebal miliknya karena merasa tidak terima jika Mark juga ikut-ikutan menatapinya dengan tajam.

"Kau juga, apa lihat-lihat?!" Tidak terima dikatai seperti itu oleh Haechan maka Mark pun membalasnya. Pria itu mengangkat dagunya dengan tinggi sambil mendengus kesal.

Haechan membanting tutup pancinya dengan keras, "Jangan menengok ke arahku, pelototi saja makanan anehmu itu! Awas saja, berani menengok dan lihat-lihat ke arahku, kusiram wajahmu dengan isi panci ini!" Haechan mencampur semua bumbu mienya dengan kacau, sesekali menengok ke arah Mark untuk memeringatinya.

Merasa tidak terima dengan Haechan yang banting-banting tutup panci, maka Mark pun membalasnya dengan cara membanting loyang bekas memanggang _nachos-_ -nyatadi di dekat kompor, biar bocah itu kaget sekalian.

 **"PRAAANG!"** Bunyi loyang itu saat bertemu dengan permukaan keramik dapurnya.

"BANGSAAT! Kau membuatku kaget, dasar bajingan!" Haechan murka.

 **"PRAAAANGG!"**

Haechan emosi, lalu membalas Mark dengan melempar sendok sayurnya ke arah Mark, yang untungnya tidak sampai mengenai kepala milik pria itu dan malah jatuh teronggok di atas lantai.

"Kau yang mulai duluan! Banting-banting tutup panci, kau pikir itu keren?" Mark berkata dengan nadanya yang terdengar begitu kolot. Haechan yang mendengar hal itu langsung mendengus dengan jengkel, tidak suka dan tidak terima.

"Lalu? Apa aku harus peduli? Kau tidak suka dengan bunyi tutup panciku? Ya sudah sumpal saja lubang telingamu itu!" Haechan menunjuk-nunjuk wajah milik Mark dengan dongkol menggunakan guntingnya yang teracung tinggi.

 **"PRANG! PRANG! PRANG! PRANG!"**

Haechan membanting-banting tutup pancinya dengan keras, "Kenapa? Tidak suka?" Sulutnya dengan terus membanting tutup pancinya dengan kesal. Persetan dengan brisik, dia sudah terlanjur kesal setengah mati kepada Mark.

"HEEII!" Mark berteriak murka, baginya Haechan terlalu berisik dengan gedoran tutup panci itu. Maka dengan kekesalan yang sudah memuncak, Mark pun melangkah untuk merebut tutup panci itu dari tangan milik Haechan. Bocah setan! Dipikirnya suara tutup panci itu terdengar merdu apa!

 **"PRAAANG!"**

"MAAARRKKK!" Haechan berteriak histeris saat Mark merebut tutup pancinya lalu melemparkannya dengan asal ke tempat cucian piring. Dia menoleh ke arah Mark, melotot tajam sambil tetap mengacungkan guntingnya kepada pria itu.

"Dasar menyebalkan!" Haechan berteriak lantang, melangkah maju untuk menghabisi Mark. Begitupun Mark, Mark juga melangkah maju, bersiap untuk menghalau apa pun yang akan dilakukan oleh Haechan kepadanya.

"Berkaca sana, kau bahkan lebih menyebalkan dariku!" Tantang Mark, jaraknya dengan Haechan sudah semakin dekat. Entah ini akan benar-benar berakhir menjadi peperangan berdarah atau tidak, siapa pun tidak tahu, tapi sepertinya Haechan memang sungguhan ingin menghabisi Mark pada saat itu juga.

"Kau yang lebih tua seharusnya mengalah! Kau itu lebih menyebalkan dariku, tahu!" Sulut Haechan dengan tidak terima karena dikatai lebih menyebalkan oleh Mark.

Mark masa bodoh, dia tetap bersikeras mengatai Haechan itu lebih menyebalkan karena faktanya memang demikian. Dan peduli setan soal yang lebih tua harus mengalah, itu omong kosong! Tidak ada istilah yang tua harus mengalah, yang benar itu, yang lemah harus mengalah! Camkan!

"Aku akan menghabisimu!" Haechan berusaha meraih leher milik Mark, ingin menggoroknya dengan gunting. Ewh, sadis.

"Coba saja kalau bisa." Tantang Mark dengan meraih tangan milik Haechan yang kesulitan meraih leher tegap miliknya.

Haechan tidak menyerah, ia terus berjinjit berusaha meraih leher milik Mark untuk dicekik atau digorok olehnya. Terdengar sadis, tapi yang namanya emosi sudah pasti tidak akan peduli dengan yang namanya sadis. Jika sudah emosi yang ada pasti hanya marah, mengamuk, murka dan ingin menghabisi satu sama lain. Dan itulah yang sejak tadi ada di dalam benak milik Haechan.

"WAAAA!" Haechan berteriak histeris, "TIDAAAAKKK!" Bagai gerak lambat, Haechan menatap khawatir gunting yang ditepis oleh Mark dari tangannya. Ia meringis ngilu, harap-harap cemas semoga gunting itu tidak jatuh ke dalam panci mie rebusnya.

"JANGAAAAN!" Haechan menggelengkan kepalanya kencang. Ia meringis menatap gunting yang tengah melayang tinggi itu dengan kedua tangannya yang telah ditahan oleh Mark.

 **"BRAAKK!"** Gunting itu jatuh tepat ke dalam panci milik Haechan.

 **"PRAAANGG!"** Dan saat gunting itu mendarat, gunting itu menyebabkan panci berisi mie rebus milik Haechan oleng. Oleng karena pendaratannya yang terlalu keras dan menyebabkan mie rebus itu berhampuran tumpah ke lantai.

"MIE INSTAN TERAKHIRKUUU!" Haechan menatap gila ke arah mie rebusnya. Mulutnya menganga sedih dengan kedua tangan yang masih ditahan oleh Mark. Haechan sedih bukan main, itu persediaan mie instan terakhirnya.

"Lepaskan aku!" Haechan berontak ketika Mark tak kunjung melepaskan cekalan tangannya, ia menatap geram ke arah pria itu dengan tanpa lelah sama sekali. Mulutnya yang sejak tadi terus berteriak marah kini sudah sibuk berkomat-kamit, ingin menyemburkan kalimat kutukan agungnya kepada pria itu.

"He? Melepaskanmu lalu membiarkanmu mengamuk seperti anjing gila? Maaf, lebih baik kuikat kau sekarang juga." Mark tidak takut dengan tatapan galak yang dilayangkan oleh Haechan, dia sudah biasa. Lagipula, semurka apa pun Haechan, kemurkaannya itu tidak akan pernah mampu untuk menandingi kekuatan miliknya.

"Hei! Kau mau apa?!" Mark melangkah mundur, Haechan menundukkan kepala lalu mendorong dadanya dengan menggunakan kepala menunduk miliknya itu.

"Yaaa!" Mark melotot horor ketika Haechan terus mendorongnya, dia kewalahan! Ditambah dengan lantai dapur yang sedikit basah tidaklah membantu sama sekali.

Haechan menyeringai puas di bawah tundukan kepala miliknya. "Aku akan membalasmu!" Semprotnya dengan emosi sambil terus mendorong tubuh milik Mark menggunakan kepala tertunduk miliknya.

"AAARRRGGG!" Mark menjerit histeris, dia terpeleset, tangannya mengudara secara refleks.

"WAAAAA!" Haechan ikut terpeleset, dia menjerit takut! Ini menyeramkan! Kenapa Mark harus menarik tubuhnya juga di saat terpeleset begini.

 **"DHUAAAGGH!"** Mark mendarat duluan di lantai, tidak terlalu keras. Tapi tetap terasa sakit saat Haechan juga terjatuh di atas tubuhnya, menimba tubuh kurusnya. Mark meringis sakit, tangannya yang sejak tadi mengudara secara refleks ia turunkan. Namun, di saat penurunkan tangan inilah, kejadian yang tidak diinginkam olehnya terjadi.

 **"CTAAARRRR!"** Tangan milik Mark menyenggol sepiring _nachos_ yang telah siap disantap di atas pantri. Mark melotot horor, itu satu-satunya menu makan malam yang ia miliki pada malam ini.

" _What the fuck!_ Itu makanan terkahirku!" Mark histeris, mendorong Haechan dari atas tubuhnya lalu segera menghampiri _nachos-_ nya yang telah berceceran di lantai.

Haechan mendengus sebal melihat tingkah menyebalkan milik Mark.

"Kau pikir kau saja yang mengalami itu? Aku juga! Mie tadi adalah persediaan mie terakhirku, bajingan!" Haechan kesal, dia menendang pantat milik Mark sadis. Masa bodoh! Mau Mark mengamuk pun Haechan tidak akan peduli! Dia sudah terlanjur emosi, dan... lapar?

 **OoOoO**

Mereka berdua berakhir dengan sangat menyedihkan. Sama-sama kelaparan, sama-sama uring-uringan dan parahnya sama-sama menahan air liur saat melihat acara wisata kuliner yang tak sengaja mereka tonton di layar televisi milik mereka.

"Pesan makanan, sana." Perintah Haechan dengan gaya _bossy-_ nya seperti biasa. Dia menengok ke arah Mark yang sedang duduk di sebelahnya, menendang-nendang kecil paha milik pria itu supaya segera melaksanakan perintah wajib dari dirinya.

Mark mendengus, membersihkan kotoran di hidungnya dengan gaya ogah-ogahan. Dia malas, sedang tidak sudi menuruti perintah dari _Sang Tuan Putri yang Maha Agung nan Keparat, Haechan Lee._ Kenapa dia menyebut Haechan sebagai Tuan Putri? Jawabannya singkat, karena terkadang kecerewetan milik Haechan sangatlah setara dengan kecerewetan milik para putri _caebol_ yang pernah ditemuinya.

Melihat Mark tidak meresponnya sama sekali dan malah mengangkat kakinya ke atas meja, membuat Haechan seketika jadi manyun. Bocah berusia enam belas itu mendongakkan lalu membanting punggungnya dengan kesal pada sofa yang tengah mereka duduki.

"Mark?" Kembali, Haechan kembali menyenggol kaki milik pria itu pelan.

"Hm?" Mark tidak mengacuhkan Haechan sama sekali. Pria itu bahkan lebih memilih untuk menyibukkan diri dengan menonton jejeran makanan yang tengah terpampang semu di layar kaca televisi yang ada di ruang tamu mereka dengan mimik wajah penuh haeap miliknya.

"Pesan makanan, sana. Aku lapar, serius." Haechan memohon dengan melas, andai dia memiliki uang, sudah pasti sejak tadi dirinya telah memesan banyak makanan. Tapi masalahanya, di rumah ini, yang memiliki kuasa penuh terhadap keungan mereka adalah Mark. Pria itu sendirilah yang mengatur semua pemasukan serta pengeluaran yang ada di rumah ini tanpa ada sedikitpun campur tangan dari orang lain, menyebalkan!

Mark menggeleng santai.

"Malam ini kita tidak makan. Kau tahu? Gajianku masih seminggu lagi, jadi, bisa tidak bisa kita harus menekan seluruh pengeluaran kita supaya kita bisa tetap bertahan hidup."

Haechan mulai merengek seperti bayi saat mendengar Mark berkata seperti itu.

"Tega sekali! Kan masih ada uang dari orangtua kita. Apa kau mau melihatku mati kelaparan? Ayolah! Hanya pesan _pizza_ saja! Satu kotak _pizza_ saja! Aku tidak akan meminta lebih, sungguh! Maaarkk! Ya? Satu kotak _pizza_ sajaa yaaaaa." Rengekannya semakin menjadi, dia bahkan mulai mendusal-dusal di ketiak milik Mark untuk merayunya.

Mark menyingkirkan kepala milik Haechan yang sudah bersembunyi di balik ketiak miliknya dengan mendengus jengah, menggelikan, sungguh.

"Katakan itu kepada seseorang yang tadi ingin membunuhku dengan cara mengacungkan gunting ke leherku, seperti benar-benar ingin menggorok leherku sampai mampus." Sarkasnya dengan tak acuh. Mark kembali fokus pada layar televisinya, sialan, presenter itu benar-benar terlihat lahap dengan makanannya! Mark yakin ini mungkin sudah yang kepuluhan kalianya ia menelan liur karena menonton acara seperti ini di tengah fase kelaparan miliknya. Bodohnya sendiri sih, sedang kelaparan tapi malah nonton acara yang begitu.

"Dan lagi, jangan terus mengandalkan uang dari orangtua. Lebih baik uang itu kita tabung untuk biaya pernikahan. Kau itu, sudah besar seharusnya mulai rajin belajar hemat." Nasihat Mark dengan bijak, seolah dia telah lama mengarungi bahtera hidup di dunia yang fana ini.

Haechan semakin gelisah di sofa saat Mark berkata seperti itu. Sikap manjanya kambuh. Kakinya menendang-nendang udara dengan resah, dia sedih Mark begitu enggan menuruti keinginannya.

"Maaaaarkkk!" Rengek Haechan dengan pilu, dia memeluk perut pria itu dari samping lalu memasang wajah melas untuk membujuknya.

Mark berdecih pelan, menganggap remeh wajah menyedihkan itu. "Aku tidak akan peduli." Cuek, cuek setengah mati sampai rasanya Haechan mau mati sendiri saat mendengarnya.

"Mau apa? Tidak akan mempan." Mark sudah mendorong wajah milik Haechan yang hendak mengecupi wajahnya, ingin membujuknya dengan serangan maut.

Bibir ranum milik Haechan mengerucut sebal, Mark benar-benar keras kepala dan teguh dengan pendiriannya. Kecupan yang biasanya mempan untuk meluluhkan hati milik pria itu bahkan tidak berefek sama sekali padanya.

"Maaaarrkkk, satu kotak _pizza_ yaaaa?" Haechan yang sedang lapar memang benar-benar terlihat seperti bayi, begitu manja dan sangat penuh dengan rengekan.

Mark berdecih tak peduli, lagi-lagi dia hanya membersihkan kotoran di lubang hidungnya dengan malas. Peduli setan dengan sikap manja yang tengah dilekuarkan oleh Haechan, Mark masa bodoh dan tidak akan peduli. Keuangannya memang sedang menipis, sangat menipis, maklum ini akhir bulan, gajiannya belum turun, dan tempat kerjanya pun baru saja mengalami masalah kemarin, jadi gajian bulan depan sepertinya akan mengalami penundaan yang cukup lama.

"Aaarghh!" Haechan berteriak frustasi, dia lapar setengah mati sampai rasanya mau sekarat saja -maaf yang ini sedikit agak berlebihan.

Haechan bergerak pelan, memeluk perut milik Mark dengan erat lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di dada milik pria itu dengan lemas. Bibirnya mengerucut penuh emosi, Mark sangat jahat padanya. Berhemat sih berhemat, tapi masak iya tega membiarkan tunangannya sendiri kelaparan seperti ini.

Mark bersandar malas di sofanya, ia membiarkan Haechan bertingkah dengan sesukanya. Tidak apa dipeluki seperti ini oleh bocah itu, dia tidak keberatan, asal bocah itu tidak rewel dan cerewet semua sudah terasa lebih baik, sungguh.

"Mark?" Haechan kembali bersuara, dia sudah lebih tenang. Ia memejamkan matanya dengan erat, menikmati belaian lembut dari tangan milik pria itu di rambut miliknya, huft, jika begini dia malah jadi mengantuk.

"Apa?" Mark tetap pada posisinya, kali ini tangannya semakin sayang mengelusi permukaan rambut milik Haechan yang terasa begitu halus dan lembut di tangannya.

"Euhm, apakah kau pernah memiliki niatan untuk menyelingkuhiku?" Haechan mengukir sesuatu di dada milik Mark dengan bentuk ukiran yang random _._ Ia mendongak, menanti jawaban dari tunangannya.

Mark menaikkan satu alisnya, ia menunduk untuk menatap Haechan dengan heran, suara presenter makanan dari layar kaca televisinya pun sudah tak diacuhkannya lagi. Ia begitu fokus dengan Haechan, bertanya-tanya kenapa bocah itu mendadak menyakan pertanyaan yang terdengar sangat aneh seperti ini.

"Kenapa bertanya seperti itu? Kau khawatir aku diam-diam menduakanmu?" Ia menegakkan punggungnya lalu membawa bocah itu ke dalam dekapan erat miliknya.

Haechan hanya diam sambil memasang wajah datar, Mark sudah tahu maksud dari pertanyaannya, jadi ia tak perlu repot untuk menjelaskannya lagi.

"Haechan," Mark bersuara pelan lalu membelai pipi berisi milik tunangan tambunnya itu dengan sayang. "Dengarkan aku baik-baik, ya." Kembali jeda untuk sesaat.

Haechan menanti jawaban itu, ia diam dan setia memasang telinganya dengan baik-baik untuk mendengar seluruh perkataannya.

"Meskipun kau menyebalkan -sangat amat menyebalkan, diam dulu Chan aku baru mulai bicara, jangan memasang wajah garang seperti itu." Mark mendaratkan satu kecupan di bibir milik Haechan dengan cukup lama, meneradakan amarah milik bocah itu yang sudah membumbung tinggi hanya karena dikatai menyebalkan.

"Aku lanjutkan lagi. Dengarkan, meskipun kau menyebalkan, cerewet, kekanakan, rewel dan manja, aku tidak pernah memedulikannya. Aku tidak keberatan dengan sikapmu yang seperti itu, aku menerimanya dengan tulus dan tidak pernah mengeluhkannya secara berlebih apalagi sampai mengataimu merepotkan."

"Kau tahu? Aku malah merasa hari-hariku jadi terasa sangat berwarna karena kelakukanmu yang seperti itu. Dan aku ingin berterima kasih padamu." Mark kembali mengecup bibir milik Haechan, kali ini dengan sedikit lumatan yang berlangsung cukup lama.

"Berterima kasih untuk?" Haechan bertanya setelah Mark melepas lumatan manis di bibirnya.

"Berterima kasih karena kau telah rela dan mau bersanding dengan orang yang memiliki banyak kekurangan macam diriku. Aku sangat plin-plan, terkadang kekanakan, terkadang kurang bisa diandalkan, dan sering bersikap menjengkelkan padamu. Tapi kau menerimanya, tidak pernah mengeluh apalagi sampai menyesal telah menerima pernyataan cintaku. Kau sangat luar biasa, sungguh. Dan aku begitu sayang padamu." Mark tersenyum, sangat tampan, di akhir kalimatnya. Haechan juga ikut tersenyum, bahkan gigi-gigi depannya yang rapi dan menggemaskan sampai terlihat semua, perkataan milik Mark terlalu manis untuk tidak disenyumi seperti itu.

"Dasar sok romantis." Haechan mengatakannya dengan terkekeh, merasa bahwa Mark sangatlah berbeda dari yang biasanya jika sudah bergombal seperti ini. Tapi meskipun begitu, dia tetap menyukainya, sangat malah.

Mark ikut terkekeh, dia menjawil pucuk hidung milik Haechan dengan gemas. "Tapi kau suka 'kan kalau di-sok-romantisi seperti ini olehku." Dan dia mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan melayangkan beribu kecupan manis di wajah milik Haechan.

"Suka sih, tapi gombalanmu sudah basi." Haechan membiarkan Mark mengeksplorasi wajahnya dengan kecupan dengan begitu saja.

"Mark, jaga diri dan mata dari orang-orang ya kalau aku meninggalkanmu selama karantina. Jangan selingkuh ketika aku tidak ada di sisimu. Jangan menggombali orang lain ketika tidak ada diriku. Aku memang menyebalkan, tapi aku sungguhan suka padamu. Jangan pernah anggap remeh perasaanku apalagi sampai melukai hatiku."

"Janji ya, jangan pernah selingkuh dariku. Kau itu tidak keren, tidak ada cakep-cakepnya sama sekali, mana pelit pula, jadi kasian orang-orang yang akan kau jadikan sebagai selingkuhan. _Bah,_ tidak ada yang bisa dibanggakan darimu." Haechan tersenyum selebar mungkin, berusaha menyembunyikan perasaan sedih yang bersarang di hatinya. Siapa yang tidak akan sedih, dia mau berpisah dari tunangannya. Meski setiap hari hanya pertengkaran dan kekacauan yang mereka alami, tapi yang namanya cinta, pasti tetap akan sedih juga jika harus berpisah seperti ini.

Mark melepaskan pelukannya, ia menangkup wajah yang selalu terlihat polos itu dengan telapak tangannya yang lebar. Dia ikut tersenyum kala senyuman di wajah milik sang tunangan tak kunjung luntur. Perasaan yang tengah dialami oleh Haechan juga dirasakan oleh Mark, dia juga sama sedihnya dengan bocah itu.

"Kau juga, jangan selingkuh apalagi sampai sok cari perhatian dengan para atlet lain yang ada di tempat karantina. Jangan keasikan tebar pesona lalu sampai tidak mengacuhkanku sama sekali. Kau memang menawan, tapi jangan lupakan diriku yang selalu menunggumu di sini." Mark menempelkan dahi mereka, menyelami mata jernih milik bocah itu dengan penuh cinta.

"Janji." Mark mencium ibu jarinya lalu menempelkan jari itu pada bibir ranum milik Haechan, stempel perjanjian mereka.

"Janji." Haechan tersenyum, melakukan hal yang sama untuk pria itu. Perjanjian telah dibuat, dengan stempel bibir melalui ibu jari mesing-masing. Dengan begini, semoga tidak akan ada yang namanya perselingkuhan ataupun penghianatan di dalam hubungan mereka.

Haechan memejamkan matanya, "Aku pasti rindu ribut denganmu." Ucapnya tenang, ia sangat menikmati suasana malam yang begitu hening seperti ini.

Mark kembali memeluk pinggang milik Haechan, mereka berhadapan dan dia menarik pinggang itu untuk semakin merapat pada tubuhnya. "Aku juga akan rindu teriakkan cerewet dari bibir manismu." Ia mendaratkan satu kecupan di bibir itu, begitu lama, menyesapnya dengan dalam untuk menikmati kemanisan rasa dari bibir indah milik sang tunangan.

Haechan hanya tersenyum, membiarkan Mark menyesap bibirnya dengan lama bagai cerutu yang penuh candu. Matanya masih terpejam erat, secara naluriah tangannya mengalung di bahu milik Mark, bibirnya dilumat, pria itu akan menariknya ke dalam ciuman panas yang begitu dalam.

Mark melumat bibir itu pelan, lembut dan penuh keyakinan. Lidahnya terus menyapu kedua belah bibir itu secara bergantian, terkadang juga memberinya lumatan manis secara bersamaan. Ia memasukkan lidahnya ketika bibir itu telah memberinya celah. Bocah itu membiarkannya mengabsen seluruh permukaan dan setiap sisi yang ada di dalam mulutnya, sesekali mereka juga saling melilitkan lidah milik satu sama lain untuk semakin menyesapi getaran ciuman ini.

"Urhm..." Haechan yang bersuara, merasa sangat senang ketika lidah kasar milik Mark menyapu langit-langit mulutnya. Ia menjambak rambut sang tunangan untuk melampiaskan perasaan mabuk ini. Mungkin, dari yang sudah ada, sepertinya inilah yang kelak akan sangat ia rindukan dari pria itu. Ciumannya, pelukannya, dan perhatian tersirat darinya.

Deru napas milik mereka meradu, saling menerpa wajah milik satu sama lain. Mark yang pertama tersenyum lalu mendaratkan kecupan di bibir basah milik Haechan. Ia pasti akan sangat merindu pada bocah ini, tak peduli seberapa kali mereka kerap bertengkar, tapi dia sangatlah mencintai semua sikap milik Haechan.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu." Mark menarik tubuh itu lalu memeluknya dengan erat, Haechan pun demikian, membalas pelukannya sambil tersenyum dengan manis.

"Aku juga haha." Haechan terkekeh sambil mengeratkan pelukannya, menikmati aroma tubuh milik Mark yang begitu maskulin, sama seperti dirinya.

Benar 'kan, mereka itu aneh. Setiap kali habis bertengkar, mereka akan selalu akur lagi. Saling memeluk satu sama lain dengan tidak jelas, lalu tertawa aneh dan berbaikan. Aneh kan? Sa-ngat!

 **.. .. .. .. ..**

Tak perlu proses yang lama untuk saling mencinta, itulah pelajaran yang bisa Haechan ambil dari kisahnya bersama Mark. Dengan sedikit konflik, perang batin yang tidak terlalu lama dan waktu yang singkat, mereka akhirnya bisa bersama. Begitu sederhana tanpa perlu banyak tokoh ataupun selingan kisah yang tidak perlu. Hanya perlu memahami dirinya sendiri yang begitu mudah jatuh ke dalam lubang cinta bersama Mark, maka ia telah mendapatkan akhir yang bahagia.

Ia mendapatkannya.

Singkat

Dan

Sangat sederhana, namun begitu melekat di hatinya. Selamanya.

Selamanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **OOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **oooooooo**

 **-Epilogue-**

Haechan tersenyum tipis, Mark sudah berdiri di depannya bersama dengan anggota keluarga mereka yang lain. Keluarga kesayangannya menyambut kepulangannya di bandara dengan penuh suka-cita. Ia berlari dengan langkah penuh haru ke arah mereka.

Orang pertama yang ia peluk adalah ibunya, ia ingin meneteskan air mata saat pelukan dari sang ibu yang benar-benar ia rindukan terasa begitu hangat melingkupi tubuhnya.

"Mama." Ia terkekeh pelan, mencoba menahan air mata miliknya.

"Iya sayang, ini Mama." Seolbi ikut terkekeh saat Haechan tampak begitu merindu dengan pelukan hangat dari dirinya. Ia menengok ke arah suaminya dan tersenyum tipis, memaklumi sikap anak mereka yang benar-benar sangat manja.

Haechan mendongak lalu melepaskan pelukannya dari sang ibu. "Aku merindukan kalian semua." Ucapnya sendu lalu memeluk semua anggota keluarga yang datang menjemputnya, Jisung, Papa, Ayah, Ibu, dan yang terakhir adalah Mark.

Mark berjalan ke arahnya, dia mengelus rambut sedikit memanjang milik Haechan dengan sayang. Kekasihnya, setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu, sekarang terlihat jadi semakin manis dan cengeng.

"Selamat datang kembali, sayang." Mark menarik kepala milik Haechan lalu mengecup keningnya dengan sayang, membuat siapa pun yang ada di sana jadi tersenyum karena menyaksikan momen manis yang mereka lakukan.

"Maaark!" Haechan bersuara dengan rengekan manjanya, air mata yang sejak tadi telah ia tahan akhirnya tumpah.

Jihyun dan Seolbi, selaku ibu yang memiliki hati sensitif langsung peka. Mereka menghampiri Haechan yang masih dipeluk dengan erat oleh Mark untuk mengelusi kepala bocah itu dengan lembut.

"Sstt... Sudah jangan menangis seperti itu, sayang." Ini suara Seolbi, dia terkekeh ketika tangisan milik Haechan benar-benar pecah di dalam pelukan milik Mark.

"Hei, jangan menangis, aku tidak mau punya menantu cengeng, ya." Jihyun memecah suasana haru itu dengan melempar godaannya kepada Haechan yang masih terus menangis.

Mark sendiri terkekeh pelan mendengar ibunya berkata seperti itu, ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya kepada Haechan dan sesekali mengecup pucuk kepalanya dengan manis. Semoga dengan begini tangisan milik Haechan bisa segera mereda.

"Sudah, Chan, sudah usia 18, masak iya mau menangis terus?" Ini suara ayahnya Haechan, pria berwibawa itu ikut turun tangan untuk menenangkan anaknya yang masih terisak kecil.

Ada sedikit penjelasan singkat, setelah hampir dua tahun menjalani karantina (Secara bertahap di tiap bulannya), akhirnya Haechan benar-benar masuk timnas panahan yang dikirim ke Asian Games. Haechan senang, senang bukan main. Semenjak itu dirinya terus berlatih, berlatih dan berlatih. Tapi, mungkin Tuhan memang belum menakdirkan dirinya untuk menang. Di pertandingannya, ia memang lolos di 2 babak penyisihan, namun di babak perempat final ia harus gigit jari. Para pesaing yang terlalu profesional dengan segudang pengalaman yang begitu matang membuatnya harus mundur.

Dengan begitu tentu saja Haechan merasa sangat sedih, ia merasa seperti pulang dengan tangan hampa tanpa mampu membawa apa-apa untuk dibanggakan kepada keluarganya.

Mark tidak berhenti untuk menenangkan Haechan yang terus terisak di pelukannya. Dia mengerti perasaan kalut dan sedih yang sekarang tengah mendera kekasihnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, kami tetap bangga padamu." Mark menepuk punggung bergetar milik Haechan dengan sayang. Baginya, mengetahui Haechan telah menjadi bagian dari timnas saja sudah mampu membuatnya merasa bangga, apalagi bisa bertanding sampai sejauh ini, benar-benar sangat membanggakan dan patut untuk diberi apresiasi.

Menjadi jawara tidak harus berkalungkan mendali kok. Hanya dengan membuat hati orang lain senang saja itu sudah cukup untuk menjadikanmu sebagai jawara di hati mereka.

"Tapi aku gagal." Haechan mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Mark dengan sedih lalu Mark segera menampiknya dengan kecupan singkat di kedua pipi milik tunangannya itu.

"Kau tidak gagal. Kau sudah membuat kami bangga, sayang." Mark berkata dengan sayang, menghalau semua rasa sedih milik Haechan dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Ughh!" Haechan mengerang kesal, dia benar-benar merasa gagal dan sangat payah. "Maafkan aku ya. Aku belum bisa memberikan kalian mendali emas, lain kali aku akan lebih giat lagi dalam berlatih supaya aku bisa meraih emas di kejuaran lain yang lebih tinggi dari ini." Ucapnya dengan penuh tekad lalu dihadiahi oleh anggota keluarganya dengan kekehan senang.

"Iya, kesempatan lain yang lebih besar akan selalu terbuka untukmu, sayang." Ayahnya Mark berkata halus, ikut menyemangati menantunya yang sedang bersedih itu. Gagal di percobaan pertama bukan berarti kau harus patah semangat untuk memulai percobaan yang kedua 'kan?

"Aaa, Jisung sayang Hyung, sangat." Jisung, manusia berusia 12 yang tinggi badannya sudah tidak sependek dulu berkata singkat. Dia menarik-narik kaos milik abangnya, berusaha memeluk kakaknya yang masih dipeluk oleh Mark, kakak iparnya, dengan erat.

"Hei, Mark Hyung! Biarkan aku memeluk Hyungkuu!" Jisung masih berusaha memisahkan kakaknya dari Mark, tapi selalu gagal ketika kakak iparnya itu benar-benar tidak mau berpisah dengan sang kakak.

"Tidak, aku masih sangat rindu dengan Haechan, tahu." Mark mengejek Jisung, memonopoli Haechan untuk dirinya sendiri. Dia sungguhan, dia memang masih sangat merindu dengan Haechan, jadi rasanya sangat sulit untuk melepaskan pelukannya dari sang tunangan.

"YAA HYUUUNGG!"

Akhirnya, senja itu dihabiskan oleh Mark dan Jisung untuk saling berebut memeluk Haechan. Haechan sih pasrah digeser sana dan digeser sini oleh mereka, sedikit hiburan untuk hatinya yang masih sedikit bersedih.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FINAL!**

 **RABU 26/04/2017**

 **REVIEW! INI CHAP AKHIR! JADI DIREVIEW, JANGAN SALING MENGECEWAKAN SATU SAMA LAIN SAYANG :***

 **Kurang memuaskan? Maaf deh ya, aku emang gak bisa memuaskan(?) Kalian satu-satu :"V**

 **... ... ... ..**

 **Tolong dibaca ya, kalau gak mau baca yaudah gak papa :")**

 **Semoga ini bisa menjadi akhir yang bahagia untuk mereka, meski saya tahu ini gak memuaskan tapi persetan lah ya, yang penting END!**

 **END!**

 **END!**

 **END!**

 **TANGGUNGAN FF BERCHAPTERKU TELAH LEPAS SATUUUU. SENANGNYAAAA, SINI SEMUA TAK KISSEU DULU MUMUMUMUAAACHHHH :* -ok, ini alay, jadi tak hentikan saja.**

 **Pertama, ada ralat! Dulu kan Mark sama Haechan pas ke Maldives, Mark bilang Korea-Maldives beda waktunya cuma beberapa menit aja ya.**

 **Ok itu salah! Aku juga baru sadar kemarin pas baca review! Ya Allah, aku lupa belum edit itu :"v Jadi beda waktu Korea sama Maldives itu sebenarnya ada sekitar 4 jaman lebih. Asal mula kenapa bisa lupa ngedit itu panjang, males jelasinnya.**

 **Dan sekarang, berhubung ffnya uda lama juga dan akunya males edit, jadi biarkan sajalah Korea-Maldives itu beda waktunya hanya beberapa menit aja :"v *plak! Maafkan aku :"v**

 **Kedua, ffnya uda lama jadi tapi baru di up sekarang, soalnya aku juga baru sadar kalo ff ini blm di up, aku pun taunya juga baru semalem pas buka lapy setelah sekian abad gak buka lapy haha :"v**

 **Ketiga, Maaf kalo aku jarang up. Ya, namanya juga penulis, nulis kalo lagi ada mood sama waktu doang. Pleuis lah jangan teror dengan kalimat "kapan up!" "Ayo dong up!" "Kak kangen!" "Kak, update sblm puasa dong!" Aku lelah sama kalimat ituuuu! Jangan terorrr akuuu seolah aku ini buronan :"v**

 **Keempat, aku mulai drama ya, yaudah lah ya gak papa inikan chap akhir jd diwajarin aja kalo cuap-cuapannya makin banyak. Sabodolah, ketemu lagi di ff lain ya teman ^^**

 **MARKHYUCK SARANGHAE!**


End file.
